Wrong time, Right place
by Suzie74
Summary: Harry's in detention again! A misheard time could possibly make his dreams come true. Will love prevail in a time of war?WARNINGS M/M slash, BDSM, Voyeurism,vampires & 3somes
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked slowly as if he was heading to his death, though he was beginning to think that death would be preferable to a evening in detention with Snape.

"Where's Voldemort when you need him." snorting with barely contained laughter.

An image of the look of surprise on old Voldie's face as he willing threw himself at a killing curse. His face dropped, suddenly the image wasn't that funny.

Aware that it could very well be in his future, his shoulders drooped more, feet dragging in the direction of the potion's classroom.

_Ok, not the best start to my sixth year_

Harry mused as he thought back to the reason for this detention. A detention that in a way was entirely Snape's fault.

_Bloody sexy voice…all…his… fault….how can I concentrate when he sounds like that._

Harry had come to realize over the past summer that while he liked girls, even finding some attractive, he was drawn more towards men. One man in particular, Severus Snape, cruel, sarcastic, cutting, hateful, down right nasty but oh so sexy, Severus Snape.

The first time Harry had put the word sexy along the name Severus Snape had been towards the end of fifth year. Waking up with come covered pajama's, the image of Snape down on his knees, sucking Harry like a starving man at a banquet. To say that Harry was disturbed by this dream would be an understatement. Having nearly screamed, then cried, scrubbing himself almost red raw in the bathroom, he had convinced himself that Voldemort was trying to torture him and adamantly refused to think about it.

For a while, that strategy worked, he concentrated on Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley, concentrating on them, to the point of getting a headache while masturbating at night.

Refusing to acknowledge the thoughts just off on the periphery of his mind, thoughts about how good it had felt even in a dream when Snape had licked down his cock, tongue dipping into the slit, tasting the fluid that had gathered there. Wondering how it would taste to return the favour, his orgasm bursting through, his brain kidding itself that it was the thought of Ginny tasting him instead that had pushed him over the edge.

He sighed, and contemplated the events from that afternoon.

**Flashback**

Ron looked confused, scratching his head lightly.

Harry sitting next to him, writing down the ingredients that Snape was writing on the board at the front of the Potion's classroom.

Harry wished fervently that he still had his Advanced Potions Textbook.

_Half-blood prince. Where are you when I need you?_

"Harry?" Ron whispered, trying not to attract Snape's attention.

Harry continued to stare at the front, his eyes constantly moving, following Snape as he walked back and forth.

His smooth voice reciting the instructions and what was expected of them.

"You will be graded harshly for any mistakes," voice sneering, "sixth years, even with the limited intelligence of some of you, should find this potion easy." the disdain in his voice echoing across the room.

Harry was oblivious to what was being said, he was concentrating on his voice, smooth,rich baritone. His imagination changing what was being said to things he longed to hear.

"Yes, Yes…I want you"

"Please touch me."

He was so lost in thought, that he failed to notice that Snape had stopped talking and was staring at Harry, an eyebrow quirked, face slowly reddening with anger.

"POTTER!" He thundered, causing Harry to nearly fall back off his stool.

Eyes wide, face pink with embarrassment, robes uncomfortable as his body fought with the massive erection that had sprouted during his day dreamings.

"Am I boring you, Mr Potter?" He sneered, Harry heart raced, erection firming more. "Clearly, my lesson holds no interest for you!" He spat.

"Sir…" He muttered, weakly.

"Detention…tonight 8pm!" he snarled, twirling and walking away with his usual flourish, robes sweeping, looking formidable as he walked towards the board.

Ron sighed next to him, Hermione turned briefly from her stool in front to give the 'you idiot' look. He lowered his head, sheepishly, at least this time Snape hadn't taken points.

"Oh and 20 points from Griffindor." He said, tone amused.

_Shit._

**End flashback**

The door to his office was shut, he knocked briskly, looking down at his watch to confirm the time when he received no answer.

_6.55pm…I'm early…wait.. he did say 7pm didn't he?_

Harry knocked again, listening intently for any movement inside. Having heard nothing, he stood for several minutes wondering how to proceed.

_Should I go? What if he said 7pm…if I come back later, I'll be in more trouble._

_Maybe I should go into his office and wait._

Expecting the door to be locked, he turned the handle, the door opened revealing a cosy looking office.

Desk set along one side, a fire that was alight with a nice looking black leather chair in front of it. Rows and rows of books lined bookcases that were along the walls.

Harry was surprised at how homely it felt, there was even a rug in front of the fire.

There was a large door at the far end of the room, it was slightly ajar.

He knew that he should just stay in the office but curiosity won out and he walked slowly towards it.

He touched it and it opened quietly.

Harry looked into the room that lay within and realized that this was a door to Snape's private room, his private bedchamber judging by the large four poster bed he could see just off in the one corner.

Muscles tense, ready to run if caught, he stealthily entered the room, a fire roaring to his left making the room warm, the light casting shadows everywhere.

His heart was pounding so loud in his ears that he almost missed the noise from the bed the first time, a soft moan echoed through the room. Harry's breath froze in his throat, ears straining, thinking that maybe he had imagined it.

"Ahhh," it sounded again, Harry swallowed nervously.

With trepidation he approached the bed, freezing to the spot when the person causing the noise was revealed.

He nearly fainted at the sight of a completely naked man on the bed. A man on all fours, a large charmed dildo thrusting in and out of a stretched pink hole. A very naked, being fucked senseless, by the sound out it, Severus Snape


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could barely breathe, his position gave him a clear view but the drapes obscured Severus from being able to see him.

His eyes drawn to the dildo, flesh coloured, realistically ridged with veins, slowly sliding into his slick hole. The muscles appearing to clench around it as it withdrew till the tip was just inside as though his body was trying to suck it back in.

Moans echoing through the bedchamber, the squelch of excess lubricate assaulting Harry's ears on the thrust forward of the sex toy.

Harry had never been so jealous of a piece of plastic then he was at that moment.

Severus moaned a word, the dildo picking up speed, his moans increasing, his body pushing back against it. It reaching impossible depths, the whole 9 inches disappearing inside.

Harry felt his cock, already hard from the moment he had seen the occupant of the bed, harden further, pushing against the material of his trousers. Thankful for not wearing his robe, he palmed himself, biting his lip to stop a moan from escaping.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking about?_

The idea forming in his head. After the disastrous occlumancy lessons with Snape the year before, Harry had continued under Dumbledore's tutelage and become not only expert in Occlumancy but also legilimancy.

His head pounded, mouth dry at the thought of raiding Snape's mind to see his fantasy.

_Do I have the nerve?_

Taking a deep breath, he whispered.

"Legilimancy."

Immediately he felt pulled into Severus' mind. Images racing past his eyes, he concentrated and things gradually came into focus.

He found himself standing in a large dungeon type room, chains, cuffs, whips of all different descriptions were hanging on the surrounding walls.

_I should have realized he'd be a kinky bastard._

His attention suddenly distracted by the appearance of a large bed in the centre of the room. Black rubber on the mattress, no sheets or pillows of any kind on the bed.

He gasped when he saw Snape.

Spread eagled, cuffed at the wrists and ankles, face down, ball gag firmly positioned in his mouth. Grunts and whimpers muffled as they escaped from it.

Harry stepped towards the bed, drawn by the sight, halting instantly when he saw that Snape was not alone.

On his knees behind him was a man, slight but compactly muscled, dark hair leading from his chest in a trail leading to his cock. Long, at least 9 inches, pale pink except for the darkened head, that was glistening in the candle light.

Harry found himself comparing his own cock to Snape's fantasy man, modestly realizing that while they were evenly matched in length , he had the man beaten in thickness.

Feeling smug, he smiled and continued his appraisal of the mystery man, gulping when he reached his face, it was completely obscured by a leather mask. The kind of mask you would see on someone into S&M.

THWACK! A loud smack pierced the silence of the room, Harry jumped.

Severus moaned around the gag, the man laughed. A red handprint appearing on Severus' right arse cheek.

THWACK! This time the left cheek received the same treatment, Harry wanted to pull the man away and beat the shit out of him. He took a step then stopped, the noises Severus was making were not of pain but of pleasure.

_Oh shit…he's getting off on this!_

Harry's cock having been forgotten for a moment made its presence known, hard to the point of painful, straining to escape its confines, excited by the display.

Harry felt light headed for a second.

_Maybe I'm a bit kinky too_

During Harry's epiphany , the masked man had hauled Severus up into a kneeling position, his engorged cock rubbing between his arse cheeks, teasing him. Severus whimpered, desperately trying to talk around the gag.

"No, the gag stays in, now be a good little slut." The man's voice, breathed.

He slapped his cock against Severus' smacked, red cheeks, a low laugh floating around the room.

Harry was torn between wanting to hit the man and watching what would happen next. He wasn't disappointed when the man, without a word of warning slammed his cock into Severus.

Harry moaned, Severus screamed, body tense all over, pulling at the restraints that held him in place.

The man was brutal with his thrusts, never slowing for a second, Harry tried not to be turned on but could not resist, the grunts spurring his erection to push frantically to be freed. He wrapped his fingers around the length, squeezing, a patch was forming on the front of his trousers where his cock was steadily leaking.

His eyes fascinated by the vision of Severus' pucker, stretching and spasming around the masked man's rock hard shaft. The hole becoming red with the force of the thrusts.

Harry looked down between Severus spread wide thighs, wincing in sympathy when he saw his engorged, dripping cock wrapped tightly with a black leather cock ring. Even with the restraint the cock, a nice length, Harry noticed, mouth watering at the sight, dripped onto the rubber mattress below it.

Severus' groans increased in pitch and frequency , the man having changed the angle of his thrusts, the new position slamming repeatedly into Severus' prostrate.

"You want to come, don't you?" The man asked.

Severus' moaned louder, mouth struggling to form words. A hand smacked hard, striking where a handprint already resided. Severus shuddered, the moan escaping long and loud.

"Good slut… you want to come for me?"

Severus unable to articulate a reply, shook his head, nodding frantically. The masked man, ran a hand down his spine, Harry noted that it left a long,red scratch. Severus apparently loving this treatment, bucked back, as much as he could with the restraints.

"Yes,Yes…make me come, do you want it over you?" The man, sounding breathless, his sweat slicked body shining in the candle light.

Severus whimpered, nodded his assent.

Harry stood, hand rubbing himself as the man pulled out, his cock slick and shiny, the man fisting himself over Severus' hole. The sight of it clenching as the strings of come shooting out of the man, splashed across it, the man grunting, moving back an inch or two to spurt over Severus back too.

Harry felt weak kneed, having nearly come himself at the sight. The man sat back on his knees, Severus covered in his come, still moaning weakly around the gag, cock red and still secured.

The man lifted his hand up, seeing the come on it, flicked his wrist, splashing the excess over Severus's buttocks.

He reached up and pulled off the mask, gasping for air.

Harry staggered back, sinking to his knees, taking in the man's face and realizing what it meant.

He was looking at himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's gasp stuck in his throat, air struggled to fill his lungs.

_He wants me.. he's thinks about me_

Mind racing at the sight in front of him, heart pounding, he began to hyperventilate. Feeling faint and light headed, he sat back, head swimming.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

His thoughts jumbled and panicked. He took a slow steadying breath, filling his lungs, trying to calm his racing heart.

Fantasy Harry, it was too confusing for Harry to think of him as himself.

_Me?, him?, what the fuck?_

He felt an hysterical laugh building, biting his lip to the point of pain to stop it escaping.

Fantasy Harry, moved forward running a slow hand along Severus' buttocks, rubbing the come into his skin as if branding, marking his territory.

_My territory! _Harry thought vehemently.

Jealousy raging through his veins, confused and angry. Confused that technically it was him that had just fucked Severus, but anger that it was just a fantasy.

His cock throbbing, twitching in his too tight trousers.

Harry reached down, unzipping himself, freeing his cock from the confines, springing out, hitting against his abdomen, draw up nearly straight with need. The air in the dungeon cooling the tip where clear drops of precum had gathered.

A low moan escaped, two sets of eyes shot up from the bed.

_Shit…they can see me_

Severus moaned, not with pleasure this time, Harry was sure that it was anger he could hear.

Fantasy Harry stared, a slow dangerous smile appearing on his face.

"Mmm two cocks for you.. What do you think slut?" He purred, seductively.

Severus stopped moaning, tensing against the restraints, his eyes wild, flicking back and forth between the two Harrys. He let out a low whimper, relaxing slightly, pushing his hips back, presenting himself to be taken.

Harry thought he might burst into flames, the heat in the room intensified, suddenly his clothes disappeared, he looked down at himself, cock bobbing in the candle light.

Severus' eyes widened, taking in his body, desire flaring in the dark depths when he reached his rock hard shaft. Harry smiled, nervously, quirking an eyebrow.

_Fact is better than fiction, you underestimated me._

Hr drew his shoulders back ,straightening his spine, displaying himself, all the time trying to hide that he was trembling. Stalking towards the bed, portraying confidence, heart threatening to explode out of his chest, barely thinking clearly, lust driving him to take what he'd always wanted.

Severus shuddered, grunting around the gag, Harry looked behind him.

Fantasy Harry had not been idle during this time, he was bent down behind Severus, face between his cheeks, tongue thrusting into his stretched, slick hole, pushing his come deep inside him. Savouring the feel of the muscle tightening around his tongue as it explored his smooth, warm channel. He pulled back, leaning back on his knees, wiping his mouth, a smirk in place.

"Just getting him ready for you." the arrogance shining in his voice.

Harry felt annoyed, was this how Severus saw him, cocky and self assured. He walked in front of him, crouching down so they were face to face. He realized his wand was on the floor next to him, picking it up, Severus looking frantic for a second, he flicked his wrist, the gag disappearing.

Severus licked his lips, seeming surprised by this development, flexing his jaw, he went to speak, Harry pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Do you want me?" He asked, voice breaking slightly, afraid of what the answer might be.

Severus turned away briefly, before turning back, trademark arrogance and smirk in place.

"I was under the impression Mr Potter that I had no control over this situation" He spat out, Harry felt his heart break.

He nearly got up, ready to pull himself from Severus' mind and run far away, away from the humiliation. When he remembered who he was dealing with, snarky, bitter, hateful, emotionally stunted Severus Snape.

He reached out lightly cupping Severus' chin, turning him to stare into his eyes.

" Do you want me?"

"Are you deaf, I clearly have no control over this matter, you entered my mind uninvited!" Voice rising on the last word. Harry refused to break eye contact, tearing up.

"Tell me" His voice cracked with emotion, Severus's eyes widened a fraction, heat appearing in them.

He pulled his face away, lowering it, body taut, restraints still in place.

Harry wearily stood, walking away from the bed. Flicking his wrist, clothes reappearing, cock having deflated slightly tucked back into his trousers. Heart feeling torn in half as he prepared to pull back into the present.

A quiet voice, full of emotion ,suddenly echoed across the room.

"Yes… I want you"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood, rooted to the spot, unable to move.

Chest tight, heart pounding, the words ringing in his ears. Turning to look at the object of his desires, still cuffed to the bed.

Fantasy Harry still perched behind him, cock lengthening again, ready for round two.

THWACK His hand connected sharply, this time lower on his buttocks catching the heavy hanging testicles. Severus screamed, piercing, filled with pain that was obvious now the gag had been removed.

"STOP!" Harry bellowed, anger bubbling, the heat from his rage making his skin tingle. His magic causing the candles to flare brightly, illuminating the room.

In the blink of an eye, he had crossed the length of the room.

Body shaking, fists clenched, he stood in front of fantasy Harry, the snug grin still firmly set in place.

Harry took a deep breath, shoulders set back and did something he had wanted to do earlier.

His fist connected with a dull thud, pain streaked up his hand, a pain easily ignored when the crunch of cartilage sounded throughout the room.

Fantasy Harry fell back from the bed, landing on the stone floor with a loud smack, blood blooming from his broken nose. His face thunderous, smirk replaced with seething rage. He started to stand, his cock still erect bobbing in the air.

Harry felt sick, this wasn't him, this arrogant bastard was not him!

Harry turned to stare at Severus, who still restrained, had tried to turn to watch, a look of astonishment in his eyes. Harry fixed a glare on his face, hateful enough to rival Severus' on a good day.

"Is this how you see me?" He spat out, his temper rising.

Suddenly, he was hauled off the bed, Fantasy Harry looking ready to beat the hell out of him. Realising he still had his wand in his hand, Harry flicked his hand shouting a brief binding and silencing spell.

Fantasy Harry fell back into his previous spot on the stone, struggling against his bonds.

"Now you know how it feels" Harry smirked before spinning back to look at Severus.

Having had a few moments to recover from his surprise, Severus had his trademark glower back in place. Harry almost screamed with frustration, wondering if he would get through to this stubborn man.

"Answer me… is that how you see me?" His voice filled with steel.

Severus smiled, not a happy smile but a spiteful one. Harry unable to fathom that even though he was strapped to the bed he still managed to look formidable, almost untouchable.

_Not that untouchable… he wants you… wants you to do all those things you saw._

_This is his fantasy_

Harry's mind torn in two, lust driving him to take, consequences by damned, the other aware that it might just be a fantasy but whatever he did in here would affect everything.

He asked again with a more gentle tone, if anger wouldn't make him listen then maybe this would.

"Do you hate me?"

Severus' face changed for a fraction of a second, hurt flashed across his feature, obviously not expecting this question.

Harry walked around the bed, coming to a stop before him.

"Do you hate me?"

For a instant, Severus looked ready to let rip at him, he had taken a breath, clearly gearing himself for a tirade. Harry tensed, braced for the argument.

Then as soon as it began, it stopped, shoulders slumped, breath exhaled shakily, look of resignation appearing. He opened his mouth, about to speak, closed it again, Harry noted that while he appeared paler, the colour was high on his cheeks.

"I've never hated you." He answered, the quiet tone in his voice made Harry's breath stick in his throat.

"I may have disliked your father and that bloody mutt of a godfather" Harry went to interrupt, mouth slamming shut when Severus continued, "I would have thought considering everything you've seen tonight that you would realize I don't hate you."

Elated by those words, he slammed his lips against Severus, he spluttered indignantly, Harry ploughed on, tongue licking along the seam of his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

This treatment continuing for a few minutes, Harry began to pull away, disappointment weighing heavy in his heart, when a tentative tongue peeped out, lapping lightly at Harry's.

His breath left his body, blood rushing in his ears, he gently pushed his tongue into Severus' mouth, mapping the contour, revelling in the taste of him.

His cock having deflated with the atmosphere from earlier, twitched in his trousers, firming to hardness almost instantly when Severus moaned into his mouth. Harry's hands reached out to touch him, unsure of where to start, he ran fingertips along his shoulder blades, down his firm biceps, tracing his forearms. Fingers freezing briefly went his right hand encountered the dark mark, every muscle in Severus' body tensing.

Harry kissed him harder, showing him that he had been forgiven for his past mistakes, pouring emotion into the kiss and hoping he realized.

He kissed Harry back with equal fervour, tongue chasing Harry's back into his mouth, running along his teeth and gums.

Harry pulled away when the need to breath became too great, both of them gasping, identical looks of disbelief on their faces.

Harry suddenly feeling bold, he would later blame the lack of oxygen, reached down, watching Severus follow his hand and rubbed his cock under his trousers.

Harry gasped, Severus whimpered, looking flustered, pink tinge of his cheek becoming redder.

Harry felt a smile forming, hiding it, he ran his fingers along the length, trousers tightening further, the material straining, framing the outline of his rock hard cock.

Carefully, conscious of putting on a show, he lowered his zip, his cock springing out as the zip finished it descent.

"Cuffs on or off?" Harry gave him the choice, curious to know how far this would go.

The heat in the dark eyes reflected in the candle light, Harry thought he could almost hear the increase of his heartbeat. Severus looking again at Harry's now dripping shaft, he shivered.

"Leave them on" A smile creeping across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to all that follow and review my story.**

**Elemental Emotions - not sure if will be full length story, I'm just along for the ride, will see where I end up!**

Harry moaned at the words, cock dripping, he stood up, bringing it in line with Severus's mouth.

Severus looked shocked for a second, then moaned low in his throat, straining forward unable to move because of the restraints, he looked up, giving a Harry a look of pure filth when he realized that he could not reach the long, thick cock.

Unable to resist, Harry leaned back, moving further away, perversely enjoying the look of frustration that spread across Severus' face.

"You wanted the cuffs on," amusement in his voice.

A flash of anger streaked across Severus' face, his mouth started to open, ready to shout, Harry thrust forward. The dripping head of his cock pushing into his lips, precum coating them, tongue darting out to lick his lips, then lapped at the head.

Harry wobbled on unsteady legs, all the blood in his body heading south. Brain having shut down at the sight of Severus Snape, Bastard extraordinaire licking his cock. The feel of his tongue, hot breath panting over his shaft, slowly the hot mouth swallowing his length, Harry's need to breath becoming apparent when he became light headed, slumping forward, pushing himself deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Severus gagged, mouth flooded with saliva, some spilling out to drip down his chin, he sucked noisily.

Harry fighting the need to thrust, jerked his hips slightly, the suction increased, teeth grazed along the shaft lightly, Harry thought he might come, the tongue always active, teasing and dipping into the slit.

The tingling started to spread, balls tight, he knew he wouldn't last long.

"I'm going to come!" He gasped out, long groan echoing as Severus increased his efforts, humming around his shaft, moving up and down quicker, moaning with need.

The world stopped, heart froze in his chest, brain shut down, back arched, Harry's orgasm tore a scream from his chest. Erupting in Severus' mouth, spurt after spurt, balls tightened and emptied almost painfully.

Severus swallowed and swallowed, mouthful after mouthful, moaning deep in his chest, his own cock throbbing with jealousy.

Harry struggled to breath, lungs stuttering to fill as he pulled out, the tongue following, desperate to catch any drop missed. He groaned, shaft sensitive after such an intense orgasm.

He flicked his wand, the restraints disappearing, Severus fell forward onto the bed, muscles screaming out from the strain of having been cuffed for such a long time. Barely having the time to recover his breath, he was flipped onto his back.

Harry kneeled over him, staring down, taking in every inch of him, pale pink scars dissecting his chest, black chest hair trailing down to his cock, average length, pale pink except for the purpling head, the cock ring tight around the base.

Harry ran a shaky hand down his chest, eyes never leaving Severus', hypnotised by the dark, almost black depths he saw there.

Severus' back arched slightly as he dragged a fingernail across the hard nub of his right nipple, Harry smiled. He leaned over, lightly brushing his lips across Severus', kissing him gently, Severus lifted his head to deepen the kiss, Harry pulled back, trailing his tongue along his neck instead, Severus moaned. Harry's fingers still exploring his torso, traced every scar, his ribs, trailing delicately towards his pelvis.

Harry followed the path of his fingers with his tongue, dipping and delving, tasting the sweat on his skin, Severus struggling to keep still, back arching when he found a sensitive spot.

Harry nuzzled his groin, inhaling the scent of the man who had haunted his dreams, realization that they had been building to this for years.

Every cross word, every moment of anger, hate filled arguments and feelings, all of it leading to this.

Harry wrapped trembling fingers around the base of Severus' cock, the head wet with fluid, tentatively he ran his tongue across the slit.

Severus let out a long, breathy groan, punctuated with a "YES!"

Taste buds alive with the bitter taste, Harry lapped again, this time dipping his tongue into the slit, tasting the fluid from the source, hips shot up, forcing the cock into his mouth, teeth catching on the foreskin.

Severus screamed, Harry pulled back, head shot up to see if he was in pain, the look of pleasure radiating from Severus, confirmed what Harry had suspected, Severus liked it rough.

With a wicked smile, he licked lightly along the throbbing vein on the underside of Severus' shaft, he whined, frustrated with the lack of pressure. Harry was tempted to keep up this torture but aware of the cock ring bound tightly around his cock decided to leave torturing him too much till another time.

He slid his mouth along the length, swallowing it as deep as he could, having no experience, he did things that he thought he would like. Tongue tangling and teasing along the cock on the pull up, trying to swallow around the head on the downward bob of his head.

Severus appeared to be happy with the treatment he was receiving, trashed on the bed, hips pumping, cock leaking almost constantly. Harry reached down, cupping and squeezing his balls, he groaned louder, the volume increasing when a finger slid inside him, tapping his prostate.

Harry reached with his other hand, undoing the clasp around Severus' cock, increasing the speed of his sucking, finger rubbing against that little nub of pleasure, two swirls of his tongue, Severus' hips shot up, his voice screaming a loud expletive.

Harry choked, mouth suddenly full of hot salty come, swallowing some the rest escaping his mouth, dripping onto Severus and down his chin.

He felt a hand caress his cheek, eyes met, a smile on Severus' face, Harry felt himself returning it.

"So what do we do now?" Severus laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry laughed, flopping on to the bed, lying against Severus.

He could feel them both struggling to get their breath back, chests heaving. His heart beating erratically, mind racing with what had just happened.

_We just sucked each other's cock… I just gave and received my first blow job.. Bloody hell!_

Harry closed his eyes, emotions running wild inside him, elation at having gotten to be with the man he had wanted for over a year, hesitation, wondering what would happen now, then suddenly sadness, a thought repeating over and over.

_This isn't real. This isn't real.. It's all make believe._

Turning to look at Severus, pale except for the slight colour on his cheek, thins lips parted slightly, dark almost black eyes closed, seemingly asleep.

Harry felt his heart sink, knowing that this was just pretend, Severus would never be with him.

Trembling, he reached across, trailing a finger down his cheek, Severus' face lit up with an exhausted smile, eyes still closed, Harry noticing for the first time how long and pretty his lashes were.

Fingers continued their journey, sliding delicately down his throat feeling the Adam's apple move beneath his fingertips, the light scratch of stumble. Harry felt his cock starting to harden, the feel of Severus' skin making his blood pump faster.

He leaned across, breath ghosting along his neck, Severus sighed, a soft exhale. Almost moaning out loud, Harry bit his lip, tracing his tongue along the indentation his teeth had left.

The tip of his tongue darting out to run itself against the rough feel of stubble on Severus' neck, hands came up to lightly grab his shoulders. Encouraging him to continue his exploration, the pace slower, more relaxed than their early encounter. Harry kissed the throbbing vein, feeling the blood flowing through smooth skin on his neck, biting down slightly, Severus moaned.

Harry continued his mapping of Severus' skin with his fingers and tongue, never stopping in one place, fingers storing every dip and curve to memory, tongue savouring every taste of him.

Severus shivered when Harry ran his hand along the edge of his hip, running along the inside of his groin, letting out a frustrated sigh when Harry bypassed his rapidly filling cock, fingers trailing teasingly inside the smooth, warm skin of his inner thigh instead. His thighs parted, spreading himself open wide, offering himself, Harry whimpered, a low desire filled sound.

_It's not real… it's not real_

Harry shook his head, trying desperately to clear his thought, cock hard, aching. His body craving the feel of Severus, wanting to take him. Thrust himself, deep and hard in his willing body, give Severus everything he'd ever imagined.

His erection rubbed along the rubber of the mattress below him leaving a slick trail, his fingers lightly clasped around the base of Severus' now fully hard cock, the pink head peeping out from his foreskin, Harry pulled the skin back, slowly pumping his cock.

"Yes." Severus' quiet moan sounding loud in the silent room, the only sounds were of them, panting. Hips pushed up, forcing Harry to pump him faster.

"Touch me, touch me," Severus' voice strained as he chanted, Harry , not sure if he was aware he was doing it.

_This is not real… would he want me if it was?_

Harry stopped, looking down at him. Knowing that this wasn't real but wanting to stay, even for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes, pulling himself out of Severus' mind.

Harry found himself standing just to the side of Severus bed, having not moved from the spot.

The charmed dildo still thrusting into Severus, now rotating itself about ninety degrees as it pulled out. Harry's eyes were torn away from the sight when he realized his cock was still at full mast, straining against the fabric of his trousers.

An idea flashing inside his head, his flicked his wrist, wand still in hand, whispering a spell. The warm air in the room caressing his now naked body, lust raged inside him, stalking towards the bed before he lost his nerve.

Severus' eyes were still shut, sweat glistening across his brow, lost in his bliss, grunts of satisfaction filling Harry's ears.

Harry feeling spurred on, took in the sight of his potion master, legs spread, cock leaking steadily onto the sheets below, unaware that Harry had left his mind.

With a shaking hand, taking a deep breath, he reached across to snatch the dildo out of him, it sliding out with a slick pop. Harry paused, breath held, heart stopped at the sight of the ring of muscles, clenching as if begging to be filled.

Swallowing nervously, hoping his bravery held out, he thrust forward sliding deep inside.

The hot, velvet channel fluttering around him, the tight ring of muscle clamping around the base of his cock, he yelled, Severus' eyes flew open as he screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stayed completely still, the muscle clamped around the base of his cock, fluttering slightly then gripping tighter.

Squeezing his eyes shut, frightened to look at Severus who was moaning, a high sound, a sound that was heading straight to his cock, demanding he thrust again and again.

Willing his body to resist, knowing that he was too close to coming already, he concentrated on his breathing, filling his lungs and trying to calm his thudding heart.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, a pair of dark ones fixed on him, possessed with nerve he didn't know he had, he pulled back, just an inch of two and immediately pushed back in.

The dark eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then opened up, wide and filled with lust, Harry felt a slight push back of Severus' hips, the moist tunnel moulding itself to his cock, fitting perfectly as if made for him.

Keeping the pace torturously slow, not just to draw out those frustrated moans he longed to hear but to stop himself from falling over the edge, his balls already drawn tight with the need to come.

_I'm having sex.. I'm inside him._

A whimper slipped past his lips, this seemed to encourage Severus to buck back harder, Harry felt himself slipping deeper, the head of his cock nudging against that little nub, the moans from Severus making him bite his lip not to scream out.

The sensations flooding his body, every thrust forward causing him to see stars, the world outside no longer existed, just this moment. The pleasure starting to build and build inside him, balls aching with the need for release.

Desperate for this feeling not to end, he pulled out, Severus making little pleading noises, he ran a finger down his spine to calm him, scoring it with his nail lightly, the moans changed pitch, pleasure showing through.

With a shaking finger, he traced around the outside of the darkened pucker, the muscles twitching, begging his finger to push inside. Taking a breath, he slipped his index finger inside the warm body, groaning at the sensation of his finger being swallowed up, his smooth channel encasing his finger, pulling him in. He added a second finger, fascinated by the sight, the pucker stretching revealing hidden dark depths.

He licked his lips nervously, mouth suddenly flooded with saliva and moved forward, his breath ghosting over the hole clenched around his two fingers, Severus gasped, Harry felt a smile spread across his face.

Tentatively he ran his tongue around the hole, tasting and teasing, a taste that he couldn't put into words, tasting himself, the lubricant, and something that was just Severus. Encouraged by the whimpers coming from above him, he lapped harder, tongue swirling before sliding in next to his fingers, the moist hot tunnel clamping down hard on his tongue.

"Just fuck me!" A strained voice shouted out, disturbing his exploration. Sighing he sat up, licking his lips.

His balls having calmed down, tightened at the sight of the loosened hole waiting to be filled by him, he rubbed the head of his cock against it, feeling it twitch, he moaned as he slid effortlessly back inside the addictive heat.

He looked at Severus' face, sweat shining, eyes closed, lost in his pleasure.

_Or a fantasy_

The thought festered in his head as he slid in and out of his slick hole, the sound of the excess lubricate making a quiet wet sound on every forward move.

Severus becoming more frustrated slammed back harder, a long moan shouted out, the strain evident in his voice. Eyes still closed as he fucked himself on Harry's cock.

Anger rushed through his veins, feeling like the sex toy, just a cock to be used by Severus as he chased his release.

Pulling out angrily, avoiding looking at the sight of Severus' reddened pucker rhythmically clenching and unclenching, desperate to be filled.

He grabbed him roughly, knowing that his fingers would probably be leaving marks on the pale skin, not caring at that moment, driven by the need to make him see.

Manhandling him onto his back, thighs spread wide, he placed himself between them. Eyes regarded him with a fury that he only usually saw within the classroom.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter!" He spat out the last name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, Harry felt his fist clench, hand itching to smack the look off his face.

Anger fuelling him, his thoughts pushed to the side, just pure hot anger pulsing through his veins, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around Severus' throat, squeezing tightly.

Severus eyes widening, gleaming in the firelight, Harry could feel him trying the swallow around his fingers.

"Listen to me!" Harry's voice harsh in the room, the only sounds now were the frantic wheezing of Severus struggling to breath, his thighs clamped around Harry's hips, bucking trying to get him off.

"Listen, I'm going to fuck you!" The struggles stopped, Harry eased up on his grip, just enough for Severus to gulp and take a breath.

"I'm going to fuck you and you're going to look at me!" Harry glaring into his watering eyes.

"You'll know its me inside you, not a fantasy, understand?"

Severus took a hitching lungful of air, face shocked at the outburst, pale and clammy, he nodded, his voice raspy.

"Yes." the raspy voice making Harry feel horrendous, he snatched his hand back as if burnt.

"God!, I'm sorry." He pulled away, moving to get off the bed, when a pair of strong thighs clamped tightly around him. The pressure making it hard to breath, he looked into excited eyes.

"Fuck me." Severus breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed,favourited and story alerted THANK YOU!**

**WARNING - This chapter contains breathplay - i'm not an expert so forgive me if my depiction isn't right.**

**Enjoy!**

Harry stared into gleaming, excited eyes, the firelight making them appear to glow, he ran his fingers down Severus' thighs, the grip around him loosened. He allowed himself to sink down on top of him, feeling Severus' cock push into his abdomen, his own hard cock which surprisingly hadn't diminished at all, hardened further, he moved up slightly to bring them into alignment.

Severus' eyes widened, letting a moan slip past his lips, Harry could hear the slight rasp in his voice. He felt sick inside, realizing what he had done, disturbed by the fact that a part of him had enjoyed having Severus at his mercy.

With gentle fingers, he reached to trace the red mark that was gracing Severus' pale neck, hoping that his touch would show how sorry he was, Severus tensed below him, Harry felt his heart stop, moving to pull his fingers away before he noticed that Severus' cock was leaking, dewy drops running down his length. Pupils were dilated, breath coming out in little gusts, Harry stopped moving ,fingers resting lightly on his neck.

_He's not afraid_

_He's turned on, he likes it._

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Harry followed his instincts. Fingers tightened minutely, the effect was instantaneous, Severus' breath froze, Harry could feel the vein throb under his finger tips, his cock twitching against Harry's. He squeezed harder, the exhales now struggling to escape, his Adam's apple quivering under the pressure, unable to swallow, saliva dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry leaned forward exerting the tiniest bit more pressure, he licked the saliva off Severus' mouth, shocking himself with how easily he fell into this role.

_He wants me to dominate him _

_God help me, I think I want to_

He loosened his grip, only slightly, Severus gasped for air, Harry thought he could actually feel the air move under his fingers through Severus' skin, he lapped at his mouth again, his tongue thrusting inside, blocking his breath again, Severus moaned, hips thrusting up, cock pushing against Harry's.

Harry pulled away to let him gasp for breath, before his fingers tightened again. Harry could hear the air stop in Severus' throat, a whimper gurgling deep in his chest, his chest heaving, eyes now wide and watery. Harry brought his face up close, nose to nose and blew lightly across his face. Severus bucked up, gurgling more, Harry's instinct knowing to loosening his grip, Severus eyes beginning to flutter shut, he went to inhale, Harry slammed his mouth over his, puffing the air from his lungs into him.

His back arched, Harry nearly thrown off with the force of it, groaning himself when he felt hot come spurt over his cock, Severus' cock erupting all over him.

Severus' eyes rolled into his skull, his breath stuck in his chest, cock still spurting, balls tight as they emptied themselves. His body shuddering under Harry, going slack as he passed out.

Harry pulled off him, heart panicked, mind racing, thinking whether he should go for help. Guilt weighing heavy on his conscious, but the thrill he had felt, how hard he still was, pushing those guilty feelings aside.

A quiet wheeze and cough alerted Harry to Severus coming round, his hand hovered above his chest, unsure if his touch would be welcomed.

Severus' eyes fluttered open, his gaze cloudy as he took in the sights around him, a small smile gracing his features as he realized Harry was still there. With a weak hand he stroked Harry's cheek, his other hand grasping his shoulder pulling his body down to him. Harry couldn't stop the groan as his cock brushed his hip, Severus parted his thighs wide, inviting Harry to slide between them, Harry sighed as he lay his body on top, chest touching, his rock hard length nestled alongside Severus' still firm shaft.

They lay, just touching for awhile, Harry listening to Severus slow and even breaths, heart having slowed to normal, colour back in his cheeks. Neither of them breaking the silence, afraid that it would ruin the moment, Harry still shocked by his earlier actions, mind jumbled.

_Will he hate me? I shouldn't have enjoyed it_

Severus sighed, a long drawn out sound, he kissed Harry's cheek that was resting against his.

"Harry," tone deep and husky, he cleared his throat, he waited for Harry to lift his head, he looked deep into his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with you, we both wanted that, it doesn't make you a bad person."

Harry could hear the emotion in his voice, emotion, understanding and acceptance. Harry felt his eyes fill with tears, he hugged Severus tightly, face buried in his neck. Severus tightened his arms around him and fell silent again.

His lips pressed on to Severus' skin, his scent filling his nostrils, the feel of his breath across his skin, Harry's cock which had deflated during their time holding each other, began to fill and firm up. Severus wiggled under him, he reluctantly raised his head to look into smiling, amused eyes.

The tranquil mood suddenly changing, fire began to course through their veins, blood pumping faster, arousal flaring between them again. Harry lapped at Severus' mouth, a tongue coming out to meet his, hands touching skin, fingers tracing every inch within its reach.

Harry found himself flipped on to his back, Severus straddling his thighs, the feel of his soft balls resting against his toned stomach making his head swim.

His cock rigid with need, nestled between Severus' arse cheeks, the warmth from between them teasing him. He jerked his hips, his cock sliding back and forth, the tip catching on his pucker, Severus letting out little gasps every time it came closer to sliding inside. Harry reached down, holding it still, this time the tip slid in, the muscle clamping around the head of his cock, fighting his body, he restrained himself from just pushing deep inside. He kept the tip just breaching slightly, waiting for Severus to take control, his restraint rewarded when Severus let out a frustrated moan.

He lifted up, the tip of Harry's cock slipping out before slamming himself back down, roughly impaling himself on the considerable length, their joint screams of pleasure echoing around the soundless bedchamber.

Harry, lay still, balls desperate to empty themselves, the feel of the warm smooth channel gripping him making it hard to breath, the ring of muscle quivering around the base of his cock, his balls touching Severus' buttocks.

Severus looked down at him, black hair framing his face, an excited smile.

"Now Mr Potter, we get to fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

**Another thank you to everyone following this story.**

**Originally I was going to end it on this chapter but I think my boys still have a long way to go. Hope you'll stay along for the ride.**

Finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from the vision of a flushed and aroused Severus, Harry moaned. A scream lodged in his throat as Severus clenched around the base of his cock once then twice, the smirk on his face informing Harry that he was aware of what he was doing.

Harry growled, low and dangerous, hands grasping Severus' hips. Fingers digging in, sure that he would be leaving bruises littered all over Severus. Part of him rejoicing at marking what he now considered to be his, mind reeling at these possessive feelings that were bursting to the surface.

_He's mine, mine ,mine, mine!_

Running his fingers through Severus' hair only to tug sharply, pulling him down to slam their lips together, swallowing Severus' moans as he bucked up. His cock sliding deeper, the tip rubbing along his prostate.

Biting Severus' bottom lip to hold his own moans at bay. The rhythmic twitching of the velvet tunnel sculpting itself to him, the ring of muscle at his entrance gripping firmly.

Severus' moans increased in pitch, gasping into Harry's mouth. His tongue lapping eagerly, his own thrusts pushing down to meet Harry's forceful ones. The slap of skin hitting skin echoing within the warm room. Harry lifted his knees, feet digging into the mattress to get more leverage behind his lunges. His hands slid down from Severus hips to grab at his buttocks, spreading Severus wide, his hole stretching further around his cock.

Severus arched his back, his hips slamming down, Harry's cock plunging deep and hard. Only stopping its ascent when he bottomed out, buried ball deep inside Severus accommodating hole. The only noises emerging from them were deep grunts and breathy moans.

Harry sucked harder at his tongue, trying to devour him whole. Severus responding with equal vigour, tongue chasing Harry's mapping teeth and gums. Gradually the pace began to slow down, slow languid kisses and fingers caressing skin with reverence . Harry's thrusts becoming long and shallow, the two men relishing the feel of each other. Breaking away long enough to gulp for air, the two of them found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes. Shocked at the emotion they both saw residing there, Harry's heart leapt at the possibility that Severus might feel the same way.

As quickly as those emotions appeared on Severus' face they dispersed, replaced with a distant look. Grinding down harder on Harry, focused on the chase of release. His body jerking and slamming down hard on him, his own cock dripping.

Despairing at the change in mood, Harry grabbed his face between both hands, Desperate to reclaim their early intimacy. Severus shook his head, avoiding Harry's anguished eyes. Harry clutched tighter, forcing Severus to look at him. His thrusts down onto Harry's cock calming, his whimpers fading to quiet murmurs.

"Shh, look at me." Harry's voice cracked with ill suppressed emotion.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut, face pale and tired. He shook his head, body bucking down to create momentum again. Harry seized his hips, forcing him over on to his back. Shaft still embedded deep within him, both of them moaning at the sensation. Harry nestled between his Severus' trembling thigh, his whole body shaking.

"Please… look at me… Severus." the quiet plea on his name, forced Severus to open his eyes.

"Say you want me." Harry punctuated the words with a slow thrust forward, tilting his hips to drag the tip across that little nub of pleasure.

Severus moaned, back arching and fighting to keep his eyes focused on Harry. The emotion he saw there making him struggle to get away. Harry ran a soothing hand down his thigh, fingers gentle and soft against his fevered skin.

"Say you want me." he repeated the words, frantic for him to reply.

Severus shut his eyes, face contorted as though in great pain, his struggles stopping as if surrendering in defeat. His voice cracking, low and husky as he answered.

"I want you… oh merlin.. I know I shouldn't." the misery in his voice bringing tears to Harry's eyes.

"I want you just as much." Harry pulled him into his arms, feeling Severus tense immediately. He pulled back, willing him to see how much he was wanted and needed. Lips found his, tongues teasing, frantic in their pursuit. Harry broke the kiss sensing the inner turmoil that Severus was subjecting himself to.

_Why can't he just be with me?_

_Why is he fighting this?_

Severus pushed at his chest, trying to dislodge him. Harry winced when his nails caught his chest, leaving a stinging red cut. Severus stared at the scratch, appearing to fascinated by the blooming blood that rapidly filled the graze. Harry sat back, hissing with pain, reaching a tentative finger to the scratch, a long line of blood running down to his navel. Harry looked at the smear of blood on his fingertip, glancing up to see a horrified Severus. Noticing that he was torn between the cut and looking at the dark mark on his forearm.

Driving by a mindless idea, Harry reached his bloody finger over to his forearm, Severus gasped as he ran the tip along the tattoo, blood smearing as he traced the lines. Leaning down to follow the pattern he had drawn with his tongue, the coppery taste assaulted his taste buds as he lapped at the mark. Smiling to himself when he noted the little gasps that were falling from Severus' lips, pupils dilated with desire. Lips brushed against each other, Harry sharing his blood with Severus, the carnality of the act, firming both their cock to the point of painful.

He pulled back, his cock still rock hard slid out until the tip was just poised inside Severus entrance. The muscle clamping down to draw him back, the heat from inside luring Harry back. He resisted the urge to plunge.

"Say kiss me." Harry teased, bottom lip still red with his own blood. He licked along with the tip of his tongue, following Severus' eyes as he traced the movement.

"Kiss me."

Crushing their mouths together while at the same time thrusting deep and hard inside the amazing heat. The pace fast, gasping breath into each others lungs. Severus lifted his hips higher, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. The position allowing for deeper penetration, the fluttering of him around Harry's rigid length, made him harden further. His cock now battering his prostate on every plunge forward.

Harry couldn't barely breathe, his thoughts having become jumbled. Heart pounding loudly in his chest, balls tight and overwhelmed with the need to come, he instinctively reached to wrap his fingers around Severus' twitching member.

Two strokes and Harry stopped breathing. The muscle gripping his cock so tightly it was almost painful, mind reeling unsure of what was happening until he felt hot come splatter his chest and coat his hand.

Severus shouting "Yes.. Oh fuck.. yes…Harry!"

The sound of his own name shouted with such pleasure tore his climax from him, Harry screamed Severus' name. His orgasm intense, balls erupting deep inside the clasping channel. He buried his face in Severus' neck whimpering, lips placing delicate kisses along Severus throbbing pulse point.

They lay in each others arms, body pressed tightly together as they listened to gradually calming breaths and heartbeats. Harry's eyes shut tightly, face still hidden against Severus' neck, frightened to look at him. Breathing his scent in, memorizing it, fighting the feeling that this may be the only time he would get the chance.

"Please don't make me leave." he pleaded, voice muffled.

Severus tensed, taking a deep breath. Harry's heart stuttered, stomach clenched, knowing the rejection that was coming next. Waiting to hear the argument for all the reasons why they couldn't be together.

He pulled away , tear forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at any second, he started to scramble off the bed. Knowing if he looked at him, the tears would escape. Strong arms enveloped him, pulling him to the warm, solid chest.

Heart bursting when he heard the hushed, rich tones whispering.

"Stay with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading.**

**A very quick sorry - if you're following 'Look who's stalking - fantasies fulfilled' i didn't post a new chapter. My computer went nuts as i was uploading this chapter and it ended up in wrong one! sorry.. don't worry i'm corrupting Charlie as we speak!**

Slowly, the world came back to Harry. Disorientated for a brief moment when his senses were assaulted with strange sheets against his skin and scents invading his nose. Relaxing instantly when he realized he was still in Severus' bed.

_I'm in Snape's bed!_

_Bloody hell!_

Harry stretched, yawning. His body still weary so he surmised he hadn't slept for long. A huge smile spread across his face, the memory of what had happened rushing back to him.

**Flashback**

"Stay with me." Severus soft voice was like a caress over his skin. He found himself sinking into strong arms. His head resting on a broad chest, listening to the steady rhythm of Severus' heart.

They lay, not speaking, content to just lie together in silence. Harry reluctant to speak and ruin the moment between them. Basking in the feel of Severus' warm skin against his. Without even realizing it, Harry had lifted his hand, fingers tracing little circles between Severus' nipples. The wiry black hair tickling the tips of Harry's fingers. He let out a small sigh, his breath ghosting over Severus's skin, fascinated when he noticed that the nipple nearest his mouth had hardened. With a tiny grin, Harry moved minutely closer. His tongue peeped out to flick lightly across the peaked nub. Feeling Severus take a short gasping breath, the beat in his Harry's ears picking up tempo.

Severus shivered, goose bumps erupting over his skin. Harry felt them and flicked his tongue quicker. The light reflecting off the glistening nub. Harry leaned into him, his mouth sucking the nipple. Closing his lips around it and lightly biting the tip. Severus moaned loudly, back arching at the feeling. Harry's fingers continued to trace little patterns over his chest, edging towards his navel.

Harry smiled around the nipple when he felt Severus' fingers start to mirror his actions. Tentative fingers ghosting delicately over his back and shoulders. Harry sucked harder, rewarded with a hiss of pain as he bit sharply following with a flick of his tongue to sooth the hurt. He could hear Severus' heart beat faster, his own beginning to race. He stopped himself from ravaging the man beneath him. Slow flicks and gentle sucks. Moving across his chest, dotting little kiss along the way. Then giving the other nipple the same treatment making them both red and swollen.

He pulled up and looked down at the vision of a rosy faced Severus, his eyes glazed with arousal. Harry knew his own face would be reflecting the same desire but determined to take his time. The mood more mellow, his heart sped up at the prospect of evoking the earlier intimate interlude. He kissed the corner of Severus' mouth, heart skipping at the relaxed smile he received.

_Why can't he always be like this?_

_But who could be with the role he has to play._

_I'm going to kill bloody Voldemort!_

His face must have shown his anger, he opened eyes he hadn't even realized he had shut to see Severus staring at him with a concerned expression. Harry brushed aside his murderous thoughts and offered what he hoped was a genuine smile. Severus obviously placated by the grin returning it with one of his own. Harry felt breathless at how young Severus looked when he smiled. His eyes seemed to light up and his face appeared worry free. Harry pecked Severus lips with his own. Severus' tongue darted out to lap along Harry's lips. He found himself lying on top of Severus, the kiss becoming deeper. Their tongues caressing each others, Severus lapping harder. Harry kept his caresses slow and soon Severus followed his rhythm. The kiss dreamy and profound. The tension from earlier having disappeared, both of them peaceful and contented.

Harry's fingers touching every inch of skin within his reach, dedicating every dip and curve to memory. The noises spilling from Severus echoing in his ears driving him to touch more of the man. The kiss becoming more passionate, their tongues charting each others mouth. Harry swallowing the little gasps escaping from Severus as he felt his smooth flesh.

Severus enveloped him in his arms, using his strength to flip them over. Harry laughed, Severus letting out an amused huff as he settled between Harry's thighs. Harry wiggling, the feeling of Severus' warm body causing his cock to sit up and take notice. Resolute in his determination to slow the pace and enjoy being close to him, Harry moved his firming cock away from Severus. Bemused black eyes fixed intently on his, trying to read his intent. Harry kissed him to distract him, though the feel of Severus' agile tongue did nothing to quell his arousal.

Severus touched Harry's skin with reverence, Harry read the astonishment in those obsidian eyes. The expression on Severus' face showing that he was overwhelmed and possible frightened by the night's proceedings.

_I have to make him see that this right._

With that thought in mind, Harry deepened the kiss. Putting as much emotion into as he could, hoping that Severus could read his feelings. Harry's arousal firming further as the kiss increased in intensity, the thrusting of Severus against his body forcing moans to spill from Harry's mouth. Severus echoing with moans of his own as he consumed Harry's. Heart rates began to race and blood to pump.

Harry tried to slow the force behind his kiss, trying to calm his ardour. His body disagreeing with his intention, cock twitching appearing to seek out the soft skin of Severus. Severus drew back, face filled with lust. With a torturous slowness he kissed lightly along Harry's neck, his tongue just sneaking out to lick his skin. Harry moaned as that deft tongue lapped and licked his erect nipples. Gasping when Severus then lightly blew on them, the saliva cooling on his raised nubs. Severus continued his lingering exploration, kissing the shape of each rib. Tongue dipping into Harry's belly button causing Harry to shout loudly.

"Oh fuck!"

Severus' laugh was felt rather than heard as he licked along Harry's hipbones. Harry's throbbing cock quivering, desperate for more friction. Severus quirked an eyebrow up at a feverish Harry, smiling as he planted a tender kiss on the dripping head of his cock. Harry's pre-cum leaving Severus' bottom lip shiny in the candle light. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe as Severus was unable to resist darting his tongue out to savour the taste.

Harry ran his fingers through jet black soft not greasy at all hair, tugging his head to move his mouth closer. Severus did not resist the rougher treatment, engulfing Harry's cock to the base in one fluid move. A gagging noise emerging from his throat as Harry thrust up with a whimper. Automatically Harry pulled back, frightened of choking him. Severus whimpering pitifully as Harry tried to slide out. Severus' tongue chasing the firm shaft, his mouth creating a stronger suction, trying to wrench him back inside. Saliva dripping from his eager lips, flowing down his chin. Harry was unable to tear his gaze from the glistening line that ran along his pale skin.

Surrendering to the spiralling need building between them, Harry allowed himself to be sucked back inside. The wet warmth setting his nerves on fire. Severus' agile organ licking over every vein and ridge, no part untouched. Harry disappointed when he pulled off with a slick noise, only to bit his lip as Severus lapped at his balls. The potion master's talented mouth sucking them inside, tracing around the sacs. His moaning vibrating through them causing them to tighten.

The need to come beginning to overpower Harry, he reached down and tugged Severus off.

"Stop." the shaking in his voice surprising even Harry.

A pleased grin gracing Severus' face made Harry feel light headed. The feeling becoming insurmountable as he switched his attention from his balls to the head of his cock. Teasing with tiny swirls and twists of his tongue, never taking more than the tip inside his mouth. Severus proceeded to turn Harry into a gibbering pile of flesh. The friction enough to tease but not enough to bring about his release.

Frustrated Harry decided to turn the tables, sitting up careful not to dislodge Severus from his task. Harry ran his fingers down Severus' arse, relishing the feel of the cheeks clenching beneath his fingers. Hearing a disappointed sigh as he bypassed the tight ring of muscle to fondle the hanging testicles. The glands feeling warm and firm in his hand, Harry gave them a tiny squeeze. Instantly rewarded with a small suck , the head of Harry's cock engulfed in the warm mouth. The sucks becoming deeper and stronger as Harry reached further underneath. His fingertips running over the smooth warm skin of Severus' perineum. Harry having remembered something he had read in book, rubbed more firmly, stimulating Severus' prostate from the outside.

Severus moaned around Harry's cock, the vibration driving him nearer to the edge. Harry couldn't control the small jerky movements from his hips, gasping when a deeper thrust pushed him down Severus' throat. Severus convulsively swallowed around the head of Harry's shaft forcing it further inside. Harry thought his heart would explode, the feeling of the muscle fluttering around his cock was indescribable. The tell tale tingly in his abdomen made itself know, Harry knew that the pre-cum would be running down Severus' throat, the need to come too great.

Unconcerned about choking, Severus sucked Harry like a man possessed, throat constricting, tongue always active. Only pulling back a fraction of an inch when the need to breath became too much. His own moans from Harry touching him trapped in his throat. A small gasp escaping as Harry continued to rub his prostate while his other hand wrapped his quidditch callused fingers around Severus' firm member. The simultaneous sensation of Harry pumping his erection and rubbing his perineum caused Severus to see stars.

Harry smiled at the needy whimpers falling from Severus' luscious mouth. Determined for them both to come together and knowing he was on a knife edge already, he doubled his efforts. Hand moving faster and faster adding a little twist on the head, his thumb smearing the fluid gathering there. Severus seemed to follow the pace of Harry's hand, bobbing his head in time with the strokes. Fingers sliding from the smooth skin between Severus' cock and testes, Harry traced a finger around the pucker entrance. Severus yearning moans increasing as Harry slowly breached his body, fingers seeking out that little gland.

Eyes fluttering shut as he found it, Harry tapped the tiny nub. The resulting suck at the head of his cock causing him to see white spots in front of his eyes as his cock erupted, balls twitching as they spilled themselves into Severus' willing mouth. Before he had finished, Severus released his still spurting cock. Harry's brain was still too caught up, his hand had fallen from Severus' cock, but his two fingers were still embedded inside the twitching channel. Severus reared up, the fingers slipped deeper, Harry opened his eyes to watch Severus reach up to fist his own erection. The look of bliss on Severus' face made Harry even more light headed, his own cock still emptying itself. Harry flinched for a second when he felt something warm splash across his cock. Mesmerized as he watched Severus' ribbons of come paint his cock and balls. The hot fluid mixing with his own.

Severus still moaning fell forward on top of him. Harry wrapped his tired arms around the sweaty shoulders, perversely enjoying the sensation of their combined come mixing and coating their bodies. Severus lifted an worn out face, a smile in his eyes. Harry returning it with a grin that he had no doubt was goofy. The smile in Severus' eyes creating a weird fluttery feeling in Harry's chest. He yawned and pulled Severus tighter to him, sinking into the mattress but loving the weight of the man engulfing him.

**End of flashback**

Harry smiled, his muscles singing with a pleasant ache as he shifted on the bed. A frown appearing when he realized without even having to open his eyes that he was alone. His fingers smoothing over the sheet next to him, feeling that it was cold.

_He left ages ago._

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Harry sat up. The room was still warm though the fire had died down. Harry noticed his clothes were folded neatly on a chair by the bed.

_Maybe he's in his office_

He quietly climbed from the bed, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He quickly threw on his clothes, not even bothering to button his shirt or put on his socks. His body frantic to go to see that he was right and he would be greeted by the sight of Severus sitting at his desk marking papers.

Heart plummeting when he encountered an empty office, the fire had been put out. Harry shivered at the coldness in the room. His eyes seemed to be drawn to the desk. His pulse began to race when he noticed a single piece of paper on the desk, nothing else. He walked towards it, his mind screaming to stop but his body set on the task. His eyes scanned the contents and filled with tears. He snatched up the note, crushing it in his trembling hands. The anger on his face belied by the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. As if in a dream he slowly walked out of the room, his head hung, defeated. The words echoing around in his head, driving the hurt deeper. Finally succumbing to the tears, Harry began to cry. Great hitching sobs as he stumbled back to Griffindor tower. Each word in his head screaming at him to run and forget what had happened. Heart feeling like it had been torn from his body and only a bloody hole remained.

"YOU BASTARD!" He suddenly screamed, the note crushed further in his hand. He let it fall to the floor, no longer caring who saw it. A cool breeze picked it up and carried it away. The noise of Harry weeping being carried with it. The paper fluttered uselessly to the floor, contents clear to see.

**Mr Potter**

**Considered your detention served in full.**

**Professor Snape**


	11. Chapter 11

**A huge thank you to everyone following this story.**

**You made me feel so guilty that I couldn't leave it there.**

"Harry, wake up!" Ron's annoyed tones piercing Harry's skull.

He rolled over, drawing the blankets further over his head. Desperately trying to block out Ron's voice. It increased in volume, annoyance clear but tempered with concern. Harry flinched when a kind hand touched him. He pulled away from the gentle touch, sinking deeper into the cocoon he had created for himself.

"Look mate, tell me what's wrong," Ron's voice cracked with emotion, "You haven't got out of bed for days."

It had been five days to be exact, five days since Harry had his heart torn out and stomped on by Severus Snape. The wound raw and filled with pain. Harry's body physically aching with the despair he felt. The only thought in his mind was to sleep and forget.

The sleep was fraught with dreams, clouded with memories of what had been and fantasies of what could have been. Fevered desires invading his mind. The power he had felt when in control and how easily he gave into that desire.

_I'm a freak_

_No wonder he doesn't want me_

The last thought tearing a new flood of tears from him. His face blotchy and eyes bloodshot. He hid his face from Ron's prying eyes.

"Just leave me alone." wincing at the shaking evident in his voice.

"Harry, please.. Is it you know who?" Ron whispered the last three words as if afraid he would appear.

Harry felt an hysterical laugh bubbling in his chest. If only it was just that. Voldemort he could handle.

"Please Ron, just go." The pleading tone must have done the trick, he felt the weight of Ron sitting on his bed lift and footsteps walk away. He sighed, the despair crashing over him. His body shaking with the tears that poured from him, unable to stop. He gradually succumbed to sleep and drifted into a fitful dream.

_**Voldemort stood over a bloody body. Harry found himself standing just to the side of Voldemort, close enough to touch. With a sly, beguiling smile Voldemort turned to Harry, his red eyes fixed on him.**_

_**"Here is your reward." he hissed.**_

_**Harry horrified as he realized the body at his feet was a bloody and beaten Severus. A cool hand wrapped around his shoulders in a fatherly way, making his skin crawl. Voldemort sensing Harry's unease merely laughed and tightened the hug. His mouth close to Harry's ear, whispering things that should sicken him but strangely Harry found his cock responding to the hissed words.**_

_**"He's yours," the tone rushed and breathy in his ear, " Yours to control, to hurt, to master, to fuck." Voldemort flicked his tongue along the shell of Harry's ear on the last word. Harry moaned, instantly clamping his mouth shut to cut off the sound. The heat rising on his skin, his pulse racing.**_

_**"Yesssss thatsss it.. Give in to those urgessss" the snakelike quality of Voldemort's voice becoming more prominent as he became excited. Harry shrugged his hand off and walked towards the weakly moving Severus.**_

_**Black eyes looked up to him, pain etched on his bruised face, flecks of blood across his cheeks. Surprised at seeing Harry, the relief was clear as he relaxed. His relieved gaze fixed on Harry, the reassured look quickly replaced as Harry kicked his thighs apart. Hurt and pain now in his eyes, Severus began to struggle. The laughter from the Dark Lord echoing throughout the chamber. Harry found himself basking in the feeling of power over Severus. Cock straining to be free, he lowered himself to kneel between his thighs.**_

_**Severus panicking tried to kick, his body too weak, the blows were ineffective. Harry laughed, briefly shocked at the snake like quality now in his voice. Voldemort speaking to him, words spurring him on.**_

_**"That's it, take him, he's yours."**_

_**Harry wrapped his fingers around Severus' throat feeling the rapid pulse beneath his fingertips. This time Severus reached up to claw at his arms, desperate for him to let go. Harry so consumed by desire felt none of the scratches that began to adorn his arms. Fingers tightening, revelling in the gurgling noise trying to escape from Severus' lips. The pressure increased minutely, the breath stuck in Severus' mouth. A wheezing noise rattling from his chest. Severus lips began to turn blue, but Harry could not let go. Whispering a spell, leaving himself and Severus naked. He loosened his fingers just enough for Severus to take a raspy breath, body shaking as he struggled to fill his lungs.**_

_**"Your mine!" Harry screamed in his face. Severus looked up at him, eyes wide and frightened. Severus screamed as Harry thrust himself deep inside his unprepared channel.**_

Harry woke up screaming, lungs struggling to breath. Heart beating so fast in his chest. He sat up, leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. Promptly lapsing into unconsciousness.

When he awoke again, Ron was sitting at the end of his bed staring at him. Looking tired and concerned. Harry fought the urge to hide and sat up in bed. His mind reeling from the dream. The feeling of horror and disgust at himself nearly making him throw up again.

"What's happening to you?" Ron's quiet tone showing Harry how worried he was. Harry couldn't speak, how could he explain that he wanted Severus. That his heart was crying out to be with him so much that becoming Voldemort's right hand man looked appealing at the moment. That he was prepared to sacrifice everyone if Severus was the payment. His heart began to beat erratically, struggling to breath. Ron paled as Harry started to hyperventilate.

"HARRY! HARRY!" panic evident as he rushed to help him. Harry felt the room spin and his vision began to grey around the edges. His lungs tightening as he fought to breathe. The darkness calling him, he felt it wash over him and then he felt nothing.

Hushed voices slowly penetrated his mind. Harry resisted the urge to move and inform the people that he had awoken. Judging by the feel of familiar sheets and the antiseptic smell in the room, he was in the infirmary. He strained to hear the voices just to the right of him.

"That stupid, stupid boy." emotion in the voice caused Harry's heart to race.

_Severus!_

"No more stupid than you, my dear boy." Dumbledore's calm even tone relaxing Harry. The thought suddenly invading his mind.

_Wait.. Does he know?_

Harry nearly smiled at the annoyed huff that answered Dumbledore's statement. The scent of Severus drifted towards him, sandalwood and bergamot. Harry resisted the urge to take a huge lungful of the man, instead keeping his breathing even and shallow hoping to give the impression of sleep.

"Why did you hurt the boy so much?" Dumbledore questioned gently, obviously not wanting to wake Harry. Harry stopped breathing for a second, his heart fluttering. Having the forethought to breath again before they noticed.

It seemed at first that the question would not be answered. Harry could imagine the look of disbelief and indignation that would no doubt be marring Severus' face at this moment. He heard a shaky, resigned breath as Severus spoke in quiet tones.

"This is madness.. How can you believe that I of all people will be good for the boy?" Severus seemed agitated and Harry could hear the tell tale footsteps of him pacing back and forth.

"He's no longer a boy," Severus went to interrupt and was shushed, "He's already experienced so much, he's so like you."

Harry heard the rustling of robes and a small defeated sigh, cracking his one eye open to be greeted by the sight of Dumbledore holding the potion master in his arms. Harry's body fighting to wrap his arms around him too, despairing at Severus obvious emotional turmoil.

_He does want me!_

The thought filling his body with elation. He scrunched his eyes shut as the men broke apart. Trying to calm his racing heart, forcing his muscles to relax. Eager to hear the two men's confessional conversation.

"You should fire me." Severus tone flat and devoid of feeling.

As if sensing that he was losing the potion master to whatever melancholy was affecting him. Dumbledore took a deep breath and asked the question that Harry had longed to ask.

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

Harry heard no reply and felt his heart ache.

"Then why are you torturing yourself?" Dumbledore continuing his conversation as if he had received an answer.

Just at that moment, Madame Pomfrey entered where the two men were standing.

"Gentleman, what are you both doing here?" she asked in hushed but frustrated tones.

"Simply enquiring on the health of Harry, My dear lady" Dumbledore's charm appeared to do the trick. Harry swore he could hear the flirtation in Madame Pomfrey's answers.

"Well, basically lack of food and some sort of stress caused a good old fashioned panic attack." he heard the sighs of relief from the two men. Severus was the first to speak, his voice curious.

"Did any of his friends give an indication to what may have caused such a reaction?"

_He's worried I've told them._

_Maybe I should.. that's a good idea.. I could announce it at breakfast in the great hall._

_Imagine Malfoy's face as I shout ' I fucked Severus up the arse and he loved every minute of it'_

A small smile crept onto his face. He nearly jumped when Dumbledore announced.

"Ahh Harry, my boy, back in the land of the living." the twinkle usually in his eyes was apparent in his voice.

Harry opened his reluctant eyes to find a cool obsidian stare looking back at him. Offering a tired smile as he sat up in the bed. Madame Pomfrey fussing around him, lecturing about taking care of himself. Harry heard none of words she said. His gaze focused on the potion master, whose own eyes seemed incapable of breaking the contact between them.

"Well, Madame," Dumbledore charm cranked up a notch, " I'm sure Harry won't be doing anything like that again, maybe you would like to escort me to dinner?" Madame Pomfrey's girlish laughter drifting through the room as she followed him.

The two men sat staring at each other. The silence deafening in its intensity. Harry laboured to think of how to put his feeling into words. The expression on Severus' face gave Harry the feeling that he felt the same.

Severus broke the silence, getting up from the chair at the end of Harry's bed. His voice curt and detached.

"Well. I'm glad to see you have recovered Mr Potter, I shall leave you to recuperate."

Harry felt the words bristling over him, his nerves suddenly on edge. The anger bubbling just below the surface. His actions fuelled by that anger and an instinct to take what was his.

"NO!" Harry lunged, surprising the man. Severus fell back on to the floor with a loud thud. Harry found himself standing over him, his skin goose pumped as flashes of the dream thundered through his mind. Severus lying at his feet, his fingers touching him, wanting to hurt him.

Harry fell to his knees, finding himself positioned between Severus' spread legs. A stunned and dazed expression on the man's face. Harry gently brushed a lock of ebony hair off Severus' face. The dark eyes sparking briefly with fire, then a look of panic.

"Don't." Harry spoke, hoping his gentle tone would relax the man.

Leaning over the potion master, Harry brushed his lips lightly over his. The effect was immediately, Severus let out a agonised moan and pulled Harry to him. Their bodies crushed together as the devoured each other in a heart stopping kiss. The noise of their tongues lapping and sliding alongside filling the room.

"Please don't say its wrong." Harry pleaded with a breathless voice as they broke apart for air.

Severus looked tense for a moment, sadness filling his eyes. Harry panicking that he would push him away, relieved when Severus kissed his brow in a tender gesture.

"I'm sorry."

Harry crushed his lips to his, the kiss becoming deep and passionate. Harry's pyjama bottoms rubbing up against his firming length. Unable to stop himself from rutting against the man beneath him, smiling as he felt an answering hardness. Severus scrambled to pull Harry's top off, his fingers appearing to be desperate to touch his skin. Harry reached down and frantically undid the buttons on Severus' robe. Frustrated when he saw the buttoned white shirt underneath, surprising even himself when he tore the shirt open. Severus gasped, kissing him harder, his cock twitching with excitement next to Harry's.

Potion stained agile fingers pushed Harry's pyjama's down. Harry moaned as his cock sprang free. The cool air feeling heavenly on his heated shaft. The rough material of Severus' trousers dragging another moan as he fumbled with buttons keeping him from his prize. Rewarded when the last button slipped free, Severus' rigid cock leapt from its confines. Joint groans and gasps of pleasure as they brushed up along each other, the clear drops of pre-cum slicking the way.

Suddenly. Harry was pushed back, Severus hissing with pain. Harry bewildered for a moment, concerned that he had hurt him. Realisation freezing his blood and stalling his heart. Severus was clutching his forearm.

"The Dark Lord is calling."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! they really make my day ;)**

**EmiMills97 - I know Dumbledore is gay - he was just distracting her so she wouldn't notice the sexual tension between my two boys! I've always pictured him as a giant flirt anyway! lol ;)**

Harry reached out instinctively to touch Severus. The look in his eyes reflecting the same look of terror in Harry's. Hand clasped to the dark mark, Severus stood up on shaky legs. Harry pulled him to against his body, roughly. His fingers grasping desperately at his shirt, knuckles white with tension. Harry took in a huge breath of the man and felt the tears brimming in his eyes. Pushing his face into Severus's chest, his voice muffled as he pleaded.

"Please don't go." Harry's voice breaking.

Severus held him tighter, as if Harry was the only thing keeping him alive. Harry could hear the combined thuds of their rapidly beating hearts. Severus kissed the top of his head, a gently touch but filled with longing.

_He does care for me_

_I think I love him_

The thought made Harry feel dizzy, he swayed in Severus' arms. He lifted his head with a heavy heart to look into sad dark eyes. Harry saw so much pain and a trace of fear reflected in that obsidian gaze.

_He's frightened_

_Oh god, what if Voldemort saw my dream!_

"You can't go!" His words rushed as he blurted it out, "What if he knows!"

Severus pulled back, holding Harry at arm's length. His stare probing, Harry felt the telltale sensation of someone practising legilimancy, he relaxed allowing the potion master to probe his mind.

_I know what I'd like to probe_

The thought drew a hearty laugh from Severus, Harry put his hand up to his mouth. Mortified he felt his face flame red, Severus merely smiled and continued looking into Harry's memories. Panic set in when Harry realised that he would see the dream. Horrified at the thought he pushed back at Severus' mind, but it was too late. The dream was now at the forefront of his mind.

_**"He's yours, yours to master, yours to control, yours to fuck" the snakelike tones invading both their minds this time.**_

_**Severus beneath him, choking as Harry thrust himself inside. His rattling gurgles as he struggled to breath drowned out by Harry's satisfied grunts. The look of victory and bliss shining on Harry's face.**_

_**Voldemort smiling, narrowed eyes watching, the enraptured expression on his face making Harry feel sick.**_

Thrown back, Severus pushed him away. The look on his face unreadable as he gasped for air, his face pale. Harry knew that his face would be mirroring the same features. The nausea threatening to overcome him again. His heart breaking, knowing that Severus would surely hate him for what he imagined.

"Severus..,"

Severus held up his hand, Harry noticed that it was trembling. He slumped to the floor, the bone crushing realization that Severus would leave made him begin to cry. Quiet sobs echoing through the deserted infirmary. Harry buried his head in his hand, unable to face the man. His shoulders shaking with the building force of the tears. A calm voice, filled with honest emotion, stalled his tears.

"It's true," Severus sighed, "I am yours."

For a moment the world stopped spinning, the air left the room. Harry's heart stopped beating. Silence settled over everything, the feeling of calm halting the flow of tears. Harry lifted his head to look into the smiling eyes of Severus. Without saying a word, Harry pulled him to the floor. Their mouths crushing themselves together, the kiss full of meaning and passion.

Harry allowed Severus to dominate the kiss, his tongue lapping enthusiastically against Harry's. Soon though the mood changed, Harry found himself being more forceful as he pushed his tongue into Severus' willing mouth. Severus surrendering to Harry, his tongue slowing allowing Harry to deepen the kiss. Harry pulled away to gasp for breath, hypnotised by the lust he saw flaring Severus' eyes.

"I want to fuck you." Harry shocked at himself for being so blunt. Severus gasped, his eyes widening. He lifted his legs to wrap around Harry's waist, pulling him down on top of him. Pushing their groins together. Severus groaned, whimpering over and over again.

"Yes, yes, yes, please fuck me." the desperation in his voice, fuelling Harry's already ardent desire. Having the presence of mind to briefly mutter a spell, leaving them both gloriously naked. The sudden contact of their cocks against each other made them both gasp.

Severus kissed Harry harder, little moans being swallowed by Harry as they escaped from him. Pulling away to whisper a locking spell on the infirmary door. Harry smiled down at him, eyes glazed with passion.

"We should have about an hour before Pomfrey comes back." His whispered, his tone rough and deep.

Harry wasted no time, diving in to devour Severus'. The moans spilling into his mouth, driving his hips to rut forward. The slickness leaking from their rigid cocks slicking the way for them to thrust back and forth. Harry wallowed in the feel of the hot smooth skin of Severus against his own heated body.

He kissed the corner of Severus' mouth and languidly allowed his tongue to leisurely lick down his neck. Stunned when he realized that Severus' pale neck still carried a pink mark from his fingers on that night. His tongue traced the marks, lapping forcefully. Severus giggled, clamping his mouth shut to cover the noise, face pinking up with embarrassment.

Harry felt his face almost split with the wide grin that escaped. He nuzzled Severus' neck, tongue flicking eagerly. Dragging ill contained giggles from deep in Severus' throat. Harry bit lightly, the giggles stopped becoming replaced with a deep moan.

Pushing his cock more firmly into Severus', Harry nipped again. Severus bucked up, grinding their lengths together. Harry gasped into Severus' neck, his tongue lapped at the tiny bite mark that now decorated it. With a deliberate torturous pace Harry licked and nipped down to Severus' chest. Harry could feel Severus' heart racing . A teasing lick to his right nipple followed by a sharp bite made Severus writhe with excitement. A sudden pain filled gasp informed Harry that Severus was being summoned again. He looked up to pain filled eyes, Severus offered him a shaky smile and kissed him. Harry felt the raw emotion and the pain in the kiss.

"Don't go." Harry mumbled against Severus' lips.

Harry used his weight to pin the potion master down, his hands grabbing his thin wrists and holding them to the floor above Severus' head. Harry kissed him hard, nipping at his lip forcefully. The coppery taste of blood coating his lips. He pulled back to look down at a gasping Severus, chest heaving. A long line of blood running from his bottom lip. Harry lapped at the blood, savouring the taste of the man undulating beneath him. Severus' tongue peeped out to lap up the blood, their tongues sharing the bloody treat.

"You're mine." Harry said, his voice filled with sex.

Severus eyes glittered with longing. His cock twitching and rubbing against Harry's dripping member. He gasped again, Harry looked at the Dark mark. The mark was raised and cracked. With confident fingers Harry touched it, the heat burning his fingers. The snake recoiling from his touch, Harry leaned down to put himself eye to eye with the serpent. Slipping effortlessly into parseltongue, his tones dripping with disdain.

"Thissss oneee isss nooo longerrr yoursss" The snake flinched back from Harry's tones. Harry moved even closer, feeling Severus tensing beneath him.

"I willll killl youuu ifff youuu hurttt himm, amm I understood?" The snake recoiled, writhing around the skull.

Harry snapped out of what felt like a strange trance to find Severus flushed and rubbing frantically against him.

_Kinky bastard's got a thing for parseltongue_

A mischievous smile crept onto Harry's face. Severus lay, eyes squeezed shut lost in pleasure. Harry bent his head to nip at his glistening chest, the sweat was salty on his tongue. Pulling back just enough for his breath to ghost over Severus' hard nipples as he hissed.

"youuu likee thattt don'ttt youuu?" Severus whimpered, his cock leaking steadily now leaving a slick trail across Harry's.

"Iiiiii wanttttt you."

Even though Severus could not understand the words he seemed to hear the emotion in them, his eyes snapped open. Staring deeply into Harry's, yearning written all over his face.

Harry muttered a lubrication spell, Severus arched up at the sensation. The tension between them telling Harry that neither of them would last long. Fingers trembling as he slid the first one inside Severus' warm body. The tight ring of muscle clamping around him. Gently he eased the finger in and out, spreading the slippery lube inside his hot channel. One finger soon became two, Severus moaning constantly. Harry had to resist the urge to slam himself inside the man. A flash of the dream invaded his mind, a vision of Severus writhing in agony as he thrust inside.

Harry pressed their lips together, the kiss leaving them both breathless. His fingers always active, stretching and preparing. Severus seemingly having had enough of being treated gently, reached down and wrapped his fingers tightly around Harry's cock. The feel of those cool fingers tested Harry's control.

"I'm not made of glass, fuck me!" Severus' tone filled with authority.

For once Harry found himself doing as he was told, thrusting three fingers deep inside the potion master. Spreading them wide as he pulled them out. The feel of the muscle giving around his fingers only to tighten as he pulled away was enough to make him come there and then. Severus slapped his fingers away impatiently and with his tight grasp still on Harry's cock he guided him inside.

The passage wrapping around Harry's shaft was warm and smooth. The guardian muscle fluttered at the base, tightening as Severus wiggled his hips. Harry slid deeper, feeling the nub of Severus' prostate rub against the head of his cock. The groan falling from Severus' lips making Harry realize that he had felt that too. Harry withdrew his cock partially, the spongy head still inside the warm body. Slamming back in abruptly, moans erupting from both men. The sound of slick, hard thrusts began to fill the room. Harry slipping back into parseltongue without even being aware of it.

"Youuu feelll sooo gooddd wrapped arounddd myyy cockkk." the words encouraging Severus to thrust himself down against Harry's thrusts.

"Yessss" Harry hissed, grabbing Severus calves, tipping him in half. Severus' feet came to rest either side of Harry's head. The position putting Harry deeper. His movements smooth and fast. The pace reaching fever pitch, Severus reached down to touch himself. Harry slapped his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around the rigid shaft. Severus biting his lip as he tilted his head back. To Harry an invitation, he crunched himself forward and bit his neck. The feel of Harry's teeth piercing his skin causing Severus to scream. His cock spraying over his own chest and Harry's hand.

Harry couldn't breath, blood filling his mouth and the clenching of Severus' climax. The channel quivering and twitching around him. He thrust forward and shouted into Severus' bleeding neck. Balls tight and high as they spilled inside the clenching body. His heart thundering in his chest, he slumped forward still deeply embedded in Severus. The taste of blood in his mouth was the first thing on his mind when he recovered.

"I'm sorry." murmured into Severus' cooling skin.

Severus laughed and hugged him tight to his chest. His voice was shaking as he assured Harry he was fine. With reluctance Harry looked up at the clock, they were nearly out of time. A large yawn slipped out, Harry grinned sheepishly.

"In to bed with you." Severus admonished him, obviously still worried about his earlier episode.

Harry got up, casting a spell to return their clothes and clean the evidence from their skin. Hating the fact that they couldn't lie together. Severus appeared to read his mind.

"I will stay," his face pink with embarrassment at his caring side coming out, "someone has to keep you out of trouble, now get some sleep."

Harry laughed, slipping into the hospital bed. He lay down, Severus leaned over him to kiss him gently.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night." Harry tried to stay awake just so he could watch the man but quickly found himself succumbing to the need for sleep.

_**Voldemort sat on a large throne like chair, Lucius Malfoy sat to the left and Bellatrix to the right.**_

_**"I'm concerned about Severussss" he hissed, Harry's skin crawled.**_

_**"In what way, my lord." Lucius simpering tones echoed in Harry's head.**_

_**"I've been having some disturbing dreamssss"**_

_**Harry held his breath, heart racing.**_

_**"what dreams?" Bellatrix's high excited tones filled Harry with anger.**_

_**"Strange dreamsss," Voldemort seemed unsure of what to say, "dreams of sexxxx"**_

_**He saw my dream!**_

_**Bellatrix sat up, her face animated with interest, Lucius appeared surprised.**_

_**Just then Voldemort turned and looked in Harry's direction.**_

_**He can see me!**_

_**A slow smile spreading across his snake like face, Harry realized he was looking past him. Harry began to turn, freezing when he heard Voldemort speak.**_

_**"My dear Severus, joined us at last?"**_

Harry woke up with a scream, eyes drawn to the chair by his bed.

Severus was not there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another thank you to everyone following this story ;)**

**Warning - angst**

The gargoyle stood sentry at Dumbledore's door. Harry covered with sweat, breath gasping and heart racing.

"Let me in!" He shouted, struggling to get his breath.

"Password." It asked in bored tone.

"I don't know. Please let me in." Harry could feel his anger building, the sweat cooling on his heated skin doing nothing to cool his rage.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is not to be disturbed." the authority in its voice doing nothing to calm Harry.

"Please! it's a matter of life and death!" Harry pleaded, nearly throwing himself to his knees to beg if necessary. His heart thudding and the despair tearing him apart inside.

"Still need a password." its tone making Harry want to smash it with a hammer. His fingers twitched around his wand, the feeling of helplessness overwhelming.

_He could be dying as I stand here!_

_Please let him be ok._

The last thought chanting over and over again in his head. He reached up, pressing the wand to the face of the statue.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Spit flying as he screamed.

The door behind flew open, Dumbledore stood there, face worried and drawn. Harry's heart stopped for a moment.

_He's dead_

Dumbledore appeared to read his thoughts, grasping the already slumping body of Harry. Harry's sobs deafening in their intensity, his body shaking with grief.

"Shhh, Harry, I don't know anymore than you do." Dumbledore's calming voice slowly sinking in, Harry sagged as he was led to a chair.

"He's gone to him." Harry said, his voice so filled with disbelief. Dumbledore appeared to unsure of how to deal with him. He touched Harry's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"I know." Dumbledore's tone was weary and troubled.

"Voldemort knows..," Harry wasn't sure if he should complete the sentence, he took a breath, "I think he knows about us."

If Dumbledore was shocked at Harry's revelation, he didn't show it. Instead he paced back and forth in front of Harry. His body language indicating that he was agitated and for once appeared to not know what to do.

"We have to save him!" Harry shouted, his voice cracking with anguish.

Dumbledore paled at Harry's outburst, with a sigh he sat on the chair to the side of him. His hand grasped Harry's, his fingers warm and strangely soothing.

"Severus can look after himself, Harry."

Launching himself from the chair, Harry spun to stare at the man he had come to think of as a grandfather with a hurt look. Contempt building, a blinding rage beginning to flow through his veins. The candles flickered, the cup of tea on Dumbledore's desk exploded. The shards showered the room, Dumbledore sank back in the chair. Lifting his hands in a placating gesture, his face stunned.

"Harry, Harry..," his voice meek, Harry regarded him coolly, "I mean that Severus must know what he's doing."

"He'll kill him." Harry's voice so quiet and scared. The anger dissipated instantly replaced with helplessness.

Dumbledore opened his arms, the void filled immediately with a tearful Harry. Words sobbed out into his chest.

"Please, please.. Don't let him be killed.. I.. love him." the last three words spoken so timidly that Dumbledore almost didn't hear them. A soulful look on his face he tightened the hug.

"Oh Harry, my poor boy."

Dumbledore sat with a weeping Harry, his arms wrapped around him as if to protect him. The expression on his face showing that maybe this time he couldn't, he thought back to the conversation with Severus, five days ago.

**Flashback **

Dumbledore sat at his desk, the day had been a difficult. Informed at dinner that Harry had yet another detention with Severus. Deciding that he would need to have a long talk with his resident potion master.

The chiming of the clock informed him that it was just after midnight. The hushed tones of someone uttering his password filled his ears. The door opened, a flustered and clearly distressed Severus flew into the room. Dumbledore feared the worst, either he had heard from Voldemort or something had happened to Harry.

"Severus, what has happened?" his question greeted by wild eyes.

"I .. the boy.. Oh Merlin what have I done." Severus slumped into a chair, his head buried in his hands.

"Harry?, what has happened?, has there been an accident?" Dumbledore truly worried now, the behaviour from Severus was frightening.

Severus let out a despairing moan and shook his head. Dumbledore knelt down next to him. A horrifying thought running through his mind. Tentatively, he asked the question.

"Have you hurt him? Was there some sort of problem?" He heard Severus mumbling and shaking his head.

"Severus, please what has happened, is it the Dark Lord?"

Severus lifted his head, eyes red and unseeing. The laugh that spilled from his mouth was anything but happy, the end of the laugh becoming sobs.

"Oh how much easier it would be, if it were merely the Dark Lord!" Severus spat, his self loathing almost seeping from his very pores.

"My boy, please tell me why you're so upset?"

"I fucked him."

For a brief moment Dumbledore was stunned at the words Severus used, unsure if he had heard correctly. His first thought was that Severus was referring to Voldemort. The look in Severus' eyes changing his mind, he stumbled back, hand flying to his mouth in shock.

"Harry?"

The tears began to flow again, Severus turned his face away from him. The hurt and distress radiating from him. Dumbledore swept down and pulled the man into his arms.

"My dear boy, why are you in this state?"

Dumbledore asked, not sure how or what to say to the hysterical man. Red, bloodshot eyes looked up to regard him with an expression that told Dumbledore that Severus thought he was crazy. The stunned look of disbelief at the question, Severus spluttered.

"Did you hear what I said, I slept with HARRY!" the last word shrieked.

"I heard you, did you not want to?"

The stunned look that filled Severus' eyes would have been comical in any other circumstance. Severus shook his head as if he thought he must be dreaming, Dumbledore appeared calm.

"I.. I.. yes." Severus sighed, "I mean yes I wanted to."

"Is it what Harry wanted?" Dumbledore prayed the answer was positive.

For a brief second Severus seemed unsure of what to say, slowly a horrified look crept across his face.

"Merlin, what have I done?" his voice filled with self deprecation, it made Dumbledore's heart ache.

"Severus, is it what he wanted?" Breathing a quiet sigh of relief when Severus nodded.

"Then what is troubling you?"

Severus flew from the chair, agitated, his arms gesturing wildly. Voice high and disbelieving.

"Is that all you have to say!," he paced back and forth in front of the headmaster, "I tell you I've corrupted the boy and you ask what's troubling me!"

Dumbledore held up his hand in a surrendering way, the twinkle still in his eyes.

_Harry and Severus?_

_Yes, I think its what they both need._

"The boy is of age, you are not breaking any rules."

Severus huffed and walked over to Fawkes, who ruffled her feathers indicating her agreement with the headmaster.

"Why are you saying this?" Severus' tone was distrustful, Dumbledore sighed.

_When will he learn that I have his best interests at heart?_

"Severus, you deserve to be happy."

Dark eyes filled with tears, he shook his head negating that statement. Running a shaking hand through his ink black hair.

"I'm a monster, he deserves someone that can love him." The words filled with such sadness, Dumbledore felt himself sag in the chair. Bewildered by his potion masters reluctance to follow his heart.

"Do you not love him?"

Severus turned his head, eyes downcast.

"What have you done? Please say you haven't left Harry to wake alone?"

"Worse, I left a note," Severus paled further as he seemed to remember something, "I was unnecessarily cruel."

"My dear boy, I suggest you make haste and rectify the situation, we both know that Harry can be unpredictable at best."

Severus seemed galvanised into action, running to the door. He turned to look at Dumbledore, eyes bright.

"You really believe I deserve to be happy?, we're at war."

"My boy, whether at war or not," He smiled at the man he considered to be like a son to him, "When you find love you hold on to it." His own voice cracking with resurrected memories. Severus looked concerned at the melancholy tone the headmaster used, the old man raised his hand waving for him to leave. With a swish of his cloak, Severus was gone.

**End of flashback**

The recent events with Harry informed Dumbledore that Severus had been too late to stop Harry from being hurt. Despairing of the pair, Harry taken to his bed and Severus more unapproachable than ever before. Filled with gladness when it appeared that the two men had finally sorted out their problems and moved on with their tentative relationship.

Now sat with a weeping Harry in his arms, Dumbledore found himself for the very first time in a quandary of what to do. A thought forming in his head, he lifted Harry's face to look at him.

"You have a connection with Severus?" seeing Harry's look of confusion, he elaborated, "A mental connection, can you break through Severus' mental shields?" Praying that his hunch was right, Dumbledore held his breath. Harry nodded, eyes beginning to shine with the realization of where this conversation was going.

"I want you to try and open the connection with him."

"What will that do?"

"I have found a new spell that should break through Voldemort's wards long enough for Severus to apparate, if he needs to."

Harry hugged the man tightly, his body sagged with relief. Dumbledore tried to smile, reluctant to tell Harry that it may not work.

_Harry could end up watching Severus die._

The smile on Harry's face convinced him not to say anything. He led Harry to a comfy chair in front of the fire.

"I need you to relax and concentrate on a moment when you felt emotionally close to Severus, understand?"

Nodding his agreement, Harry relaxed back into the chair and closed his eyes. A small happy smile flittered briefly across his face, Dumbledore wondered what was going through the boy's mind.

Harry felt the chair sink around him, his body felt warm and sleepy. His mind searching for a memory, the sex they had shared raced past his mind's eyes, but that wasn't the image he stopped on.

_Its true… I am yours_

A smile on his face, heart beating fast at the memory, he reached out for Severus' mind.

_**Voldemort was laughing, a hissing sound that made Harry's skin crawl. **_

"_**So Severusssss what do you think of the entertainment?"**_

_**Harry followed around the room. Surprised when he realized he had no control over anything.**_

_I'm inside Severus!_

_**The scanning of the room stopped on the vision of a naked Lucius Malfoy and equally naked dark haired man on the floor. Lucius thrusting effortlessly into the moaning man. The light in the room, making his skin glisten with the exertion. Low gasps and moans filled Harry's ears.**_

_**A scaly arm wrapped around his shoulders as he was led to sit on a high-backed chair, Voldemort immediately taking the throne like chair next to it.**_

"_**So, you didn't answer my question, dear Severussss." a laugh in his voice.**_

"_**It seems that Lucius is enjoying himself." Severus replied with a dead pan voice. His eyes drawn to the dark haired man now straddling Lucius. The light shining on Lucius' slick cock as it slid in and out of the man. Severus felt a brief twitch in his trousers at the sight. If he squinted his eyes, the dark haired man could have passed for Harry.**_

**Harry**

**he'll hate me when he wakes**

**I hope he understands why I'm here**

**I must protect him at any cost**

_NO! please don't stay here._

_**Harry knew that his plea's had not been heard, the terror began to build. Voldemort turned to face Severus, eyes narrowed.**_

"_**Do you know the Potter boy dreamsss about youuu?"**_

_**Severus' heart stopped beating for a second, schooling his face into a look of disgust. Voice calm and uninterested as he replied.**_

**Does he know?**

"_**How interesting, pray tell what sick adolescent fantasies does he imagine?" Severus spat out with disdain.**_

"_**Oh yes, my lord, please tell." Bellatrix's mad voice asked with excitement.**_

**Piss off ! You mad bitch**

**Keep grovelling to him darling, unless you have a giant cock under your dress he won't be interested!**

_**Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped at Severus' thoughts. He watched as Bellatrix edged closer to Voldemort, who paid her no mind. Voldemort's attention was split between Severus and watching Lucius fucking the man.**_

_Pervy old git!_

_So Voldie has a thing for Lucius?_

"_**He imaginessss dominating youuu." **_

_**Bellatrix let out a breathy giggle, the arousal clear in her voice. Her face flushed, eyes twinkling even more madly.**_

"_**Yes, yes… Oh Sevvy.. Can you imagine that?" she asked practically bouncing in her chair.**_

"_**Not particularly no.. the boy at best, is a pain in my arse."**_

**And what a wonderful pain it is!**

**Oh yes! you mad slitty eyed snake skinned maniac.. Harry has the most fabulous cock!**

_**Harry was stunned at the thoughts racing around in Severus' head. Flashes of the night they spent together swirling around in Severus' mind, his mental shield strengthened at the thought of returning to him.**_

**I must play this very carefully**

"_**My dearest Severussss.. I regret that I must ask a difficult favour of you," Voldemort reached to squeeze his shoulders, unaware he had caught where Harry had bitten him earlier. Severus had healed the wound but the area was still tender.**_

_**The vivid image of Harry above him, mouth covered in his blood as his cock thrust deep inside filled Harry's mind. His breath taken away at the intense emotion he felt from Severus.**_

"_**Whatever you ask my Lord I will do." Severus answered in cowering, compliant tones, head bowed.**_

"_**I wanttt youuu to gett closeee to the boyyy."**_

_**Severus' head shot up, knowing the look of surprise would be written all over his face. Voldemort seemed amused at his response, he patted his shoulder in a comforting way. Severus felt the bile rise in his throat, Harry felt it too. His flesh wanted to crawl off the bone to get away from the man's cold touch.**_

"_**I'm sorry, my lord.. I think I misheard you." Severus said, making sure to colour his voice with disbelief.**_

"_**I think you know what I mean.. befriend him, make him trust you," Voldemort's fingers began to caress Severus' shoulder, "then take him, break him and then bring him to me."**_

"_**Take him?"**_

_**Bellatrix seemed beside herself at the thought, hand under her skirt. Her moans becoming louder as she touched herself. Severus turned his head away from her and focused his eyes on Lucius, who lay reclining as the man sucked his cock.**_

_**Suddenly Voldemort was close to his ear. His voice filled with excitement, hissing more pronounced as he whispered in Severus' ear.**_

"_**Fuckkk himmm, make him yoursssss.. Break hisssss heart then bringgg him to meee."**_

"_**Yes, my lord." Severus closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ache in his heart.**_

"_**Youuu mayyy leaveee."**_

_**Severus almost sagged with relief at being allowed to leave. A bony hand grabbed his shoulders pulling him down to his knees. Severus knew better than to resist. Bellatrix moans increased in intensity, her excitement for what she knew would happen next was clear.**_

"_**I have to punish youuu forrr not cominggg sooner ,my Severusssss"**_

_**Severus tensed, his body knowing what would come next.**_

"_**CRUCIO!"**_

_NOOOOO!_

Harry sat bolt upright screaming, the pain coursing through his body as he broke the link. He sagged, the sound of him panting filled the otherwise silent room. He leaned over by the fire and heaved. Dry hacking heaves, finally slumping down.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, frantically.

"He's alive.. that bastard is crucioing him for being late!" Harry shouted his voice filled with venom.

Dumbledore paled but did not seemed surprised, anger began to build inside Harry.

"He does it all the time, doesn't he!" Dumbledore lowered his eyes unable to meet Harry accusing gaze and nodded.

"And you let him go back for more!" Harry said, his tone disbelieving.

"He has too." A tired voice said from the doorway.

Harry's heart stopped beating, lifting his eyes to look at an ashen faced Severus leaning heavily on the doorframe. Harry jumped to his feet and ran to him. He nearly knocked Severus over as he pulled the man into a bone crushing hug, Harry felt his eyes filling with tears.

"Ah hem, Gentleman.. I think that you could both do with some rest, Severus, we will talk in the morning." Dumbledore looked at Harry with an apologetic smile. Harry scowled and buried his face against Severus warm neck.

"Harry, stay with me?" Severus whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded eagerly, he reached down to lace their fingers together as they approached the floo. Neither of them capable of walking the distance to the dungeons in their weary state.

Severus' bedchamber was cold and dark as they emerged from the fireplace. Harry stumbled and tried to right himself. Face flaming with embarrassment, Severus tried to smile but his face showed he was too exhausted. Walking tiredly, throwing himself on the bed with a moan. Harry stood by the bed, watching him. His heart missed a beat when Severus held out a hand for him to join him. Harry smiled and muttered the spell to remove their clothes, Severus gasped at the sensation. Harry lay next to him and reached down to pull the sheets over them. Turning and positioning himself in the nook under Severus' arm, reassured by the steady thud of his heart against his ear.

The room tranquil as they lay in each others arms. A soft kiss bestowed to the top of Harry' head, Severus let out a contented sigh. The sound washing over Harry, his heart began to beat faster. Harry kissed the smooth skin near his mouth, the slow relaxed mood changing. Harry could feel the heat start to build, their pulses began to race. Severus let out a quiet moan as Harry followed the kiss with a swipe of his tongue, the taste of Severus' skin was addictive to him.

Smile on his face, Harry could hear the rapid beating of Severus' heart. Concerned about the potion master being injured, he moved slowly. Licks and soft kisses on every inch of skin as he slid down his body.

Severus' cock firming quickly at the feel of Harry's exploring lips on his fevered skin.

The feel of the soft flesh responding under his touch was making Harry hard, his cock sticking up and occasionally rubbing against the sheet under him. The sensation was maddening, wanting to rut against the man beneath him instead. Harry ran delicate fingers down Severus' chest, teasing his hip bone and bypassing the rising cock. His kisses following the trail his fingers had taken, tongue running along the visible hip bone. Looking up to stare into wild looking obsidian eyes.

"You should eat more." Harry said before his tongue lapped at Severus' skin.

"Mmm maybe if you were the plate I ate off?" Severus' voice husky and sex filled.

"Anytime, only if you return the favour," with a mischievous smile Harry ran the tip of his tongue along Severus' hot shaft, "In fact I'm quite fancy something to suck, right now."

Severus threw his back and laughed, Harry joining him. Harry felt Severus run his fingers through his hair, a light caress, Harry moaned at the feel of those potion stained fingers massaging his scalp. Rewarding Severus with small kittenish licks and soft kisses along the underside of his cock.

"Harry." that one word whispered with such emotion that Harry felt his heart flutter.

Pulling away to move so he could lie between Severus' legs, his cock trapped under him and against the sheet below. Resisting the urge to thrust himself into the mattress, Harry kissed the dripping head of Severus' rigid cock. Severus moaned, his hips bucking up. Harry followed the movements, his tongue licking him like a lollipop. Broad wet strokes, leaving the shaft shiny in the candlelight. Relishing the change in pitch of Severus' moans as he swirled his tongue around the head, teeth nibbling lightly at his foreskin.

"Yes!" Severus shouted, his face flushed and eyes squeezed shut.

Harry kept the licks light, Severus' moans become deep and long. Harry's own hips beginning to rut into the bed, the friction of the sheets leaving his cock hard and aching.

A long line of pre-come ran down Severus' shaft, Harry chased it with the tip of his tongue. The bitter taste making him moan as he lapped the essence from the source, tongue dipping into the slit. This treatment continued until Severus was gibbering and pleading for more. Taking pity on the begging man, Harry engulfed the head of Severus cock and slowly lowered his mouth. Conscious of choking as this was only the second time he had done this, he tried to mimic Severus' technique. Slow licks as he pulled his head up and trying to swallow on the downward move. Slurping noises filled the room as Harry's mouth began to water, his taste buds alive with the taste of the potion master. Rutting himself harder into the sheets below, the tingling in his balls increasing as he devoured the gasping man.

The fingers still in his hair tightened, Harry looked up into fevered dark eyes. Severus tried to pull him off, his moans hitting their peak. Harry realizing he was warning him to pull away, doubled his efforts. Tongue doing impossible twists around the drooling slit, mouth nearly touching the base of Severus' cock. The tip hit the back of his throat and slipped down. Harry gurgled and convulsively swallowed around the obstruction. The sensation making Severus scream in pleasure. Harry felt the shaft expand, mouth suddenly overflowing with hot salty come. Flooding his mouth and sliding down his throat, Harry desperate to swallow as much as he could. His hips fucking the mattress fast and hard. Cock erupting painfully as he emptied himself over the sheet below. His screams allowing some of Severus come to escape, dripping down his chin.

Harry was grabbed and hauled up on top of Severus, Harry's cock spurted weakly on to Severus' abdomen. Harry's groan swallowed by Severus as he kissed him, tongue lapping at the spill of his own come decorating Harry's face.

The kiss slowed, their heavy pants disappearing into each others mouth. Lips brushed gently as their hearts began to slow. Finally they broke apart to breathe, eyes staring at each other. Harry smiled, the grin becoming wider as Severus grinned at him. A long yawn emerged from Severus, Harry slipped reluctantly off his body and nestled in the crook of his arm again.

The room silent and filled the slow steady breaths of the two men relaxing into sleep. Harry lulled into dreams by the slow tempo of Severus' heart.

"I love you." Harry murmured sleepily, his body succumbing to sleeps call.

Silence in the room, broken by a voice, cracking with emotion.

"I love you Harry." Severus whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Another thank you to everyone following my stories ;)**_

_**Warning - rape and mentions of past rape.. sorry**_

_**Voldemort stood watching the snake writhing across the floor, its body coiled loosely around Draco Malfoy. His porcelain skin glowing in the torch lights, sweat glistening on his naked body. Nagini's tongue tasting the air flicked across Draco's neck. The blond looked terrified, eyes frantic as he scanned the room.**_

"_**Sssssshhhh lovely draco, you look ssssoooo perfect." the hissing excited tones making Harry feel sick. The scared whimpers filling Harry's ears as he walked closer to the snake. Voldemort did not react to his presence.**_

_It must be a dream.. Malfoy's at school_

_Shit! this is Voldemort's dream!_

_**The realization did nothing for Harry's rising nausea. Nagini dragged a screaming Draco towards Voldemort, the sly smile on his face was telling Harry that he needed to wake up.**_

_**Lifted off his feet, Draco writhed to set himself free from the tight grip. Harry noticed that Draco had some sort of cock ring on, his shaft engorged and purple. Voldemort licked his narrow lips at the sight, a scaly hand came out to trace along the soft flesh of Draco's quivering thigh.**_

"_**Please, please don't" Draco's voice filled with fear.**_

_**Harry wanted to scream as Voldemort lapped at the head of Draco's length, the blond whimpering, begging for him to let him go. Voldemort pulled back, licking his glistening lips and laughed.**_

"_**Whattt willl youuu dooo forrr mee?"**_

_**Draco paled, his body shaking so hard that the snake was struggling to keep him still. Lifting teary pleading eyes to stare into blood red lust filled ones.**_

"_**Anything." his choked voice filled with sobs echoed through the room.**_

"_**Anythingggg?" Voldemort asked, tone filled with delight.**_

_**Nodding his head with a defeated look, Draco lowered his gaze to the floor.**_

"_**But Draco," his cold hand tilting Draco's face up to look at him, "I'mmm goinggg too dooo everything anyway." He threw back his head and laughed. Pulling a squirming Draco into his arms. Harry shouting for him to stop. Voldemort froze and turned to look directly at Harry. The smile widened, Draco looked stunned.**_

_**"Mmmm comeee too playyy?"**_

_**Voldemort licked Draco's pale neck making him squirm to get away from him, a flash of his hand and sharp cry followed. Draco began to cry, a vivid handprint on his face, his lips split and bleeding The snakelike tongue lapped at the blood, humming his enjoyment.**_

_**"So whattt doo youuu thinkkk off myy fantasiessss?"**_

_**"I think you're a pervy old git!" **_

_**Voldemort looked thunderous, face contorted with anger.**_

_**"Itsss a pityyy Severusss isss not hereee," He turned Draco around so Draco's back was to his chest, Nagini pulled Draco's thighs apart. Harry noticed with horror that Voldemort had lifted his robes exposing a thin slick cock. Draco screamed as he was roughly impaled on it, Harry's screams of anguish matching in volume.**_

"NOOOOO!" Harry woke up screaming, strong arms wrapped around him holding him in a warm embrace. Severus holding him tight, the scent of the potion master instantly soothing Harry.

"Shhh." the sleepy rich tones washed over him, Harry held him hard against his chest.

"Draco.. A dream.. have to tell Dumbledore." Harry mumbled, the heavy weight of the man lulling him back to sleep. This time his dreams were filled with warm bodies touching and making love.

Warmth brought Harry from his dream, a tight warmth around his cock. Sleepy eyes opened to witness the sight of Severus between his legs, licking the tip of his turgid cock. Thoughts of the previous nightmare fleeing his mind as Severus planted a sloppy kiss to the now dripping head.

"Mmm and a good morning to you." Harry's voice husky with sleep, Severus' eyes lit up with a smile. Engulfing the length deep into his mouth, Harry surmising this was the man's way of returning the greeting. Shouting out his pleasure as Severus' tongue dipped into the slit and sucked hard.

Running his fingers through the inky back hair, Harry lay back on the bed. The feeling of being devoured was fantastic, sensations lighting up his body. The muscles in his thighs began to tremble as Severus found a spot on Harry's shaft that sent shivers through him. Tongue firmly attached to that little pleasure spot, Harry was sucked down. Severus' throat constricting as he swallowed around the head.

"Fucking hell!" Harry's scream carrying through the bedchamber.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and pulled his talented mouth off with a slick noise, licking his lips.

"Mr Potter, such filthy language!" The professor tone coming out as he admonished him. Harry's cock twitched at the sound, hips bucking up. The tip of his engorged cock rubbing along Severus' thinned lips.

Fascinated and eager eyes watched as the very tip of Severus' tongue peeped out to lick away the smear of pre-come on his lips. Harry moaned and tugged the fingers buried in ebony hair pulling Severus up to meet his lips. The kiss was full of desire and promise of delights to come. Both of them moaning, the noises gasped into each other's mouth.

Breathing heavily Severus moved his head, Harry's mouth following to prolong the kisses. Shaking his head, he reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's aching member. Squeezing the base gently, Harry fell back against the mattress biting his lips not to groan.

"I have to punish you for such disgusting language." Harry found himself staring into amused eyes as he felt the pressure build around the base of his shaft. Stunned as he looked to see a cock ring now fitted snugly on his cock.

"I think, " Severus cast a lubrication charm on himself and Harry, climbing up to straddle him, "I'm going to have to fuck the gutter language out of you." sliding himself down on to Harry's cock as he spoke.

"Oh fuck!" Harry screamed at the tight velvet feeling suddenly encasing his cock. He thrust up burying himself to the hilt, Severus threw his head and let out a guttural moan. Harry set a fast pace from below, fucking up hard to meet Severus' downward thrusts. The sound of skin hitting skin and satisfied grunts resonating within the warm room. The fluttering of the tight ring of Severus' entrance made Harry want to stay inside the man forever. Glazed eyes looking down at him with an expression of pure bliss on Severus' face.

"I love you." Harry whispered, frightened to say the words out loud. Afraid that if Severus didn't feel the same way then his heart would shatter, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid a disgusted gaze. Severus stopped moving, Harry's cock deep inside him, the muscles clenching. Harry felt like he might cry, Severus' channel encasing and grasping his cock like they were meant to fit together. The silence resounding in the room, tears building in Harry's eyes.

"Harry.. I love you too." Severus' voice seemed so small and lost.

Heart racing, Harry opened his eyes to stare into fathomless black ones. Deciding the only way to show how he felt, Harry surged up and kissed him. Pulling out of the man until just the head was perched inside his twitching entrance, slamming back up as he pushed his tongue deep into the squirming man's mouth. A dam broken, the words spilled from Harry's lips.

"I love you, I love you.. Merlin Severus I LOVE YOU!" Harry voice breaking with emotion, Severus hanging on as he was slammed repeatedly on Harry's rampant cock. His own lips telling Harry things he never thought he would hear.

"Harry, I love you.. I've loved you for so long." Severus froze as the words fell from his tongue, Harry grabbed his hips and flipped them over. Cock still embedded deep in the embarrassed man, Harry smiled, planting tiny kisses across his flushed face.

"How long?," Harry slid back into the tight heat slowly, dragging it out, "Please don't say first year." Harry said the last part with a laugh in his voice.

Stunned eyes sprang open, the look of disgust clear on Severus' face, he spluttered and went to push Harry off. Harry reached to grab Severus' thighs, tipping the man back, bending him in half. All the time he kept his movements slow and deliberate.

"I.. can't believe you would think that!"

"Relax.. I was kidding," Movements deep and languid, Severus groaned, Harry paused "But it wasn't first year was it?"

Making eye contact they both laughed, Severus giggling making his muscles clench tightly around Harry's cock. His shaft twitched inside the man, head rubbing against the little nub making Severus whimper.

"No, not first year," he gasped out, eyes fluttering shut with bliss, "about a year ago."

Harry couldn't move, his body stopped, heart in his mouth.

_He's been in love with me for a year!_

Severus' face was glistening with sweat, his whole body trembling with excitement and trepidation. Relief evident as well on his face, his secret finally revealed. Fingers quivering, Harry stroked his cheek making his eyes open. The smile on Harry's face was breathtaking and filled with elation. The smile becoming mischievous as he jolted his hips suddenly, ramming into his prostate.

"Fuck!" Severus shouted, voice hoarse with lust.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a near perfect imitation of his infamous sneer, Severus let out a bark of laughter that quickly disintegrated into a long moan.

"Why Professor Snape, such language!"

The mood changed from jovially to intense as Harry slammed hard into him, Severus arching his back. The pace becoming fast, Harry barely pausing for breath. Tilting Severus hips more to allow him to penetrate deeper, both of them whimpering at the sensations. Severus tensing around him on every thrust forward, fingers digging into Harry's back scoring lightly with nails and leaving marks on him.

Harry revelling in the idea of bearing Severus' marks bit at Severus' shoulder leaving a mark of his own. His own moans becoming animalistic grunts as he fucked Severus into the mattress. The dark eyed man below undulating beneath him, writhing with delight at the rough treatment. Harry lowered Severus' legs to wrap around his waist, gripping Severus' hips tight as he knelt back pulling the man up into his lap. Chest to chest, Harry picking him up till his cock was teasing the entrance before lowering him slowly back down. Severus frustrated at the change of pace, lowered his legs from Harry's waist to plant his feet firmly on the mattress allowing him to squat above him. Controlling his own downward thrust onto the slick length.

Hands everywhere touching the skin within reach, they kissed sloppily, trying to breathe as their hearts raced. The combination of thrusting up into the heat of Severus, with him pushing down was almost too much for Harry. The pressure was building behind the cock ring, his ball aching with the need for release. Severus dropped down hard, froze and threw his head back. Harry gasping and moaning at the feel of Severus' body spasming around him, the muscles gripping him almost to point of pain as Severus' untouched cock spurted hot come all over Harry's chest.

"Take the ring off!" Harry screamed, the pressure unbelievable.

Severus kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth as the pressure eased. Harry's scream of completion swallowed by Severus. Harry felt like he might die, every muscle shook, his balls tightened as the overwhelming orgasm took over his body. The feel of his come flooding Severus' inside nearly caused him to come again. Severus slumped onto his chest, Harry still spurting inside him as he sighed happily.

"If that's how you plan on waking me up.. I'm moving in" Harry said and kissed his slack mouth. Severus lifted his face and went to speak when in the connecting office the sound of the floo flaring interrupted them. Severus sighed and collapsed back on top of Harry.

"Ignore it.. Its three in the morning." Severus' grumpy voice was muffled by Harry's chest. Harry was about to laugh when a voice called from the fireplace.

"Severus? Please let me through." Harry recognised those clipped arrogant tones.

_Lucius!_

Severus shot up from the bed, looking flustered and surprised. Harry noticed that when the voice spoke again, repeating the same words that the tone was worried and quiet.

"Please Severus." Lucius' voice sounded so lost that Harry almost felt sorry for the man. Then he remembered what a complete bastard he had been, he looked at Severus who was throwing on a black dressing gown. He turned to look at Harry, a small apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't make a sound." he whispered and went through the door to his office. Harry noted that he left it open just enough so Harry would be able to hear, he smiled. Quietly getting up he wrapped the sheet around himself and cautious approached the door. The sound of muffled voices becoming louder as he neared the door.

"You have to help me!" Lucius begged, Harry could see the man pacing back and forth in an agitated manner. Severus stood by his desk watching the man with wary eyes, face remaining impassive as Lucius became more and more upset.

"Severus I beg you.. You must help me protect my son!" the impassioned pleas stunning Harry.

_Draco?_

_What's going on?_

_Is it my dream?_

"Why are you coming to me, surely the Dark Lord would be of more help?" Harry winced at the cold tone of voice that Severus had adopted. Lucius slumped down on to the nearest chair, head in his hands. For a brief moment Harry saw a look of concern flash across Severus' face.

Harry stepped back covering his mouth to hold in the gasp as Lucius began to cry, loud despairing sobs that echoed off the dungeon walls. Shocked and stunned Severus walked towards the distressed man. Lucius trying to speak through the tears that fell feely down his face. Harry strained to listen, not believing the things spilling from Lucius' mouth.

"He wants him.. oh Merlin.. Please don't let him," Lucius grabbed Severus' hand, his eyes beseeching "don't let that monster rape my son."

Severus blanched at the last words, look of horror on his face as he pulled the man into his arms. Tears in Severus' eyes as Lucius whispered in a tiny voice, but not so tiny that Harry didn't catch what he said. This time Harry stumbled back, bile in his throat, the words breaking his heart.

"Please Severus, don't let him do what he did to us." Lucius whimpered in Severus' arms.

Harry's heart was racing, Lucius' words filling him with a rage he had never felt before. The lights flickering, the fire flared violently, making the two men jump. Without a thought Harry walked into the room, Lucius scrambled to pull away from Severus. His own eyes shocked that Harry had left the bedroom.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, Lucius halted immediately. His grey eyes flitting back and forth between Harry and Severus. Realization suddenly dawning, he sniffed and with a small smile on his face he turned to Severus.

"The dark lord didn't predict this one, did he?"

Severus tried to smile at him but the mood was still tense. Harry stood in a sheet, shaking with anger. Severus looked shocked at the murderous expression on Harry's face, eyes suddenly filled with sadness and shame when he realized that Harry must have heard Lucius' plea.

The look of despair and shame on Severus' face snapped Harry out of his dark mood, he ran to the man. Arms pulling him into a tight hug, Harry whispered in his ear, the words meant only for him.

"I love you, no matter what.. I will always love you." Severus sighed with relief, tightening the hug and kissing Harry's neck in a tender gesture

"Ah hem." Lucius interrupting, Harry scowled at him, he shrugged his shoulders and offered a apologetic smile. The next words from the blond, shocked both Harry and Severus.

"We need to contact the order and tell them I can no longer be a spy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews - sorry it's a short chapter - work is crazy at the moment and i'm working on Pandora's Box at the same time.**

**For any poetry buffs out there - the quote is from 'Come Not When I Am Dead' by Alfred Lord Tennyson.**

Harry stood stunned at Lucius' words, Severus' face mirroring his expression. Lucius ran trembling fingers through his white blond hair and sat in Severus' comfortable armchair, he sighed.

"I'm sorry my old friend, I could not tell you." Lucius' eyes seemed filled with genuine emotion, Severus took a step towards him and then stopped.

"Come not, when I am dead, To drop thy foolish tears upon my grave," Severus' voice rich and even as he spoke, "To trample round my fallen head."

Bewildered Harry stared at the man as if was crazy, Lucius sat for a second and then smiled, clearing his throat to reply.

"And vex the unhappy dust thou wouldst not save," He paused to look at Harry, then back to Severus, "There let the wind sweep and the plover cry, But thou, go by."

The silence that followed was profound, Severus gave Lucius a weary smile and pulled him into a hug. Harry felt like he was intruding, he turned to look at the fire. Strange feelings filling inside him, sadness at what had happened to the both men at the snake faced bastard's hands and jealousy. His hands were itching to tear Severus away from Lucius' grateful arms, the thought of Severus' body against anyone's but his was hitting him in the gut like a physical pain.

"Harry?" Severus' tone was concerned and anxious.

"Yes," Harry was shocked at the quiet sound of his own voice as he replied, "What was that poem?"

"It's a code we use to identify fellow order members." Severus still looked at Harry with a strange expression, trying to read Harry's emotion.

Harry could feel curious, accessing eyes fixed on him from across the room, he glanced at Lucius. Noticing how tired and bedraggled the usually coiffed man appeared to be. With a fake placating smile on his face, he turned to Severus, hoping that he would accept his reassurance that everything was fine. The doubt in his head still lingered.

_Have they ever been together?_

Severus merely stared deeper into Harry's avoiding gaze, a small smile flittered across his dark eyes. Unmindful of their audience he scooped Harry into a intimate hug, pressing his body hard against Harry's. Breath hot on Harry's neck, a flicker of tongue along Harry's pulse point. Body leaning into the touch, Harry bit his lips to resist the urge to moan, his cock firming under the sheet. A soft voice spoke low into his ear.

"Stupid boy.. I'm yours."

A loud embarrassed clearing of Lucius' throat breaking the moment between them. Pulling apart reluctantly, Harry glancing down to check his erection was not obvious. Thankful for the draping of the sheet, he walked back to the warmth of the fire. His back deliberately facing away from the amused eyes of the haughty blond.

_My dream!_

The images flooding Harry's mind from the sick fantasy Voldemort had forced him to watch at the forefront of his distressed mind. Spinning around wildly, his face flushed and eyes filled with worry.

"We have to speak to Dumbledore, " Harry looked at Lucius, something in his eyes made the blond pale, "Lucius is telling the truth.. Voldemort wants Draco." the words making his mouth feel dirty.

Severus' obsidian eyes flared with anger, Harry saw his fists clenched. The look on Severus' face was chilling, murderous intentions clear in the fire filled look. Lucius was wringing his hands together, trembling that his worst fear had been confirmed. Scared eyes suddenly shot up, a frantic look on his face

"Could the Dark lord have gotten to Draco?" voice high with emotion, Lucius ran to the door. Immediately Severus grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit down. Lucius struggled as the man reassured him that The Dark Lord could have not breeched the wards at the school. Finally, his struggles ceased, slumping into the chair, his face ashen.

Unsure of what to do, Harry stood on the periphery of the men. Lucius' lowered head looked up at him. His eyes kept darting back and forth between Harry and Severus. Harry had to hold the laugh he could feel building at the sight of a more and more flustered Lucius.

"So you and Potter?"

Severus hitched an eyebrow at him, tensing , waiting for the expected comments regarding their relationship. Lucius shrugged and smiled at them both, laughter in his grey eyes.

"Makes sense," He sat back in the chair, eyes filled mirth, "You always did like pretty boys." Severus spluttered, Harry burst out laughing.

With narrowed eyes, Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the bed, shouting behind him to Lucius about them having to get dressed. Slamming the door behind him, he pounced on Harry. Bestowing a passion filled kiss as Harry felt himself being guided back to the bed, tongues duelling. Severus pulled away long enough to pull off his dressing gown, hands tugging at the sheet covering Harry. Severus' fingers frantic to touch his skin, Severus peppering Harry's face and neck with kisses.

Harry's protests falling on deaf ears as he was pushed on to the bed, the naked potion master climbing up his body. Harry moaning as Severus hot tongue licked across the head of his quickly filling cock.

"Fuck!" The breathy tone of Harry's eager voice swallowed by Severus as he crashed their mouth together. Murmuring against Harry's mouth, Harry caught two of the words.

"Fuck me."

Fingers with a mind of their own twirled through the ink black hair, tugging Severus' head up, exposing his pale throat. Adam's apple twitching as Harry nipped at the pulse point, the feel of the blood flowing through Severus' veins beating against Harry's tongue.

"Your mine." the statement followed by a nip on the jugular, Severus writhing with pleasure. His hot smooth cock rubbing along Harry's toned stomach, leaving slick trails. The tip of Harry's cock nudged against the tight entrance, Severus gasped at the sensation, mouthing yes, yes ,yes into Harry's shoulder. Mumbling a quick lubrication spell, Harry pushed up, the ring of muscle giving way to the pressure. The feel of Severus' hot tunnel surrounding his throbbing cock nearly forced a scream from Harry's throat. Severus gasped loudly into Harry's mouth, sucking on his tongue as Harry thrust up from underneath, fucking him with sure and steady strokes. The heat in the room seeming to intensify, the slick slap of Severus' taut arse cheeks against Harry's balls reverberating throughout the room.

"Faster." Severus begged, sucking around Harry's questing tongue.

Their breath coming in loud pants, Harry groaned as he increased the pace. The muscles in his thighs trembling under the strain, the fluttering of Severus around the base of his cock driving him swiftly to the edge. Reaching up while keeping the pace fast, Harry wrapped his fingers around the hot length of Severus. A smile on Harry's flushed face as Severus arched his back, pushing himself down hard. Harry's cock sliding along the little pleasure nub on every thrust, the clenching of Severus making him whimper. Stroking Severus' dripping shaft in time with his hard thrusts, Harry felt his climax rushing up.

"I'm close." he breathed out, mouth dry and heart pounding.

Severus' face pink, glistening with sweat, dark eyes fevered with arousal. He slammed himself down hard, clenching rhythmically around Harry's member. The combined feel of his entrance trembling and his tunnel pulsing pushed Harry over the edge.

"Severus!" he screamed, his moan of pleasure dragging Severus' release from him. The feel of Severus quivering around him as his cock spilled over Harry's hand and stomach was too much for Harry. Strings of come hitting his hot skin, Harry gasping as his balls emptied themselves deep inside the shaking man.

Lying sated in each others arms, chests stuck together and breathing slowly to calm their racing hearts. Eyes flew open as Harry realized that they had forgotten that Lucius was in the other room.

"Shit, do you think he heard us?" Harry whispered then laughed shakily at his hushed tones. Severus smiled and held Harry tighter, hot breath on Harry's neck.

"Mm probably." the laugh in his voice making Harry wonder whether Severus had deliberately forgotten to put the spell up.

Casting a quick scourgify over them, Harry threw on some clothes. His gaze frequently drifting towards the man, his thoughts becoming dark. The images of Draco crying filling his head, the boy changing into Severus, Voldemort touching and caressing his skin. Harry shivered, looking up to see Severus observing him with a worried expression.

"I'm ok," Harry tried to offer a smile but found his face incapable of producing anything more than a weak effort.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was silent and filled with apprehension. Lucius kept snatching surreptitious looks at them, face pinking up when Harry caught his gaze. The sentry looked at Harry with pure filth as they approached, Harry found himself dying to stick his tongue out at the statue. Reining his childish feelings in as they were begrudgingly given entry. Dumbledore sat at his desk, face tired and pale. He greeted the three men with a fleeting smile. Harry sat, mind drifting as the men discussed how best to protect Draco. Closing his tired eyes and relaxing back into the chair, without meaning to Harry drifted into sleep.

_**Crying. The first sound that Harry could hear. Quiet sobs coming from the open door. The long dark corridor felt ominous, a ghost of a shiver ran down Harry's back as he cautiously walked towards the door.**_

_**A cruel laugh breaking the silence, Harry froze for a moment. He recognised the laugh, the mean quality though the snake like hiss was not there.**_

_Voldemort_

_**The door loomed in front of him, mind screaming to wake up. Scared at what he would find behind the door, Harry pushed it open. Hand automatically flying up to hold in the scream.**_

_**Voldemort stood over the bed, a naked man lying face down, sobbing uncontrollably into the pillow below. Red bleeding welts crossing the man's back, the red shocking next to pale skin. Voldemort smiled, Harry shocked at his appearance. Standing there was a human Voldemort, older than when Harry met him as Tom Riddle. Malice still burned from his eyes though as he reached to drag fingertips through the blood pooling on the man's back. **_

_**Harry felt sick at the expression of delight on Voldemort's face as the whimpers of pain echoed through the bedroom. The man moved, struggling to get away, the glint of metal from the manacles holding the man in place caught Harry's attention. A surprised gasp as he noticed the dark mark, fresh and bleeding on the man's arm as he pulled at his restraints. Frantically Harry looked over the man's body, slender, pale skin and dark hair that was plastered with tears to the man's face.**_

_No, no please don't let it be him!_

_**Bile rising in his throat at the smear of blood gracing the man's thigh, noting the state of undress of the smiling Voldemort, a silk dressing gown loosely tied, sweat still glistening on his evil face. He reached down, opening the gown to expose his blood covered cock which began to firm up as Harry watched with anguishing eyes.**_

"_**The night has only just begun, I have such plans for you, my beautiful Severus." **_

_**Harry screamed at the words.**_

Jolting awake, scream spilling from him in breathy gasps. Dumbledore flinched, Lucius jumping at the sound. Severus immediately pulling a still screaming Harry into his strong arms. Harry's' heart pounding, mouth dry, his voice cracking as the scream tapered down to a soft sob. The warmth and scent of the man filling him with contentment. Slowly he sagged into Severus' arms, body relaxing into the potion master's loving embrace.

"Harry, what's wrong, was it another dream of Draco?"

Harry lifted his face to look at him, feeling the tears brimming freshly in his eyes. The image of a naked, crying Severus breaking his heart. Shaking his head, Harry struggled to speak, opening his mouth only to push Severus away to lean over the side of the chair and vomit. Warm fingers rubbing the nape of his neck, breath blown over his face, cooling his heated skin. Lucius casting a spell to clean up the mess, Dumbledore placing a cup of hot tea in his hand. Harry opened his streaming eyes, blurry shapes came into focus. Dumbledore and Lucius wearing the same worried expression, Severus looking deep inside him searching for the reasons for his despair. A whispered word and Harry felt the sensation of his mind being opened. Images being pulled to the front of his mind, a crying Draco, a blood covered Severus, the dark mark bleeding on his forearm. Severus pulled out with a choked gasp, Harry opening eyes that he wasn't even aware were closed.

"Oh." Severus stumbled back, landing on the floor with a dull thud. Severus shocked face slack at first, then his chin began to tremble, eyes welling with tears, Pulling his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself, Severus began to cry. Tears pouring down his face, Harry slipped down from the chair to wrap himself around the sobbing man. Placing little kisses on his face and hair, fingers rubbing Severus' hitching back. Heart breaking at the words spilling from Severus' lips.

"How can you want me?.. I'm tainted.. Dirty.. I love you so much," he sobbed harder, the next three words making Harry want to find Voldemort and rip his head off, "Don't hate me." spoken so quietly and full of heartbreaking anguish.

Harry pulled Severus' chin up making the man look him in the eyes, the fear shining from them. Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against his brow.

"I love you." Harry kissed his eyelids, feeling the lashes flutter under his lips, placing kisses all over Severus' face. Severus' tears began to slow, eyes fixed on Harry as if checking to see if he was telling the truth. Harry brushed a lock of hair from Severus' face. Dark eyes lit up at the gesture, he graced Harry with a shaky smile. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, who took a step back at the expression on Harry's face.

"Find me a way to kill that fucking snake faced bastard!" Severus cringed in his arms at the vehement words.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews.. sorry its been a week since i last updated.. work mental at the moment.;(**

**I hope you enjoy... warnings - just some hot sex!;)**

Severus looked serene as he slept, no trace of the earlier angst marring his face. Harry found himself staring at the man unable to sleep. The events from earlier racing around in his head. Part of him still full of rage, the other concerned at the change in the potion master.

_He cried.. Even Dumbledore was shocked._

After Severus' breakdown, a disturbed Dumbledore and visibly upset Lucius insisted that Harry bring him back to his quarters. An emergency meeting of The Order would be arranged for later that morning. As they walked silently down the corridor, the mood full of distress, Harry realized he had forgotten his wand.

"Severus?" for a moment Severus kept walking appearing to not hear Harry, "Severus?" Harry reached across, heart breaking as Severus lifted his weary head.

"I have to go back for my wand, go to your quarters." Harry felt like he was ordering the man around but decided that maybe he needed that. Severus absent mindedly nodded his head and slowly walked away.

Muffled voices drifted to Harry as he approached the office. Dumbledore's concerned tone made him stop, Lucius' matched with clear distress.

"I'm greatly concerned about Severus?" Lucius' clipped tones filled with emotion.

"As am I, I feel that Harry has drawn some buried memories to the surface, " Dumbledore sighed, "That boy has broken through that carefully place façade that Severus had built around himself."

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Lucius walked to the desk, shoulders slumped.

"He's never cried," his voice cracked with emotion, "Not since the first time.. The first time he raped him." Harry felt his eyes brimming with tears, the torture Severus and Lucius must have suffered at that bastard's hands. Dumbledore's face became ashen, disgust in his usually merry eyes.

"How did you cope?" Dumbledore enquired with a gentle tone. Lucius stood as if frozen to the spot, body tense, closing his grey eyes as he let out a tormented sob. Shaking his head as the headmaster approached him, hands up to keep the man at arm's length.

"Draco saved me," Lucius' voice dropped to an almost silent pitch, he cleared his throat, avoiding Dumbledore's understanding eyes, "he saved me from ending it all.. Draco was the one thing I had to live for."

A tear escaped running down his handsome face, he looked at Dumbledore with his eyes filled with pleading.

"I can't let that happen to Draco!"

"We won't allow it to happen," he squeezed Lucius' shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Do you think Severus will be able to continue with his role?" Dumbledore asked, the seriousness in his voice indicating to Harry that he now feared that Severus would not be able to complete his duties. His own worries mirroring theirs, Severus' demeanour had changed with the memories he had seen.

_Like he had forgotten what had happened._

_or blocked it out?_

He knocked on the door to warn to two men of his presence, the conversation abruptly silenced. Dumbledore giving Harry a sad smile, Lucius seeming to unable to face him, tears still in his grey eyes.

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked at him, a frown on his face, Harry surmised he was anticipating the questions he would ask, "What should I do?"

An understanding and tired smile graced the old wizard's features, he reached over to pat Harry on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Just be there for him," he squeezed again, Harry tried to smile but found he hadn't the energy, "Just be there."

With that thought at the forefront of his mind, Harry retrieved his wand and rushed to join Severus. Disturbed when he found the potion master already in bed, blankets wrapped around him, just a peep of his raven hair appearing from the top of the cocoon he had created. Harry knew how it felt to want to wrap yourself up and away from the world. With a heartfelt sigh, he crawled on to the bed to lie next to him.

Hours later he found himself lying watching the man sleep, the tossing and turning had revealed Severus' face. A single finger on Harry's trembling hand tracing along Severus' brow, down his cheek and along the pale slender neck. Severus stirred, mumbling in his slumber, a soft sigh falling from his parted lips. Harry ached to kiss them, tentatively he leaned to delicately brush his mouth against the sleeping man's. Opening his eyes to find dark ones regarding him with a sad expression.

"Morning," Harry whispered and went to pull away, his face flushed at being caught, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Potion stained fingers grasping his arm, Severus pulled him back to the bed. His warm skin felt heavenly against Harry's, the embrace tight and full of need. Reluctantly, Harry prised himself away from the groaning man.

"You don't want me?" Severus' voice filled with defeat, he stormed from the bed. Harry shocked at his reaction, watching as Severus angrily pulled on his clothes, the trademark sneer back in place.

"Wait!" Severus averted his gaze, the look full of his usual disdain, Harry angry at the treatment, "Sit down!" shocked at the vehemence in his own voice. Turning to look at him. Severus eyes were filled with fire, Harry moaned at the look. His cock hardening at the anger in Severus' glare, heart thankful at seeing a spark of the old Severus.

"Of course I want you," he chose his next words carefully, "I didn't want to push anything after last night." Severus' eyes shot up to look at him, a flicker of some unknown emotion flashing across them. He let out a sigh and sat back on the bed next to Harry.

"Harry, this is isn't easy for me to talk about," Severus ran a nervous hand through his hair, taking a breath and turning to look Harry in the eye. "Its different with you.. I want to be with you, do you understand?"

Harry sat, pondering what Severus had said, struggling to find the difference between himself and Voldemort. Severus appearing to read his mind pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his brow gently as if to reassure him.

"Harry, when we're together its because I want to be," he brushed his lips against Harry's, "You are not like him."

Emotions welled up inside Harry, the guilt of enjoying the things they had done and what he had seen in Severus' memories. He brushed his mouth along Severus', he sighed and lay back on the bed pulling the potion master with him. Apprehensive to push any intimacy on to the man, Harry merely held him. The mood in the room was sombre, Severus let out a quiet huff and placed a kiss on Harry's neck. Heart beginning to race, Harry turned so the were lying face to face. Severus smiled at him, a genuine smile and he ran a finger down Harry's naked chest. A shuddering breath escaping from Harry as the finger trailed down to the waistband of his trousers. His cock firming instantly at the man's expert fingers, anticipating the next move. Not disappointed, when the finger traced the outline of his hard shaft, Harry lifted his gaze to look into the smug eyes of a teasing Severus.

"Unless you want me to fuck you into the mattress," Harry's voice was filled with excitement, "You'd better stop."

The eyebrow hitched higher, dark eyes sparking with lust. Harry pushing aside his doubts at the arousal he felt when he was near him. Severus leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick at the pulse point on Harry's neck, the feel of the tongue on his skin made Harry's pulse race.

"What if I want you to as you so eloquently put it," he paused, the tremor of lust evident in his rich voice " fuck me in to the mattress?"

Breath catching in his throat, Harry felt a moan slip out, loud in the quiet bedchamber. The effect immediate, Severus swooped in to devour his mouth, Harry, happy for him to dominate the kiss. Long, narrow fingers ran through his hair, tugging his head back to probe deeper, tongue constantly moving, mapping the coral of his mouth. Severus humming his pleasure, the vibration on Harry's lips sending tingles down his spine and straight to his already hard cock. The shaft firming further, it straining against the inside of his now too tight trousers, Severus' fingers just resting on the growing length, Harry bucked up desperate for any friction.

"Please, touch me." Harry too eager to care about the pleading quality in his tone. Feeling the smile from Severus rather than seeing it, the kiss hard and lust filled. Severus pushing Harry into the mattress, his leg over Harry's. An answering hardness rutting on his thigh, Severus' cock rigid with need as he rubbed against him. Little puffs of air inside Harry's mouth showing that he was just as excited as Harry. Knowing that he was turned on fuelled Harry's own desire. Using his strength he flipped them over, ended up straddling the potion master. Eyes suddenly wide at the change of position, Severus' cock pushing against his balls. Desire sparking at the thought of him nudging lower, Harry felt his mouth become dry at the sudden need he felt building.

_Do I want him to fuck me?_

Cock twitching at the idea, Harry moved up further, Severus now pushing against his perineum. Dark eyes flared with lust as he realized what Harry was doing, he leaned up to kiss the side of Harry's mouth. A smile on his face as he flipped them back over, lying between Harry's thighs. Their cocks now perfectly aligned as Severus slowly circled his hips, brushing them alongside each other. The friction of the hardness and the fabric against his shaft made Harry whimper with need, thrusting up.

"Next time," Severus paused and licked Harry's bottom lip, thrusting down into him, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Biting his bottom lip to hold in the desperate groan, Harry nodded. Heart pounding at the fantasy he now had in his head, a fantasy of the potion master sliding inside him. His entrance twitched at the idea, he pulled Severus into a fiery kiss, their joint moans swallowed by each other.

Murmuring the spell, the cool bedchamber air caressing his skin, Severus gasped into his mouth at the sensation of their naked skin touching. The heat from the potion master warming Harry, Severus' smooth chest pressing against his own. Hot, hard lengths brushing and pushing against one another, the need building as they rutted frantically. Harry's moans filling the room, his cock beginning to drip, leaving a wet trail on Severus' abdomen. His hands coming up to grab Severus' backside pushing him harder against him, cool fingers grabbing his arms and pining them to the bed. Harry struggled but with a smile on his face, Severus smirked and whispered a spell, Harry stunned at his hands now shackled to the bed. An eyebrow high, smirk widening as Severus leaned down to lap at Harry's mouth, whispering in that deep seductive voice.

"Now you're at my mercy."

The moans from Harry loud and lusty as he thrust up to show his excitement at the new game. Pulse fast and heart banging loudly in his chest, Harry tried to take a calming breath, the cool metal adding to the sensation of being restrained. Surprised at himself for enjoying the feel of being at Severus' mercy.

Severus licked along his neck, nipping at the pulse point, tongue soothing the bite. Swirling tongue lapping at the hardened nubs of Harry's nipples as he traced his mouth down to Harry's eager cock. The shaft twitching, trying to reach Severus' mouth, with a sexy smile, he flicked out the tip of his tongue to delicate lap at the fluid gathered there. Humming his delight as the bitter taste of Harry filled his mouth, the vibrations from his lips turning Harry into a writhing mess on the bed, the sound of him pulling at the restraints, metal clinking filling Harry's ears with its twisted melody.

Harry, fighting not to scream as the head of his cock was engulfed in the warm , wet mouth of the dark eyed torturer. Soft suction at the tip and the tongue dipping into the slit making him buck up. Severus gagged, Harry's cock sliding deep into his throat, rather than pulling back, Severus swallowed forcing more of Harry's cock into his mouth. The saliva spilling from Severus' mouth coating and slicking Harry's erection, one last swallow then Severus pulled off with a wet pop, immediately moving to straddle Harry. Without even using a lubricating spell he quickly impaled himself on Harry's length, the moan of ecstasy from Harry disguising the whimper from Severus. Neither man moved, both panting, Harry trying not to come at the quivering around his shaft. His cock twitched inside the smooth tunnel, Severus whimpered, Harry's squeezed shut eyes opened and looked at the flustered man.

"I'm hurting you?" Harry unsure whether to pull out or wait for Severus to adjust to stretch. With a sheepish smile, Severus nodded, wincing as he moved. Harry kissed him gently and whispered the lubrication spell, resisting the urge to thrust up at the slick feeling on his cock. Tentatively, Harry pulled back slightly, Severus sliding up his length. Slowly sliding back in, the heat from inside Severus burning through his body. The need to thrust and fuck making Harry grip the manacles that held him in place. Fingers desperate to touch the ebony haired man's glistening skin, unable to lean up too far to kiss his trembling mouth. Black eyes scrunched shut as Severus lifted and lowered himself, spreading the slickness inside himself and along Harry's turgid member. The pace beginning to increase, Harry lay there letting Severus control the depth and speed. Letting out a shaking breath, Severus tilted his hips, Harry felt the tip of his cock rub against Severus' prostate. Gasping moans spilling from the man, pushing himself down hard onto the slippery shaft. The slick channel gripping Harry as he moved, the ring of muscle tightening around the base of his cock. Arching his back, Severus let out a delighted moan, his thrusts down increasing. Riding the restrained Harry hard and fast, the squelch of the excess lubricant and their panting moans the only sound in the room.

"Fuck.. You feel so good!" Harry shouted, Severus flung himself forward and crushed their lips together, the kiss sloppy as they lapped and sucked at each other's tongues. Harry felt the familiar tingling in his balls, he thrust up following Severus' move up. His cock reaching deep inside the bouncing man, Severus screaming at the feel of Harry buried inside him.

"Let me touch you!" Harry breathed, panting to get the words out. He lifted his legs, bending his knees and planted his feet firmly on the mattress. The thrusts lifting Severus as Harry bucked up, fucking him hard and deep. Severus' body tilting forward with the force of his thrusts, Harry struggling to lean up, pulling at the restraints. Frustrated, he growled and bucked up with a fierce thrust, Severus gasped, whimpering, just holding on as Harry fucked him from below.

"Please." the begging tone in his voice obviously making Severus listen. Harry flinging his suddenly free arms up and around the groaning man, tilting him forward. Harry crunched his body up as Severus tipped, Harry's cock still sliding in and out of his grasping hole. Severus threw his head back, gasped and held his breath at the sensation of Harry lapping at the head of his cock. The new position allowing Harry to suck at the tip of Severus' leaking shaft as he curled up. Thrusting up hard, pushing the head of Severus' cock further into his slurping mouth. His moans loud at the taste of the Severus' flowing pre-come. Harry gasping as Severus tightened around him, mouth opening to let out a cry, Severus spilling himself into his gasping mouth, the hot come spurting onto Harry's tongue.

The combined taste and feel of Severus gripping his cock with his hot vicelike tunnel pushed him over the edge, swallowing Severus' come and letting out a shout of pleasure. His balls emptying themselves deep inside the still shuddering Severus. His orgasm making him light headed with it's intensity, Severus collapsed wearily onto his heaving chest, his own orgasm intense as well. Their heart beats taking longer than usual to slow and return to normal. Lazy, languid kisses as they got their breath back, both sated for the moment. Severus was the first to speak, Harry groaning at the words, wanting to climb into bed and make love all day instead.

"We have a meeting in twenty minutes," Severus stopped for a moment, pondering how to say the next words "We can't turn up together, people will suspect."

Reluctantly, Harry had to agree with his words but it wasn't what he wanted. Feeling a fierce sense of pride and excitement at Severus being his, the thought of sharing it with everyone seemed the right thing to do. He shook his head, ignoring the look of stunned surprise on Severus' face.

"I want people to know.. Don't you?"

Severus lay on his chest, eyes closed and let out a sigh. Harry's heart plummeting at the notion of having to keep their relationship a secret.

"Your friends will no doubt have something to say about the matter?" Harry smiled at the hint of resignation in Severus' tone, he kissed him lightly, resisting the need to deepen it.

"If they don't like it," Harry kissed him again, dark eyes filled with a smile, "They'll have to learn to live with it." the matter of fact tone making Severus kiss him back.

"If you are sure," he looked away from Harry for a moment, "They will say I seduced you and I'm old enough to be your father."

Harry felt a cheeky smile spread across his face, he bucked up, his cock still embedded inside the man. Both of them gasping at the sensation, Harry sated cock trying to firm up at the feeling.

"You're not my father," he pulled back and slowly pushed back in, deliberately angling to rub against Severus' prostate, the potion master let in a loud intake of breath, "And if I recall, I seduced you."

The glint in Severus' eyes made Harry's grin bigger, then with a mischievous smile, the potion master tightened up around Harry's half hard cock before pulling off. Harry's come slicking his now fully hard erection as Severus slid off with a wet pop. Groaning, Harry reached to pull the man back on top. Shaking his head. Severus walked to the bathroom, turning to flash him a smile.

"Shower?"

Harry jumped from the bed and ran after the man, his laugh echoing through the dungeons.

Both of them were still damp by the time they arrived to the meeting. Standing outside waiting for the staircase to take them to Dumbledore's door, casting a hurried drying charm on Severus' hair. Harry leaned across and kissed him, his tongue slipping inside the man's mouth. Harry moaning at the taste of himself, the blowjob he had been given in the shower still filling his thoughts.

"You didn't let me return the favour" he murmured, keeping the kiss going as long as possible, Severus smiled against his mouth.

"Later.. Naughty brat." Severus slapped Harry lightly on the backside, the kiss breaking apart just as the door began to open. Flustered, Harry straightened his robes and hoped his face was not beet red as they entered the quiet room.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione's excited shouts filling the room, Harry smiled and gave them both a brief hug. Whispering to them both he would discuss what had happened in the last week ,later. Hermione narrowed her eyes, flitting her gaze at Severus.

_Bloody hell.. She's too clever for her own good_

Remus pulled him into a tight hug, Tonks standing far back from the sandy haired man. Harry sensed a tension between the two of them, their relationship appearing to be over if the icy stares Tonks was giving Remus were anything to go by. Remus walked over to Dumbledore avoiding eye contact with her, everyone on edge, Harry determined it was because of the presence of Lucius. The blond stood regally by the fire, handsome but looking a little tired, he smiled at Harry and gave Severus a look of concern. Severus hitched an eyebrow and gave him the trademark Snape scowl. Lucius laughed and blushed when he realized that everyone's eyes were on him. Harry found himself smiling at the normally haughty man, his grey eyes returning the smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Ron's voice screeched, Harry winced at the decibel level the red head managed to reach.

Dumbledore patted Ron on the shoulder, gesturing for him to take a seat, the red head flushed with anger. Remus watching the blond with intrigued eyes, Harry noted that Lucius' gaze kept drifting to his ex professor. Harry felt his own gaze automatically looking at the potion master who also appeared to be finding it hard not to look back at him. The close proximity of the man was driving Harry to distraction, the need to touch him setting his nerves on edge as he sat.

"Mr Weasley, please calm yourself." Hermione tapped Ron on the arm, he huffed, glaring at the blond, "Lucius is in fact a spy for the light."

The room erupted into noise, Hermione gasping as Ron shouted that it was a lie, Tonks throwing her opinion into the mix about Narcissa. Severus took the opportunity to brush his hand against Harry's, a quick gesture. Harry felt his heart race at the act, a smile directed at the man as he walked over to Lucius. The cool blond viewing the scene with an amused expression, Remus stood silently, his eyes fixed on the man.

"You dropped the prophecy on purpose?" Remus' voice cut through the din, everyone looked from him to the blond. Lucius took a calming breath and nodded, his voice sincere as he addressed Remus.

"Yes, I'm sorry about Black."

The room silent as they absorbed the information, Harry felt strange at the mention of Sirius. A feeling that he had missed something prompted him to look at Remus' face, his eyes were filled with acceptance and heart felt grief. His sad amber eyes locked on Lucius' grey ones as he nodded his acceptance. His expression not one of someone who had lost a friend, Harry looked at Tonks, her scowl saying it all.

_Were Remus and Sirius lovers?_

Lucius held out his hand, Harry noticed it was trembling slightly. Remus regarded it for a second, the room held its breath, for a moment Harry wondered if Remus would take it. A fllicker of some emotion flaring as he warmly shook Lucius' hand, Harry stunned at the flash of desire in the grey eyes. The thought pushed aside as everyone started firing questions at Lucius, Dumbledore stepping in and explaining without mentioning the dream Harry had, about the need to protect Draco.

Ron's shouts of indignation assaulting Harry's ears, the dream still in his mind and the awareness of what Voldemort was capable of made Harry feel sick.

"Shut up!" the room immediately silent at his tone, sighing as he looked at Ron.

"You have no idea what he's capable of," Ron began spluttering about Harry shouting at him and defending Malfoy, "Enough! Time to grow up Ron.. People will die if we don't!"

Eyes fixed on Harry as he stood, Severus' fists by his sides, Harry understanding, sympathized at the need to touch each other. The tension in the room making his body cry out for some sort of comfort, black eyes boring into him as he paced. Ron stunned into silence, Hermione watching with assessing analytical eyes. Remus looking concerned as he approached him, arms wide to hug him. Reluctantly, Harry allowed the hug, sighing his disappointment, wanting Severus in his arms instead. Severus turned away, his face falling at the embrace between them. Lucius squeezing his shoulder in a comforting gesture, Harry's mind screaming out possessively at the intimacy between the old friends.

He pulled away from Remus, mind fixed on one goal, ignoring the gasps in the room as he grabbed Severus and kissed him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco's outraged screech echoed in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.. its fantastic that you like my mad little world! ;)**

**PhoenixPixie - Happy Birthday - this one's for you**

**Warning - some hot man on man action and a tiny bit of bloodplay.**

**Check out the poll on my profile page.. i'm starting a new story as soon as i've finished Pandora's Box, would love everyone's input on the third for my new trio.**

The silence that followed Draco's outburst seemed to be deafening, everyone shocked at the blonds' sudden appearance. Harry slid his tongue against Severus' one last time and broke the kiss. The slick pop of their lips parting broke the bubble of silence and started a cacophony of shouting and accusations.

"You fucking paedophile!" Ron's voice loud even above the indignant screeching of Malfoy jr, the blond having a full blown temper tantrum. Harry stood, feeling an inappropriate laugh building inside. Lucius was shouting Draco to calm down, the brat paying him no heed as he stalked towards Harry, face thunderous.

"What are you doing molesting my Godfather, Potter?" His cool, clipped tones dripping with disdain. Harry quirked an eyebrow, Severus let out a huff of amusement at his prefect imitation of his trademark sneer. With a loud, commanding voice Harry answered, the blond paling at the words.

"I would have thought it was obvious," he looked Draco up and down with a smile, "Even to a dumb blond such as yourself.. I was kissing him."

Harry leaned forward, the devil on his shoulder shouting to go all out to shock, uncaring of the reaction of his next provocative words, determined to shake things up. Lips close to Draco's ears, trying to ignore the tensing of Severus next to him and the flinch of the blond, his body uncomfortable at Harry's close proximity. Harry couldn't stop the evil grin that graced his face as he whispered but not so quietly that the rest of the room couldn't hear him.

"I fuck him too, you do how two men fuck, don't you Draco?"

"That's bloody enough!" Ron grabbed him roughly by the arm, pulling him away. Harry allowed himself to be moved away from the sick looking blond, Lucius giving him a admonishing gaze, he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron sounded confused and bewildered, his eyes staring at him with disbelief. Harry offered a smile and put his hands up in mock surrender. The noise that had tapered off became a dull roar again. Dumbledore bombarded with demands for Severus to be fired, Tonks vehemently insisting that Harry had obviously been lured by the Dark lord's right hand man. Telling Remus to fuck off when he tried to interject that Harry had kissed Severus, not the other way around and Harry was clearly old enough to make his own decisions. His amber eyes hurt at the venom and hateful tone in his former lover's voice, Lucius stepping in to show his agreement of Remus' opinion.

"Oh well, you would take his side," She spat at Lucius, everyone's eyes now on them, Severus interlocked his fingers with Harry's, taking advantage of the distraction.

"And pray tell what that is supposed to mean?" the trademark arrogance back in full flow as Lucius looked down his nose at her but Harry noticed his grey eyes darted to look at Remus' reaction. Tonks gave a malicious grin, eyes filled with some sort of hidden knowledge.

"Well, its no secret amongst my family that it took a potion for Narcissa to conceive Draco," the grin widened, Harry suddenly full of dislike for his previous favourite auror, "Couldn't get it up, could you?.. Girls not your thing?" the spite evident in her voice. Draco gasped, looking at his father with questioning eyes, the pleading on his face shouting out for Lucius to say she was lying. Harry squeezed Severus' hand, almost feeling sorry for the blond prat.

Lucius closed his eyes for a brief moment, schooling his flushed features into a calm façade. Grey eyes fixed on Severus as if seeking his friends guidance, the potion master offered him a supportive smile adding a nod of his head to continue.

"Draco, I ..," he paused and sighed, "I did not love your mother, please understand I love you with all my heart." the pleading tone in his voice overpowering any embarrassment he obviously felt at having to bare his soul to a room full of strangers, Harry developed a new found respect for the cool aristocrat. All stares were directed at the pale shaky Draco, his eyes downcast, lifting his lowered head slowly to look at his father.

"I know she doesn't love me," Draco lifted a trembling hand to stop Lucius from interrupting, Harry stunned at his words, "She wanted to keep you, I heard her talking to Bellatrix one night." Draco let out a sad sigh, lapsing back into silence, head lowering again. Lucius took a breath and crossed the room to pull his son into his arms. The hug was awkward but filled with emotion, Lucius assuring his son that he was the most important thing in his life, Draco nodding that he understood. Harry found his eyes drawn to Remus who was watching the scene with sorrow.

Dumbledore stunned at Tonks display, his tone filled with anger as he ordered her to leave, Kingsley agreeing when she turned to him for support. Lucius sat Draco down in the comfortable arm chair after Tonks left with a flustered huff. The drama over, the glances returned to regard Harry and Severus, who were standing there, holding hands. Ron's face outraged and disgusted, mouth opening to let loose. Harry bracing himself for the horrified outpouring sure to spill from the furious red head. Hermione, who had been standing observing the whole performance, grabbed his arm. Her voice full of authority as she addressed the frothing at the mouth Ron.

"Stop it Ron," she squeezed his arm, making him look her in the eye, "Can't you see Harry's happy?"

Face beaming, Harry had never wanted to kiss Hermione like he wanted to right at that moment. Severus' expression mirroring his, impressed with her maturity.

_Hermione Granger.. Forever the voice of reason!_

Her words filtering into Ron's flustered brain, his head lowered as he realized that she was right. He looked at Harry, sheepish smile in place then narrowed his eyes at Severus. Harry was aware that it was going to take time for him to come to terms with his relationship, determined that nothing would tear it apart. Fingers still laced in Severus', he walked over to Lucius. The blond talking quietly to his son, Harry caught some of the words as they approached.

"I'm sorry..I did what I thought best. she's made her choice..by the Dark lord's side." Horrified, Harry got the gist of the matter, Narcissa was staying with Voldemort, they were now on opposite sides. His heart went out to Draco at having that burden.

_My dream!_

"Malfoy..I mean Draco," Draco opened his closed eyes to look at Harry like he was mad for calling him by his first name, Harry shrugged, "You can't go home!"

"What?.. My mother wouldn't hurt me, would she?" frantic gaze directed at his father, Lucius' face answering for him, Draco began to cry, silent tears. Preparing himself for abuse, Harry knelt at Draco's feet, Lucius and Severus sporting similar disbelieving expressions.

"Draco.. I know we don't get on," Harry almost laughed at the agreeing huff that emerged from Draco at the understatement, "Voldemort," he paused, uncertain of whether to tell him, "He wants you."

Draco interrupted Harry before he could continue, explaining that he knew the dark lord wanted him to take the mark and join. Lucius reached across the pat his shoulder, he stopped and looked at Harry, his gaze full of confusion. Horror blooming on his pale face as what Harry was trying to say finally dawned on him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his tone timid and full of terror.

"He wanted me?" his features contorting with revulsion, "He wanted to sleep with me?" Harry touched his arm, surprised at himself for offering the comforting gesture, Draco appeared to not notice, his eyes wild with the images that were filling his head.

"Yes, but we're going to protect you." surety in his voice, Harry stood and walked back to Severus. Dark eyes were watching with a strange expression, Harry unable to fathom what the silent potion master was thinking.

"I think that we should take a break, we've had a lot to take in," Dumbledore's eyes gliding towards Harry and Severus, "May I suggest Remus, that you and Lucius take Draco to my quarters for some tea?"

Remus seemed surprised at the request but nodded , looking in the blonds' direction, Harry was sure he saw a flicker of that earlier fire in grey eyes though this time the earlier nameless emotion he saw in the amber ones reflected the heat.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked, Ron standing behind her staring at his feet, quiet for the moment. Harry desperately wanted to explain about everything that had happened, tempted to say yes but unable to shake the feeling that something was not right with the mute dark eyed man standing next to him.

"Can I come and find you, later?" Hermione nodded but Ron lifted annoyed eyes to glare at Severus, Hermione sensing a problem pulled the red head by the arm and told Harry they would speak later.

With interest, Harry watched Remus and Lucius lead Draco through the door out of the office, Kingsley appeared to be engaged in conversation with Dumbledore. The door shutting abruptly behind him made him turn to look, stunned at finding himself standing alone, Severus had left.

_Shit!_

Running from the room, he caught a brief glance of black robes as they disappeared around a corner, heading to the dungeon. Frustrated at not being able to shout for him, students were milling around in the corridors and being a Saturday the place was unusually busy. Muttering to himself as he ran full pelt in the direction the annoying man had taken, mind going through reasons for his change in mood.

The potion master's door firmly shut as he hammered on it, receiving no answer he looked at the ceremonial snake decoration etched into the door. Without even being aware of it, he lapsed into parseltongue.

"Whatttt isss yourrrr nameee?" Harry hissed to the snake, its head rising at the words, tongue tasting the air.

"youuu speakkk withhh myyy tongueee?" it hissed, head tilting with curiosity, Harry smiled at the beautiful red and green snake.

"Yessss, youuu areee veryyy beautifulll" the snake let out a pleased sounding hiss, leaning to touch Harry's hand.

"Youuu haveee jewelll eyesss, myyy nameee issss Aisha"

"thank you, I needdd tooo seeee yourrr masterrr" the snake regarded him, eyes fixed on him, it nodded and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The door swung open, Harry stroked the snake, thanking it for the help. Its pleased hisses followed him as he entered the room with trepidation. The office devoid of life, cold without the fire burning. A loud crash echoed from the bedchamber, the door shut, the sound of glass breaking muffled by the heavy wood.

"Severus?" Harry asked, his voice loud in the empty room.

No sound at his words and a deathly silence seemed to fill the room, he asked again. Upon receiving no response for the second time, Harry approached the door, loud thumps emerging as he got closer. His mind still at a loss to fathom why he was having this reaction, running over all the things that had happened that morning. Incapable of finding a justifiable reason for this behaviour.. Stopping when one word drifted into his head.

_Draco.. I touched him_

Shaking his head with disbelief, Harry opened the door, eyes widening at the sight that greeted him. The smell of fire whisky assaulted his senses, the shattered remains splattered on the wall and floor. Chair overturned, the bed sheets now on the floor, feathers from the shredded pillows drifting in the air.

"Get out!" the potion master's voice oozing venom, the sneer full of hatred as he scowled at him. The man sitting on the floor, glass all around him from a broken tumbler. Anger slowly built, Harry fixed his gaze on the man, not breaking eye contact and staring the man down. Obsidian eyes filled with fire, narrowing the closer Harry got to him. The rich baritone repeating the order to leave, Harry ignored him and knelt at his feet, mindful of the glass as he sat back on his knees.

"You're an idiot!" Harry spat out, horrified when he noticed the blood dripping from the large cut on Severus' hand, he shouted his shock at the wound, the sound loud in the room. Grabbing a pillowcase and trying to wrap it around his hand, Severus pushed him away, face angry.

"Fuck off, go and fuck the pretty boy!"

Harry's patience began to wear thin, flicking his wand to try and stitch the wound together, the jagged edges still seeping as he finished. Severus not even flinching at the pain, the smell of whisky on his breath.

"I don't want him," Harry reached up and stroked his cheek, Severus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. A heartfelt groan as he realized what he was doing and pulled away. Grabbing the back of his head, Harry pulled Severus to his face and smashed their lips together. The kiss one sided as Harry's tongue delved into Severus' slack mouth. Panting, Harry broke the kiss, hands either side of Severus' face making him look at him.

"Kiss me!" Harry ordered and crushed his mouth against Severus'. The fire built in the kiss as Severus returned it, tentatively to begin with, but steadily filling with passion, he let Harry devour his mouth. Moaning when Harry ripped open Severus' shirt and pulled him deep into his arms, crushing their heaving chests together. His bloody hand caressing Harry's cheek, the smear of blood decorating his face like battle paint. Dark eyes flared at the vision, his blood on Harry's flushed face, arousal burning in his wild green eyes.

Harry broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath, his cock solid in his trousers, intrigued by the look in Severus' eyes. He reached up and felt the wet sticky blood gracing his face, the coppery odour filling his nostrils and making his heart race. Smearing more on the tips of his fingers, he leaned to wipe a stripe across Severus' lips. The red vibrant on the pale mouth. Harry flicked out his tongue to lap at the metallic treat, moaning as it hit his taste buds. Possessed with a strange passion, Harry thrust his tongue deep into Severus' eager mouth, pushing Severus down on the floor. Both of them wincing as the shards of glass that littered the floor bit into their skin. The sharp sting making Severus buck up and thrust his rock hard shaft into Harry's stomach. Snapping out of the delirium he was in, Harry went to pull away, Severus wrapped his legs around him locking him in place.

"I'm hurting you" he muttered against Severus' lips as they continued to kiss, tongue's lapping noisily.

"You're bleeding too." Severus pointed out, licking the cut that stood out on his hand, a single line of blood flowing from it down his arm. The sensation of Severus licking at the path the blood had taken made Harry buck into him, their cocks rutting together. The taste of himself and Severus exploding in his mouth as they devoured each other. The kiss steamy and lust filled, the thrusts speeding up while they rubbed against each other.

"Stop," Severus panted, slowly down his movements, Harry kissed his neck, "I want you in me."

"The glass." concern in Harry's voice, reaching to banish the mess, Severus grabbed his hand to stop him. Narrow fingers picked up a blood stained piece and then nodded for him to continue, the mess vanished. The glittering of the piece still in Severus' hand having a strange effect on Harry. His heart began to race, cock spitting pre-come and his pulse sped up. Severus' pupils were dilated, Harry watched with fascination as he traced the edge of the glass along his own chest, the nipple hardening as the shard travelled over it. Mouth dry, Harry bent forward and licked over the rigid nub, his tongue swirling over its puckered peak. A shaky intake of breath from Severus nearly pushed Harry over the edge, gasping himself as Severus whispered a spell, the cool dungeon air heavenly on his overheated naked skin. The shard still moving over Severus' chest, a thin line of blood welling as it passed, Harry grabbed his fingers and lifted the glass to his own chest. Severus' eyes flared with desire, Harry moaning as Severus scratched the same path on his chest. The glass discarded as Severus pulled Harry to him, the blood on their chests mixing and spreading as they kissed. The sting of the cut did nothing to discourage Harry's erection, the fluid gathered around the head dripping onto Severus' cock beneath him. Severus lapped along Harry's shoulder, tongue licking up the blood that adorned his chest as he moved lower.

"Fuck me," Severus mouthed on his skin, licking a blood covered nipple, humming his delight at the taste of Harry. Green eyes fluttering closed at the words and the feel of that talented tongue. The lubrication spell mumbled in between his moans of bliss. Pulling back from the excited dark eyed man beneath him, Harry licked his lips and bent to taste the combined blood that adorned their bodies, the iron taste bitter on his tongue but it made his cock twitch. Running his fingers through the tacky mess, to decorate the underside of Severus' rigid leaking length, fingertips delicately touching the smooth skin before tracing behind his balls to circle the hot puckered entrance. The pitch of Severus' moans becoming higher when a lone finger slid into the smooth tunnel, Harry's moans matching Severus'. The sensation of the grasping tunnel wrapping around his finger and pulling him in, was almost too much, biting his lip to resist just slamming inside the man.

"More." Severus breathed, the blood smearing his lips standing out so brightly against his pale skin. Harry, light-headed at the overload of sights and sensations, slammed his lips to Severus' . The lone finger joined by one friend and quickly by another, the need to be inside him pushing Harry to hurry. Whimpers spilling from Severus, swallowed by the toe curling kiss that Harry had bestowed on him.

"Harry, please.. I'm so close." Severus pleaded, Harry glanced at Severus' untouched cock, the shaft rigid and spitting pre-come. Aroused beyond belief at the thought of Severus coming just from the feel of his cock inside, he reached up to pin Severus' hands above his head. His cock twitching and seeking out Severus' entrance. Harry moved forward, the tip pushing against the tight band of muscle. Severus' fingers entwined with Harry's, grasping them tight as Harry slid deep in one move, not stopping until his balls were resting snugly against Severus.

Afraid to move, the fluttering of the muscles inside Severus already pushing him dangerously close to the edge. Severus gazed at him with wide, delighted eyes, his bloody lips parting to let out a blissful whimper. The noise going straight to Harry's shaft, it twitched, the smooth skin of his cock sliding against Severus' prostate, the whimper becoming deep and soulful at the feeling. Wicked smile on his face, Harry pulled out slightly and with a teasing slow slide back in, he deliberately rubbed against it again. Severus' pinned hands clenched Harry's harder, his hips lifting allowing Harry to slid in deeper on the next forward thrust.

"Oh.. Oh..oh." little explosions of breath on Harry's thrusts into him, Severus gasped with pleasure. Unable to maintain the languid pace for too long, the thrusts becoming faster. The slapping sound of Harry's balls hitting against Severus' buttocks getting louder and more frequent. Severus lifted his legs to wrap around either side of Harry's chest, his hands still pinned above his head, the change in position allowing Harry's movements to become deep and fluid. Not letting up in the speed of his thrusts, Harry added a circular hip move as he pushed back in, the tip pushing harder against Severus' prostate.

"Please." Severus begged, sucking on Harry's tongue as he moaned lustily. Harry pulled back until the engorged head of his cock was perched just inside the grasping hole, Severus' body trying to pull him back. The temptation to push back in was almost too great but determined to drag out their pleasure, Harry pushed in at a snails pace, inch by inch sliding into velvet heat. Harry could feel the muscle surrender to his shaft, melding itself like a glove, the heat and slickness making Harry moan huskily. The panting from both the overwhelmed men bouncing around the room, Harry without even being aware of it began to speed up his thrusts. Severus shouting his bliss at the new pace, thighs clenching tight around Harry's chest, his breath forced from him. The lack of oxygen heightening the delight, Harry following the feeling, chasing his release. The grunts of exertion forced out of him as he slammed hard inside the writhing man.

"Yes, yes.. More Harry!" Severus arched his back, his screams reaching a fevered pitch, Harry thrusting as fast as he could, the sensation of Severus clenching around him on every thrust pushing him over the edge. His own scream of completion drowning out Severus' breathy moans, balls erupting deep inside the undulating potion master. The first spurt inside him, seeming to trigger Severus' own orgasm, hot strings of come spilling from his untouched cock. His fingers still clasped to Harry's, leaning up to suck at the end of Harry's tongue as they both reached their peak. The gasping potion master's come smearing on their chests as it mixed with the rust coloured blood.

Harry slumped forward into the man's arms, releasing his hands, soft murmurs whispered into his neck as Severus ran his fingers lightly up and down Harry's sweaty back. Their mouth's meeting to share a breathy, intimate kiss, their hearts returning to normal rhythm.

"Mmm love you," Harry spoke into Severus' neck, kissing the pulse point, moaning as Severus clenched around his softening cock, "Stop.. You're insatiable!" he laughed, dark eyes regarding him with amusement he slapped Harry on the arse. Their shared huffs of laughter reverberating in the bedchamber, Severus stretched out under him and pulled a face at the realization that they were on the cold floor. Lifting his black gaze to Harry's laughing one, Harry shrugged.

"I would have done it in the bed but you wouldn't wait," he kissed Severus' smiling lips, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?" the question asked in a joking tone, Severus' eyes became serious, he deepened the kiss.

"Never..I'll never have enough of you." his honest, lust filled tone sending a shiver of excitement down Harry's spine.

"SEVERUS!" the frantic shout of Lucius' voice made them both jump, Harry groaning as he pulled out of Severus, both scrambling to cover themselves.

"SEVERUS.. PLEASE!"

Harry sensed the fear in the blonds' voice, sharing a look of concern they ran into the sitting room, Lucius' face anxious in the floo fire.

"Oh Severus, I don't know what to do.. Draco's gone!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone that author alerted,added my stories as favourites and generally just followed what i've done. I never expected my stories to become popular with anyone.. my world is strange but great fun!**

**Warning - some violence**

Harry and Severus immediately galvanised into action, throwing on whatever clothes they could find. Severus ran to the floo, turning to see why Harry wasn't behind him.

"I have to go back to the dorms," seeing the look of confusion, Harry gave him a brief mischievous smile "Marauder's map, hopefully if Draco is in the castle, we'll find him."

Severus appeared to ponder his words for a second, hitching his eyebrow in a sneering, unamused way. The look on his face belied by his next words.

"Marauder's map?.. We'll be having a long chat later." mirth in his tone and his eyes filled with fire. Harry ran to him, slamming their mouths together, his tongue lapping energetically against Severus'. Their moans of pleasure loud in the room, with huge reluctance they broke apart.

"Go.. Go talk to Dumbledore, I'll be as quick as I can." Severus gave him a nod, his face filled with concern as he entered the floo, calling out Dumbledore's office.

Harry ran as fast as he could, the common thankfully empty. Not feeling in the mood to discuss what had happened over the past week. Skidding to a halt when he was greeted by Ron lying on his bed, reading a quidditch magazine.

"Oh finally decided to join your mates, then?" the comment made Harry bristle, he ignored him and began to search his trunk. The map was wrapped up inside the invisibility cloak, he grabbed that as well having a feeling that he may need it at some point.

"Ron. I haven't got time for this," he ran his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh, concern evident in his voice "I have to get back to the order, Draco's missing."

Ron looked surprised, then his face twisted with anger launching himself from the bed and approaching Harry. His voice loud and piercing in the silent tower.

"Oh I see," the look on his face was malicious and full of spite, his eyes glowing with a twisted idea, "Snape and Draco? Been busy haven't you, one death eater not enough for you that you have to bring in the death eater in training too!"

The slap resounded throughout the room, the sharp noise of a hand hitting skin seemed to fill the room. Ron's eyes were stunned as he reached up to cup his reddened cheek, Harry's handprint vivid on his pale, freckled skin. Harry stood, staring at his hand with disbelief though his body clearly still ready to fight, heart pounding and muscles tense, the anger radiating from him in waves. Green eyes brimming with fire lifted to look at the shocked red head. Harry's voice calm and even as he spoke.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Ron began to splutter , Harry held up his hand, Ron stopped speaking, "I love Severus, if you can't deal with that and still be my friend then I accept your decision." the finality in his tone made Ron pale even more. Harry turned and walked to the door, leaving his flustered supposed friend staring at his back.

The tears falling from Harry as he ran to Dumbledore's office, wiping his eyes and schooling his features before he entered the room. Lucius was frantically pacing back and forth, Remus by his side following after the man talking in a low calm voice, Harry caught some of the words.

"He'll be fine.. One of brightest students..please sit down..lucius..we'll find him, I promise." Remus reached out to touch Lucius' arm, the blond stopped pacing and turned to look at the man, his eyes were filled with tears as he allowed Remus to pull him into an embrace. Harry noticed that no one seemed surprised at this development, he himself had already picked up on the obvious attraction between the men. Filled with the renewed determination to find the silly blond prat.

"The map!" Harry shouted and pulled it out of his pocket. Severus' eyes shot up from the in depth conversation he had been having with Dumbledore and Kingsley, his black eyes sparked with life at the sight of Harry. Green ones fixed on him and Harry felt his heart beat faster, just being in the same room as the potion master made him feel light headed. They all gathered around him as he tapped the map and recited the words, smiling at Remus as the map revealed its secret. All eyes frantically scanned the dots, no trace of Draco was present.

"She's got him! I know it!" Lucius shouted, his certainty making his resolve crumble, he sagged into Remus' arms and began to sob. Remus looked at Harry, his amber eyes filled with faith in Harry. An idea popped suddenly into Harry's mind.

"Dobby!" He shouted, the snap of apparition and the happy house elf smiled up at Harry, cringing and pulling away when he noticed grey eyes staring at him.

"Dobby's old master can not have him back. Dobby is a free elf!" his large round eyes narrowing at Lucius, Harry patted Dobby lightly on the head to get his attention.

"It's ok.. Mr Malfoy doesn't want you back," Harry heard the agreeing huff emerging from Lucius, "But we have to find Draco."

"Young master Malfoy?, No Dobby doesn't want to go to him either!"

"Shhh, no one wants you to be their elf." Harry soothed the upset Dobby who was pulling at his ears painfully.

"I need you to go to the manor, be careful and see if Draco is there," Harry grabbed his hand to stop him from hurting himself, the large eyes regarded him with affection, "Please be careful, don't let anyone see you." Dobby nodded, looked at Lucius once more with distaste and disappeared.

"He doesn't like you much." Remus' voice echoed in the quiet room, Harry let out a laugh at the expression on the blonds' face at the statement.

"Now we wait to see," Dumbledore squeezed Lucius' shoulder, he nodded and leaned into Remus' touch, "Kingsley and I will be at the ministry, contact me as soon as you hear anything."

The flare of the floo announcing their departure, Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, it now in disarray. Remus instinctively reached up to smooth the strands, Harry looked at Severus and quirked an eyebrow. Frowning as he stared at Harry, a look of concern flittered across his dark eyes. Grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards Dumbledore's private quarters.

"I must talk to Harry, call us if you hear anything." he shouted behind him, shoving Harry through the doorway. Harry shocked at his attitude, turned to glare at him and opened his mouth to speak, silenced as Severus pressed a tender kiss against his lips.

"Harry, you've been crying?" Severus' voice filled with the combined emotion of worry and a hint of lust. Their bodies were pressed firmly against each other, Harry could almost feel the potion master's thudding heart. His lips tingled where Severus' had touched them, he moved forward and returned the kiss, his tongue tracing along the bottom lip of the now gasping man. Severus' hands came up to grab fistfuls of Harry's shirt, the fingers clenching as the kiss deepened. Breath passing back and forth between their eager lips, Severus' tongue lapping alongside Harry's teasing one. Mapping and licking the coral of Harry's luscious mouth, his breathy whimpers speeding up the older man's heart. With huge reluctance, Severus broke away from the kiss, staring into glazed lust filled eyes and knowing his own reflected the need that was building between them again.

"Answer the question?" his tone strained with arousal, voice deeper than usual. Harry moaned at the rich baritone washing over him, Severus' voice was addictive, smooth and rich, full of decadence.

"Ron," Harry pressed himself more firmly against the potion master, their erections rubbing lightly, Severus' with a determined look wrenched himself away from the undulating green eyed man, "It doesn't matter." Harry insisted, the urge to rut against the formidable dark eyed man was overwhelming, thrusting himself forward. His throbbing cock slamming roughly into Severus' rigid shaft. Breath stuck in his chest at the sensation of cloth covered hardness brushing on his own turgid member.

"Harry, stop.. What happened?" Severus grabbed his shoulders, firmly but gentle pushing him away, the disappointment in his eyes mirrored by Harry's anguished moan.

"He hates that we're together," Harry lowered his head, his face a mask of misery, Severus tensed, wanting to tear Mr Weasley apart for hurting his Harry. "I think I've lost my best friend."

Severus shaking his head pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, whispering into his Harry's hair, fighting the urge to storm from the room and find the moronic red head.

"He'll come round, he cares for you," his voice nearly choking as he reassured Harry, hating that he was so upset, "Go and find him, tell him how you feel." Harry nodded and hugged back harder. The heat beginning to build in the room, Severus forcing himself to try and pull away. Aware of where they were and that anyone could come back at any time. Harry whimpered, his fingers digging into Severus' biceps pulling him flush against him again, his cock rutting into Severus' hip.

"No!, don't go.. please touch me." Harry pleaded, the desire making his voice rough with lust. Unable to resist, Severus crushed his mouth to Harry's, the kiss steamy and toe curling in its intensity. Fingers scrambled to remove clothes, desperate for flesh, moans of pleasure swallowed as fingertips touched bare skin. Harry pulled Severus' shirt off, the buttons flying in all directions, manoeuvring the man backwards, stopping as Severus' back slammed against the closed door. Severus gasping at the cool wood touching his heated skin, moaning loudly as Harry's exploring fingers delved further and yanked his trousers open, exposing his length, it sprang free and slapped against his toned stomach. Harry watched it, the lust flared in his wild green eyes, flustered, he reached down to pull his own trousers open, freeing his thick shaft. Severus could smell the musk of arousal filling the room, a heart felt sigh of pleasure escaping when Harry grabbed both of their erections and rubbed them together, their combined pre-come slicking the way as he stroked them.

Severus leaned to kiss him, Harry lapping excitedly at his tongue as they met. Wiggling his hips, Severus' trousers slid down to the floor, kicking them away leaving him naked and pinned to the door. Harry deepened the kiss, his hands coming round to cup Severus' arse and lift him up, the potion master letting out a little whimper as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry pushed him harder into the door, bending his knees and taking Severus' weight. Both men groaning as Harry's cock seemingly having a mind of its own unerring sought out Severus' twitching pucker. Its blunt head nudging the closed muscle, testing its resistance as Harry pushed forward, the tip sliding into the heat of Severus' body.

He mumbled the spell into Severus' mouth, the potion master gasped at the feel of his tunnel becoming slick and wet. The tip pushed further inside, spreading and stretching Severus open, his body relaxing to the burn of penetration. Heart beating faster, body revelling in the sensation of Harry breaching his entrance, filling him in a way he had never felt before. Harry gasped at indescribable sensations rocketing through his body, the sex with Severus was breath taking and getting better every time. His thick cock fitting perfectly inside the shaking man, their bodies slotting together as if they were made just for each other. Severus whimpered, Harry's cock gliding against his prostate as Harry bottomed out, his large cock buried to the hilt. Joint moans of delight spilled from their lips, overwhelmed by the feeling.

Severus, the first to move, wiggling his hips from side to side, Harry's cock pushing against the spot that made Severus see stars, Harry moaning against his lips at the feel of Severus clenching him ,tightly. He pulled downwards sliding himself out of the grasping hole, leaving an inch or two still inside the velvet heat, his moan rising an octave as he slammed back. Severus physically moving up the door with the force of the thrust, sliding down slightly as Harry pulled back again only to scream and move back up when Harry pushed back inside. The pace fast, Harry's thrusts deep and hard, Severus clinging to him and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

The exertion on Harry's face evident as his brow began to glisten, Severus sucking on the end of his tongue as he began to thrust himself to meet Harry halfway, gasping at the depth Harry reached, the constant slide against his prostate pushing Severus closer to the edge. Harry whimpered, thrusting faster, his own release approaching at speed. Severus reached down to stroke himself, Harry groaning at the sight, eyes wide and wild as he watched the potion master stroke himself. The combined sensation of his own hand wrapped around his cock and Harry filling him pulled Severus' orgasm from him. He threw his head back and took a breath, holding it while his cock erupted everywhere, splashes of come hitting Harry's chest and coating his own. The first splash hitting Harry and the tightening of Severus around his throbbing cock dragged Harry's climax from him, with the force of a freight train. He thrust up once and spilled himself inside a trembling Severus, balls tight to the point of pain, the pleasure pushing out all thought, fireworks exploding behind his eyes. Panting loudly into each others mouths, pulses racing and heart beating erratically. Severus broke the kiss to take a shaking breath, smiling at the blissful look on Harry's face.

Severus slowly lowered his legs, Harry's softening cock slipping from him, a slick pop sounded in the room. Severus moaned as he felt hot fluid dripping down his thighs, Harry pulled him into a slow kiss, their tongues licking tiredly alongside each other. Both of them gasping for breath as their thundering hearts began to slow.

"Feel better?" Severus asked in a husky voice, Harry laughed and kissed him again, the kiss too brief for both of them. The heat dampened for a while but still smouldering between them.

_I'll never have enough of him_

The thought made Harry smile and he grasped the still naked potion master roughly against him, the kiss that followed was knee trembling and fire filled, Harry devoured Severus' mouth, the dark eyed man clinging to Harry like a life raft, his tongue trying to follow but incapable of keeping up with the onslaught from Harry.

"Your mine." Harry murmured with certainty into Severus' kiss swollen mouth, Severus grasped him harder and moaned his agreement. Harry came back to himself, flustered at his attitude but driven by a desire to make the potion master his and only his.

"We should get back to the others?" Severus whispered, his face still flushed from the sex, Harry kissed him gently and nodded. The silence was comfortable while they dressed, Harry sneaking glances at Severus, smiling when he caught him doing the same.

The office was quiet when they returned, Harry hoping that Dumbledore's quarters were far enough away that no one had heard them. Severus stopped dead in front of him, a gasp emerging from the man, Harry peered around him. Eyes widening at the sight of Lucius and Remus kissing, Lucius sitting in the armchair by the fire and Remus kneeling at his feet. Harry could see the blond had obviously been crying, surmising that Remus had been comforting him and the kiss had been the result. The heat between the two men appeared to be building, Lucius running his fingers through Remus' sandy hair, tugging the man closer as the kiss deepened. Remus moaned into the blonds' mouth, reaching up to run his fingers down the man's chest. Lucius moaned and pulled away, shaking his head and Harry heard the whispered words.

"I can't.. not now with Draco missing, I'm sorry." Remus looked disappointed for a split second then lightly pressed a kiss to the man's lips murmuring that he understood. Lucius gave him a weary smile and pressed his lips back returning the light kiss.

"At a later date?" he moaned against Remus' lips, they broke apart both of them filled with regret. A smile gracing his amber eyes, Remus nodded, tilting his head and sniffing.

"Hello Harry." he said as he turned around, Harry blushed at them being caught watching a tender moment, having forgotten about a wolves sense of smell.

"Hey Remus, Lucius." Harry walked into the room, his face a shocking shade of red. Severus chuckling quietly behind him, Harry was just turning to say something to the chortling potion master when the crack of apparition sounded. Dobby stood trembling, wringing his ears obviously distressed, Harry's heart plummeted. Lucius face reflecting his fear at what he was about to tell them.

_We're too late, Voldemort has him!_

"Draco?" Lucius' voice trembling as he looked at the distraught elf. Large eyes regarded him then looked to Harry, shaking his head and lowering his eyes.

"Dobby, is sorry Harry Potter, young master Malfoy was not there," he gripped his ears tighter, punishing himself, Harry heard the sigh of relief from Lucius, his own heart skipping a beat at Draco not being there, "Dobby searched but could find him, Dobby failed." Harry grabbed the upset elf's hand and stopped him, reassuring him that Dobby had done a good job, slowly the elf calmed down. His teary eyes looked at Harry in awe then turned to Lucius, his eyes narrowed slightly and he let out a sigh.

"The angry one with the mad eyes is telling them to look in the forbidden forest, but Dobby is not going there, it is forbidden!"

Everyone stopped for a second pondering Dobby's words, mad eyes?

"Bellatrix!" Harry and Severus shouted at the same time, Lucius paled even further. Severus nodded to Remus, telling him to comfort the terrified man, Remus stroked the back of Lucius' hand, soothing the distressed blond.

"That means they haven't got him," Harry paced back and forth thinking, "We have to get to him before they do!" Lucius jumped up at his words, his features a mask of determination, Severus tensed ready to follow as they gathered their wands. Harry grabbed him, pulling him to one side.

"You can't come," Severus spluttered, face stunned at Harry's order, Harry reached up to touch his cheek, the dark eyes instantly calm, "If it gets back to Voldemort that you're helping, he'll kill you." Harry's voice cracked on the last two words, reluctantly Severus had to agree.

"Listen to him my friend, contact Dumbledore and tell him where we are." Lucius' voice carried to them, the steel in the tone indicating to Harry that he was prepared for a fight. Severus pulled Harry to him, their lips meeting in a too quick kiss before he pushed him away, with great sadness in his eyes as Harry ran after Remus and Lucius.

The forbidden forest stood waiting for them, Harry had always felt the place was alive. No sound carried in the dark woods, the mist curling and swirling around the base of the gnarled tree trunks, branches reaching up as if crawling towards the sun. The light in the sky barely penetrating through the forest cover, a tracking charm that Lucius was trying, shining a little blue dot ahead of them. The three men following it and hoping that it would lead them to Draco. A shiver travelled up Harry's spine unable to shake the feeling that they were being watched, cautiously with his voice low he spoke to Remus.

"Have you spoken to the other wolves?" Remus jumped slightly at Harry's voice cutting through the eerie silence, he nodded and answered with a unsteady voice.

"Yes, they're reluctant to join, Voldemort has approached some of the others, Greyback's followers are already on board." he said the last part with a sigh.

"Dumbledore has contacted the most powerful Vampire clans but we've received no answer as yet, Voldemort will be actively trying to recruit them."

_Vampires?_

Lucius stopped, Harry and Remus automatically following his lead. The forest seemed to much darker than before, almost like it was night though it was the middle of the day. Lucius beckoned the two men closer, his voice almost inaudible as he spoke to them.

"Someone is using an artificial night charm." the tremor was evident as he spoke. Harry scanned the forest, eyes squinting and trying to see anything. The daylight still shining behind them in the forest reflecting slightly as they crossed into the darkness, its last visible beams penetrating enough to give the appearance of moonlight. The three men paused to allow their eyes to adjust to the gloom, the cool air becoming frigid as they progressed further in the forest. The glowing blue dot in front casting an eerie glow, leaving light trails behind itself as it moved ahead of them. A low whimper pierced the darkness, a lone voice calling for help.

_Draco!_

The dot shot ahead at speed, the men sprinting towards the sound, Harry could hear his heart thundering in his chest and the pants for air from the other men. Coming into view was a clearing, lying on his back was Draco, McNair towering over him, axe in hand. The three men skidded to a stop, wands drawn moving slowly forwards, knowing that stealth and surprise would be a valuable asset. Harry nearly lost his footing when it became cleared that McNair was not alone, a tall muscular man was standing near him, eyes skittish and scanning the surrounding area. Narcissa stood behind him, wand twirling idly in her hand, a look of boredom on her indifferent face.

_What a fucking bitch, she doesn't even care!_

Harry's fingers grasped his wand tighter, the anger raging inside and turned to look at Lucius, his face mirroring his emotion. The grey eyes almost black in the limited light, his handsome features twisted with rage.

"Lets just take him back, its cold." her cold clipped tones seemed to draw tears from Draco, he sobbed lifting his hands imploring her to let him go, she turned away with a look of disgust. McNair loomed over him, intimidating with his stature throwing his axe to the side, out of Draco's reach, Harry horrified as he reached down to palm himself through his trousers, his tone lusty and full of malice.

"I want him to please me first, such a sweet little mouth," he rubbed harder, Draco tried to scramble back, whimpering with pain as McNair stood on his hip, pining him to floor painfully, "I've always wondered about how good it would feel around my cock."

Harry had to grab Lucius by the arm to stop him from charging in there with his wand blazing. The feeling that they were being watched was overpowering now, Harry's green eyes widening as he noticed that the clearing was completely surrounded. McNair's sidekick had become distracted by the change of events. Harry tapped Lucius and nodded his head in the direction of the shadowy figures, all three men stunned at the vision. Dark outlines of people silhouetting the forest around them.

A single figure moved from the rest, walking to the clearing, the four people in the centre unaware of their presence. McNair unzipping and freeing his cock, calling for the other man to hold him down. Draco kicked and screamed, Narcissa watching the spectacle with cold detachment.

Stunned at the appearance of a small, teenage girl, probably no older than Harry, her hair plaited in a French braid, the blond highlights catching the light that filtered through the trees. Her eyes piercing even in the murky light, seeming to glow a faint yellow, with confidence she walked towards them. Remus gasped, Harry followed his line of sight, surprised to see that strapped to her back was a sword, slowly she unsheathed it. The steel glittering, her eyes flashed with fire and with a grace Harry had never seen before she crossed the distance at an inhuman speed. Harry barely saw the flash of metal, the thud of McNair's head leaving his body and hitting the floor echoed loudly. Gouts of blood erupting from the flailing body, the steam rising in the cool air from the warm blood as it covered Draco. The blonds screams hitching into whimpers, Narcissa shouting and whirling around to catch a glimpse of the girl, flying back with a stuttered scream. The power behind the strike from the girl's sword cleaving Narcissa's head in two, Harry turned his head and the bile rose in his throat. A gargled screech making him turn back, the man with McNair was pinned by the throat to the floor, the girl straddling him as he gasped for breath, the yellow light faded in her eyes as she looked at Draco. Her voice carried to the three stunned men.

"Are you ok?" her voice gentle and sweet, Draco nodded. She sat up, man still bucking beneath her, and with her free hand she whistled. A taller, lithe man entered the clearing. Handsome, slightly older than his female counterpart, long black hair tied with a black ribbon, an aristocratic air about him, moving with a familiar grace, he approached them. His striking hazel eyes fixed on where the three men were standing, he smiled and with a clear strong voice called to them.

"You can come out, we won't hurt you." Harry was the first to respond, finding that he felt that he could trust the man. Remus hissed at him to stop but he ignored him, lowering his wand as he stood in the clearing.

"Mr Potter, I presume?" the man asked with a hint of awe.

"Yes, and you are?" the man shook his head, his face embarrassed as he walked to Harry extending his hand for him to shake.

"Where are my manners, I'm sorry.. I'm Saul and this pain in the arse," he looked down at the smirking girl "is Amelia." she smiled up at Harry. Her fingers still wrapped tightly around the man's throat, Saul reached down to help Draco get up, grabbing and discarding McNair's body like it weighed nothing, Harry could sense the power flowing within the pair. He lifted Draco to his feet with great gentleness, pulling Draco's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of his hand, Draco blushed.

"A pleasure to meet you, I hope that you are uninjured?" he asked politely, Draco, who seemed to have lost the power of speech just nodded, staring intently at the man. Harry was beginning to feel he was intruding, glad when he heard Lucius and Remus emerge from the trees. Saul gave them a dazzling smile and introduced himself, Lucius watched him with distrustful eyes, Harry surmised that it he was watching more because he didn't like the way he looked at Draco than for any other reason. The tapering gasps from the captured man caught everyone's attention, Saul sighed and looked at Amelia.

"Stop toying with him!" long suffering annoyance in his voice, Amelia quirked her eyebrow fixing her eyes on Draco, with a wink she crushed the man's windpipe. The crunching sound sent a shudder through Harry, the gasping dissolving in to a death rattle as the man struggled to breath and then stillness, silence filling the clearing. Gracefully, Amelia stood and moved away from the now cooling body, she regarded Harry with a probing stare, Harry noticed what unusual eyes she had, the outer ring a dark shade of blue, fading to a sky blue with a starburst of hazel in the middle. The eyes smiled and he found himself returning it, she reached to shake his hand, her touch cool.

_They're vampires_

Before he had a chance to say anything the grip tightened, gasping with pain as her fingertips dug into his flesh. Saul grabbed her and pulled her away, nearly pulling Harry over in the process, Remus shouting his distress at Saul. Everyone halting when they saw her eyes, the breath taking shade replaced with blackness, no white in her eye visible. Her body shaking, eyes fixed and unseeing, with a strangely melodic voice she spoke, the words and tone making Harry wish that Severus were with him.

"When the ghostly orb is ripe, the darkest pitch of night, blood will spill, a man of dark and a child of light, blood lines mix and battle cries ring, his sacrifice given freely and a prince will be the saviour's king."

Amelia staggered and collapsed to the floor, Saul and Draco rushing to her aid. Harry stood frozen to the spot, goose bumps all over his skin, trembling as he realized that she had given him a new prophecy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.. i'm glad that the vamps haven't put you off. I love that you're trying to figure out my new prophecy ;)**

**warnings - m/m RL/LM DM/SP **

Saul helped Amelia to her feet, she swayed slightly and Draco held on to her. Harry noticed that her eyes had returned to their previous unusual colour, she met his stare and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, hope I didn't scare you?" Harry shook his head, Remus' voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"You're a seer?" The amber eyed man enquired, his voice full of awe and a hint of suspicion. Amelia patted Draco on the arm in a gentle manner indicating that she was ok and to let her go. Approaching the sandy haired ex professor, her smile bright, Harry noticed for the first time that she had elongated canine teeth, they seemed to glow in the artificial moonlight.

"Wolfie boy," Remus frowned at the term, her smile widened, reaching up to pat his cheek in a soft way, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She looked around meeting Harry's gaze.

"I won't hurt any of you," she offered Draco a sexy wink, even in the gloom Harry could see him blush, Saul hitched his eyebrow at her, "Yes, I'm a seer of sorts.. it's not all the time."

"What did you mean, when the ghostly orb is ripe?" Lucius asked, intrigued. Amelia appeared confused for a moment then shrugged her shoulders, Harry gathered that she either didn't know or she didn't want to tell.

Saul stood close to Draco, the blond stealing glances at him. Harry found it amusing watching the cool blond flustered by the vampire. Harry could appreciate the handsome stranger, tall and lithe. Face chiselled in a classically handsome way, dazzling and charming smile, piercing eyes and a devilish way about him. Harry in no doubt that he could probably charm the birds from the trees if he chose.

"You killed them, you just walked up and killed them" Remus' sickened voice echoing Harry's stunned sentiment, Amelia had butchered them. His eyes glanced at the corpses, turning his head, taking a breath to stop the nausea at the grisly sight. Amelia froze on the spot, considering the words and regarding Remus with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, I should have introduced myself before then?" the unbelieving expression on her face made Saul chuckle quietly, "Had a spot of tea first, established their intentions towards young master Malfoy here?" she shook her head giving Remus a exasperated look.

"I'm not sure if it's escaped your notice, or are you too busy making eyes at Malfoy senior here," Draco gasped at the reference to the attraction between the two men, Remus looked angry, Amelia smiled at him, "Sorry, but we're at war, this is not a game."

She stalked across the clearing, delivering a swift kick to McNair's corpse, the air rattled as it leaked out of the dead man. Eyes bright, teeth obvious now, her smile feral.

"This piece of crap was going to rape him!"

"Amelia, enough." Saul's tone calm, she relaxed.

Harry viewed the outburst with a agreement, shocked at himself for thinking the same way as the vampire. Sickened by the way they had been killed but not experiencing any remorse because of it. Amelia huffed, walking away from Remus.

"Your right, I apologise." Remus offered his hand to the girl, the happy grin on her face unnerving with the white sharp teeth it revealed, she shook his hand, the sandy haired man found himself returning the smile.

"It's ok, we forget sometimes that are ways are difficult for you to stomach."

"You're just so..," Remus struggled to put it his feelings into words, Lucius finished the sentence for him, "Young and gentle looking, its such a juxtaposition to this." he pointed to the dead death eaters. Saul laughed, Amelia seemed highly amused, the pair laughed loudly.

"You're funny." Amelia managed to say, her laugh light and musical in the eerie clearing. Harry scanned and noticed the figures had retreated, one or two dotted around them now. Wiping her teary eyes, Amelia viewed Remus and Lucius with a fondness.

"How old do you think I am?"

"You look about sixteen but obviously you're not." Lucius offered, Remus was standing closer to the blond, Harry could feel the heat between them increasing.

"I may look helpless but I can assure you I'm not." Saul handed her sword that she had left beside the other's man body, she flicked it, the blood flying off before she slid back onto her back.

"Amelia is the General of our army," the pride of Saul's face beaming from the vampire, "Up until one hundred years ago she was the clan leader and had been for over four hundred years." The four men gasped, looking at the girl in front of them.

"Five hundred!" Draco shouted out, slamming his lips together, fear radiating from the trembling blond.

"Eight actually," Amelia shrugged her shoulders, age no concern for her, "I thought Saul had better people skills." she added, eyes glancing at Narcissa.

"You're the leader?" Harry asked Saul, the vampire nodded. Draco suddenly gasped, hand to his mouth staring at the body of his mother, Lucius ran straight to his side.

"Oh, oh, oh, she's.." Draco began to cry, the realization hitting him, Lucius held his sobbing son, his own face tense as he stared at the remains of his wife. Remus touched Lucius' arm in a tender way, Harry's heart calling out for Severus, watching the relationship grow made him ache to see the potion master.

"We should get back to Hogwarts?" Remus whispered to the grey eyed man, Draco still weeping in his arms. Amelia called out, three men appeared from the forest, big and burly yet they moved with a similar grace to Amelia and Saul.

"Get rid of the bodies." Saul ordered, the men nodded silently, Amelia walked over to the crying blond.

"Draco, I'm sorry that you had to see that," Draco lifted his brimming eyes to meet hers, Harry felt wretched for the man, Amelia leaned to lightly kiss his cheek, "Would you like us to leave her for you to bury?"

Draco looked at his father, Lucius stood face unreadable.

"Father?" Draco sounded lost and bereft.

"Draco, I will understand if you wish to have a proper funeral for her, she was your mother." his voice monotone with a hint of underlying rage, Harry realizing that the blond hated his wife but was trying to do the right thing for Draco. The tearful blond leaned into his father's embrace turning his head from the vision of his mother.

"Do what you want with her!" his voice muffled by his face in Lucius' shoulder, Lucius placed a tender kiss to the top of his head, looking at Amelia who nodded her understanding. She walked up to one of the men, speaking in his ear, Harry was the only one close enough to hear, the words sending a shiver down his spine.

"Burn them, then piss on their remains." she smiled at Harry, indicating that she had been aware of him overhearing, he offered a nauseous smile.

"Why didn't you.." Remus stopped, thinking of how to put his words delicately, "Drain them?"

Amelia crossed the distance in the blink of an eye, standing in front of Lucius, Harry could see Remus' heckles rising. She touched Lucius' arm, he looked at her with confusion, she tugged at his sleeve.

"May I?" she asked as she started to lift his cuff, he gave a short agreeing nod, his grey eyes fixed on Remus' reaction, Amelia exposed his dark mark, "You're tainted, this makes you taste like crap." laughter in her voice as she spoke.

"Blood is very important to us, Harry," Saul added, his eyes focused purely on Draco, "Not just for sustenance but family is important to us, we would lay down our lives to protect our family."

Amelia stood close to Harry, shocking him when she suddenly leaned in and sniffed his neck, a satisfied look gracing her features. The gasp from the men loud in the quiet clearing, Harry's heart pounding at the memory of the feel of her cool skin against his neck. Without saying a word, she moved away from him and gracefully walked to Saul, whispering something in his ear. The handsome vampire's eyes widened for a moment then he laughed.

The crack of apparition made the men jump, Amelia and Saul remained where they were. Harry relaxed at the vision of Dumbledore and Kingsley along with about twenty aurors appeared before them. Murmurs echoed quietly along the tree line, the shadowy figures moving on guard, Amelia held up a hand and they stepped down, Harry realized that there could have been an all out war if they hadn't been here. Dumbledore did not seemed surprised by the additional strangers standing with them, his kind eyes taking in the sight of a crying Draco and two beautiful vampires.

"Pleased to meet you, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore." his voice charming as he offered his hand in friendship to Saul and Amelia. The girl laughing while he placed a gentlemanly kiss to the back of her hand, Saul shook his hand briskly.

"We are Saul and Amelia Petrova, you called for a meeting with our clan?" Harry was surprised that they shared the same last name, Draco watching with narrowed eyes, coming to same conclusion as him.

_Married? or Brother and sister?_

Harry made eye contact with the confused looking Draco, Amelia watched them and her eyebrow hitched as she smiled.

"You take the surname of your sire when you become part of a clan," she offered the two men by way of explanation, Harry's gaze darted between her and Saul trying to figure out who was older and finding it impossible to guess.

"I'm older, by about four hundred years." Amelia's unusual eyes took in the look of surprise and giggled at their expressions.

"You sired him?" Draco tilted his head in the direction of the black haired vampire, the man engaged in conversation with a smiling and relaxed looking Dumbledore, the aurors stood watching with suspicion.

"Yes, you don't have to worry," she whispered in Draco's ear but Harry heard, he swallowed the laugh he felt building at the flushed look that appeared on the blonds' face, "We haven't been lovers for over a hundred years, I'm sure that you'll enjoy him."

Draco spluttered, Lucius watched him with curious eyes, Remus was trying to hide the knowing smile on his face, Harry remembered that wolves had superb hearing as well. Amelia's gaze focused on the two other men, Harry quirked his own eyebrow when it became apparent that she was appraising Remus and Lucius.

"Harry my boy, quite an adventure by the sound of it." Dumbledore said and clapped him on the shoulder, Harry felt desperate to see Severus.

"Yes, can we go back now?" a frantic quality echoing in his voice, Amelia gave him a strange and knowing look.

"Of course, due to it being the day," he pointed to the two vampires, "I assume that you have no problem with accompanying one of us while we apparate?" Amelia practically bounced around with excitement at the idea, latching on to Lucius and then threading her arm through Remus'.

"Come on then boys, apparate away!" Remus' face bemused and Lucius gave a small smile, the crack of them disappearing ringing in the clearing. Saul held Draco's hand, the blond looked at him with a flushing smile, his eyes disappointed.

"I can't, I don't have my licence yet." Saul winked at him and squeezed his hand one more time before breaking the contact between them. Draco walked over to Kingsley, the man apparating them away, Dumbledore offered his hands to Saul and Harry. The strange pulling sensation making Harry's stomach lurch, landing in Dumbledore's office. Instantly, Harry's eyes sought out Severus' obsidian ones, heart falling when it became clear he was not there to greet them, Dumbledore offered a knowing smile.

"I believe he is in the astronomy tower." without speaking to anyone, Harry fled the room.

The tower was silent, Severus stood staring out across the grounds, his dark gaze fixed on the forbidden forest. Harry stood for a moment and observed the man, his tension was evident, his shoulders slumped and his eyes scanning the woods.

"Severus." one word and the man turned on his heel, stalking quickly towards Harry, pulling him into his arms. The kiss shared between them passion filled and toe curling with its intensity.

"I was worried." Severus managed to breath out as they broke apart.

"Vampires, Death eaters, the usual, kiss me!" the huskiness in the order made Severus obey immediately, crushing his lips to Harry's, his agile tongue lapping at the addictive coral of Harry's mouth.

"Vampires?" he murmured against Harry's soft lips, Harry nodded his head and devoured the potion master. The kiss all consuming, thoughts pushed to the side as they revelled in the taste of one another's mouths. Moans spilling with increased frequency as their firming cocks brushed up alongside each other. Neither man eager to break the kiss, they began to rut against each other, hands touching whatever skin they could find, caught up in the kiss.

"Stop, Harry, not here." Severus' tone full of regret and despair.

"Your quarters?" Harry grabbed the man, Severus smiled against his mouth as they kissed, the potion master apparating them to his bedchamber.

"Dumbledore will kill me for apparating in the castle." he murmured, Harry pulled away, his lips kiss swollen and shiny.

"He'll understand, I need you!" Harry exclaimed diving in to kiss him again.

"Bathe with me?" Severus asked, his voice quiet. Harry's heart raced at the idea, the only time they had been in the bathroom was for a quick shower with an added blowjob.

"Yes." Harry kissed him lightly on the lips, the potion master smiled and led him into the bathroom. Harry gasped at the sight that greeted him, floating candles around the room, the bath filled with scented oil, enlarged to fit two people with room to spare.

"You planned this?" Harry asked and pressed a tender kiss to Severus' embarrassed lips, the man nodded.

"I want to pamper you and.." he seemed nervous to say the next words, " I have to admit I'm a bit sore." he couldn't meet Harry's eyes. Stunned, Harry hadn't considered the ramifications of all the sex and if he was honest with himself, he felt a bit tender. Severus walked to the sink, two bottles sat on the side, he lifted one and drank the contents, handing the other to Harry.

"All purpose pain potion, I would have thought you might be aching." his eyebrow hitched and they both laughed. Harry thought the idea of a hot bath with an equally hot man had never been so appealing.

Remus walked Lucius to his chambers, Draco had eagerly offered to show the two vampires around the castle, dungeons at the moment of course, the sun was still up.

"Saul likes my son." Lucius suddenly blurted out, Remus struggled not to laugh at the flustered man.

"Yes, he seems an ok bloke." Remus offered, Lucius scowled, they found themselves standing out his quarter, nerves becoming apparent.

"So, I should probably go and see if Dumbledore needs me for anything." Lucius merely stared at him, Remus gasped as the blond pulled him into a heated kiss. The two men devoured each other, the heat rising between them, Lucius slammed Remus against the door, pressing himself firmly alongside Remus' body.

"We should go inside." Remus managed to breathe out, Lucius flushed and calmed himself.

"Drink?" he offered as he opened the door, Remus disappointed that the blond was slowing down again but still eager to be in his company. The room was warm, a fire lit, Lucius gestured for Remus to sit down. The sandy haired man had just taken a seat when a knock disturbed the peace of the room. Lucius frowned, shrugging and offering an apologetic smile.

Both of them surprised to find Amelia standing at the door, a smile on her face and a bottle of wine in her hand. She did not appear surprised to find the two men together, she breezed into the room, Lucius huffing at her presumptuousness, Remus laughed.

"I left Saul in the very capable hands of your son," she waited for the man to react before continuing, Lucius frowned, "I thought we could share a drink, my way of apologising for insulting Wolfie here and obviously killing your wife." her smile made Remus laugh, Lucius narrowed his eyes at her but Remus could see that he found the girl interesting.

Draco was nervous, Amelia had abandoned them halfway through the tour of the dungeons. Now Draco was unsure of what to do, stealing glances at the handsome man as he prattled on about the history of Hogwarts, his mouth babbling and his heart racing.

"Draco, you already said that part," Saul smiled at him, his eyes bright and sexy, Draco's halted where they stood, "Relax, I like you." Saul's voice was gentle and Draco couldn't resist. Flinging himself into the vampire's arm, slamming their mouths together, the kiss hot and intense.

Harry relaxed back into the steamy bath, the water lapping and easing his tired muscles. He lay there watching as Severus climbed in, the sight of the naked man made Harry's pulse speed up, his cock filling. Severus slid up to him, turning to relax back into Harry's waiting arms, his back flush against Harry's chest. The sound of the water lapping and the heat making Harry sigh, Severus turned his head to kiss him gently.

"So vampires?" Harry pressed another kiss to the man's lips, he leaned back into Harry's embrace. The feel of the dark eyed man's wet skin was distracting, he focused on telling Severus about everything that had happened. Severus listened with interest, face showing surprise at the death of the death eaters, an impressed look at Harry's description of Amelia's sword skill and bloodthirsty attitude. He paused unsure of whether to mention what happened next. Severus turned his face to regard him with curious eyes.

"Look in my mind, its easier." Harry relaxed into the strange feeling of Severus viewing his memories, the new prophecy at the forefront of his mind.

"I wish I had been with you too." Severus said when he pulled back, Harry smiled, the desire Harry had felt for Severus to be there had been felt by the potion master.

"I think I might have an idea about part of it." Severus offered, Harry met his worried gaze.

"What?"

Severus looked down at his forearm, the dark mark vivid on his pale skin, his eye haunted as he looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"A man of dark," he lifted his mark, baring his arm to Harry, then he pointed to him, "A child of light, the prophecy is about us." The words filled Harry with dread, he wrapped his arms and legs around the man, kissing him with a frantic passion.

"I can't lose you!" his voice breaking at the thought of Severus dying and leaving him alone. Severus returned his kiss, their breaths mingling and the heat building. Severus pushed up, Harry disengaging himself as the man turned, their wet bodies sliding against each other. Mouths latching again, tongues dancing and mapping the familiar territory of one another's mouths. Gasps drank in as their cocks aligned and brushed alongside each others, the water mixing with the fluid dripping from the rigid shafts.

"Keep doing that, I'm so close." Harry whimpered, the slick scented oil easing the slide against each other, his balls tingling already with the sensation of Severus' oiled skin on his. Severus' cock feeling like silk covered steel as the thrust hard, the smooth skin brushing furiously as they chased their release. The kiss never wavering, the moans of lust breathed into the others lungs, tongue lapping noisily and the water splashing over the edge of the bath.

"Harry, I love you!" Severus pulled back from the kiss to shout, his cock erupting over Harry's stomach. The hot ropey essence splashing and sliding off Harry's slick skin, the sensation of Severus coming on him triggered Harry's own climax. Both men whimpered and groaned, Harry's back arched as he spurted onto the man above him, the come mixing with the bath water. Heaving breaths echoed in the warm bathroom, Severus slumped into Harry's arm, he placed a gentle kiss on Severus' glistening brow.

"I love you." Harry sighed as they held each other in the cooling water.

Draco couldn't breathe, Saul kissed him harder, the blond pinned against the stone wall of one of the alcoves in the dungeon. Shining hazel eyes gazed intensely into his fevered grey ones. Pulling away for a moment to allow Draco to take a much needed breath, an embarrassed look on the vampire's face.

"Sorry, I forgot you need to breathe," he licked along Draco's kiss swollen lips, Draco moaned lustily, "I want you, but I must have permission from your father before anything else happens."

For a moment Draco thought that the man was joking, stunned at the serious look on his handsome face. Saul smiled at him, pressing himself against the blonds' body, the moan escaping from Draco at the feel of the vampire's rigid erection.

"I'm an old fashioned man, Draco, traditions are important." Draco sighed and kissed the vampire, pressing his own answering hardness into the man's hip, the vampire groaned.

"Best do it now then, I want you!" Saul laughed at Draco's impatience.

Severus and Harry dressed quietly, the mood apprehensive due to the prophecy, Severus assured Harry that he had no plans to die and leave him.

"I think we should go and talk to Amelia?" Severus lifted his gaze to Harry's concerned one. Harry pulled the map from his trousers, scanning for the dot. Surprised to see that she was with Remus and Lucius. Smiling when he noticed Draco and Saul in one of the alcoves.

"What?" Severus laughed when Harry showed the two dots together. "Lucius won't be happy."

Harry knocked on Lucius' door, both men puzzled when they received no answer. Severus looked at Harry with a concerned frown, Harry's eye widened at the horrifying thought.

"You don't think that she's killed them?" Harry's voice frantic, Severus pulled his wand, the door opened and they entered the quiet sitting room. Harry noted three glasses on the table, the red wine unfinished. The feeling that something was wrong building rapidly.

_What if they're on Voldemort's side?_

A gasp spilled into the room, Harry's heart racing as he ran to the door. Severus' right behind him, the two men had their wands at the ready, skidding to a halt at the sight that greeted them. Severus clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to stop his gasp.

Remus' back arched, his hips thrusting up from the bed, Amelia impaled on his stiff cock. The gasps filling the room, the vampire's back bowed , her body arched in a impressive display of flexibility. Remus fucking up into her as Lucius who was standing behind them, fucking her throat with sure and steady strokes. Sweat glistening on the two men, Amelia appeared cool and unflustered, Lucius buried to the hilt in her throat, Harry found himself wondering if she even had a gag reflex.

Severus' breath hitched behind him, his hand moving from Harry's mouth, tracing his fingertips along the pulsing vein in Harry's neck. The lust contagious, Harry felt a hardness pushing into his back, his own cock pressing inside his trousers. The sight of the three in the bedroom was intoxicating. Amelia moaned deep in her throat, Remus rubbing his thumb across her clitoris, Lucius pulled from her mouth with a slick pop.

"I want to fuck you." Lucius asked, Remus groaned.

"Yes" the amber eyes flared at the prospect, Harry realizing that Lucius was going to fuck Remus while he fucked Amelia, his heart began to hammer loudly in his chest. Amelia smiled and Harry knew that she was aware of their presence. Remus was so focused on what was happening he hadn't noticed, the scent of sex in the room flooding his senses. Harry bit his lip to stop the moan as he watched Lucius mutter the lubrication spell, sliding two fingers to the knuckle inside the writhing werewolf. Amelia's moan became deeper, She lifted herself off Remus. Severus gasped behind Harry at the sight of his long slick cock, the vampire turned to face Lucius, pulling the blond into a steamy kiss as she slowly lowered herself back onto Remus' impressive erection.

"What the hell is going on!" Draco' ear piercing scream echoed through the room, Remus and Lucius jumped, both of them turning in the direction of the doorway, stunned at the vision of a flushed and obviously aroused Severus and Harry. The peeping toms lowered their heads at being caught and turned to regard the furious and astonished Draco, Saul stood behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well," Amelia removed herself from Remus, pressing a kiss to both of the men, pulling on Remus' discarded shirt, "Severus Snape, very pleased to meet you." she offered her hand as if they had just met on the street, no trace of embarrassment at the situation. Dazed, Severus shook her hand only to be surprised by the hug she bestowed on him, Harry tensed, jealous flaring at the familiarity. Amelia met his angry gaze, she leaned over to him, her words low.

"I smelt him on you, your blood is mixed with his," Harry stumbled back at the words, she looked at his chest as if she could see the faint line from the glass beneath his shirt, "Welcome to the family, Harry."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews.. i hope this chapter will answer some questions for you ;)**

**warnings - m/m m/m/f**

Harry felt all eyes on him, Severus let out a stunned gasp. Amelia had moved towards the flustered Draco, her smile placating.

"Draco, relax its just sex." her nonchalant tone made Saul smile from behind the shocked blond. Lucius and Remus were in various states of undress, Remus staring at Severus as he did up his trousers, the look on his face was intrigued.

"What do you mean!" Harry's voice was strained and bewildered.

Draco, who was about to launch into a full fledged temper tantrum stopped mid rant and clicked his mouth shut, the tension visible in the room. Amelia's gaze was focused on the silent potion master.

"They don't know?" she directed her question to Severus, who looked more bewildered at the words than Harry felt. Amelia quirked an eyebrow at his lack of response, turning to look at Saul, his frown matching hers. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what!" Harry shouted, his temper beginning to rise.

Amelia sighed, her eyes saddened and she held out her hand to Severus. Harry's heart raced as Severus tentatively took her hand, she held it gently, the smile on her face was sweet and full of empathy.

"I have some things to tell you," she gestured for them all to sit down, the men with identical looks of confusion obeyed the vampire, Harry sitting on the floor at Severus feet, the potion master had been guided to the comfortable chair in front of the fire. Amelia reached and picked her half empty glass, handing it to Severus and giving Harry a cheeky wink.

"You're too young to drink," her grin widened, Harry blushed at her next words "But apparently not too young to partake in a bit of blood letting."

"WHAT!" Remus' voice was a loud roar in the tense room. Amelia crossed the room and pulled the angry werewolf into a steamy kiss and diffused any anger the werewolf felt, Harry swore he could feel the heat in the room increase. Lucius watched with fire filled eyes, the lust shining in the grey.

"Calm down." Amelia soothed the dazed man, he sat back down and gave Severus a terse look.

"Severus, what can you tell me about your family history?" Saul asked the potion master, "How far back can you trace your blood line?"

Lucius' ears perked up at the mention of blood lines, Harry realized that blood as also important to the blond, with his pureblood heritage. The blond answered for the quiet potion master.

"He could only trace back four hundred years, the spell went a bit haywire," he noticed Harry's apparent confusion, "Pure blood family lines spell, give you all the information about your family."

"Severus, have you ever heard the rumours in your family?" the interest in Amelia's tone had Harry on edge, frightened of what was about to be revealed. The potion master shook his head, his hand coming down to rest on Harry's shoulder, Harry reached up and patted the hand in a comforting gesture.

"Ok, a little vampire history for you, blood is important to us," Amelia stood in front of the fire, the light from behind shining through Remus white shirt, her pale body visible. Lucius and Remus both shifted in their chairs uncomfortably, Draco even appeared flustered at the sight of her slender naked body. Harry was too busy touching the smooth skin on the back of Severus' hand to be affected by the sight, Saul cleared his throat, she looked down at herself and laughed, "Sorry." she moved away from the fire.

"Family means everything to us, when we sire someone they become part of our blood line," she checked that everyone was following so far, they all nodded, "We cannot reproduce, our bodies can not sustain or create life." the sad look in her eyes made Harry want to comfort her. Saul offered her a soft squeeze on the shoulder as she stood by him, she smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"We fall in love just like anyone else and will on occasion take a consort."

"Consort?" Severus' deep relaxed voice asked, Harry continued to stroke the man's hand, it appeared to be having the desired effect.

"A human companion, there is a blood ritual where we exchange blood but they do not become a vampire."

"Why not?" Draco looked at Saul while he asked the question, Lucius' eyes narrowed at the implications.

"It's their choice, if they decide to become one of us then the ceremony is different, the consort ritual prolongs life but will not make you immortal."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me." Severus's other hand was stroking the nape of Harry's neck, they were both trying to sooth each others nerves.

"I'll explain, we cannot have children but would not stop our consorts from continuing their own bloodlines if they felt the desire to," she smiled at Severus, Harry had the feeling he knew where this was going, "I fell in love with a girl called Elizaveta, she wanted a child and I couldn't deny her." Amelia's voice was wistful and filled with deep regret. Harry noticed that Lucius and Remus appeared surprised at the revelation of Amelia having female consort.

"When we combine our blood with our consort they become part of the bloodline and family, the child that she had was one of your prince ancestors, you have vampire blood."

The silence in the room at the statement was broken by a giggle from Remus, everyone looked at him, he wiped his tearing eyes and his tone shook with mirth.

"Sirius always said you were a vampire!" Harry let out an amused huff, lifting his eyes to look at Severus, the dark gaze seemed emotionless then rapidly the eyes crinkled around the edges as Severus started to laugh. Amelia joined in , the laughter infectious, Draco ruined the mood by asking her the next question.

"What happened with Elizaveta?" the laughter stopped at the pained expression that crossed Amelia's beautiful features. Saul gave Draco a despairing look, Remus viewed her with understanding.

"She died in childbirth." Amelia's tone was flat and devoid of emotion. She walked from the sitting room and into the bedchamber, Lucius stood to follow her, Remus stopped him.

"I'll go." his voice quiet and thoughtful.

Four pairs of eyes looked at Draco, Lucius shook his head at his unthinking son. Lowering his eyes, Draco mumbled his apology, Saul placed a comforting arm around him. Lucius' glared at the vampire, Saul offered him a charming smile, Severus and Harry watched the exchange with some amusement and apprehension, unsure of where this could lead. Lucius was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, Draco' gaze shot up at the words.

"You want my son?" Saul nodded, Draco gasped.

"I would like your permission to court your son, it's traditional within my family."

Lucius looked towards the bedchamber for a moment, his face confused.

"Does she follow that tradition?" the blond nodded in the direction of the door, Saul shook his head.

"It's a tradition from my human family, I still like to honour the old ways," Saul's voice lowered for a moment, the smile beaming in his eyes, "You should be honoured, you are the first humans she's been interested in for nearly four hundred years."

Harry watched the play of emotions on the blonds' face at the information, Draco scowled and huffed with indignation.

"Is my blood sister not good enough for your father?" there was a hint of malice in the smooth voice, Draco met Saul's annoyed stare, shaking his head and having the decency to blush at his childish behaviour.

"No, its just.." his blush deepened, "Its not every day you see your father in bed with someone that looks your own age!" Lucius flushed at the words, Severus let out a sneaky snigger, earning a glare from his friend.

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked, the sniggers stopped, "It still bothers her?" Saul looked at him and then turned to look at Severus, the meaning in his eyes clear, Harry's heart raced and he suddenly felt even worse for Amelia. Putting himself in her shoes for a brief moment, the feeling of despair spreading through his heart at the thought of ever losing Severus, he reached down and clasped the potion master's warm hand. Dark eyes filled with the same silent emotion met his brimming green ones, Severus pulled Harry into his arms to share a tender kiss.

"She joined the army right after, I came across her one evening," Saul sat down by the fire, staring into the flames as he told them how he came to be a vampire.

**SAUL'S MEMORY**

_**The forest was dark, Saul hurried knowing that being out after the sun went down was a bad thing. The rumours of strange happenings in the forest were spreading through his village, people had been going missing for days and the superstitious townsfolk were worried.**_

_**CRACK**_

_**The sound of a twig breaking behind him made his heart race, moving quicker now and cursing himself for staying at the tavern for another ale. The lure of the new barmaid had driven him to stay out longer than he should have, feet moving faster, frightened to look behind him.**_

_**CRACK**_

_**This time it sounded like a tree branch snapping from a tree, he began to panic and his pulse pounded loudly in his ears. The sound of soft weeping suddenly drifted towards him, part of him saying to ignore it but another part of him told him to look. Lying against the tree just to right of him was a girl, his heart stopped at the vision of the sword protruding from her side. The blade had gone completely through and come out the other side, the girl impaled on the shining steel. Her clothes, which Saul noticed were that of a soldier and stained a vivid red with the blood that has spilled from the wound, her face pale and her eyes fluttered shut.**_

_**Ignoring the part of his head that told him to run, he approached the girl. His heart threatening to burst from his chest, the erratic beating was loud in his own ears.**_

"_**What happened?" his voice sounded timid, he straightened his shoulders and tried to look more manly. Strange eyes regarded him, her voice so quiet in the still forest, Saul noted for the first time that no other sound was present.**_

"_**Let me die." she whispered, her eyes fluttered shut once more and Saul thought that she had died, no breath appearing from the deathly pale body.**_

"_**Oh God!" he shouted and ran to her side, lifting her small body, she was a mere child. With determination he lifted her into his arms and ran home, her tiny moans filling him with hope.**_

_**His cottage was small and homely, his wife had gone to visit her mother. Never had he been more thankful to be alone than at that moment, the girl in his arms whimpering as he lay her down on the bed.**_

"You were married?" Draco asked with a jealous and surprised tone, Harry stifled a laugh at the blond.

"Draco, I was twenty two, of course I was married and had been for nearly two years by then," he paused for a moment, "If it makes you feel better, it was not a happy marriage." Draco seemed placated and Harry had the feeling that the vampire was in for an interesting time with the young blond.

"_**Please leave me." the girl's pleading voice made Saul's heart heavy with sorrow, not understanding why anyone would choose to die.**_

"_**Let me get the doctor, there is one about a mile from here, I can run fast!" Saul stumbled back as he uttered the last word, her unusual eyes were different, a eerie yellow shine to them. Gasping at the sight of her elongated canine teeth, the sharp fangs exposed as she gasped in pain.**_

"_**Elizaveta, I'm sorry." her words so broken and filled with despair that he was drawn to her, the space between becoming smaller. She gripped his hand as he touched the sword, shaking her head and pleading for him to leave it.**_

"_**I can't, I can't sit here and watch someone die!" he begged her and she laughed, the blood flecking her lips.**_

"_**I'm already dead." he sat back on the floor, watching the girl die. Unable to stand the sight of it, he grabbed and pulled the sword from her, the girl screamed with a ear piercing wail and then was silent. The eerie yellow shine faded and her eyes fluttered shut, her body unmoving. Saul slumped against the wall, his body shaking and heart welling with sadness, he had been too late. Time passed, his body refusing to move, the night having drained him, he sat on the floor for hours, eyes closed and prayed that her soul would go to a better place.**_

_**Disturbed from his prayers by a cool hand touching his cheek, he whimpered and opened his terrified eyes. The girl smiled at him, her eyes filled with a fire he had never seen before.**_

"_**Why?" she asked, her voice shocked.**_

"_**We are all God's creature's, I could not have left you to die alone."**_

"_**I don't believe in God, but I believe that you are good," she stroked his face, he found himself leaning into the touch, shaking his head to remove the strangely lust filled thought that she inspired. "I'm Amelia, you are?"**_

"_**Saul and please don't kill me!" Amelia's eyebrow raised at the plea, patting him on the shoulder as she stood.**_

"_**I'm not going to kill you, that would be rude." she laughed.**_

"_**You wanted to die?"**_

"_**Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts every day that you're not with them?" tears were brimming in her eyes, Saul wished he could say that he had but it would be a lie, he shook his head.**_

"_**We are a war with a rival clan, the battle is raging a few miles from here," she looked out of the window into the black night, " I hoped that in dying with honour I would find her again, but I'm damned."**_

_**Saul was memorized by this melancholy fragile looking girl, his heart ached to offer her comfort. Without thinking, he stood and pulled her into his arms, the scent of blood mixed with a natural sweetness that exuded from her. His body reacted to the closeness of her slender body, her firm breasts pressed against his chest. She nestled into his chest, her ear near his heart and she sighed at the thudding of his excited heart.**_

"_**You want me?" her voice seductive, Saul couldn't deny it and brought his lips down to brush along hers. The taste of blood flooding his taste buds, the coppery essence rather than disgusting him, filled him with a desire to experience more. Crushing his lips firmly against her soft mouth, gasping in pain when a fang sliced into his bottom lip, her tongue lapping at the flowing blood. Humming her appreciation, she rubbed her body up and down Saul's trembling torso, his cock firming instantly to the point of pain.**_

"_**Are you happy here?" Amelia muttered against his lips, her tongue lapping inside his mouth, his body on fire with lust, "I could show you amazing things, I could show you the world."**_

"So, I agreed," Saul finished his tale, three sets of amused eyes regarded him, "What?"

"Did you even leave your wife a note?" Lucius asked with a hint of humour, Saul flushed with embarrassment and shook his head.

"So you and Amelia were a couple?" the jealousy evident in Draco's tone, Harry sensed an argument coming.

"Draco, we stopped over a hundred years ago," he placed a gentle kiss on the blonds' pouting mouth, hazel eyes watching the reaction of Lucius, "We weren't married." Draco narrowed his eyes, his body tense.

"So, I'm just a bit of fun!" the shrill quality of Draco's voice reminded Harry why he had always thought he was spoilt brat.

"Draco, listen to me," the vampire pulled the blond into his arms, his voice full of honesty, "You are the first human I've ever been interested in." he brushed his lips against Draco's down turned ones, the blond sighed into the kiss. Saul reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Lucius, a small smile appeared on the older blonds' face.

"I'll allow you to see my son, good luck," Harry nearly laughed at the terse look Draco bestowed on his father, Lucius leaned closer to Saul, "If you hurt him, I will kill you." the finality in his voice made Harry gulp.

Amelia stood by the bed, her eyes lowered and her face sorrowful. Remus entered behind her, immediately turning her to face him,a strong hand lifting her chin. His amber eyes staring into her unusual blue ones, his voice filled with understanding and sympathy.

"His name was Sirius, I'd loved him since I was thirteen," he gave a small wistful smile, his eyes cloudy with memories, "He was my first love."

Amelia closed her eyes, a single tear slipped down his cheek, Remus with gentle fingers brushed it away. The vampire surrendered to the embrace when Remus pulled her into his strong arms, she sighed and kissed his neck.

"You know for a moment in the forest, I thought you wanted Draco." he admitted, kissing the top of her head. She giggled, her tongue lapping at the pulse point, the werewolf groaned.

"Silly wolf, oh I'll admit his scent intrigued me but you and his father are much more my type." her twirling tongue against the skin of his neck made Remus bite his lips to hold in the moan he felt building, "Though I hope I'm not stopping you two from having fun?"

"No, you're adding to it." Remus murmured and crushed their mouths together, his breath being swallowed by her eager mouth. Lifting the shirt that she was wearing up over her head, her alabaster white skin seeming to glow in the dim light of the bedchamber, Remus reached down to tenderly cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the hardening nipples. She leaned in to kiss him again, her tongue licking along his bottom lip before nipping at it, he hissed and squeezed her breasts earning a lust filled moan.

"Starting without me I see?" the haughty tone made Amelia laugh into Remus' mouth. Her hand held out for the blond to join them, smiling into the kiss as Lucius took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace.

Severus and Harry walked slowly back to Severus' quarters, the mood pensive. The thought of either of them having to experience what Amelia had gone thought was a distinct possibility, both of them were afraid to admit it.

"I love you." Harry said, stopping in the middle of the deserted corridor, everyone would be at dinner.

"I know, I love you." Severus pulled the forlorn Harry into his arms, closing his eyes at the sound of Harry struggling not to cry.

"I wouldn't want to carry on without you." Harry mumbled into Severus' chest, the potion master pried Harry away, holding him at arm's length.

"Harry, look at me," Harry refused to meet his eyes, Severus stroked his thumb along Harry's quivering chin, green eyes looked at him with defeat, "I can't promise it won't happen, but I will try to never leave you." Harry flung himself back against his chest, mouth kissing his neck. Soft warm kisses placed along Severus' slender neck, moving up to his jaw and finally brushing his warm lips against Severus'.

"Lets go for a walk by the lake." Harry murmured.

Saul walked by the side of the silent blond, the mood strained, the blond sulking at the dismissal of his father after Severus and Harry left. Lucius' intentions were obvious, he was eager to continue what the three of them had started earlier.

"Does it really bother you?" Saul's voice was intrigued by Draco's current behaviour, grey eyes frowned at him and he sighed.

"I suppose its just such poor taste, my mother," his words faltered and Saul held his trembling hand, "She's dead, I know she didn't love me but she was still my mother." Draco began to sob, slowly and quietly. Saul wrapped him in a soothing embrace, the blond weeping into his shoulder.

The sun was just setting, the sky a vibrant red. Harry took a breath and sat on the grass, Severus by his side watching the sky change from a vivid hue to a soft gold, the sun descended as they sat in silence, the mood tranquil. Casting a warming charm around them, the cold beginning to seep on to their skin, Severus leaned up against Harry. Reaching down to trace along the back of Harry's hand, Severus' fingers were cool against his warm skin, the touch felt like electricity flowing though his veins. His cock appeared to have a mind of its own, Harry shifted uncomfortably as it strained inside his trousers, willing it to go down and berating himself for getting turned by a simple innocent touch. Severus stroked his fingers delicately over the smooth skin, slidng between the fingers of Harry's hand, the touch igniting a flame inside the squirming man. The soothing fingers began to explore, rubbing the inside of Harry's wrist, he turned it up towards the potion master to allow him easier access, the fingers never halting in their exploration. Harry shivered as they ventured under his sleeve, his skin ultra sensitive to the dark eyed man's touch. Neither of them spoke, Harry's shaking exhales the only sound, soft lips touched his neck and Harry's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of warm breath caressing his skin. Turning his head to brush his mouth against Severus', the tranquil mood escalating in intensity, mouths brushing with urgency.

"Touch me." Harry pleaded into Severus' mouth, the potion master smiled.

"I am." his fingers running up and down Harry's arm, frustrated, Harry thrust his tongue deep into the man's mouth and Severus moaned. Harry pushed him until he was lying on his back, Harry looming over him. Obsidian eyes sparked with lust, the fire in them connected directly to Harry's cock, the tip leaking.

"Severus." Harry whispered, the potion master's hand palmed Harry's cock through his trousers.

The moans in the bedchamber were full of passion, Remus' breathy shouts reverberated.

"Oh fuck, Lucius, yes, yes!"

The blond smiled, his face glistening with sweat as he slid inside the moaning wolf. The feel of his twitching entrance opening up for him made the normally reserved blond grunt with pleasure. Remus struggled to breathe, the feel of the rigid cock stretching him and filling him was indescribable. His moans were more frantic due to Amelia licking the tip of his leaking shaft, her tongue swirling through the gathered per-come and humming her appreciation at the bitter taste. The pace the blond set was slow and teasing, his thrust deep into the moaning man. Amelia pulled away from Remus' cock to share a kiss with Lucius, tongue sharing the taste of the amber eyed wolf.

"You taste so good." Amelia whispered to Remus as she brushed her lips along his, his moans swallowed by her luscious mouth.

Lucius, suddenly screamed in pain, clutching his dark mark and slumped forward.

Severus bucked up beneath Harry, their freed cocks rubbing against each other, the fluid dripping from them was slicking the way for their thrusts. Tongues lapped noisily, neither of them willing to break the kiss. Severus clutched at Harry with desperation, both of them caught up in the pleasure. Harry ran his fingers along Severus' twitching length, the skin hot and smooth under his fingertips. A gasp echoed in the still night as Severus pulled away, his face contorted with pain and grabbing at the dark mark.

"He's angry," he managed to splutter out between gritted teeth, Harry worried at the amount of pain Severus appeared to be in, "I have to go."

The crack of apparition shocked them, Harry pulled Severus' robe to cover themselves. Remus looked frantic, his trousers undone and he stood bare-chested.

"Come quick!"

"I know the Dark Lord is calling." Severus moaned again and clutched his arm.

"No, it's Lucius..his mark," Remus looked close to tears, "Its killing him."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.. they make me smile ;)**

The screams filled the bedchamber, echoing in Harry's ears and his body slowed down, reluctant to enter the bedroom. Severus held his hand in a comforting way and his eyes were drawn to Remus, the amber eyes flat and brimming with tears.

"I can't go in," Remus' voice tiny and miserable, Severus turned to look at him, "Please."

"You've never struck me as a coward, Lupin," Severus spat the words with disdain, " Don't start now or maybe he means nothing to you, just another death eater!" the severe tone in Severus' voice made the werewolf lower his eyes. Harry stunned at the venom from the potion master, grabbed his hand and made him look in his direction, his eyes filled with questions. Remus stumbled ahead of them, his shoulders squared and his body tense. With hushed tones, Severus addressed the upset Harry.

"Lucius will need him to be strong," Severus explained, Harry sighed understanding but still upset with the harsh words directed at the anxious man, "Harry, Lucius is the closest thing to family that I have, please understand."

Dark eyes met his, the pleading look in them breaking Harry's heart, putting himself in his shoes for a moment and realizing that he would do or say anything to save his own friends. An agonised scream pierced the silence, the two men jumped at the sound. Severus kissed Harry, a brief touch of lips in a tender gesture before sprinting into the bedroom.

Pale, sweat drenched and writhing in agony, Lucius looked like a shell of his former self. Amelia was kneeling on the bed, not even having taken the time to dress, her hand soothing his fevered brow, her eyes filled with despair. Hope flared in the unusual blue eyes as she regarded Severus' entry, the trembling in her voice shocking the potion master.

"Please, you must know how to help him!" Remus stood by the bed, wringing his hands and his gaze was frantic with the need to do something that would help. Harry walked over to his former professor, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. Wild amber eyes looked at him , silently begging for his help.

"Harry, I don't know what to do." the desolation evident in his normally upbeat voice, Harry squeezed his shoulder feeling at a loss for an answer. An idea popped into his head and his heart raced at the thought.

Severus was standing by the side of the bed, his wand flicking over the prone Lucius, nothing seemed to be having any effect, Harry noticed for the first time his dark mark. The black lines were spreading up his arm, the darkness moving through his veins. The mark was poisoning and torturing the moaning blond, his hair was plastered to his face , his head twisting back and forth with the pain being inflicted by Voldemort.

Harry took a calming breath and leaned over the malevolent tattoo, his mind switching into parseltongue without him even being aware of it. The first hissed syllables drawing gasps from Amelia and Remus, Severus watched with fiery eyes.

"Releaseee himmm" Harry hissed with malice at the writhing snake, it's red eyes regarded him with pure hatred and he shivered. Lucius screamed and Harry swore he heard the snake laugh, a low hissed tone of mirth.

"I orderrr youuu tooo releaseee himmm!" the snake's narrowed eyes fixed on Harry's angry green ones, it swayed its head and tasted the air. Its red gaze flickered to the potion master, Harry's heart raced.

"Voldemort is watching us." the feeling of certainty at his words made Severus pale slightly, Amelia looked ready to pounce on the tattoo.

"Tell the snake eyed bastard that if he wants a war I'll give him a WAR!" her voice reflecting the wrath that she felt, Harry shook his head at her and Lucius moaned. His pained gasp drawing their attention back to the undulating snake on his forearm, its body flicking, the blackness creeping up, nearly at his shoulder now.

"Letttt himmm gooo!"

"Youuu arreee nott hissss masssterrrr, theee darrkkk oneee isss yoursss!" for a moment the words confused Harry, his eyes following the direction of the hissing serpents line of sight, Severus stood watching the exchange with great trepidation.

"Severusss isss mineee?" the snake gave a venomous hiss but nodded its bobbing head, Lucius screeched and the snake hissed its delight. Severus gasped and clutched his arm, his dark eyes pained. Testing a theory, Harry stalked over to the potion master, yanking his sleeve up to expose his dark mark. The snake immediately cowered at the sight of Harry, it twisted on itself and Severus' eyes relaxed.

"The pain has stopped, I feel his anger but the pain is gone." his rich tone full of awe and surprise as he stared at Harry, unable to resist he kissed the potion master. A brief touch of their tongues to satisfy the hunger that was ever present between them.

"Why won't it help Lucius!" Amelia pleaded, Harry turned to look at her trying to restrain the trashing blond.

"It won't listen to me, I'm not its master," he gave Severus a quirk of his eyebrow, "Apparently Severus is mine." Widened eyes sneered at him, before a small smile twitched at the corner of Severus' mouth, the potion master's whispered reply for Harry's ears only.

"I am yours." Harry couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face and the twitch of his cock at the hushed words.

A commotion from the doorway alerted them to the presence of Draco and Saul, the younger blond paled at the vision of his groaning father. Running to his side immediately, not even giving anyone a second look. His face a mask of misery and fear, he turned to speak to Harry, his words strained and scared.

"What can we do, you have to be able to help him!" Severus stepped forward, his face resolute in his decision, Harry's heart sank. Fear overwhelming him, part of him already knowing what he was going to say.

"I have to see the Dark Lord, I will try and stop this." his body drawn up and tense. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hard embrace.

"No, no, no, he'll kill you." Severus held him tightly and kissed the top of his head, the gesture made Harry want to cry.

"Harry, if he wanted me dead, I would be in Lucius' predicament." his words calm and steady but Harry could feel the thudding of his heart through his robes. Shaking, Harry nodded his acceptance of Severus' words, the feeling of despair threatening to take over as he clutched the man tighter against him, afraid to let him go. The floo flared to a harassed looking Madame Pomfrey exited followed by a concerned Dumbledore. Instantly the nurse began to fuss around Lucius, her wand travelling up and down his drenched body, her eyes flittered to take in the naked Amelia at his side. She frowned and shook her head, her face a mask of bewilderment.

"I cannot stop the poison from spreading, I can put him a magical coma, but it will not stop the progress of the magic." Draco began to weep, Saul pulling the distraught blond into his arms. Amelia sat silently, her eyes fixed on Remus' distressed amber ones.

"Do what you have to do," Harry's voice cracked with emotion, Severus hugged him one last time and apparated, "I love you." Harry whispered.

"Put him under," Remus begged, Lucius was delirious with agony, his pain filled mutterings were broken and incoherent, "I can't see him suffer anymore." Poppy flicked her wand and muttered an incantation, Lucius became still and deathly quiet. Draco let out a whimper at the silence from his father, Poppy ran her wand over him and sighed.

"He's in a coma, the magical poison is moving rapidly," her looked frustrated, turning to Dumbledore, "There is nothing that I can do." the last words hushed and resigned to the fact that Lucius was going to die.

"No, please!" Draco threw himself onto the bed, cradling his father's head in his hands and weeping brokenly. Saul approached with apprehension and touched the crying blonds' shoulder, Draco's hand grabbed his and squeezed it.

"Please don't let my father die." his pleas were directed at Amelia and Saul, Remus gasped at the implication behind the words. Harry stunned that Draco would even be contemplating the idea of the vampires turning Lucius.

"Draco, we have to see if Severus can do anything," Saul pulled the shaking teen into his arms, his face muffled in his chest as he continued to sob. "I hope that he can do something?" his question was aimed at Harry, who felt at a loss of what to say. Dumbledore stepped in and answered for him, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have the utmost faith in Severus, I have no doubt that he will find a way to help his friend." Harry looked at the old man and felt his heart sink, his face appeared sure but his eyes were troubled.

The hours that followed were the hardest that Harry had ever experienced, he corrected himself at the thought. The days after his first time with Severus when he had been rejected had been the worst. He still felt light headed and breathless at the memory of the heart break the harsh words from the potion master had caused. Severus, the man who had come to mean the world to him in such a small amount of time, he pondered the reasons behind the speed that their relationship had progressed.

"Soul mates." Dumbledore mumbled to him, Harry was flustered for moment at the fact that the older wizard had been reading his mind.

"What?"

"You're soul mates, don't you feel it?" Harry closed his eyes, the images and emotions when he thought about Severus raced through his mind. His heart elated at the time they had been together and his fear that he would lose the man he loved, Dumbledore was smiling at him when he opened his eyes, a knowing grin, "As I said, soul mates."

Draco had followed Saul into the sitting room, the rest of them still in the bedchamber. Amelia still beside Lucius, now joined by a fraught Remus, their hands linked over Lucius' body. Saul closed the door behind Draco, the blond suddenly nervous at the close proximity of Saul's lithe muscular body. His scent was spicy with a hint of musk, Draco found himself breathing the vampire in, pressing his nose to the cool white neck. Saul's hand came up to touch his lower back, pulling him forward and pressing their groins together, the hardness he felt against him made Draco whimper.

"Draco, now is not the time," Saul muttered with regret and pulled away, "I would love nothing more than to be with you but I will not take advantage of you."

Draco slammed his mouth against the vampires, halting any further denying words from the man's mouth. The vampire quickly dominated the kiss, his hands cupped Draco' buttocks and lifted him to wrap his legs around his waist. His strength obvious at the effortless way he supported the moaning blond, their hardening cocks pushing forcefully against each other. The little blissful gasps spilled into the smiling vampire's mouth and he swallowed them down with a moan of his own.

"I want you." Draco gasped as he broke away from the kiss to take a much needed gulp of air, the vampire appeared unflustered but the straining erection belied his cool exterior. Draco traced a finger along the outline of the long and narrow cock, the vampire's eyes widened at the sensation and Draco smiled. Saul grabbed Draco roughly and devoured his mouth in a heated kiss, the blond pinned against the door, his thighs tightened around the vampire's waist as he bucked down to rub himself alongside the rock hard cock.

"Oh Draco." Saul whispered into his mouth, the blond groaned as Saul thrust up to meet Draco's downward move, the sensation of their rigid lengths meeting fuelling the arousal filling the room. Their bodies rutting against each other with an increased need, Draco's heart was pounding and he lapped breathlessly at Saul's agile tongue.

"I can hear your heart beating for me," Saul deepened the kiss, robbing the blond of his breath before pulling away long enough to mutter, "I want to be inside you."

Heart fluttering and his cock spitting inside the straining material of his trousers, Draco writhed at the words. His pulse racing at the idea of the vampire fucking him, his fear outweighed by the desire he felt when he looked into the fiery eyes of the man kissing him, the same desire reflected in those deep hazel eyes.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Saul asked between the mind melting kisses, Draco's addled brain struggling to take in the words, a blush gracing his delicate features as he shook his head.

"No, I've never.." he paused, mortified at having to admit his inexperience to the handsome worldly vampire, Saul smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his pouting mouth "I'm sorry." he mumbled, Saul looked at him with bewilderment.

"Why would you apologise," soft lips caressed Draco's neck, the tip of Saul's tongue teasing and tasting the skin, "I want to be the first to taste you," he empathised the words with a long deliberate lick across the pulse point, "And the first to be buried inside you."

Incoherent, Draco gasped and rubbed harder against the experienced vampire. The erection he felt pushing alongside his was long and narrow, the thought of the length inside him made his mouth dry with excitement.

"Now." he breathed, disappointed when Saul shook his head.

"I want to take my time with you," lapping gently again at his slender neck, "I want you to enjoy every moment we spend together."

"I will, please." Draco begged, his cock twitching violently in his trousers, a damp patch forming on the material. Saul reached down, his nimble fingers flicking open the stifling trousers, Draco groaned at the feel of the cool air on his hot cock. Steady fingers stroked the length and Draco bit his lips to keep some semblance of control , the battle lost as Saul added a twist at the end, his foreskin pulled back to expose his leaking tip. Fingertips gathered the fluid that bejewelled his member, Draco's eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the visual overload of watching Saul suck the essence off his fingers, his lips now shining with his pre-come.

"Mmm you taste wonderful." those three words and Draco felt his heart stop, his back arched, his cock spilling over Saul's still stroking hand and spurting onto the vampires' chest. Saul groaned at the sight, moving Draco with a speed that took his breath away. Draco's length still erupting as his back hit the sofa, the vampire crushing his lips against his gasping ones. Draco's felt light headed at the force of his climax, soft little moans reached his ears, looking down and letting out a little moan of desire at the sight of Saul fisting his own cock. The vampire threw his head back, his hand moving with an increasing speed. His cock was a pale pink, Draco found himself fascinated by the tip, each stroke back exposed it as Saul pulled back his foreskin. Possessed with a need to taste the handsome man, Draco leaned forward and tentatively lapped at the slit. Saul's hand halted its strokes, Draco continued his exploration, tiny kittenish licks around the drooling head of his cock. Strong fingers ran through his hair, Saul caressed his scalp and encouraged Draco to continue his exploring. Blushing at the slurping noise he made as he sucked the engorged head into his mouth, his lips moving up and down the smooth shaft. The taste was sweet with a hint of bitter salt, Draco had always loved the combination of salt and sweetness and he hummed his delight at the flavour.

"Draco, oh, yes, that's it." Saul's strained words spurred Draco on to take more of the cool member into his eager mouth, gagging slightly as the length hit the back of his throat. Remembering something Pansy had told him once, he swallowed around the head and his eyes watered at the effort of not choking. The move obviously the catalyst for the vampire, his groan of completion was lusty and heart felt. Draco's mouth was suddenly filled with cool come, the sensation not horrible but strange to him as he struggled to swallow the offering from the trembling vampire. Licking the spillage as he withdrew from the still hard shaft, his tongue chasing anything he missed. Squeaking with surprise as he was hauled into Saul's arms, the kiss tender but still full of passion. The vampire's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth, chasing the taste of himself.

"You're beautiful." Saul's mouthed against Draco's lips and the blond felt his heart skip a beat. The crack of apparition made them break apart, both of them quickly tucking their sated cocks away, Draco uttered a cleansing spell, the vampire flinched at the feel of magic bubbling over his skin.

Severus stood pale, his face drawn and troubled. Harry was immediately by his side, the need to touch the man was driving him to make contact with the potion master, he brushed his fingers against the back of Severus' hand, alarmed at how cold the man felt.

"Severus?"

"Pensieve." Severus croaked, Dumbledore pulled a vial from his robes, Harry was surprised that the man carried one around with him. Flicking his wand and a viewing bowl appeared, Saul and Draco ran into the room, the blond looking flushed and Harry was determined to tease the blond later. Severus lifted his wand, the swirling mist flowed from him, Amelia watched with inquisitive eyes.

"Everyone lean over the bowl." Dumbledore ordered as he placed the memory in the bowl for them to see, Harry felt the sensation of falling.

_**Voldemort was laughing, a high hissing sound. Harry looked at everyone in the room, Saul and Amelia were stunned at the sights that greeted them.**_

_**The crack of apparition alerted Voldemort to Severus' arrival, the grin that graced his face made Harry's skin crawl.**_

"_**Ahh Severussss, I take it that Luciussss is feeling unwell." he laughed at his own joke, Bellatrix who was sitting to the side of him began to laugh too. Remus looked thunderous at the vision of the woman that killed Sirius. Amelia sensed the change in the werewolf and touched his arm, gently caressing his skin. Harry smiled at the vampire, thankful that she had decided to dress, he was not sure he could have avoided looking.**_

"_**Yes, my lord, Lucius is gravely ill." Severus kept his voice emotionless and calm.**_

"_**Good, let the bastard suffer!" Bellatrix's mad voice echoed in the room.**_

"_**Now, now my dear, let'ssss not be too hasty," Voldemort regarded Severus with a friendly smile, Harry felt his fists clench at the rage building inside him. The potion master standing next to him, grasped his hand and entwined their fingers, the touch instantly diffusing his fury.**_

"_**What are you suggesting my lord?" Voldemort raised his hand in a gesture of not now and clapped his hands. The main doors to the room opened, a large dark haired man entered the room, a powerful air about him. Two gasps filled the silence, Amelia and Saul stood with identical stunned expressions on their faces.**_

_**Severus who was now sitting to the side of Voldemort viewed the newcomer with indifference, Harry found himself respecting the man even more for the part that he played.**_

"_**Ahh Alexander, may I introduce my right hand man, Severussss" the potion master held out his hand to the tall man, eyes filled with pain at the man's painful grip as they shook hands. Harry looked the man over, though he found his eyes drawn to Saul and Amelia who were staring with fury. The dark haired man stood well over six feet, broad chested and viscous looking, his face scarred, a long line running down his cheek.**_

"_**Alexander Petrov." the man's Russian accent was still evident in his voice. Harry heard Remus splutter at the man's name, racking his mind for the familiar surname, eyes turning to look at Amelia. Her gaze fixed on the man standing in front of Voldemort, the look on her face making Harry shudder, her stare was murderous.**_

"_**Your sire?" Remus asked in a quiet voice.**_

"_**Worse," she turned to meet Remus' gaze, her eyes downcast, "My husband."**_

"_**WHAT!" Draco's tone reflected Harry's thoughts, she shook her head at the indignant blond.**_

"_**Later, now is not the time." She aimed the words at the werewolf, he nodded with some reluctance.**_

_**All eyes turned back to the scene unfolding before them, Severus was watching the man with narrowed eyes. Voldemort found it amusing, laughing he clapped Severus on the back.**_

"_**Severusssss, Alexander issss here to help ussss," he smiled that malious grin again, "The Petrov vampire clan have joinedd our sssideee."**_

"_**Fuck!" Amelia shouted, Saul's jaw was clenched, Draco leaned up to kiss the tense mouth and he relaxed.**_

"_**How is the little bitch?" Alexander asked conversationally, his vivid blue eyes fixed on Severus with a hungry stare, Harry felt sick at the obvious interest from the vampire.**_

_**Voldemort's laugh halted at the mention of Amelia, his eyes narrowed and glowing, his words full of certainity.**_

_**"I have been told that sssshe killed three of my loyal sssservantsss!" he looked at Severus with eager eyes, "Yessss, Severusssss what can you tell usss about herrr?" the look on his face made it clear that he was aware of everything.**_

" _**She's s****_leeping _with the Lucius and the wolf." Severus answered, everyone shocked he had said anything.**_

"_**He already knew anyway." Severus offered, Harry held his hand tighter and gave him an understanding smile.**_

"_**She always had shit taste in men," Alexander moved closer to Severus, invading his personal space with a charming grin plastered on his face, "She fucked you yet?"**_

_**Harry almost laughed at the look of disdain on Severus' face as he sneered at the large vampire, Voldemort stood watching with interested eyes.**_

"_**My lovely Severussss doesss not like the ladiess, isn't that right, Severusss?"**_

"_**No. my lord I do not."**_

"_**No mind, I'm sureee that you and Alexander will get on," Voldemort patted Severus on the cheek, "Now back to the problemm of Luciussss."**_

"_**My lord, I do not wish to question your judgement, but what would killing Lucius achieve?" Severus questioned with a tone of utmost respect.**_

"_**To prove that I cann," the grin widened, "Though I'm sure we can come to sssome arrangementtt." for a brief moment Harry's heart halted, his fingers gripped Severus tighter.**_

"_**It's ok, that's not what he meant." Severus' hushed words soothing Harry.**_

_**Everyone stood watching, Bellatrix rubbed her hands together with glee and the vampire's eyes shone brightly at the words from Voldemort.**_

"_**Go backkk my Severusss and telll them I have a propositionnn for themm," the malice shining in the red eyes, "I wantt Draco and that little bitch of a vampire, giveee themm to me and I'lll releaseee Luciussss."**_

"_**NO!" Saul's voice was angry and filled with fury. Amelia gripped his arm and turned him to look at her.**_

"_**I will go but he's not having Draco."**_

"_**No, he's not having either of you!" Harry and Remus shouted at the same time, Severus and Dumbledore agreeing with the two men.**_

"_**What choice do we have, Lucius will be dead by the morning!"**_

_**The words from Amelia affected Draco, the blond stumbled and fell back, landing on the floor with a dull thud, his sobs drifting through the room. Harry stood helpless, his heart hurting at the torment the blond must be suffering.**_

"_**Severussss, I hope you willl stayy for the entertainmenttt?" Voldemort worded it as a question though it was clear to everyone that it was an order not a request. **_

_**A thin girl was led into the room, young not much older that Harry. Her face tear streaked and her eyes filled with terror as the death eater dragged her towards Voldemort. He brushed a lock of auburn hair from her weeping face and offered her a friendly smile. Harry couldn't watch, he turned to look at Severus, the potion master was staring at the floor, his face anguished. At first, he thought he was hearing something, a low chant, Harry realized that the hushed words were spilling from Severus' mouth.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." repeated again and again.**_

_**The girl's screams filled the room, piercing Harry's ears and heart. The vampire had his hands wrapped around her throat, his fangs buried in her breast as he drained her. Her skin became greyer and paler while they stood sickened at the sight, her struggles weakening and slowly stopping. Bellatrix watched with aroused eyes, her breath coming in little gasps. Alexander discarded the dead girl as if she was piece of rubbish and pulled Bellatrix into his arms. His hands reaching under her dress, her gasps became lusty and Harry lowered his eyes.**_

"_**Severusssss, would you likee to joinnn in?" Voldemort hissed in a seductive tone,Harry shouted a loud expletive as he watched Severus' dark gaze meet Voldemort's flaring red eyes, shaking his head with a look of regret, "I must return, my lord, the old fool will be concerned."**_

"_**Of courssse." he dismissed Severus with a wave of his hand, Alexander lowered the writing Bellatrix onto his rigid erection, his eyes focused on Severus, the desire flaring.**_

"_**Maybe next time, Severus?" Alexander smiled as he spoke, thrusting up and making Bellatrix scream.**_

_**Turning without acknowledging the question, Severus apparated.**_

They emerged from the memory in silence, the mood despairing. Draco still crying in Saul's arms, his hazel eyes pleading as he looked at Amelia, Remus mirroring the unspoken request, she sighed. Walking to the crying blond, she lifted his chin, his brimming gaze met her resigned one, her voice quiet and the words stunned Harry.

"I'll make him my consort," she shushed the thankful blonds' words, "Understand if this doesn't work that I will have to turn him."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you again to everyone that reviews and follows my stories. ;)**

**warnings - m/m f/m spanking,blood letting (Tell me if you get the vampire reference in regards to the necklace later in the chapter)**

The impact of the words stunned everyone in the room, Amelia ignored them and turned her worried eyes towards the pale unconscious body of Lucius. The dark lines of the tattoo were spreading and thick spidery black veins were gracing his usually handsome features.

"Saul, get everything prepared," she smiled at the other vampire, a crying Draco still engulfed in his arms, "You have an hour, contact my men to protect the perimeter during the ceremony."

Remus, who had been standing on the side lines of the conversation approached the vampire and pulled her into a tight embrace. She let out a sigh and the stress was suddenly evident in the tone. Harry heard the words spoken in hushed tones between them.

"I haven't felt like this for a long time." Amelia placed her hand over Remus' heart and the werewolf pressed a tender kiss to her lips ,his reply was honest and emotional.

"My heart races whenever I see you or Lucius," his face had a wistful grin on it. His amber eyes staring into her blue ones, the rest of the room no longer existed, "You two make me feel, I haven't felt anything since Sirius died." the gentle kiss became deeper and Amelia wrapped her arms around him with a gruff sound he moaned into her mouth.

"Draco, come with me?" Saul reached down to the sniffing blond, the tension was rising in the room. Flushed with embarrassment at the intense kiss being shared between Amelia and Remus, Draco nodded accepting Saul's hand.

Pensive and quiet Severus stood, his gaze down cast and Harry knew the earlier incident with the girl had deeply effected him. With great gentleness, he reached to entwine his fingers in the potion master's, shocked at how cold Severus felt.

"Severus?" the man appeared not to hear him, Harry squeezed minutely and dark eyes lifted to regard him. Unshed tears shined in the soulful black gaze and Harry immediately pulled the distressed man into his arms.

"Oh Severus, it wasn't your fault." Harry assured him, pressing tiny butterfly kisses along his brow and each eyelid. The tension slowly dissipated and Severus let out a anguished sigh. His trembling hands coming up to grab fistfuls of Harry's robe, the potion master holding on as if Harry was keeping him afloat.

"Come with me." Harry murmured into the man's ear, leading him out of the room. Severus held his hand while Harry guided him to nearest classroom and he locked the door behind them.

"Look at me." the authority in Harry's voice earned a shudder from Severus, the obsidian eyes fixed on his green ones immediately.

"What could you have done?" Severus frowned at the question, his shoulder sagged and he croaked out his answer.

"Saved her!"

Grabbing the distraught man and holding him roughly, Harry forced the man to look deep into his eyes. Tears began to fall freely from the man and Harry understood what it felt like to play a part for everyone, hiding the pain of regret from everyone.

"Cedric died because of me, Sirius..," Harry's voice failed him for a moment and Severus reached up to stroke his cheek, "Sirius died because of me."

"No, that was Voldemort not you!" the certainty in the rich tone reassured Harry, the guilt was still fresh and would always be there.

"Then how can you blame yourself," his fingers dug painfully into Severus' upper arms, the thought of him sacrificing himself , scared Harry, "Should you have died in her place!"

Severus struggled as Harry tightened his grip, the younger man not even aware that he was hurting the potion master. "Harry." the one word was gasped and pain filled. Harry blinked and broke the thrall he was under, breaking the contact with Severus.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry's hand came up to his mouth, stunned at his own behaviour. Severus watched him with unreadable eyes while he rubbed the tender skin of his upper arms. A brief flicker of fire flashed across Severus' face and Harry lowered his gaze. Unable to face the man, Harry released the lock on the door and slowly approached it. Strong hands grabbed him from behind, the arms wrapping themselves around Harry's chest. Severus pressed against his back and Harry could feel his heart racing.

"I hurt you." Severus sighed at the sorrow in Harry's voice and tightened the embrace. Harry's eyes flickered shut at the feel of a kiss placed on the nape of his neck, Severus murmuring against his smooth skin.

"I know you didn't mean to," another kiss pressed further down at the top of his spine, Harry leaned back into Severus' strong arms, "You wouldn't hurt me deliberately." his tone was full of certainty.

"I would never hurt you." Harry's voice cracked with emotion, he turned to face Severus and pulled him into a soft kiss. Tender brushes of their lips made them both sigh. Soon, Harry felt the urge to deepen the kiss and his tongue lapped against Severus'. The potion master returned the changing kiss with enthusiasm, his own tongue mapping the contours of Harry's moaning mouth. Pulling them flush against each other's bodies and revelling in the feel of Harry's filling hardness pressing alongside his own rigid shaft.

"Harry." Severus breathed into Harry's mouth and he whispered the spell. The cool classroom air made them both shiver for a moment while their naked bodies adjusted to the change in temperature. A lusty smile spread across Severus' face and Harry's heart leapt at the sight.

"I know this would ruin your reputation," Harry began and Severus watched him with bemused eyes, "But you really should smile more often, you're very handsome."

The potion master's eyebrow lifted in his trademark sneer and then stopped as he began to laugh, Harry found himself joining in. The tense atmosphere evaporating, mirth filled chuckles filling the room.

"I think the students would pass out if I smiled." he kissed Harry gently, "You think I'm handsome?" the uncertainty in his voice reminded Harry of how badly Severus had been treated in the past. Reaching down and drawing a single fingertip along the underside of Severus' hard length. The potion master shivered and let out a small moan, Harry crushed his lips against his and swallowed the lust filled sound. Murmuring in the man's moaning mouth that he found Severus gorgeous and incredibly sexy.

"Harry." that one husky word and Harry was lost, his heart racing as he deepened the kiss. Tongue duelling wetly and Harry quickly dominated the older man. His fingertip tracing back up the rigid shaft to gather the fluid adorning the tip, spreading the wetness around the head of Severus' cock. Breathy moans and whimpers falling from the dark eyed man's panting lips. Harry moved to push the tip of his own cock against the potion master's. His own pre-come mixing with Severus' and spilling over both of their shafts. Using the slickness to slowly ease the way as he began to stroke their cocks alongside each other.

"Alexander wants you." Harry murmured, his voice possessive and he was shocked at himself at the rage he felt at the new predicament. Severus' eye flared with disgust for a brief moment before he noticed how annoyed Harry was. With a self satisfied smirk, he kissed Harry lightly on the lips while he appeared to be contemplating the vampire's attention.

"Mmm I suppose he does," he pressed another soft teasing kiss against Harry's lips and Harry found himself squeezing the potion master's shaft harder in his hand, "He's quite attractive."

"Your mine!" the tone in Harry's voice spoke of control and possession, Severus moaned. Nodding his head rapidly and bucking into Harry's grasping hand.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours!"

Pushing Severus backwards, he walked the man towards the nearest desk. Grasping him around the waist and spinning him to face it, Harry kicked his thighs apart and bent him over the wooden desktop.

"Never forget," he ran a finger down Severus' spine, mapping every vertebrae, "Maybe you need a reminder?"

"I'm yours, Harry please." Severus begged and lifted himself up to expose his pucker for Harry.

"I still think you should be reminded who you belong to." Harry's heart pounded at the words spilling from his own mouth, shocked at the masterful tone. Desperate with the urge to show Severus that he would never belong to anyone else. Before he was even aware he was doing it, he plunged two fingers inside the twitching entrance. Severus groaned at the sensation of being stretched without any lubrication, Harry leaned forward and spat on to his thrusting fingers, his saliva slicking the way.

"I should fuck you hard," his other hand smacked Severus' right buttock lightly, the creamy skin pinking up under the ministrations, "Give you no prep and just slam my cock in you?"

"YES!" desire burning in Severus voice as he screamed out. Harry alternating the slaps from side to side, the palm of his hand rubbing over the heated flesh. Biting his own lips to hold in the moan he could feel building in his throat, the heat from Severus skin was radiating through his hand. Muttering the lubrication spell, Harry scissoring his fingers and opening the man's entrance wide. A moan escaping at the sight of the ring of muscle surrendering to his fingers and gaping to be filled by something bigger.

"Please, fuck me.. Make me yours!"

Growling with lust, Harry pulled his fingers free from the grasping hole, he slammed himself forward and buried his cock into the whimpering man. Neither man could breathe at the sensations, Harry stood completely still and revelled in the tight heat engulfing his length. Moaning at the muscles inside Severus' channel fluttering around him and the ring of his entrance squeezing the base of his cock.

"Severus!" Harry moaned, pulling back slightly before pushing slowly back in. Severus keened and writhed across the desk, his own cock pushing onto the wood and leaving a slick trail as his cock dripped. Fighting to keep control, Harry tried to keep the thrusts shallow and slow. The potion master bucked back hard and impaled himself to the hilt on Harry's length. Their combined moans echoed loudly in the silent classroom and Harry's control broke. Grabbing Severus roughly by the hips, his fingers digging in and Harry was in no doubt that he was leaving bruises on the creamy white skin. Hips snapping back and forth at a rapid pace as he fucked the undulating man beneath him hard and fast.

"More.. Faster..fuck.." Severus choked out, the thrusts pushing him hard into the desk and the wood pressing into his engorged shaft. Rather than discouraging his arousal, the hint of pain increased Severus' pleasure and his cock dripped steadily onto the stone floor below his feet.

The sweat glistening on Harry's fevered skin, breath coming in short bursts and his body fighting not to come too soon. Reaching to tug Severus' head up by his hair, exposing his slender neck and Harry tilted Severus to face him.

"Kiss me." Harry moaned and Severus crushed his lips against his, the kiss sloppy and passionate. Severus reached down to touch himself, smiling as Harry batted his fingers away and replaced them with his own, his strokes matching his thrusts. Gasping into Harry's mouth, Severus' body began to shake and Harry hummed his appreciation as the older man spilled himself over his fingers and onto the floor. The clenching of his channel as he climaxed pushed Harry over the edge, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. Pulling from the kiss to shout out, his voice breaking as his balls emptied themselves forcefully inside the trembling Severus. Slumping over the gasping potion master, his body boneless and his heart beating erratically.

"Oh.. I'm definitely yours.. But anytime you want to remind me. Feel free." Severus whispered breathlessly, Harry laughed and Severus groaned at the sensation of Harry moving inside him. The feel of his come slicking and coating Severus' channel filled Harry with a sense of ownership. Smiling to himself while he placed a tender kiss to his neck.

"Love you Severus."

"I love you," Severus turned his head and they shared a lazy, tranquil kiss, both disappointed when Severus reminded him, "We should get back and see if they need us."

Draco walked behind Saul, the forest gave him the creeps and he struggled to keep up with the long strides of the taller vampire. Pausing, Saul turned to look at the blond, concerned in his hazel eyes.

"I'm sure that your father will be ok." his tone was full of assurance and optimism. Draco wanted to believe the sure words but he found that he couldn't and the thought of his father dying made his eyes fill with tears. Saul pulled him into his arms, his embrace warm even though his body was not and Draco sighed against his strong chest.

"When your father is well again," he brushed his cool lips against Draco's, "We'll be together properly, I want you in my bed." the vampire purred seductively and Draco nearly swooned at the words. A sharp snap of a twig alerted them to the presence of someone else, Draco panicked but Saul seemed unconcerned.

"My lord, what news do you bring?" a large tattooed man appeared from behind the nearest tree and Draco felt his heart stutter to a stop with surprise.

"We must prepare the consort ritual for Amelia." Saul ordered, the man frowned but nodded his head.

"So soon?" the man inquired, his voice respectful and his face lowered.

"Circumstances, unfortunately there has been a problem," Saul looked at the man, his eyes filled with sudden fire, "Alexander has joined Voldemort." he spat out both their names as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

The man's eyes widened for a split second then he schooled his features back into a mask of discipline. Draco got the impression that Alexander getting involved was a worry to them.

"I shall inform the men," he bowed to Saul and looked at Draco with barely concealed interest, "Should I prepare a ritual for you too?" Draco spluttered and Saul laughed, shocking the blond with his next words.

"Not yet." Saul's hazel eyes fixed on Draco's grey ones, the intent in them clear and Draco struggled to breath. The tattooed man smiled and retreated back into the forest leaving Draco staring at the vampire with wide eyes.

"Draco. My intention is to court you and hope that in time you would consider being my consort?" Saul seemed to look straight into Draco's soul and the blonds' heart skipped a beat, he found himself nodding.

"Have you had many consorts?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer but berating himself for being jealous. Aware that he would have to accept the fact that with Saul being four hundred years old that he couldn't expect to be the only person he had courted and asked to be his consort.

"Draco," Saul gently raised Draco's chin and looked deep into his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "You're the first."

"Oh." Draco found himself at a loss for words so did the only thing he could and pulled the vampire into a steamy kiss.

Remus paced frantically back and forth, his amber eyes fixed on the pale unmoving body of Lucius. The door the bathroom stood open and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Amelia bathing. The heady scent of the essential oils that she was anointing her skin with drifted to him, filling his head and senses. His eyes took in every inch of her body, her alabaster skin shining in the candlelight. Noting the faded pale marks that graced her back, the lines so faint that you had to know where to look to see them, he had seen them during their earlier intimate encounters. Lifting his gaze to meet her smiling eyes, the look on her face informing him that she had been aware of his perusal of her body.

"Like what you see?" she enquired, her tone full of mirth.

Blushing at being caught peeping on her, Remus offered a smile of his own and he nodded. Amelia stood up in the bath, the water running down her skin in rivulets and Remus was possessed with the urge to lick every drop off her body. Knowing smile on her face, she reached out her hand to him and he immediately felt drawn to her. Feet having a mind of their own as he walked towards her, looking briefly at Lucius and feeling a pang of guilt, As is she could read his mind, Amelia lowered her hand and shook her head.

"Another time." the disappointment in her voice made Remus continue his approach to the wet and naked vampire. Running his hand along her soft, smooth skin and closing his eyes to breath in the musk of her arousal.

"Wolf boy," she moaned with affection and he felt a grin grace his face, "We haven't got long."

He nuzzled into her neck earning a husky moan of desire, his hands moved up to cup her slick breasts. The nipples hardening against his palms as he held them, unable to resist he stooped down to press his lips against the peaked tips, lavishing each one with his tongue. Soft hands gripped at his hair and held him tightly in place, smiling onto her skin and nipping at her nipples before laving the stinging peak with his agile tongue.

"Oh." Amelia moaned and delicate fingers reached down to trace the outline of his firming cock. Remus pulled back from her breasts long enough to mutter the spell that left him naked, her fingers instantly touching and caressing his quivering length. His hand ran down her back, relishing the tremors in her body and cupped her buttocks firmly. A laugh escaping from her lips as he lifted her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"Remus.. Yes." he moaned at her breathy words. His turgid cock sought out her moist heat, sliding effortlessly inside her smooth tunnel and the muscles melded to him like a glove. Revelling in the sensations, neither of them moved, Remus pressed his lips to Amelia's and devoured her in an intense kiss. Her body seemed to melt into his, the heat from his skin seeping into her cool body and igniting a fire between them.

"More." she gasped, Remus obeyed and pulled back only to slam back. Amelia arched her back, Remus bent his legs to support her weight and grabbed her waist. Lifting and lowering her onto his dripping shaft, the moans spilling from their mouths bounced off the tiled walls in the bathrooms. The steam in the room clung to their skin and they glistened in the dim candlelight. Remus' pulse raced at the feel of the vampire grasping his cock, her muscles tightening and relaxing rhythmically around his member. Amber eyes flared as he watched her touch herself, her fingers rubbing across her clitoris in a slow circular motion. The burst of warm slickness coating his cock indicating to him that she was close and his own balls tingled.

Speeding up his movements, lifting and lowering her faster and adding his own up thrust to meet her downward moves. His cock buried inside her to the hilt, her silken tunnel fluttering and grasping his cock as she moaned her release.

"Remus!" his name screamed with pleasure pulled his orgasm from him, moaning against her slender neck as he poured himself inside her. His own voice having departed at the intensity of his climax, her muscles still dancing on his cock as she came down from her own orgasm. Remus let out a low growl and she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth to swallowing his grunts.

Severus knocked on the door to Lucius' room and Harry barely stifled the giggle. The noises coming from behind the closed door were obvious. Quirking a not amused eyebrow at him, Harry lowered his gaze and bit his lip.

"Bloody horny vampires." Severus muttered and Harry couldn't hold in the laugh any longer. Hitching his own eyebrow at Severus, the potion master blushed at the memory of what they had been doing themselves not long ago.

A flushed Remus answered the door and Harry noticed that he was deliberately avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. Severus cleared his throat and the wolf looked up at him, Harry smirked at the telltale blush that graced the sandy haired man's face. Amelia breezed from the bathroom with a satisfied smile on her face and Harry found it was his turn to blush at the sight of the naked girl.

"Do any vampires have any modesty?" Severus huffed out, Amelia looked at him and winked. Her eyes filling with despair as she regarded the prone body of Lucius. Severus stared her for a moment, a flash of insight appeared in his eyes.

"You don't think it will work, do you?" his voice accusing, Remus gave him sharp look before turning to watch Amelia's reaction.

Letting out a small sigh, she nodded, "I don't know, I'm going up against dark magic," her eyes took in the spreading dark tattoo, "I have to take control of the mark."

"Have you done anything like this before?" Remus asked, his tone hopeful. With deep regret, Amelia shook her head and reached to touch him in a comforting gesture. The look of hurt on Remus' face made Harry feel like his heart was hurting, the wolf turned from Amelia.

"Then why did you offer!" fire burned in the normally friendly amber eyes.

"To give him a chance," she approached the angry wolf and embraced him, "To give him a chance." she repeated and he reluctantly accepted her touch.

"May I suggest that you do not mention your reservations in front of Draco." Severus requested and they both nodded their agreement. Not a moment before the blond and Saul returned from the forest. Draco paled at the sight of his father, Lucius was deathly white, the black poisonous lines adorning his body appearing vivid against the stark white skin.

"Everything is ready." Saul informed Amelia, taking in the mood of the room he frowned at her and she shook her head to say that this was not the time to discuss it.

Severus and Remus stood either side of the unconscious Lucius and apparated to the clearing in the forest. Returning almost immediately to take Draco and Saul, Severus offered Harry a smile and assured him that he would come for him next. Standing alone in the silent room, Harry thought about everything that had happened. Dumbledore's words echoed in his thoughts, reassured by the instinctual feeling that he was right and he and Severus were meant to be together. Flinging himself into the potion master's arms as he appeared, Severus shocked at the display but Harry could see the ghost of a pleased smile on his face.

"Should you stay here?" Harry asked, his lips against Severus' neck.

"I will stay in the shadows, I won't leave you out there without me this time." Harry's heart leapt at the concern in the man's voice and they shared a soft, tender kiss as they apparated.

Scanning the surrounding forest, Harry was strangely comforted by the outline of the other vampires that flanked the perimeter of the clearing. A stone alter had been erected in the centre of the clearing and Lucius lay unconscious on top. The alter was decorated in ornate cravings and Harry noticed that they appeared to be hieroglyphics.

Standing at the foot of the alter was Amelia, clothed in a black robe, the edges decorated with red trim. The forest seemed to stop, no noise emerged and the place became eerily silent.

"Isis, oh great mother goddess, hear my call!" Amelia's voice was clear and loud in the moonlit clearing. She pulled back the sheet covering Lucius and exposed the pale naked man.

"The orb that shines above us belongs to you, the earth below my feet belongs to you."

_Orb? Ghostly orb is ripe!_

Harry turned to look at Severus, his face obscured in the shadows. His heart pounding as he realised what part of the prophecy meant.

"Severus, when is the next full moon?" Severus regarded him with bewilderment, then slowly realization appeared on his face.

"Ten days, the prophecy?"

"Ghostly orb is ripe, full moon?"

_Ten days until we go into battle!_

He almost stumbled at the thought, his eyes drawn back to the ceremony being performed in front of him. Pushing aside his fears and concentrated on hopefully saving Lucius.

Amelia stood, looking up at the moon and its light seemed to have her in a spotlight, her skin glowing.

"Bless our union and remove the tainted blood." she shrugged off the robe and revealed her naked body, Harry noticed the moonlight reflecting off an amulet that she was wearing. Thinking back to the history programmes he sometimes used to watch early in the morning while the Dursleys lay in bed, he recognised the shape of the ankh.

Amelia climbed on to the alter and straddled Lucius' body. Harry scanned the clearing and immediately noticed Draco, the blond flushing with embarrassment at watching a naked girl on top of his father, Harry smiled when he saw his fingers entwined with Saul's.

"With my blood I consecrate my bond." Amelia pulled the ankh apart the tip of it a shiny blade. Harry winced as she slashed her forearm, the blood spilling and splashing Lucius' chest. Swirling her fingertips through it, Amelia proceeded to paint hieroglyphics on Lucius' body. The dark mark bubbled and cracked as she painted across it. The spell keeping Lucius in coma appeared to wear off and the man screamed. Draco shouted for someone to help him, Saul held him back from the alter assuring him that Amelia would help him.

A flash of the blade, Lucius' scream reached a higher piercing pitch and Harry was horrified as the cut now adorning Lucius' chest welled with blood and spilled onto the alter. Amelia reached up and sliced her own breast, leaning forward to press their chests together. Her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

"Bless the mixing of our lifeblood and sanctify the joining of our souls!" Harry blushed when he noted that Lucius was hard, his cock standing up against his abdomen with need.

"Blood shared and bodies joined. Let it be!" a chorus of 'let it be' echoed in the forest, a low moan of desire reverberated from the surrounding vampires as Amelia lowered herself onto Lucius' shaft.

A bright, blinding light bathed the two and Harry watched with fascination as the black mark moved, slithering under his skin. The pale blond writhed and moaned under the vampire, her head was thrown back and she gasped.

"NO!" Saul shouted, Harry followed his gaze and his heart froze. The dark lines were departing from Lucius' body, fascinated he followed their movements and his eyes filled with horror when he saw they were rapidly spreading over Amelia instead.

The vampire's back arched and she screamed in pain, then was silent. Everyone frozen to the spot, unsure of what was happening and Saul ran to the alter. Skidding to a halt, his face stunned as Amelia opened her eyes, the red glow familiar to Harry. A shiver ran down his spine and a scream stuck in his throat as Amelia opened her mouth to talk and Voldemort's voice emerged.

"Did you really think I'd let you have Luciussss" he hissed and Draco screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews.. i know i have a lot of people alerting this story.. let me know what you think ;)**

**The vampire film reference was from The Hunger (great vamp film..its a classic)**

**warning - m/m slash, blood letting (Vampires) and more reason to hate Alexander!**

**russian translation- жeha - wife**

Silence reigned in the clearing, Harry could actually hear the thudding of his own heart. Lucius' grey eyes were firmly fixed on Amelia, a sly smile on her face and the eyes glowing in the moonlight. A low hissing laugh emerged from her pink lips, the contrast of her angelic face and Voldemort's voice made Harry shiver. Instinctively, he reached behind him to touch Severus. Comforted by the potion master's fingers entwining with his, Severus' face obscured by his hood and the shadows.

"My, my dear Luciussss," Voldemort reached up and using Amelia's hands, he pinched her nipples, "Fuckinggg a girl who lookssss youngerrr than your ssson, naughty naughty Luciusss" Laughter echoed through the forest as Amelia bucked down and impaled herself roughly on Lucius' cock, the movements jerky and almost robotic as Voldemort controlled her body.

Harry looked at Saul, his face a mask of rage, holding onto the stunned Draco. Hazel eyes made contact with Harry's and he implored Saul to do something.

"Lucius, finish the ritual!" the vampire's voice shouted out, Amelia turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. The atmosphere fraught and on a knife's edge, the rage in Amelia's face revealed how angry Voldemort was at Saul's suggestion.

"Finish it!" Harry yelled, the red eyes directly fixing on him and the sly grin returned.

"Ahhh young Harry, sssooo innnocenttt, yet here you areee watching while Luciusss enjoyssss hisss pleasure," a brief flicker of confusion appeared in Amelia's gaze and for a second Harry saw the unusual blue eyes looking at him, "You really ssshould be inside, not being corrupted by thesssse men."

Rage, indescribable and incandescent raced through Harry's veins, Severus tightened his fingers clasping his and tried to radiate a calm feeling. Unable to stop himself , Harry moved forward breaking the contact with the potion master, squaring his shoulders back and looking Voldemort in the eye.

"Fuck off, snake face!" Amelia's face dropped, stunned and shocked at the venomous tone in Harry's voice. Draco gasped, Saul and Remus laughed and Harry joined in. Murderous expression on Amelia's face, Remus looked at the shivering Lucius underneath her, his face still pale.

"Finish it Lucius," Remus shouted, confusion spread across the handsome features of the weary Lucius. Remus blushed and his voice trembled with embarrassment, "You have to come in her, the ritual is a blood sex spell."

An incredulous look on her face, Amelia began to struggle and detach herself from the bemused Lucius. Quickly, Lucius reached up and gripped her hips, thrusting up at the same time and Voldemort let out a cry of indignation.

"STOP!" he hissed and arched his back under the onslaught of Lucius' almost violent upward thrusts. The blond grabbed Amelia's hair and pulled her face down to look Voldemort in the eyes, his voice carrying across the clearing.

"Amelia, I know you can hear me," he brushed his lips against hers, Voldemort bellowed his anger at the new development, "Fight him, I want you!" Deepening the kiss while fucking her with slower and deeper moves. Everyone standing with the same astonished expression, Harry felt Severus touch his hand and immediately moved back to lean his back into the strong chest.

Amelia screamed into Lucius' mouth, the cry filled with pain and Harry noticed the dark tattoo weaving a twisted tribal like design on her back. The skin cracking and bubbling as it travelled under her flesh, Harry's heart hammering at the amount of pain she must be under , he shouted at Saul to do something.

"I can't interfere with the ritual or it won't work," Draco grasped his arm in a pleading gesture, Saul's hazel eyes were full of sorrow, "I'm a vampire, the ritual will reject me." he lifted his eyes to look at Remus.

"Would it accept me?" a look of determination on the werewolf's face, Saul had a look of uncertainty, shaking his head to indicate that he did not know. Remus steeled himself, his body tensed as he approached the alter, only to be stopped by the vampire, his words were fearful and filled with a warning tone.

"It could kill you." Remus offered Saul a smile and looked at Harry, the amber eyes almost imploring Harry to understand why he was doing this. Tears brimming in his eyes, Harry nodded and pulled the man into a brief hug.

"Be careful, Moony."

Remus, resolute in his decision ran to the alter, a glow surrounding him as he entered the inner circle. Amelia was slumped in Lucius' arms and he ran a single finger down her back.

"Amelia." he whispered and let out a sigh of relief when she answered in her own voice.

"Remus," she lifted her head, the red glow was dimmer now and Harry could see the blue in her eyes beginning to shine through. Lucius pulled her down and devoured her mouth, the low moan from Remus heard by everyone surrounding them at the edges of the clearing. While she wallowed in the heat filled kiss, she reached for the ankh blade and passed it to Remus. Immediately understanding what she wanted from him he shook his head and whispered that he couldn't. Her lips slick with Lucius' saliva when she broke the kiss, grabbing Remus and crushing his mouth to hers. The wolf pulled away, his bottom lip bleeding and Amelia let out a hissing laugh.

"Lupin, how would you likee to join you're beloveddd Siriussss?" Voldemort laughed and Remus paled at the mention of his former love. Voldemort smiled then began to frown when he lapped at the blood gracing his own lip.

"Mmmm wolf boy, you do taste good," Amelia hummed her appreciation and leaned into kiss him again, "Like wild fire and moonlight." her tongue lapped at the tip of her elongated canine, a single drop of blood coating the fang. Fire flared in her eyes and she bounced on Lucius' rigid cock, causing the blond to moan loudly.

"NO!" Voldemort's voice tried to emerge, Amelia let out her own laugh, her voice mirthful and triumphant.

"You think I'm that easy to control, I've eaten greater men than you for breakfast!" placing a tender kiss to Remus' slack mouth, "Do it!" she ordered the wolf. Harry screamed as Remus slashed the path the dark mark had taken, the blade scoring along her back. Dark, venomous looking blood spilling freely from the wound, Amelia groaned but continued to slowly lift and lower herself onto Lucius.

"Kiss me!" she breathed, Remus slammed his lips to hers and engulfed her with a furious kiss. Blood dripping from his chin as her fangs cut into his soft flesh, her tongue following the path of the rivulets of vivid red blood. Staining their mouths with his blood, Remus did not break the embrace, hands on her hips and controlling her movements. The sound of Lucius' grunts of pleasure loud in the silent forest, everyone taken with the vision of the three. The black blood ran over the edge of the alter, hissing as it hit the ground below.

Harry didn't know where to look when Amelia blindly reached down to unzip and free Remus' cock from his trousers. Leaning into Severus, stunned when he felt the potion master's rigid cock pressing against his back. Turning his head only to be pulled into a passionate kiss, Severus tongue mapping the inside of his mouth with a frenzy of desire. Soft moans from the trees surrounding the clearing telling Harry that the desire was infectious.

"Oh!" Amelia's excited voice making Harry turn his head, not breaking the kiss as he opened his eyes to look at her. Her hand wrapped around Remus' turgid shaft, stroking back and forth in time with the powerful thrusts from Lucius. Moaning into Severus' mouth at the breathtaking and erotic sight of Lucius' fingers on one hand entwined with Amelia's and the other entwined with Remus', the desire for each other shining like a light in the dark forest.

"Let it be, oh great Isis!" Amelia yelled, her back arching and Lucius threw his head back, his hips pushing up once then twice before shaking as he emptied himself inside her. The glow from before engulfing all three of them, Harry turned his head from the blinding light and Severus moaned into his mouth, his own lips echoing the sentiment. A strange vibration buzzing through his veins and making his body shiver with arousal, an answering shiver from Severus made Harry realize that something in the ritual was causing this reaction. The moans erupting from Lucius' mouth, pulled Remus over the edge, his cock spurting over Amelia's hand and the alter below him. Lazily, she pulled her hand to her mouth and licked the spill coating her fingers, earning another heartfelt moan from both men.

"I need you." Severus murmured against Harry's panting mouth. Nodding his head in agreement, Harry pulled Severus towards the trees, uncaring who was witnessing them leaving. Casting a quick glance at Draco, the blond being kissed thoroughly by the dark haired vampire, his hands buried in the soft blond hair as he devoured his mouth. Heady with arousal, Harry pulled Severus just far enough away that they would be hard to spot and pushed the shell shocked potion master against the rough bark of the nearest tree. Swallowing any protests from the man's mouth with a heart stopping kiss, the buzzing still coursing through his veins and the only way he could think to stop it was to give into the desire that was burning under his skin.

"I have to fuck you!" He barked out between kisses, immediately slamming his lips back into Severus', his tongue delving deep in the man's mouth. Severus gasped and muttered the spell, the cold night air making them both moan as it caressed their heated skin, the cold feeling wonderful on his flushed flesh. Harry pulled away, the dim light making it almost impossible to see the expression on Severus' face, pleased when he could make out the white of his teeth as he smiled at him, mumbling the lubrication spell and drinking up the moans from Severus.

"Yes." one word uttered from the sexy potion master and Harry lost control, grasping his waist and lifting him up. Severus parted his thighs and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, resting them on his hips. Unable to resist, Harry pushed up instantly impaling the man, the sudden heat wrapped around his aching cock made him whimper.

"Oh Severus!" the twitching of the stretched ring of muscle was painfully tight and Harry peppered the gasping man's face with kisses. The dark eyed man shaking and trembling in his arms, Harry pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you." Harry felt ashamed of only thinking of his own pleasure, Severus' tongue peeped out to lap at his down turned mouth, the smile heard in his voice rather than seen in the dark night.

"Don't be sorry," he lapped more forcefully and Harry opened his mouth to allow the tongue the chance to explore, "Just fuck me!" Harry's body obeying the instant the words left Severus' mouth, pulling out just fraction of an inch before plunging back into the tight clenching tunnel. The pace slow and tortuous, Harry determined to draw out their pleasure, his thighs shaking with the strain of supporting the man. Pushing forward, Severus reaching above himself and grabbing a tree branch. His body lengthened and his back arched as he held the limb and supported his own weight. Harry squatted down and began thrusting up into the man's willing body. Their joint grunts and moans spilling into the night, Harry more than aware of being watched and finding that he did not care. In fact, the idea of being observed spurred him on his pursuit of their joined pleasure, reaching down with one hand to delicately brush along the smooth skin of Severus' hard length. Rustling in the forest around them and whispered voices informed Harry that they had a vampire audience, closing in his eyes and revelling in the sensation of Severus grasping his cock from inside. The need to be with Severus outweighing anything else and by the excited whimpers falling from Severus' gasping lips, the man didn't care either.

"I love you." Severus breathed out, his voice shaking while Harry began to stroke his cock in a slow deliberately teasing rhythm. Heart bursting in his chest at the words, Harry increased the speed of his thrusts, his hand moving to match the rapid pace. Severus' cock hardened further and pre-come began to flow freely from the tip, coating Harry's hand and easing the strokes. Delicious friction began to build between them, the stroke of his hand downward timed to meet his thrust up inside the velvet channel, Severus' body racked with tremors with the pleasure overload.

"Come for me." Harry crooned and licked Severus' groaning mouth, the potion master's eyes flew open and he erupted over Harry's fondling hand. The heat spilling over his fingers and the tightening of the man's entrance caused Harry to see stars. His back bowed and he pushed up with all his might, his balls spewing hot come deep inside the keening man.

"I love you!" Harry bellowed with lust into Severus' slender neck, the throb of his pulse against Harry's lips made him hum with contentment.

"mmm I love you too." Severus kissed the top of his head and Harry felt tears brimming at the gentle touch, happy for the first time.

The tender moment ruined by the two cracks of apparition and loud voices erupting from the clearing. Surprise and apprehension in both their faces as they rushed to dress themselves. The voyeuristic vampires galvanised into action by the ruckus, Harry heard heavy footsteps leading away from them and towards the others.

"Stay out of sight." Harry murmured as he placed one last kiss to Severus' mouth, a disagreed murmur answering his request. Pulling back from the brief kiss, Harry fixed his eyes on the bristling potion master.

"It's not a request, stay out of sight!" Harry pulled away before Severus could argue his point and ran to the clearing, hearing muttered expletives from behind him. Halting on the outskirts of the perimeter and grabbing his wand tightly in his hand.

Standing by the alter with an amused look on his face was Alexander, Bellatrix had her wand trained on Remus, a sly devious smile gracing her features. Draco stood, wand held high and pointed at the two intruders, Harry noted that the blond was shaking slightly and Saul was standing protectively in front of him.

"We have been a busy girl, haven't we?" Alexander's deep voice resonated through the forest and Harry could hear the power in every word. Amelia regarded him with a cool expression, disengaging herself from Lucius' sated cock and reaching for her robe. Alexander's eye crawled greedily over every exposed inch of her as she dressed before him, Harry felt his skin crawl at the lecherous expression gracing the scarred vampire's face. Remus having sensed the same thing, lunged forward to attack him and with a quick move Amelia restrained him. She whispered words into his ear and the wolf visibly relaxed, a strange happy fire burning brightly in his amber eyes. Leaning herself to speak into Lucius' ear, Harry got the impression that she was staying the same thing to the exhausted man, he smiled at her and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Enough!" Alexander's rage filled voice harsh in the quiet clearing. Bellatrix gave him a brief confused look, batting her eyelashes at him when he turned to look in her direction. Alexander gave her a brief disinterested smile back and his eyes stayed fixed on the beguiling vision of a half naked Amelia. Her unusual eyes never broke the contact between them as she stepped down from the alter, Lucius calling for her to stop.

"Why are you here?" her voice calm and collected but Harry could see fury behind her eyes, "You're not interested in this war, so why join him?"

"жeha." his Russian accent thick as he spoke, her face fell at the word.

"I'm no longer your wife!" she spat, pure malice shining like a beacon in her eyes. Alexander seemed unsurprised by her response, his smile slipped for a millisecond before it widened and Harry hated the man even more than he thought possible.

"You'll always be my wife, Mila," he glanced at Lucius and Remus as if they were no concern to him, "Do they know how much we loved each other?" Amelia's hysterical laugh echoed loudly in Harry's ears.

"I never loved you!" the hard edge in her voice made Harry almost flinch, the hatred evident in her usually sweet tone.

Raising an eyebrow with amusement, Alexander stalked towards her and Remus jumped down from the alter. Amber eyes glowing in the moonlight, the wolf inside him close to the surface and a low growl emerged from the normally peaceful man. Bellatrix apparated then appeared immediately next to him, her wand jammed under his chin painfully. Shouts of indignation filled the surrounding area, Lucius bellowed, his voice furious. The fear in Amelia's eyes revealed to Harry how frightened she was for the lives of everyone.

"Oh my love, would they be so quick to jump to your aid if they knew," he reached across to run a finger along her jaw, she shivered and her face reflected the revulsion she felt at his touch, "If they knew what you're really like."

Saul stood protectively in front of Draco, his pose imposing and foreboding. The worry in his hazel eyes the only thing showing how concerned he was at the turn of events. A flare of intrigue flashed through them at Alexander's words and Harry wondered how much the vampire knew about his sire. Alexander lifted his hands in a grand gesture and his voice was loud, the tone commanding .

"Oh yes, my love was quite the little hellion," he smiled revealing his fangs, they glowed in the light, "Did you tell your new consorts, bravo by the way for getting two for the price of one," he paused to allow his words to sink in and Remus gasped at the implied meaning. Alexander's grin threatened to split his face in two as he continued. Leaning close to Amelia, his lips near hers and the closeness appeared intimate.

"Do they know how you would sleep curled in my arms," his lips brushed against her cheek and she recoiled away, his voice mirthful, "Your smooth pale skin covered in our last victims' blood and my cock buried inside you."

Amelia lifted her gaze to look him directly in the eyes, her smile was spiteful and Harry tensed for the inevitable explosion. Lucius sitting up, his body still pale and shaky, his grey eyes watching Bellatrix who in turn was watching Alexander with a strange betrayed expression on her face.

"Fuck you, I hate you," tears brimmed in her eyes and Harry got the feeling that there was a huge amount of history between the two. Alexander merely offered her a charming smile, "I would pray every night that God would save me and let me die." the words spilled quietly from Amelia's lips and Lucius let out a anguished gasp at her confession, his face filled with understanding.

"Come with me and I'll stay out of this war." Alexander offered, Bellatrix squawked with indignation, he didn't even grace her with a look.

"Do you think your beloved Elizaveta prayed to God before she died?" there was laughter in his voice, Amelia glared at him but her eyes darted to take in the reactions of the others. Alexander laughed more at her obvious discomfort at the mention of her former consort, he glanced at Remus and Lucius, a sly knowing smile appearing on his face.

"They don't know?" Saul's face was bemused at Alexander's word, the hazel eyed man shouted out.

"Of course, she has no secrets from us!"

The ashamed look flashing across her face indicated to Harry that she hadn't been truthful with them. Racking his brains to remember what she said about her dead love.

"Shall I tell them," Alexander indicated to Remus and Lucius' , "Its only fair they should know their fate." Amelia let out a primal cry at the words and launched herself at the laughing vampire.

"You won't hurt them!" she screeched as they fell to the ground, her fangs bared in fury. A collective gasp heard in the clearing at the man's response, Harry sickened by the words.

"I watched you from the window as you cut the baby from her," he crushed his mouth to hers, his bottom lips shredded by her fangs when he pulled away, his smile still in place, "She tasted so good, do you know that she begged for the baby's life before I ripped her throat out!"

Tears spilled down Amelia' face, he flipped them over and pinned her down. Harry couldn't stand there any further, racing and firing hexes at Bellatrix who luckily was so focused on what was happening between the two vampires that Harry caught her by surprise. Screeching in pain, Remus broke away, immediately running to help Amelia. The cracks of apparation shocked Harry, his wand at the ready and letting out a sigh of relief at the appearance of several aurors. Bellatrix realising that they were vastly outnumbered, ran and grabbed the fighting vampire, apparating away with him. Remus pulled Amelia, tears falling freely down her face into his arms, kissing her gently as she sobbed.

Severus pressed against Harry's back and he was reassured by his presence, the mood sombre and disturbed. Saul regarded his sire with teary eyes, a understanding look on his handsome face. Draco ran and engulfed his father in a tight hug, the blond man returning it and placing a kiss to his son's brow. Remus held Amelia tightly in his arms, the world had ceased to exist and his focus was completely on her. She reached up to wipe her eyes, brimming with knowledge and the look filled with anger. The words that spilled from her mouth, made the men all turn to look at each other.

"I think one of the order is a traitor."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to everyone that reviews my stories..its spurs me on..so let me know what you think.;)**

**Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Warnings- angst, rape, suicide, miscarriage and domestic violence. I apologise in advance if this upsets anyone. I don't write this kind of stuff easily and do not enter into this subject matter frivolously.**

**Other warnings … m/m sex, m/m/f double penetration **

The words hit Harry like a punch to the gut and he stumbled back, sitting on the ground with a thud. Meeting Amelia's gaze and he saw the resolute knowledge in her unusual blue eyes.

"How?" Harry mumbled, the others all turning to look at her as she answered.

"Voldemort knew everything," she looked at Severus for confirmation, the potion master with fathomless black eyes nodded his agreement, "They knew where we were tonight and why." Harry let out a sigh at the realization that she was right, one of their trusted members was a spy for the Dark Lord.

Saul knelt beside Amelia, his face unreadable as he whispered something to her, she lifted her gaze to look past Harry, turning his head to see the dawn's rays beginning to appear over the horizon.

"We need to get inside before the sunrise," Remus and Lucius helped her to her feet and Harry noticed for the first time the injuries to her arms, long bleeding welts adorned her pale skin. Holding in his reaction to the faint marks he also noticed across both of her wrists. "We'll talk when we get to the castle." she avoided Lucius' and Remus' gaze as they apparated.

Harry felt strong arms encircling him, leaning into the familiar and comforting grip of Severus as he whisked them back to Lucius' chambers. The mood sombre and quiet, Amelia stood by the fire, her gaze downcast and filled with desolation. Lucius stood beside Remus, both men watching her with concerned and intrigued eyes. Saul was the first to break to silence, Draco holding his hand as he spoke in quiet tones.

"Is it true?" he asked, his hazel eyes seeming to implore her to deny what Alexander had said in the clearing. Harry almost heard the room take a breath and hold it while waiting for her to reply, her quiet voice was emotionless when she answered.

"Yes, all of its true." Lucius' eyes filled with despair, Remus on the other hand walked over to the vampire, scooping her up into his arms. The heartfelt sigh that spilled from Amelia made Harry's ache for her, she clung to the werewolf as he murmured into her hair, placing tiny kisses along her brow, Harry caught some of the words.

"That's the past, that's not you anymore," he tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers in a tender gesture and a single tear fell down her cheek, "I can feel it in my heart that you're sorry for the things you did, You don't have to explain anything to us."

"He's right," Lucius added with an understanding tone, his eyes flitted to Severus for a brief moment before he continued, "We've all done things we're not proud of."

"I want to tell you," Amelia whispered, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "How do we do the bowl thing?"

"A pensieve?" Harry's voice surprised at her suggestion, heart racing with trepidation at what they might see, Amelia nodded.

Lucius pulled out his wand and touched it to her brow gently, she offered him a smile and he leaned to place a kiss to her smiling lips.

"Concentrate on a memory," he whispered before deepening the kiss for a moment, Harry found himself unable to tear away from the display, soft lapping sounds echoing in the room as they kissed. Blue swirling mist emerged from her, wrapping around Lucius' wand, he broke away from the kiss and poured the mist into the viewing bowl.

Amelia stood, pale and filled with reluctance, lifting a hand to stop everyone, her voice trembled slightly as she addressed them.

"You're going to see things I haven't told anyone before," she cleared her throat and Saul approached, she held him at arm's length with a gesture, "It all started in 1195, I lived in a small village outside of Prague with my parents and 4 brothers." she looked at everyone, her face distressed.

"You've never told me any of this?" Saul's tone was accusing and hurt, she reached to touch his cheek, trying to sooth him.

"I know, my past is something that I never talk about," she walked to the fire and stared at the flames. Harry surmised it was a way of not looking at anyone's reactions, "A new Lord took over the large empty castle just on the outskirts of our village. You have to understand you worked for the gentry when the opportunity presented itself."

"You worked at the castle?" Harry asked, intrigued by the idea of this proud woman ever bowing down to anyone.

"My entire family moved into the castle to work for him, My mother took over as a cook and I was a chambermaid."

"Alexander was the new lord?" Severus' deep voice echoed in the silent chamber, Amelia nodded.

"He took a likening to me and asked my parents if he could court me," she smiled, a small twisted grin and Harry had the feeling that this was not going to be a happy story, "They agreed, in fact they'd sold me to him for a handsome dowry."

"WHAT!" Draco shouted at the barbaric notion. Harry echoed the blonds' sentiment and found the whole thing unbelievable. Severus was the one to offer an explanation, his tone reflecting his own distaste at the tradition.

"It was over eight hundred years ago, it was common place for family's to receive a payment when they arranged a marriage, I would assume that your parents were pleased that a wealthy man was interested in their only daughter?"

"Ecstatic, my family were poor, Draco, I couldn't even read or write," she paused and let out a sigh, "I thought my life would change, Alexander was handsome and charming, always the perfect gentlemen."

"Until you married him?" Remus' soft voice was tempered with apprehension.

"The marriage night, I was fourteen and a virgin," her eyes brimmed with tears, "He raped me and beat me until I lost consciousness for resisting him." The room stood stunned at her words, Saul let go of Draco's hand to lift it to his mouth in shock. Lucius and Remus immediately at her side, Lucius embracing her from the front and Remus from behind, engulfing her in a gentle hug. Harry saw the look that passed between Severus and Lucius, their gaze fixed on each other with matching looks of sympathy, more than capable of putting themselves in her place.

"Why didn't you leave?" Saul murmured, Amelia met his incredulous gaze.

"I tried, he'd always find me, bring me home and the beatings would be worse." Remus ran a hand down her back and Harry heard him whisper to her.

"Whip marks?" his amber eyes tearing up as she nodded against Lucius' chest.

"I told my parents and my brothers decided to beat him," Harry longed to her that they had succeeded but had the feeling that they hadn't, Amelia let out a single sob, "He killed them, all of them even my little nine year old brother Sergei, to prove a point he said!" she shook her head trying to dispel the images.

"So I stayed.. Putting up with the beatings and the sex," she lifted her teary eyes to look at Lucius, turning her head to include Remus in her gaze, "Until I fell in love with a stable hand."

"He found out?" Severus asked with trepidation.

"I got pregnant," Lucius gasped, Saul let out a low moan of despair.

"I thought I could pass the pregnancy off as his until we could get away," she looked distraught at the memory, "I didn't know that he was already a vampire, he disappeared every morning and returned at night, I knew better than to ask questions."

"Vampire can't have children." Draco burst out, Amelia nodded and Saul looked at her with sorrow.

"We'd been married for over two years by then, I'd never considered why I hadn't become pregnant before that," a wistful look flared in her eyes for a second, remembering something that was wonderful, "Ivan loved me and I loved him, the child was a blessing from God."

"You don't believe in God." Saul's asked.

"I did, once before… before everything that happened," her jaw set with determination, Lucius stroked her cheek, her lips trembling as she struggled not to cry, "Someone saw us, Alexander was incensed and killed Ivan, I thought that he would kill me.. I was wrong." she paled further at the memories brought to the surface by the question, her voice tiny in the room, " I can't talk anymore, you'll have to watch it without me." her voice suddenly so lost and small, Harry looked at her and realized how young she had been when she was turned.

The men approached the pensieve, all of them unsure about what lay in the bowl for them, Lucius held her in his arms, whispering to her.

"I don't need to see," he kissed her lightly on the mouth, "I don't want to leave you."

"If you're going to be with me as my consort you need to know everything about me." she gave him a tiny smile and pushed him towards the others.

_**The mist surrounded them as they fell into the ether between past and present. Images flashed across their eyes, cries of pain and laughing echoed loudly making Harry shiver at the malice in the amused tones.**_

_**A lavish bedroom greeted them as they emerged, the scene before them anything but beautiful. Shivering with pain, face streaked with blood and tears was Amelia, she had drawn herself into a tight ball in the corner of the room.**_

_**Alexander paced back and forth, face thunderous and hands coated in vivid red blood. Harry grasped Severus' hand and moaned at the spreading pool of blood that was coming from Amelia's small body.**_

"_**No." Remus' tone was so sad that Harry felt his eyes tear up.**_

"_**Baby." Amelia croaked out, the pain making her voice tremor and hitch as waves of agony coursed through her body.**_

"_**It's gone." Alexander waved his hand as if it wasn't important, Amelia clutched her abdomen, rocking back and forth. Hushed words spilled from her lips, the men moved closer, Lucius looked at the male vampire with pure hatred.**_

"_**God, please help me.. Save my baby.. Or just let me die." Remus knelt by the girl, reaching out to touch her and his distress was written all over his face as his hand passed through her. A scream erupted from her mouth as the pain crested, blood gushing hotly onto the floor below her. Alexander turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the pooling blood and reached down to swoop her up in his arms, ignoring the cries of pain that spilled from her bleeding lips. Placing her almost gently on the bed, looming over her as she writhed in agony, a sly smile on his face while he stroked her cheek in a tender gesture, the marks littering her body belied any tenderness he was bestowing on her.**_

"_**Shhh, it will be over soon." he crooned, her brow glistening with exertion, her teeth gritted and she tried to stop the screams emerging from her mouth.**_

"_**You really should know better by now… you're mine." he smiled at her and leaned to place a kiss to her moaning mouth, she flinched away from him, whimpering with fear.**_

"_**Hush now.. You know I hate having to remind you, but you gave me no choice," his smile widened and Harry had never hated anyone as much as he hated him at that moment, "It's all your fault.. Why can't you just be a good wife?" he waited for her to reply, incapable of speaking, she groaned with pain. This appeared to annoy him and the smile fell from his face, a swift slap echoed in the room and the men gasped at the vivid handprint that bloomed on her cheek.**_

"_**Little bitch!" Alexander spat, saliva dotted her flushed skin. He jumped up from the bed and stalked from the room, his parting words made Harry shiver.**_

"_**You'll always be mine.. I'll let you rest for a while." the door slammed shut with a loud crash and Amelia let out a scream of anguish. Eyes glazed with pain, she frantically tried to get up from the bed, the pain forcing her to stay. She whimpered at the sight of her blood soaking the sheets below her and Harry saw the light go out of her eyes. Her spirit finally crushed, devoid of emotion she reached to the small hand mirror by the bed, slamming it against the wooden post. Shards of glass glittered over her, shining in the torchlight and Remus let out an anguished gasp. The men stood powerless while she picked up a vicious looking shard and sliced through both of her delicate wrists, her face showing no reaction to the pain. A small, triumphant smile graced her pale features and she lay back as the blood ran from her body.**_

_**Lucius paled, Amelia closed her eyes and the blood bloomed vibrant on the sheets. Her face becoming paler and her breath shallow, small little hitches of air drifting through the room. Saul watched with stunned eyes, the life-force gradually draining from the fragile girl, Harry struck by how beautiful and full of fragility she was in her last moments.**_

"_**NO!" a roar filled the room, Alexander stood there viewing the tableau before him with a look of stunned fury on his face. The vampire astounded at the act of will from the beaten girl, the small serene smile still gracing her deathly white features. Crossing the room in two strides, lifting the dying girl up into his arms, a small breathy gasp escaping then silence. Tilting her head back and plunging his fangs into the smooth skin, her eyes fluttered open for a moment and a tiny whimper echoed in the room. Alexander's mouth stained red when he pulled away. Amelia's breathing almost non existent, the vampire lifted his wrist to his mouth and slashed it open with a fang. Blood rained over her face, the pale skin quickly covered with the bright red fluid.**_

"_**DRINK!" he ordered, her lips stayed stubbornly shut. Alexander wrapped his fingers around her throat and her lips gasped open, blood pouring past her lips. Harry saw the convulsive swallowing of her torn throat, her eyes fluttering as the blood raced though her veins.**_

"_**You're mine and now you'll always be mine." the conviction in his voice struck Harry, shocked at the realization that Alexander would never let her go and even after eight hundred years he was still obsessed with her.**_

_**Amelia spluttered, eyes slowly opening and her face reflected the despair she felt, Saul moved to her then stopped, knowing he could do nothing to help her.**_

"_**Never be yours." she whispered, her voice broken and anguished. Alexander pressed an unwelcome kiss to her bloody lips and laughed when she struggled to move away.**_

"_**Oh my love, I have all eternity to show you that always be mine."**_

Amelia sat by the fire when they emerged from the memory, all of them disorientated and silent. Lucius instantly ran to her side and embraced her, his face tear streaked, Remus quickly followed him, kneeling at her feet and resting his head in her lap. Harry looked at Severus, the potion master was pensive and pale, Harry reached down to entwine their fingers and dark eyes lit up at the gesture.

The floo flared to life and Dumbledore emerged, his face grim. His twinkling eyes saddened by the display that greeted him, Lucius looked at the old wizard who nodded his head, Harry's heart dropped at the words.

"I think that Amelia may be right, one of the order is a spy."

"What can we do!" Severus asked, his face tired and Harry couldn't suppress the yawn he felt, lethargy running through his body from the lack of sleep.

"I have a plan," Amelia's offered, her face determined and resolute, "But I need to rest for a while first." Harry noticed for the first time since the ritual how pale and drawn she looked, dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked translucent.

"You need to feed!" Sauk shouted, concern on his face. Amelia smiled and shook her head, trying to stand only to stumble into Lucius' waiting arms. The blond pushed her face to his neck, titling it to the side to allow her to drink from him.

"Take what you need." he insisted and Harry could hear fear and a hint of excitement in the man's words.

"The dark mark." Draco mentioned, Harry looked at Lucius' arm , stunned at the smooth unmarred skin that now graced his forearm, the mark gone.

"The dark magic is gone, I can feel it." Lucius smiled as he spoke, the relief evident on the man's face, Amelia pulled away from his neck.

"It would probably be better of we did this with you lying down," Harry giggled at the blush that appeared on Draco's face, "You might experience some side effects."

"She could kill him!" Draco shouted, worry marring his features, Saul turned to regard him with understanding eyes. Lifting a smoothing hand to caress his cheek slightly, Draco let out a low moan and Harry felt the sexual tension rise between the pair.

"Draco, we don't have to kill to feed," he pressed a small kiss to the blonds' mouth, "Some people are more than happy to offer their services." Severus let out an amused huff, his eyes bright as he stared at the vampires, Harry heard him whisper a hushed legilimans under his breath. Unable to resist, Harry followed his lead, plunging into Saul's mind.

_**The music in the club loud, Harry could feel the thud of the drums like a foreign heartbeat reverberating through his chest, Severus gave him an incredulous look and Harry shrugged.**_

"_**Well, you get to look, so why can't I?" Severus hitched an eyebrow and Harry laughed at his expression. Both men's eye drawn to the entrance of the two vampires, Amelia wearing a elegant black Victorian dress, Saul matching her style with a fitted Victorian jacket. The people in the bar staring with lust and envy, Harry noted that the patriots of the bar were dressed in a similar fashion, stunned when he took in the painted pale faces and fangs of the inhabitants of the club.**_

"_**A vampire club?" Harry asked, Severus smiled.**_

"_**Pretend vampires, playacting muggles." he shook his head with disbelief.**_

_**The large tattooed bouncer obviously enquiring for the vampire's ages, Amelia unable to suppress a laugh at the irony, a sweet smile on her face as she handed him a fake id, Saul's eyes filled with mirth as he produced his own card. The bouncer looked at the two, huffing his acceptance and waving them through into the bar.**_

"_**Absinthe, two please." Amelia voice was soft but easily heard over the music, the female bartender, decked out in leather with wild blue hair, eyed her with appreciation and Amelia gave a wolfish grin as she accepted the strange green drink.**_

"_**On the house," the bartender reached across to stroke Amelia' s hand in a provocative way, "You two can bite me anytime." the blue haired girl offered, Amelia flashed her fangs, eyes flaring with desire.**_

"_**I might hold you to that." she said with a wink, handing the other drink to Saul.**_

"_**People like to be bitten?" Harry murmured and Severus' eyes sparked with a flash of fire, Harry felt himself harden at the sight.**_

"_**I wouldn't mind you biting me." Severus whispered huskily in Harry's ear, the pair watching Amelia and Saul approach the dance floor. The crowd following the pair with avid eyes, Harry could appreciate the beauty of the ethereal vampires, Amelia, pale and fragile looking, Saul, aristocratic and powerful.**_

_**Amelia paid no attention to the longing looks they received, her eyes drawn to the smiling bartender, the smile widening as she walked over from the bar. Holding out her hand to the girl, pulling her to them and suddenly they were dancing. Hands wandering over the blue haired beauty, Saul against her back and Amelia at her front, fingers dancing along her hips as they moved together.**_

_**Harry found himself caught up in the atmosphere, his eyes taking in the sight of people moving sensually against each other to the music, Sighing as Severus came up behind him, embracing him and pushing his erection into Harry's back.**_

"_**My name's Lucy," the bartender breathed out, Saul pulled her into a heated kiss, gasping when she pulled away, "I've just finished my shift, want to come back to mine?" Amelia smiled.**_

_**The memory changed, the club blending and morphing into a small candle lit bedroom. Grunts and gasps of pleasure assaulting Harry's ears and he moved back to rub against Severus' hard shaft.**_

_**Lucy lay naked on the bed, Saul between her thighs, his thrusts deep and slow. Her breathy moans filling the room, Amelia lay on her side, watching the display, her hand caressing Lucy's ample breasts before moving down, the pitch changing as Amelia deftly rubbed the moaning girl's clitoris in time with Saul's movements. Lapping delicately at the girl's slender neck, Harry noticed that Lucy's pupils dilated further, realising that it was caused not only by desire but something else.**_

"_**There's something in her saliva?" he indicated to Severus, the flushed man snapping out of his lust filled thoughts, looked at the responses of the girl writhing on the bed.**_

"_**I think its some sort of aphrodisiac." Severus explained, both of them moaning at the sight of Amelia sinking her fangs into the keening girl, Saul's thrusts sped up as her back arched, the screams spilling from her were not of pain but pleasure. Saul smiled and rode out her convulsions of climax, leaning down to lick at the other side of her neck before plunging his own fangs into the tender flesh. His thrusts never slowing as she came again, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Face blissful and serene, the vampires withdrew their fangs and Saul surrendered to his own release, hips jerking erratically while he emptied himself inside the sleepy woman. Lucy sighed as he pulled from her, eyes closed and she turned to wrap herself in the blankets, sleeping peacefully.**_

"_**You can get out of my memories now." Saul's eyes were smiling as he addressed Harry and Severus, both of them blushed furiously at being caught.**_

"Sorry." Harry couldn't meet the amused vampire's eyes, his cock was still hard and he desperately wanted to touch Severus. The dark eyed potion master's face reflected the same sentiment, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to say that Harry, Severus and Draco you must carry on your normal routines for today," his eyes twinkled and Harry huffed at the man, his cock aching in the confines of his trousers, "We can't not allow anyone to think that they're any problems, sorry, classes as normal."

Draco let out an undignified huff, his eyes fixed on the dark haired vampire, Harry got the impression that he had been planning something similar to himself.

"Pepper up potions then?" Severus' eyes looked as disappointed as Harry felt, he reached to stroke the man's hand and nodded.

Dumbledore offered Saul, a room in the dungeons to stay in during the day, Draco gracefully offered to show the vampire where it was, a devious smile on his face as they left the room. Harry surmised that Draco figured they had some time before the start of the day, he looked at the clock, his heart sinking at the time, less an hour until breakfast and the normal day would begin.

"Come on, lets get you a potion." Severus squeezed his hand and led him to leave, Remus pulling him into a hug, Harry wearily returned it while trying not to yawn too loudly.

"Thank you for helping Lucius, I never had the time to say it earlier." Harry tightened the hug, the werewolf smiling as they broke apart.

"I couldn't see you hurt again." Harry's voice hushed, his words meant just for him. Remus' amber eyes brimmed with thankful tears, his voice trembling as he answered.

"Thank you, I'm glad that Severus makes you happy, you deserve to be happy." Harry hugged the man, sighing with relief, glad that Remus truly accepted his relationship with Severus.

Amelia watched the emotional display with tired eyes, Lucius held her in his arms, she snuggled against his chest, breathing in his scent and revelling in the heat emitted from his body. Remus shook Severus' hand and the potion master blushed with surprise at the kind words from the wolf, she smiled with fondness at the amber eyed man always wearing his heart on his sleeve. Dumbledore smiled at the men, offering his goodbyes and retreating into the floo. Severus and Harry still holding hands left, the tiredness apparent in their heavy steps as they exited the room.

"You need to feed," Remus' eyes were shining with concern and a touch of excitement, Amelia reversed the positions, Lucius now reclining on the chair, she sat back on his knees, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Wolf boy, we're part of your pack now, stay and watch." the seductive tone in her voice made both men shiver with anticipation. Amelia ran her tongue along the pulse point in Lucius' neck, the blonds' hips bucked up involuntary.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned, the tone breathy and lusty.

Amelia's eyes flashed a faint yellow as she traced the vein, the blood rising to the surface under her ministrations, Remus could almost see the throb of blood under Lucius' pale skin. The firelight reflected off her elongated fangs, scoring lightly over the raised blood vessel , Lucius groaned, his cock hard and straining in his trousers. Lifting her head slightly, desire on her face as she plunged her fangs into Lucius. The blond letting out a climatic scream, his hips pushing up and Amelia bucked down, meeting his thrusts. Holding his head, her fingers weaving through the silky strands, lapping and sucking from the flowing wound. Remus could smell the heady scent of sex in the air, the blonds' climax hitting its peak as he whimpered steadily, his body shaking as he poured his release into his trousers.

Draco stood nervously in the doorway, Saul looking around the bedchamber of the room he had been given by Dumbledore. Hazel eyes fixed on the young blond , he beckoned for the blond to join him, scooping the trembling teen into his arms before lifting and dropping him onto the bed. Draco gasped his surprise, the gasp becoming a moan as the vampire climbed up and lay on top of him, Draco automatically spreading his thighs to allow the man between them.

"Oh." Draco moaned as the position allowed them to rub their hardening cocks alongside each other, Saul pressed a tiny kiss to Draco's lips before becoming more forceful, his tongue lapping and begging entrance. Draco parted his lips, the vampires agile tongue dominating the kiss, mapping and exploring every part of his mouth, humming his appreciation of the taste of the blond. Heart pounding loudly in his chest and pulse racing, Draco pulled from the kiss long enough to murmur a spell. The cool air in the room felt heavenly against his heated skin, their unrestrained cocks rubbing sensually against each other, Draco thought he could feel every ridge and vein on the smooth shaft of the vampire above him.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Saul muttered reverently, chanting his name and Draco moaned at the sexual undertone in his voice, "My Draco."

The blonds' cock began to drip at the words, hot pre-come spilling onto his stomach, the vampire running a finger through the pearly white essence and bringing it up to his lips, Draco almost came at the sight of the hazel eyed man sucking it off his finger.

"Please..fuck me!" Draco pleaded, the vampire's eye burned with lust and Draco surmised he could feel the temperature in the room increase, rutting frantically against Saul's turgid length. Desperately, he crushed their lips together, the kiss furious and filled with passion. Saul's fingers traced around the base of Draco's cock, teasing the base before slowly and delicately following the vein underneath the throbbing member.

"Not yet, My Draco." Saul whispered, Draco's disappointed sigh becoming a heart felt gasp of bliss as the vampire engulfed his cock with his cool mouth.

Remus bucked up hard, his cock slamming deep inside Amelia's clenching body. The low, sweet moans spilling from her lips were like music to his ears, the smile on his face widening at the sight of a very naked and aroused Lucius behind her. Amelia's eyes fluttered shut and the tempo of her husky gasps changed, Lucius smiled and Remus struggled to get his breath as he realised what the blond intended to do.

"YES!" Amelia shouted, turning her head and focusing her fiery eyes on the grinning man. Lucius muttered a lubrication spell and Remus moaned at the feel of the lubricant dripping from her pucker onto his balls. Holding his breath as the blond lined himself up behind her and slowly edged himself inside, the ring of muscle opening to allow him to slide deep without resistance.

Remus moaned at the sensation of the blonds' cock against his own hard shaft through the thin barrier, Amelia pressed a kiss to his lips, sucking on the tip of his tongue.

"Move..I won't break!" She ordered and both men complied instantly, Remus pulling out at the same time as Lucius, only to slide back in a fraction of a second before the grunting man. Amelia screamed with pleasure, her back arching and allowing them both to slide deeper inside her shaking body. The tremors of excitement evident in all three of them as they struggled to keep control of themselves, all overwhelmed by the myriad of sensations

The pepper up potion made Harry shiver and the smoke shot out of his ears, Severus gave him a smile as he swallowed his own. Standing in Severus' office, the door to the classroom open showing the potion room that thankfully was still devoid of students. Breakfast was nearly over and Severus' first class would begin in ten minutes.

"Can't we just pretend we're sick," Harry begged, Severus pulled him into a hug and he sighed, "We could stay in bed all day." He wiggled his eyebrow in a suggestive way and Severus guffawed, the potion master blushing at his own amusement.

"I love it when you laugh." Harry kissed him, a brief peck of lips, Severus moaned and deepened the kiss. Harry allowed him to dominate for a moment before his body took over, turning and pressing the man against the door, closing it with his body. Muttering a silencing spell and heart racing at the flare of desire that flashed in Severus' eyes. Harry broke the kiss and stepped back, Severus appearing bewildered for a moment, the frown turning into a look of anticipation as Harry lowered himself to his knees.

"I want you to sit in the classroom and remember my mouth around your cock." Harry shocked at himself at his own words. Fingers deftly undoing Severus' trousers, his cock sprang forth and Harry breathed in the musk of the man. Mouth salivating at the fluid decorating the tip, his tongue peeped out to lap at the spill. The loud thud of Severus' head hitting the door alerting him to the potion master's enjoyment. Twirling his tongue around the slit and drinking the flowing pre-come that poured steadily from the gasping man. Taking a breath, Harry edged forward the shaft sliding into his hot mouth, keeping his tongue always active as it licked around the smooth length.

"Harry… oh oh oh." Severus lost the ability to speak as Harry swallowed around the engorged head, opening his throat to allow him to slide deeper. Pulling back, the vein beneath his tongue pulsing while he pressed tiny kisses along the dripping shaft, pursing his lips to place a kiss at the tip. Strong fingers gripped his head, Severus winding his fingertips through his hair and guiding Harry back down the length.

Spurred on by the deliciously decadent noises erupting from the potion master's lips, Harry pushed further forward not stopping until his nose was pressed into the crisp curls at the base of Severus' cock. Throat convulsing around the head of the hard shaft, Severus' grip tightened and his moans increased. Heart racing, breath stuck in his chest, Harry held the position until the need to breathe became too much, pulling back and gasping. Fascinated by the line of saliva attached to Severus' twitching cock, leaning to lick it away and sliding the tip of his tongue under the foreskin earning a buck of Severus' hips and a muttered expletive.

"Come in my mouth!" Harry shouted, his voice husky from Severus being deep in his throat, Severus looked at him with wild black eyes, the fire in them making Harry moan with lust. Reaching down to free his own cock, the head slick already, the fluid easing his frantic strokes and he dived back to suck the bobbing cock in front of him.

Severus stopped breathing, his back arching as he erupted into Harry's waiting mouth. Flooding his taste buds with warm salty come, Harry moaned around the mouthful, the taste encouraging his own climax to spring forth. His fingers clenched around his cock, ropey strings of come painting the floor beneath his feet, swallowing Severus' release and lapping weakly at any spillage. His body shaking with the force of his climax. His gasping breaths matched by the flushed potion master.

"Fuck, that was fantastic." Severus laughed at the shaky quality of his own voice, lifting Harry to his feet and into a sloppy kiss, murmuring his appreciation as he sucked the taste of himself from Harry's tongue.

The sound of the classroom filling with students made them both freeze, Harry tucked himself back into his trousers, a smug and satisfied grin on his face while he watched Severus cast a quick scourgify on himself. Severus pushed Harry through the door, the fifth year students shocked to see Harry emerge from the professor's office, hanging his head as though ashamed. Smile hidden, suppressing the laugh as he schooled his face into a look of self depreciation.

"I'm sorry Sir.. I hope that my apology was to your satisfaction." Severus almost blushed for a second, a sneer appearing on his face but Harry saw the smile in his eyes.

"Sufficient for the moment, Mr Potter," he gestured for Harry to leave his classroom, Harry walked to the door trying to look upset, "Oh Mr Potter, detention this evening.. To give you the proper tongue lashing that you deserve." the rich tone washed over Harry, the promise of pleasure making him shudder with excitement.

"I understand Sir, I deserve whatever you give me." lifting his eyes to meet Severus' obsidian stare, the heat rising between them, the students mistaking the tension for ill suppressed anger began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Poor Harry," one student whispered to another as Harry left, "I hope the professor doesn't punish him too hard." the other answered and Harry fled the room before he laughed out loud.

Draco bucked up, burying his rigid cock deep into Saul's throat, the vampire moaning at the rough treatment. Questing fingers rubbed the smooth skin of his perineum, Draco groaned at the sensation of his prostate being stimulated from the outside, having heard about it but never experienced it.

"Bite me!" He screamed, shocked at himself for voicing his desire, hazel eyes lifted to regard him, his cock still inside the cool active mouth.

"Please..I want it." Draco arched his back as Saul traced the ring of muscle guarding his virtue, spreading his thighs wider and trying to lure the vampire to take him. Saul relinquished his cock for a moment only to pepper kisses along the heated shaft. Draco's moans were high and needy, Saul was circling the pucker, the tip of his fingers breaching the entrance slightly, tracing the edge of the smooth tunnel and kissing the head of Draco's spitting length. Fangs elongated, Draco's heart skipped a beat at the sight and Saul licked along the crease where his leg met his thigh, his tongue catching the edge of Draco's aching balls. Nerve endings alight with a strange fire, the sheets beneath his skin caressing him as he moved, warm air drifting over his skin, Draco became hyper aware of every part of his body. Saul licked across his tingling balls and the contact nearly pushed him over the edge, disappointed when the vampire bypassed his cock to kiss inside his thigh.

"Draco." Saul purred, his voice low and seductive. Draco looked deep into his eyes and saw the lust shining through, nodding his head and lying back on to the bed. A sharp sting on his thigh and then euphoria, his body alive with pleasure. Saul's finger sliding inside his clenching body and Draco fell apart, spurting copiously over himself and Saul, the vampire lapping at the bite mark, his mouth stained with Draco's blood. Saul pulled back, fisting his own cock and Draco's climax addled mind cleared enough for him to reach up to push his hands away.

"In my mouth." he managed to gasp out, the vampire immediately pressing his turgid cock to Draco's lips. Saliva dripping from his eager lips, Draco sucked the vampire deep into his willing mouth. Saul moaned loudly and fought not to thrust too hard, Draco reached up to grab at Saul's buttock pushing him deeper into his throat. Draco gurgled, eyes fluttering shut at the loss of breath but he held Saul firmly in place making it evident to the vampire that he wanted this. Elated when Saul stopped trying to pull away, his fingers sliding through Draco's hair and caressing his scalp in a tender gesture.

"Draco." the tremor in the vampire's voice made Draco smile, pulling himself back off the vampire's cock to take a breath before sliding back and blocking his own throat again with the turgid shaft, his own cock starting to fill again at the sensation. Swallowing around the obstruction pushed the vampire over the edge, come filling his mouth and pouring down his convulsing throat.

"My Draco." Saul whispered, his voice full of awe.

Amelia lay sleeping between the two flushed men, the sweat cooling on their heated skin. Remus gave Lucius a sappy, sated look and the blond laughed, returning it with one of his own. Both sighed as they watched the pale beauty between them, her face serene as she slept. Remus found his eyes drawn to the pale scars that marked her back and Lucius' eyes were staring at the scars marring her delicate wrist.

"I want to rip that bastard apart." Remus stunned at the growl in his own voice, the girl bringing his inner wolf to the surface. Lucius nodded his agreement, unsurprised by the vehemence in the usually quiet man.

"She's right, we're a pack now," Lucius leaned across to place a kiss to the corner of Remus' mouth, amber eyes flared with lust again as they deepened the kiss. Lucius couldn't hold in the yawn, Remus laughed at the sensation of the blond yawning into his mouth.

"Sleep, you're exhausted," Remus ordered, his eyes tired and weary as they lay down, immediately snuggling up to the vampire, a desire to protect her rushing through them.

Harry sat at the back of the potion classroom, tired and irritable. Ron and Hermione sat several rows in front, Harry avoided their concerned glances as he waited for the class to begin. Head down, his eyes staring at the text in his book until the words blurred into one, his mind drifting to the earlier incident in the forest.

_Who's the traitor.. How can it be one of the order?_

"Harry?" Ron's voice broke through his musings, lifting his eyes to stare at the red head, who appeared to be nervous.

"Ron, I'm too tired to argue with you." Harry's voice reflected the bone crushing exhaustion he felt, his desire was to climb into bed, preferable with Severus and sleep.

"I'm sorry." Ron's voice was sincere and his eyes brimmed with emotion. Harry's heart lightened with relief, standing to pull Ron into a hug ignoring the incredulous looks from the other students.

"I'm sorry too, I know it must be hard to take all this in." Ron nodded, the hug broke apart, the pair blushing at the sappy moment.

"Does he make you happy?" concerned coloured the red head's voice, Harry smiled at him in a genuine way and his shoulder relaxed, the tension dissipated.

"Yes, he makes me really happy." the person under discussion chose that moment to enter the robe, robes flapping formidably behind him as he stalked past the pair. A quick meeting of Harry's eyes, Severus' eyes were full of love and then he was gone, Harry sighing at his advancing back.

"Merlin, you have got it bad." Ron laughed and led Harry to join them near the front. Harry glanced at Draco who offered him a discreet smile, Harry noted the blond looked pale, hitching his eyebrow on a hunch and the blond blushed confirming his suspicions.

"Hey, Harry I heard you got a mouthful from Professor Snape today." Neville whispered, leaning to them from his work bench, Draco laughed out loud. Harry felt his face flame at the words and he began to choke on his own saliva, Ron took in the laughter from the blond and Harry's flushed, gasping face, the red head looking to see Snape's reaction. The potion master flustered and refusing to meet anyone's eyes, Ron blanched as he realised Neville's innocent words were actually the truth, slamming his head on the table at the mental picture.

"What?" Neville asked, his face bewildered, Hermione took a moment to process what was happening gasped with surprise and squeaked.

"What's the matter Potter, choking on the red head's cock?" Pansy Parkinson whispered, her tone spiteful. Obviously, their earlier hug had given the Slytherin's some fodder to bait them. Draco appeared devoid of emotion, looking down at his potion book and ignoring the ruckus laughter of his fellow Slytherins. Pansy nudged him with her elbow to encourage him to join in. A spark of annoyance flashed across his blue, grey eyes as he regarded the angry red head and Harry's watched with interest, knowing that whatever he said would be for show.

"Yes, Potty..too much for you to handle," he squared his shoulders, sneer on his face but Harry could see his heart wasn't in it, "Which one is the bottom?" Pansy not wanting to be outdone laughed, wildly.

"Oh Potter, it must be Potter."she yelled, giggling.

"Yes, Weasley, does Dumbledore's golden boy bend over for you?" Draco added, Pansy clapped her hands together with glee at Ron's furious face.

"You fucking twat!" Ron screeched and dived for the blond, Harry intercepting him, restraining the kicking red head, whispering into his ear.

"He doesn't mean it." Ron seemed to deflate at the words, shoulders slumped and he reluctantly sat back down, glaring daggers at the others surrounding Draco.

"Coward." Draco muttered and Harry turned on his heels, his face full of rage. Before he realised what he was doing, Harry had Draco by the shirt collar and Severus was pulling them apart.

"My office, NOW!" both boy's jumped at his tone and scrambled to his office.

Head down, avoiding Severus' eyes, Harry stood shaking with anger. Draco reached across to nudge him, earning a glare and the blond paled.

"I didn't meant it," Draco's voice was small and apologetic, "You have to understand, they can't suspect I'm not with them."

Draco's words struck a chord with Harry, the parallel with the position Severus was in made his heart skip a beat, both of them in danger if their true alliances were to be revealed. Taking a calming breath, his anger seeming infantile and stupid given the situation, Harry lifted his eyes to look at Draco.

"I know, I'm sorry.. Old habits die hard." Both teens smiled at each other, a huff from the doorway informing them that Severus had been watching them.

"How touching, have you finished now?" Severus sounded severe, Harry looked into his dark eyes and relaxed when he saw the twinkling of amusement.

"Both of you need to keep control of yourselves," Harry nodded, Draco apologised and then they both yawned, Severus quirked an eyebrow, "You're excused from lessons today, go and get some sleep.. Not in your own dorms.. People will be suspicious."

"Can I use your room?" Harry asked, the lure of a warm bed making him feeling even more tired.

"I suppose, Draco, do you have somewhere you can go," seeing the blonds' eyes light up , he added in a serious voice, "Not the vampires room, your father will not be happy."

The blond huffed with indignation but the resigned look on his face told Harry that he would follow Severus' orders. Draco left his office through another door, muttering about interfering Godfathers and minding their own business. Harry watched Severus smile, his eyes alight with mirth, unable to resist he pulled the potion master into his arms, a small tired kiss bestowed on the smiling man.

"Go and sleep." Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's brow, his lips brushing his scar. Harry allowed himself to led and put to bed. Falling into an exhausted sleep as soon as his head hit the warm pillow and he breathed in the familiar scent of Severus.

"Harry, wake up." Harry heard Severus' voice, a kiss placed on his lips awakening him. Opening his eyes to look into obsidian eyes, Harry smiled and pulled him into another kiss, sharing breath as they embraced passionately. Mumbling his reluctance to break apart as Severus began to pull away.

"Harry, we have a meeting," Severus succumbed to the lure of Harry's mouth for another moment, both men gasping as they pulled apart this time, "Dumbledore has called the order and Dumbledore's army to the room of requirement."

Harry's tired body full alert now, Severus sounded concerned and Harry suspected that the traitor was about to be revealed. Casting a quick tempus, surprised that he had slept the day away and it was now early evening. Severus loomed over him, looking at him with desire and caring. Harry pulled him down on to the bed, wrapping his arms around the struggling man, shushing his protests at having to get to the meeting.

"They can wait for a minute, I want to hold you." Harry tightened the embrace and Severus gave in, his body pressing into Harry's as he relaxed. Harry sighed, revelling in the warmth from the man, his scent filling his lungs as he took a deep breath, breathing the essence of the man he loved into his body. Severus giggled as Harry sniffed his neck and then moaned as Harry lapped along his pulse point.

"Bite." Severus breathed, Harry's heart sped up at the request, nipping lightly at the vein under his tongue. Harry could feel the increase in Severus' heart beat as the vein pulsed harder, running his canine teeth along the slender neck, Severus took a shaky breath in.

"Yes." Harry groaned at the whispered word, his cock firming underneath the gasping man. Lapping harder at the vein, his teeth ready to bite when the flare of the floo echoed loudly in the bedchamber. Severus scrambled from the bed, face flushed with arousal and Harry saw the straining bulge in his trousers.

Dumbledore's voice filled the room, the potion master going into the other room to talk to him as Harry dressed, hearing parts of the conversation, the last words making his mouth dry and his pulse race.

"It's time to discover the truth."

The room of requirement was buzzing with excitement and apprehension. Neville, Ron, Hermione and the others sitting on the floor, looking at the Order with awe. Remus stood talking to Dumbledore and avoiding Tonk's glares. Harry noticed that Saul and Amelia were not there yet, Dumbledore called everyone to attention and Harry walked over to join the others, shaking his head when they asked what was happening.

"As you are aware, Voldemort," people gasped at his name, Dumbledore offered a soothing smile and continued, "Voldemort is amassing an army which now includes a vampire clan."

Harry's friend began talking amongst themselves, Hermione firing information about vampires. Harry shook his head, smiling at his friend telling them all about vampire habits and weaknesses. The door to the room opened, Amelia and Saul entered the room with flourish. Everyone stopped talking to take in the sight, Amelia stunning in tight black jeans, knee high biker boots and a English military jacket, Harry recognised the design from a first world war programme he had watched, filing it to memory to ask about it later. Saul dressed in completely in black, dragon hide trousers, boots and shirt. Draco following behind him, his eyes fixed on the vampire's arse as he walked to them.

"May I introduce, Saul and Amelia Petrova." Amelia smiled warmly at everyone, Harry noticed she was looking at the Order in particular.

"I'm here to show you hand to hand combat techniques." Amelia offered, her smile revealing her fangs and Harry got the impression she was expecting trouble. Tonks huffed with annoyance, muttering about having received training already.

"I understand that Aurors would obviously the best of the best, but I thought we could share our knowledge to help them." she indicated to Harry and his friends.

"They're too young." Mad Eye shouted, banging his cane on the floor.

"Vampires are fast, we can evade hexes," she crossed the room at an inhuman speed, her hand tapping Mad Eye on the forehead, he stumbled back stunned at her quickness, "We use hand to hand combat and weapons in battle, they need to know how to defend themselves."

Amelia stalked into the middle of the room, Harry noticed for the first time that it was decked out like a sparring ring. Draco spluttered loudly, Neville looked shocked at the blond presence, then Lucius appeared in the doorway and all hell broke loose.

"DEATHEATER!" Neville screamed, his wand in hand as he fired a hex at the blond, Lucius dodging the hex easily. Harry shouted for everyone to stop, the room froze and Neville looked at him in disbelief as Harry explained that Lucius was on their side. Neville shook his head, not believing him and saw Amelia was right behind him, face angry and teeth shining in the light, he paled as he realised that he had dodged the wraith of a vampire, sitting down with a thud and lowering his eyes.

"May I continue?" Amelia enquired, Dumbledore nodded and the vampire walked to near Remus, Tonks eyes following her steps, her face unreadable, "Attack me, wolf boy."

Amber eyes regarded her with affection, he pulled his wand and followed her into the ring. The smile on Amelia's face was lusty, Tonk's face contorted with anger and Harry nudged Severus, the potion master' eyes narrowing at the sight. Hexes flew across the room, the vampire moved with grace and poise dodging the spells without breaking a sweat, Remus laughed as she wrestled him to the floor. Harry felt the temperature in the room increase as she straddled the bucking werewolf, she looked around the room, her voice breathy.

"As you can see, hexes can be avoided," she leaned down, her eyes fixed on Tonks as she pressed a kiss to Remus' lips, "Thank you Wolf boy." she jumped up and dusted herself off, Remus stood on shaky legs and Harry almost laughed as he caught the man adjusting himself, his arousal straining his trousers. Lucius walked up to the sandy haired man, shocking everyone as he pulled him into his arms, Remus smiled and kissed him.

_Both of them staking their claim on Remus…Tonks will be pissed._

"Can I try?" Tonk's voice echoed in the room, Amelia turned to smile at her.

"Of course." she gestured for Tonks to join her and the tension increased in the room, Order members watching with trepidation and Harry's friends with bewilderment.

"Oh, I get it." Hermione whispered suddenly, her eyes wide at the implication of Remus, Amelia and Lucius, Harry smirked as she blushed.

"All three together?" Ron muttered, his face beet red and he shifted uncomfortable.

"Yep." Harry answered, Severus let out a tiny laugh next to him at the reactions of his friends.

Eyes drawn back to the two women circling each other, blue eyes filled with fury fixed on unusual eyes, the women sizing up the competition, Harry's money would have been on Amelia.

"So, you and Wolfie?" Amelia's voice was sweet as she asked, Tonks nodded angrily.

"Not anymore though?" Tonks eyes narrowed at the question, Amelia hitched her eyebrow, everyone wearing matching stunned expressions at her next goading words, "Did you ever let him fuck you as a wolf?"

Hexes flew thick and fast, streaks of light dancing around the room, Amelia moved like a dancer, contorting her body to avoid the angry volley of spells. Remus shouting for them to stop, Tonks fired a stupefy at him that narrowly missed, Lucius pulled his wand to hex her. Amelia' s eyes flared yellow and she stopped playing with the furious auror, flying across the room as hitting her in the face. Harry knew that she had pulled the force of the blow but it was still hard enough to split Tonk's lip, Amelia stepped back staring at the line of blood that graced her knuckle, lifting it to her mouth and lapping up the spill. Her face changing, eyes flared with vehement rage as she turned to spit the blood out and everything seemed to stop for Harry.

"NO!" he shouted, his heart plummeted at the realization. Heart racing at the certain knowledge that somewhere on the auror was the dark mark. The vampire's reaction and the implication took a moment for Remus to comprehend, betrayal all over his face and he seemed to sag.

"You!" Lucius spat, his grey eyes shining with barely contained fury. Tonks merely smiled, her wand raised and she laughed as she shouted.

"Your former Lord says goodbye," the wand flicked and Harry screamed at the words that fell from her mouth, wand pointed at Lucius, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light streaked across to the blond, he turned his head and closed his eyes. Opening them when nothing happened, Amelia bathed in the green glow as she stood in front of him taking the force of the spell.

"No!" he whimpered, her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped forward into his arms. Remus growled with despair, his voice almost howling with grief as he ran to them. Harry stood frozen to the spot, Severus let out a hitching breath, his dark eyes filled with distress.

Tonks quickly galvanised into action while the others stood in shock, pressing her hand to the broach on her lapel and whispering a word before disappearing.

Lucius held the vampire tightly in his arms, whispering for her to wake up, Harry's heart breaking at the pleading in the man's tone. Saul crossed the room, Draco pale and shaking behind him, the hazel eyed vampire pulling Amelia from Lucius' frantic grip to lay her on the stone floor. Eyes shut, face pale and tranquil as she lay on the cold floor, Lucius began to sob. Remus stumbled to them, kneeling at the girl's feet, his amber eyes filled with tears. Silence filled the room, despair in everyone's hearts at the display in front of them, Lucius' head on her lap , his tears falling freely.

"Fuck, that hurt." the vampire croaked out, her voice strained. Lucius let out a choked sob and pulled the wincing vampire into his arms, Remus throwing himself against the girl.

"I thought you were dead," Remus mumbled and peppered her face with kisses, she opened one eye, cringing from the light and rubbing her head, "You took a killing curse, how?"

Hand to her brow, Amelia tried to smile but it morphed into a wince, "Oww.. my head," she kissed Remus and Lucius, "I'm already dead, how can a killing curse kill me?"

"You gave us quite a fright there, young lady." Dumbledore smiled down to her, his eyes twinkling as he reached to help her up. Amelia took his hand, her back arched and she became rigid. Harry gasped at her black eyes, she gasped and dropped Dumbledore's hand. The wizard taking a step back as her eyes returned to normal and she fixed him with a probing gaze.

"What the hell are Horcruxes?" she asked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone that take the time to review..cheers ;)**

**Sorry for the wait...work mad ;(**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Warnings... m/m slash, blood letting, tonks bashing (Sorry..i love her in the books..honest)**

**I do not own Harry Potter (I know it's a bloody shame .)**

Amelia watched Dumbledore, the older wizard averted his gaze as if refusing to make eye contact with her. Harry stood intrigued by her words, Lucius narrowed his eyes, his face tear streaked and pale. Severus tensed beside Harry and let out a shuddering, stunned breath.

"Please say he didn't." Severus' voice was hitching and full of disbelief, Harry frowned when he realised the question had been directed at the headmaster, twinkle gone from his eyes as he nodded.

"I wish I could, my boy.. I wish I could."

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, feeling that this was somehow important to him, both men avoided his questioning stare.

"Tell him, he has a right to know… they all do." Amelia's voice echoed through the room, Remus looked at the headmaster with bewildered eyes.

Holding his hand up to silence her, Dumbledore met Harry's eyes, his own eyes sad and downcast, "Now is not the time.. We will discuss it later." the tone indicated that this was the last word on the matter.

Rage, pure hot anger suddenly engulfed Harry, every fibre of his being filled with fury. His heart began to race, his fists clenched by his side, Severus sensed the change in Harry's demeanour, reached down to touch his hand in a tender gesture. Harry didn't want tenderness, fuelled by frustration and annoyance, he yanked his hand away and ignored that look of hurt that graced the potion master's face.

"NO! Tell me now… I'm fucking sick of being left out of important matters!" the noise in the room halted immediately, everyone gasped at the words and vehemence in Harry's voice. Remus stood to offer a fatherly hug, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Harry, I'm sure that Albus will tell you what you need to know," he reached out to pull Harry into his arms, frowning when Harry pulled away, "Harry, please."

"Oh I'm sure he'll tell me just enough to shut me up.. This is my life you're talking about!" Harry's magic struck out wildly, sparks pouring from his wand, "I've never been given any choice in this," tears began to stream down his face, Severus stood frozen to the spot unsure of what to do, "I want a life." Harry's wild eyes fixed on Severus' and seeing the hurt in the dark depths, the tears fell more and he blindly fled the room.

"Harry!" Remus yelled after him, going to follow only to be stopped by Amelia.

"Leave him.. he needs some time to think," she turned to look at Severus, the potion master's face despairing at Harry's emotional outburst, "Go to him.. He needs you." her words soft, Severus ran from the room.

The room was deathly silent, Harry's words and Tonks' actions leaving them all shell shocked. Amelia stood on shaking legs, her smile still pained as she walked over to Saul, the male vampire pulling her into a hug.

"I'm ok.. You'll need to teach the kids while I rest for a moment." Saul nodded and called students to him. Their faces concerned, Ron staring at the door as if waiting for Harry to walk back in, Hermione was silent, her face pale and drawn. Amelia heard her quiet muttered words.

"How could she do that?" Hermione sniffed, trying to stop herself from crying, "I thought she was our friend," she turned to look at Amelia, "How did you know.. I know about the blood but you already suspected her, why?" her words were louder and the room stared at Amelia, interested in the answer.

"Perfume.. She wears Chanel," taking in the confused looks she offered a smile and then her face tensed, "I smelt her in the forest," Hermione shrugged not understanding the significance, Amelia sighed, "The leader of the other vampire clan.. he smelt of her perfume."

Remus let out an audible gasp, Lucius' grey eyes widened at the implication. Amelia pressed a kiss to Remus' lips, her tone apologetic as she spoke.

"Yes, she slept with him.. sorry wolf boy." her eyes watched his reaction, he frowned and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

"I don't care that she slept with him.. It's her betrayal that hurts," he muttered against her mouth, his words earnest and sincere, "I want you and Lucius.. no one else." Lucius came up behind them, embracing Remus' back and encircling Amelia in his arms.

Saul found himself staring at Draco, the blond watched the display of affection with knowing eyes, his perplexed gaze fixed on Amelia. He reached down to stroke the back of Draco's hand and blue, grey eyes smiled at him with a hint of hunger. The embrace broke apart, Remus pulling Kingsley into a heated discussion with the other order members. Draco leaned to brush his lips against Saul's, revelling in the shocked gasps from the students. Fighting the urge to deepen the kiss and molest the vampire in front of Weasley, he could hear the red head spluttering and practically choking on his own saliva. Reluctantly, Draco pulled from the embrace, glancing at the students, smiling at red faced Ron, stunned Neville and surprised at the smiling faces of Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Shaking his head and mumbling about never understanding girls, he approached Amelia, the vampire standing watching the Order discussing Tonks. Draco brushed his shoulder against hers, leaning in close and whispering in her ear, conscious of people overhearing.

"You didn't know.. did you?" Draco asked even though he already suspected the answer, she didn't even pretend to not know what he was asking about, she shrugged. Annoyed by her nonchalant attitude, he turned her to look at him unaware that they were being watched.

"Don't pretend its not important," seeing the look of truth and confirmation in her eyes, he pulled her into a tight hug, whispering "Thank you.. thank you." his eyes brimming when the released her.

"Don't tell them." Amelia' voice was hushed, her eyes scanning the room to check that no one was near, stunned eyes watched the exchange discreetly, reeling at the vampire's confession.

The lake was eerily quiet, Harry sat on the shore not even caring that the water was lapping around his feet, the cold seeping into his body but he did not feel it. Skimming small pebbles that dotted the shoreline, watching them dance across the water, the giant squid flicking a tentacle out of the water to intercept them, Harry couldn't bring himself to smile at its antics. The moon hanging in the sky, its presence reminding Harry that time was short, the impromptu clock ticking down to his confrontation with Voldemort. His mind reeling at new development, Horcruxes, Harry longed to defy everything and run away.

_Severus… Severus … what am I going to do?_

Heart pounding in his chest at the thought of the potion master, things had happened so fast but he knew in his heart that they felt right.

_Destiny… we're destined to be together_

_Live together…or die together?_

His last thought made the tears begin to fall again, feeling like his life was out of his control and spiralling into a deep abyss. Hitching sobs broke the tranquillity of the lake, the tears incapable of being dammed again now they were free.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Severus' deep voice echoed across the shore, the tears flowed more at the sound of his voice, Harry shook and curled his arms around his knees, rocking himself in a self soothing motion. Leaning into the sudden warm embrace, Severus' strong arms wrapping tightly around him, moving with his rocking movement. No words said as they rocked in each others arms, Harry sobbed into his chest and the potion master pressed feather light kisses to his brow. Slowly, the broken sobs began to tamper to tiny hitches of breath, Harry sagged into Severus' arms, his voice raspy and hushed against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed, Severus kissed the top of his head, "If I lose you," Harry's voice cracked, tears threatening to flow again, taking a breath to calm himself, "I'd want to die."

"NO! never say that," Severus lifted Harry's chin to look him in the eyes, "I can't go into battle with you knowing that… you need to promise me that you'll go on with your life no matter what happens…please promise me!"

"I can't.. please don't make me say it." Harry pressed a frantic kiss to Severus' lips but the potion master would not be swayed, breaking the kiss.

"Harry.. promise me." Harry pushed his face into Severus' chest, his heart broken cries spilling from his trembling lips, he scrambled to pull Severus to him, desperate to touch their bodies to each other. Severus closed his eyes, tears falling down his own cheeks, struggling to keep his voice strong and full of authority.

"Do this for me Harry, please." Harry's lifted his eyes to look at Severus, the potion master nearly breaking down at the sight.

Harry couldn't breathe, his heart almost crushed in his chest under the weight of his despair, screaming out for him to say no, to refuse Severus' words but seeing the pain in the obsidian gaze, Harry couldn't. Every part of his body fighting against it, his heart feeling like it was being torn from his chest, he nodded and his voice was hushed as he spoke.

"I promise." Severus stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's lips, the gentle gesture breaking Harry's heart.

"I love you," Harry could barely speak, his tone barely louder than a whisper, the breeze curling around them and making them shiver.

"Let's get you inside," Severus tried to smile, but his eyes remained tear filled, "Harry.. I love you too." the words brimming with emotion, the potion master closed his eyes and gently kissed Harry's quivering lips.

Amelia stood, taking in the demonstration of hand to hand combat being given by Saul, the students approaching the new tactics with gusto. Ginny flipped Neville on to his back to a chorus of cheers and claps from her fellow students.

"Well done." Saul patted her on the back, calling Ron up to join him.

"How are you feeling?" Remus whispered in Amelia's ears, calling her attention from Saul engaging Ron in some martial art moves, the red head was a fast learner like his sister.

"I'm ok…bit achy." Amelia smiled, Remus wrapped his arms around her, his mouth close to her ear.

"We need to talk." he whispered, his voice had an annoyed edge to it, Amelia followed , bemusement on her face as he led her from the room. Lucius, who had been talking to Kingsley but watching them, excused himself and followed.

The classroom nearest to the room of requirement was thankfully empty, Remus stalked across the room, his body tense and his tone terse.

"What was Draco not supposed to tell us?" amber, distrustful eyes regarded her, Amelia sighed and her face was unreadable as she shrugged, "Don't pretend!"

"Yes, please tell me what's going on here?" Lucius' clipped tones filled the room and Amelia lowered her eyes, avoiding making eye contact with either man. Remus stormed across the room, grasping her shoulders tightly, his face a mask of fury and something else, tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Tell me it's not what I thought," his voice broke and the fury dissipated, releasing his grip, pressing hot kisses against her mouth, mumbling his apologies "I shouldn't be angry …Why would you do that?"

"You're my consorts.. I would lay down my life to protect you." Lucius let out a small gasp, realisation at her words.

"You didn't know if you would survive the killing curse?" Lucius' unbelieving voice echoed loudly in the room, his face stunned.

"I suspected that I might," Amelia offered, the look on Remus' face making her continue, "But I wasn't sure." Suddenly, pulled into a savage hug from Lucius , the blond holding her tightly and he lifted a hand to pull Remus to them.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he muttered, peppering both Remus and Amelia with heartfelt kisses, Remus moaned into his mouth, pulling away for a moment to get his breath, "You will never do anything like that again, understood!"

Amelia's eyes lit up at his commanding tone, Remus shivered with desire at the masterful side of Lucius, a sly, mischievous smirk on her face and mouth close to Lucius' ears as she purred, seductively.

"Make me."

Harry felt like he was trudging through quicksand as he and Severus walked the corridor to his rooms. The dungeon feeling oppressive and claustrophobic to him, his instinct to run away was still at the forefront of his mind, Severus sensing his mood stroked the back of his hand to get his attention.

"One day, we'll both be free.. together." Harry fervently wished he could believe those words but his heart sank at the notion that they would not have a happy ending. He pulled Severus into his arms, eyes squeezed shut and revelled in the warmth of the man seeping through his clothes, the potion master's heat sinking into his very soul, the moment disturbed by the sound of footsteps. Severus tensed in his arms and pulled them both into the nearest alcove, their bodies obscured by the shadows, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini appeared, walking and talking to each other, their voices carried to Harry.

"So my father had told me that Snape has a new mission from the Dark Lord," Pansy's glee filled voice made Harry bristle with anger, "He has to seduce Potter and then hand him over." her laughter echoed loudly down the corridor, Blaise's own mirth joining with hers.

"Bloody hell, is Potter desperate…Snape!" Blaise's hateful laugh was loud and crass, Harry tensed in Severus' arms, "But then again, Severus is supposed to be good, opening his legs for whoever the Dark Lord tells him to." their laughter drifted away as they retreated further into the dungeon.

Harry's body was burning with rage, fire coursing through his veins, in one swift move he pinned Severus to the wall, forearm against his neck. Severus gasped at his reaction but did not fight him, his own fingers touching Harry's arm, gently. Stunned when Harry devoured his mouth in a furious demanding kiss, his tongue fighting to keep up with Harry's needy one.

"You're mine!" Harry's voice was deep and thunderous, his tone full of barely contained fire. Severus found himself moaning under the harsh words, leaning further into Harry's arm, a gasp reverberating in the alcove.

"Yes, yes..yours."

"How many lovers?" Harry muttered, Severus' dark eyes gazed deep into Harry's wild verdant eyes, honesty shining in the obsidian depths.

"Not many.. no one important, contrary to the students opinion," Severus' voice had a hard edge to it, his own anger bumbling below the surface as he continued, "Voldemort has never offered my services to anyone. I am not his whore!"

Harry lowered his eyes, suddenly ashamed of listening to the vicious words of the Slytherins, his anger retreated slightly but the jealousy still lingered.

"I'm sorry… I know," Harry paused, unsure of how to ask the next question, he let out a sigh, "When did it stop with him?" the question asked tentatively, Harry was afraid of the reply.

"Harry, Voldemort has a taste for young flesh," his voice wavered, Harry released his grip and reached up to stroke his cheek, "It lasted for two years until I turned eighteen then he moved on to another."

"I wish I could have been with you then.. protected you" Harry whispered, his lips brushing delicately against Severus' "..Been your first time."

"I wish that too, but I got to be yours." Severus' smile lit up his face and Harry deepened the kiss, their tongues duelling wetly. The jealous thoughts still in the back of his mind, Harry broke the kiss, Severus' eyes were glazed with lust and his lips were shiny with saliva. Threading his fingers through Severus' ink black hair and tugging violently, the potion master groaned at the rough treatment.

" I think that you need a reminder of whom you belong to." Harry nipped at the soft flesh of Severus' slender neck, the earlier embrace in his bed flashing in his thought, his teeth biting harder. The blood rose to the surface and Harry lapped at the engorged vein throbbing in his neck, Severus' breath hitching as he struggled not to scream his desire. Gasping loudly as he was turned around and slammed into the wall, placing his flashed face to the cool stone in an attempt to dampen his heated libido.

A muttered spell from behind him and the cold stone seeped into his heated naked skin, writhing against the rough wall as Harry kissed the nape of his neck. Severus' rising cock trapped along the stone, Harry nipped and licked down his spine, every touch igniting the fire between them, his gasps of pleasure spilling freely from his mouth. Fingers followed the path of his tongue, tracing patterns on Severus' flesh, Harry's tongue alive with the taste of Severus.

"Don't move." Harry ordered and Severus could barely contain the shiver of excitement that ran down his spine. Smiling, Harry bit the tender flesh of Severus' left buttock, watching his teeth marks appear on the smooth, pale skin. Licking the indents his teeth had left and listening to the minute gasps emerging from the potion master, spurred on by his obvious enjoyment. His own cock standing proud against his abdomen, the fire in his veins burning and stoking his arousal. Bestowing the same treatment on the right buttock, nipping lightly at the firm flesh and his fingers tracing delicate swirls before dipping between them. Severus' breath hitched as Harry's fingers brushed against his exposed entrance, the ring of muscle twitching.

"Harry." his deep voice was rich with desire, Harry followed the path of his fingers with a exploring tongue, teasing the clenching pucker. Fingers came back to play, his index fingers from both hands sliding inside the addictive heat, Severus groaned as Harry spread them apart revealing the hidden depths of the smooth tunnel. Harry knelt back , his eyes fixed on the quivering hole that seemed to be begging to be filled, his fingers sliding deeper and opening wider, unable to resist Harry leaned forward to slide his tongue in alongside his questing digits.

Severus was shaking with the effort of not moving, his skin shining in the dim light of the alcove. Harry's tongue mapped the velvet heat of the trembling man, revelling in the warmth and pressure he found wrapped around his tongue, the taste of Severus making him moan with need.

"Please..Harry….oh" Severus lost the ability to form a sentence as Harry began to thrust his tongue in and out of his grasping channel, the tongue moving in a mimicry of fucking him. The potion master pressed his face against the cool wall trying to calm his frantic need, the fire burning him from inside out at Harry's touches.

Green eyes fluttered shut while Harry took delight in the experience, his tongue lapping energetically at the gripping, slick passage. The moans muffled by the stone wall fuelled Harry's eager mouth, placing a kiss against the clamping, twitching entrance. His questing fingers rubbing and teasing Severus' prostate on the thrusts inside, the potion master's groan becoming fevered. Holding his own gasps inside as he reached down to stroke his own rigid length, Harry curled his tongue and thrust back inside, the tip brushing against the gland and Severus arched his back at the sensation.

"Guh!" all coherent thought had fled the quivering man, his legs parted further, the hole stretched wider allowing Harry's fingers to slide deeper. Two fingers joined by a third, his tongue still agile and active inside the moaning dark eyed man. Harry rubbed the tip of his own cock to gather the fluid adorning the slit, stroking the slickness along his shaft. Pulling his mouth away long enough to spit on his palm and coat his cock with the saliva.

"Should I fuck you… show you that you're mine?" Harry finished his sentence by licking around Severus' pucker.

"Yes…oh…yes..please..fuck me." Severus managed to gasp out between great gulps of air, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his cock dripping pre-come onto the stone beneath his feet. Harry did not need another invitation. pulling up and grabbing Severus' hips, hoping that the saliva coating his cock and inside Severus would be enough as he slid into the velvet heat. Neither man could move, their breaths stuck in their throats and balls already tight with the need for release. Leaning forward, Harry peppered the nape of his neck and shoulders of Severus with kisses, the man trembling.

"Move." Severus' rich baritone was unusually high pitched as he begged, adding a wiggle to his hips to encourage Harry to move. Breath catching in his throat, Harry pulled back a fraction of an inch before plunging back in hard. Both men let out tiny whimpers of delight at the sensation. Scrambling to get a harder grip, Harry reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of Severus' neck. Fingers laced in his hair, pulling his head back and giving him friction to pull him back on to his cock as he began to thrust forward, the pace deep and fast.

"Severus!" Harry groaned, his hips snapping back and forth, frantically. Severus arched his back, tilting his head back as far as he could reach, exposing his neck to Harry, the younger man licked and kissed at the soft flesh.

"Bite me.. mark me as yours!" the desperation in his voice almost made Harry come instantly, slowing his pace and keeping his thrusts deep. Pulling his hand from Severus' hips, wincing at the finger marks he had left on the man's smooth skin, Harry reached around to caress Severus' weeping member, the head saturated with fluid. Using the slick pre-come, Harry rubbed and stroked the engorged length. Teeth nipping at the vein raised on Severus' neck, the man keened and writhed against Harry.

"Please." Harry closed his eyes, his body overloaded with the feel of Severus tightening around his cock, biting harder, the skin giving way under the pressure, his mouth flooded with hot coppery blood. Severus' body becoming rigid, Harry panicked for a second until he felt hot come pouring over his fingers, the scent of sex filling the sir. Severus clenched harder, his tunnel gripping Harry as he rode out his orgasm, the taste of blood on his tongue and the rhythmic twitching brought Harry almost to his knees. Furiously sliding in and out through Severus' climax, lapping at the bite on his neck and fighting not to come himself, Harry pulled the shaking man into a blood fuelled kiss, sharing the treat with the gasping potion master. Severus moaned into his mouth, licking and sucking the blood off Harry's tongue, the man's delight pulled Harry's release from him, screaming into Severus' mouth as he erupted deep inside him. Slumping against Severus and both of them sliding down the wall to end up in a tangle of arms and legs, grunts echoing in the corridor as they disengaged themselves.

"Wow…wow..fuck..you're amazing." Harry whispered as he pressed an exhausted kiss to Severus' smiling mouth.

"You're not to shabby yourself." Severus laughed, his voice raspy and they let out tired exhalation. "We both need some sleep."

A long yawn escaped from Harry's mouth, confirming the mans' words, he relaxed into the embrace. A sudden crack of apparition made them jump, Dobby stood looking at both of them with stunned large eyes.

"Dobby is sorry… Dumbledore sent Dobby to see if Harry Potter is okay…Dobby did not mean to see anything," he turned away and pulled violently at his ears, Harry grabbed his hand to stop him, "Dobby did not know Harry Potter and Professor Snape like to be naked together."

Holding in a laugh, Harry patted the Elf's hand to calm him down, Severus quirked a highly amused eyebrow.

"That's okay Dobby.. tell Dumbledore that I'm okay.. I need some rest and I will talk to him later, okay?" Dobby nodded, his face pink and his eyes lowered as he regarded Severus.

"I will tell Dumbledore.. Safe and naked with Professor Snape." Harry went to stop him but the elf was gone. Severus was shaking with ill suppressed mirth, Harry hitched an eyebrow at him and Severus let out a loud bark of laughter.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" Severus nodded, wiping his teary eyes.

Draco panted for breath, his body aching in places he didn't even know had muscles, the floor cold beneath him. Looking up to stare into hazel eyes that were smiling at him with warmth.

"Very good.. you move well." Saul complimented him as he reached down to help him up from his prone position on the floor. The rest of the room still practising the moves from earlier, Draco squeaked when Saul pulled him into his arms, his lips close to his ear.

"I want you." Saul whispered, his voice rough with lust. Draco shuddered and barely repressed a moan of agreement, allowing the vampire to lead him from the room. The quick walk to Saul's room was silent, Draco's heart beating rapidly and his mouth dry. Nerves setting his body on edge, the scent of the vampire filling his nostrils as he moved closer to the hazel eyed man. A wide smile on Saul's handsome face while he opened the door, taking a deep breath Draco followed him inside. Shocked when Saul lifted him up and pinned him against the door to devour him in a heated kiss.

Draco's swooned at the lack of oxygen as the kiss broke apart, the fire in Saul's eyes making him moan under the weight of the gaze. Soft lips brushed tenderly against his, the vampire's tongue lapping lightly at his kiss swollen bottom lip.

"Draco, Draco, my Draco." Saul spoke his name like a prayer, light kisses placed over his face, his eyelids touched with feather light touches of the vampire's lips. Draco sighed, relaxing against the door and surrendering to the slow, sweet love making. Tempted to speed things up, desperate for naked flash pressing against his, Draco reached for his wand, Saul grabbed his hand, his lips never leaving Draco's skin as he mumbled and pulled the wand from Draco's grasp, discarding it into the floor.

"No magic..let me love you." Draco's grey eyes fluttered shut at the words and he nodded, threading his fingers through the vampire's hair. Saul reached up and pulled the bow free, his long hair flowing down his shoulders, the scent of wild flowers filling the room, Draco took a huge lungful of the man. Saul pulled away, staring deep into Draco's eyes, teasing fingers slowly began to undress the flustered blond. Kissing every bit of newly exposed skin, the vampire reduced Draco to gibbering pile of lust by the time he reached his feet. Lifting up his foot delicately to remove his shoe, a long slow lick along his exposed ankle made Draco's back arch, stunned at his discovering new erogenous zones. He now knew that his inner thigh made him groan while his bottom rib made his cock twitch, Saul took his time, apparently committing each part of Draco to memory. Removing the other shoe and kissing every toe, Draco could barely take it anymore, his whole body thrumming with excitement.

"Saul..please." Draco, no longer above begging to get what he wanted, the vampire lunged up and crushed his lips to Draco's parted ones, the kiss fiery in its intensity. Picking up the writhing teen, carrying him effortlessly to his bed and gently lying the moaning blond down. The scent of sex was filling the room, Draco found his eyes fixed on the rigid erection of the vampire, it bobbed and swayed as he moved down the bed, his mouth pressing tiny kisses all over Draco's skin.

"Let me touch you." Draco realised that he had not touched the vampire during his exploration of his body, Saul smiled, shaking his head.

"In a moment, my Draco.. I want to taste you." Saul's words drifted over his skin like a caress and Draco almost screamed as the vampires licked at the dripping head of his shaft. Light licks and tiny kisses bestowed on the length, Draco couldn't take anymore. Reaching down to pull at the vampire's hair, tugging him up kiss him, Draco thrust his tongue deep into the pleased man's mouth.

"Fuck me!" Draco pleaded against Saul's mouth and the vampire groaned, a long raspy moan of arousal. Draco revelled in the weight of the man as he lowered himself between his thighs, their cocks rubbing alongside each other. Saul moved lower, the engorged head pushing against Draco's heavy balls, the blond gasped at the sensation and his heart hammered in his chest, knowing what was about to happen.

"I..," the vampire seemed at a loss for words, Draco kissed him, just a peck to the corner of his mouth, "Oh God..Draco." Saul moaned. His cock pressing into the smooth skin between Draco's cock and balls, the vampire began to rock back and forth, the slick head gliding along his perineum. Draco's eye widened as Saul rubbed against his prostate, stimulating the gland from the outside, a knowing smile on the vampires face.

"Like that?"

"Oh…oh…yes!" Draco almost saw stars as Saul continued to brush hard against it.

"Imagine what it will feel like when I'm inside you." the husky tone in his voice showing Draco how turned on the vampire was, reaching down and sliding his fingers past his own cock to stroke Saul's length.

"Put yourself in me..please." Draco's voice hitched when he said the words, fear making him tremble and Saul soothed him with a light kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Shh relax..this might feel strange," Saul pulled a tube of lubricant from under his pillow, a smile on his face at Draco's stunned eyes, "I was hoping this would happen." pressing a kiss to Draco's mouth.

Sinking in the warm mattress, Draco relaxed onto the bed, the vampire's kisses distracting him as Saul squirted some lubricant onto his fingers, Draco tensed as the cool slick was rubbed around his virgin entrance.

"Shhh..relax for me," Saul traced the tight pucker, soothing Draco with tiny kisses to his face, pressing his mouth to the blonds' trembling lips when he slid the first finger inside. Draco gasped into Saul's mouth, trying to relax his body but his nerves making him tense.

"I'm sorry," Draco felt like crying with frustration, Saul kissed him and not moving his fingers, allowing Draco to get used to the intrusion. Slowly, Draco felt his body open up to the vampire, one finger replaced with two without any discomfort, Saul kissed down his neck and twirled his tongue around Draco's left nipple. The nub hardened under his ministrations and Draco didn't feel the third finger glide inside his silky tunnel.

Saul touched and caressed every inch of Draco's body, his fingers never idle, scissoring and coating the blond, preparing him for their lovemaking. Draco's eyes were closed, his face flushed with arousal, little exhales of pleasure. Saul watched the teen with a enamoured expression, sliding across slightly to place the head of his cock against Draco's stretched entrance. Pushing past the ring of muscle to place the tip of his cock inside the hot channel, a low growl spilling form his lips.

Draco felt pressure at his pucker, the muscle opening and the head of Saul's cock slid inside, a low growl made him open his eyes, the vision stunning before him. Saul's muscles strained with effort, the vampire's face rapturous and his teeth elongated, shining in the candlelight. The vampire slipped forward, his shaft sliding inside Draco, who moaned as Saul sheathed himself to the hilt in one fluid move. Frightened to move and waiting for the pain, Draco lay shivering, stunned when no pain came. There was some discomfort and a strange feeling of being full, but Draco found he liked the stretched feeling, clenching his muscles and feeling Saul twitch inside him.

"Saul." that one whimpered word and the vampire lost his control, moaning low in his chest as he pulled out and slammed back in. Draco felt incredible, indescribable sensations, some pain but the pleasure was overwhelming, the vampire's shaft rubbing against his prostate, the blond seeing stars bursting behind his eyelids. Saul immediately halted his movements, Draco opened his blissful closed eyes to see the vampire's face full of concern and self deprecation.

"Draco..oh Draco..I don't want to hurt you." Saul's tone was sad, Draco found himself leaning up, the vampire's cock shifting inside him as he moved making him moan. Reaching up to tug at Saul's hair and pull him into a kiss, muttering against Saul's down turned lips.

"Not hurting me…fuck me." Draco's legs wrapping around Saul's waist , the vampire moaning steadily into his mouth as he began to fuck Draco with long and deep thrusts. The pleasure building and building in the keening blond, his own cock trapped between them and rubbing against Saul's hard stomach.

"Touch me…Saul…touch me!" Draco's needy voice echoing loudly in the bedchamber, the vampire leaned back, his hips still thrusting deep into Draco's clenching hole and grabbed the blonds' neglected cock. The first stroke made Draco gasp, the second stroke made him almost scream with elation, the tingling in his balls at fever pitch. The third touch of Saul's fingers and a well timed thrust against his prostate made Draco's world fall apart. Every muscle tensed and his back arched as his cock erupted lushly over himself and Saul's hand. The vampire threw his head back and let out a hoarse shout of release, pouring himself into Draco's still spasming channel. Draco undulated under the thrusting vampire, his body at pleasure overload. The feel of the cool seed coating his insides made his cock spurt once more, his breath almost non-existent with the force of his climax.

"My Draco." Saul spoke his name with such emotion, Draco pressed a kiss to the handsome vampire's mouth.

"My Saul." he whispered, the vampire laying on top of him, Draco sighed, enjoying the feel of the cool skin against his own heated flesh, Saul's cock still buried inside him and Draco was not in a hurry for him to move.

After returning to Severus' quarters, Harry found himself completely physically and emotionally exhausted. Severus assured him that everyone had understood his earlier outburst and that he was sure that Dumbledore would explain everything when they spoke next time. Both men, sleepily pulled off their clothes and fell into the bed, the events of the last few days finally catching up with them. Harry lay in bed, his head resting on Severus' chest, the slow beating of the sleeping man's heart lulling Harry to sleep.

_**Malfoy manor stood foreboding and dark, the moonlight shining onto the vast land that surrounded the impressive home. Harry found himself watching as men approached the entrance, shuddering when he recognised one of them as Alexander, the other two men flanking the vampire were both tall and muscular and they moved with a purpose, Harry surmised they were Alexander's men.**_

_**Following the men into the grand hall just to the left of the entrance, Voldemort sat on a high backed chair, almost like a king in his court. Bellatrix to his left and Tonks stood before him, her hands lifted in a imploring way. The Dark Lord appeared unimpressed with whatever she was saying, Harry found himself incapable of caring what happened to the traitor.**_

"_**My Lord, how could I know that slut would jump in front of Lucius." her head was lowered in a sign of obedience, Harry found his fists clenched to his sides with fury. Alexander's ears seemed to prick at the mention of Amelia, Voldemort turned to grace the vampire with a smile.**_

"_**It would appear that your formerrr wife, issss a bit of a nuisssssence." Voldemort's tone was anything but mirthful. Alexander offered a smirk.**_

"_**I did warn you, don't underestimate my little darling.. she'll tear you to pieces."**_

"_**You could have took her in the forest, she's weak!" Bellatrix bellowed, her face annoyed at Alexander's words. Harry sensed that the death eater was not happy with the smirking man.**_

"_**She was weak from the ritual, don't assume anything about her," he smiled, a knowing wistful grin, "She's quite the firecracker." Harry shivered at the obvious sexual undertones in Alexander's words, Bellatrix visibly bristled with anger and a hint of jealousy.**_

"_**I'm notttt concerned with your wifeeee," Voldemlrt turned his attention back to Tonks, who was standing with her head still bowed, Harry longed to look into her treacherous eyes "Nowww my dearrr Tonkssss, explain why Luciussss isss ssstill alive?"**_

"_**I didn't expect her to sacrifice herself." Alexander's face fell at the words, storming across the room in two strides and grabbing Tonks by the throat, Voldemort clapped his hands together with glee, "Let me go!" Tonks gurgled out, struggling to pull from him.**_

"_**IS SHE DEAD!" Alexander's voice boomed in the room, spit speckling Tonks reddening face, struggling to breath as he tightened his grip. Harry stood, sickened by the display, Bellatrix and Voldemort entertained by the sight.**_

"_**Yes." Tonks spat out, a malicious smile on her face. Alexander roared and a crack reverberated in the room, Tonks' eyes fluttered shut, the life draining from her body. Discarding the former auror like a piece of rubbish, her neck clearly broken, Alexander looked at Voldemort with furious eyes.**_

"_**Bravo, veryyyy impresssssive," Voldemort complimented the rage filled vampire, "She'ssss not deadddd." Alexander's eyes lit up at his words and Voldemort laughed.**_

"_**I apologise for killing one of servants." Voldemort merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if it was no concern.**_

"_**My dear Alexander, we haveee yettt to discusss your payment for aidingggg meee?"**_

_**Bellatrix watched the vampire with curious eyes, the smile that she aimed at the man was supposed to be seductive, Harry shivered with revulsion, Alexander ignored her while he contemplated his answer.**_

"_**Simple, I would like four things," his voice was harsh and authoritative as he spoke, Voldemort gave him a knowing smile, apparently having already deduced his request, "Amelia by my side again," Bellatrix let out a undignified squawk at the words, "Lucius' and Remus' heads on a silver platter." Alexander smiled.**_

_**Harry turned away from the vampire, the bile rising in his throat as he took in the sight of Tonks' cooling corpse. Stunned but unable to feel anything for his former friend, a part of him knowing that she had brought it upon herself.**_

"_**Anddd the fourthhh thinggg?" Alexander's looked Voldemort in the eyes, his blue eyes shining with lust as he spoke, Harry's body filled with rage at his next request.**_

"_**Severus Snape as my consort."**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Huge thanks to everyone following this story...sorry for late update...note to self - don't try to work, have kids and write four stories at a time! lol **

**Hope you enjoy and it was worth the wait...;)**

**warnings...m/m slash...torture/violence...m/f/m slash..some spanking,bondage and blood play...;)**

_**Voldemort gave the vampire a sly, excited smile and Harry fought with himself not to scream, knowing that it would go unheard. Fury, white hot and all consuming engulfed Harry, his whole body thrumming with the urge, no.. the desire to tear Alexander apart limb by limb. Harry could feel his magic coursing through his veins and almost moaned at the sensation, the powerful feeling making his head swim.**_

"_**Thatttt cann beee arranged." Voldemort's hissing laugh filled the room. Wishing he was there in person, Harry fumed at Voldemort's betrayal of his right hand man.**_

"_**Why do you want that bitch…she left you!" Bellatrix's voice raised and full of jealousy. Alexander regarded her coolly, Harry almost smiled when he realised that the indignant death eater had served her purpose for the smirking vampire and would soon be discarded.**_

"_**Darling, she's mine," he moved closer to the bristling woman, his voice soft and full of lust, "I love to break her and make her scream…it's delicious." Harry shuddered at the flare of fire in Alexander's eyes, a flare that Bellatrix's own eyes mirrored.**_

"_**Show me." she breathed, Alexander grabbed her hair and tugging her neck back violently. Yellow eyes gazed at her and he licked along her slender neck, humming his appreciation.**_

"_**You wouldn't survive, my darling…it took me three years to break her after she turned," his smile was wistful, "Such a stubborn little bitch."**_

_Three years_

_What does he mean…break her?_

_**Harry's musings disturbed by the Voldemort's laugh.**_

"_**I'm sssssure I coulddddd have broken her sssssooner, Dear Alexander." Voldemort spoke, his hissing tone revealing his excitement at the idea of torturing her.**_

_**For a moment it seemed that the vampire was about to fly at Voldemort, every muscle appeared to tense and Harry almost hoped that he would.**_

_Let them rip each other apart!_

_**Disappointed, when the vampire threw his head back letting out a long and happy bark of laughter. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, his eyes flaring red at the audacity of the vampire.**_

"_**Ssssssilence!" Alexander's shoulders twitched with ill contained mirth, he looked Voldemort directly in the eyes, never flinching from that cold and evil gaze.**_

"_**My humblest apologies, I did not mean to make light of your power," Alexander bowed to him, but with a arrogant smirk on his face, "But as I have stressed before you underestimate her…she won't be broken easily."**_

"_**Alexanderrrr, my humble sssservant, I can beeee very perssssuasive," Harry shivered, a chill radiating along his spine at the excitement in both of their eyes, "Maybeeee you ssshould ssshow ussss."**_

_**Voldemort approached the vampire with his wand drawn and Alexander's eye flared a soft yellow, his fangs lowering. Red eyes watched and a small smile touched the corner of Voldemort's features.**_

"_**Jusssst think offff a memory." he pressed the wand against the vampire's head and Harry took pleasure in the man's obvious unease. **_

_**Fascinated as the swirling blue mist spilled from Alexander's temple, Voldemort gestured for Bellatrix to bring over a viewing bowl. Emptying the translucent wisps of the memory, all three leaning forward to look, Alexander flinched slightly as he fell into memory.**_

**Taking a huge breath, Harry allowed himself to tumble after them. Sounds and sensations rushed over his body, screams of desire and pain assaulting his ears. Bile rising in his throat and a whimper of distress emerged from Harry's mouth, his wild eyes fighting the need to turn away.**

**Bodies undulating everywhere, hot flesh pressed against each other and the grunts of sex filled the large hall. Alexander watched his past self as he sat on a large throne, king of his self proclaimed domain and Harry wished that he were there in flesh and blood to hit him. The smug air of arrogance shining brightly on his face, Harry realised for the first time that Alexander did not have the scar on his cheek, recalling that he didn't not have it in the memory that Amelia showed them either. A feeling and instinct told him that the pretty vampire had something to do with the facial adornment now gracing his features.**

"**Oh goody!" Bellatrix's ecstatic voice drew Harry attention back to the sight that made the nausea and despair rise. Naked, shivering and covered in blood was Amelia. Large rusting nails holding her in place, the girl staked to the wall. The spikes hammered through her thighs and shoulders, her weight suspended by the metal barbs.**

"**Veryyyyy impresssssive." Voldemort moved closer to look at the perverse artwork. Harry felt tears brimming in his eyes, Amelia,****so pale and fragile looking attached to the wall. Dry blood leaving lines on her body, various wounds in different stages of healing littered her skin. Her head hung limp, hair in matted strands and her body emaciated.**

"**Oh my God…three years!" Harry screamed, the realisation of Alexander's words hitting him, he stumbled back retching and coughing as he fought not to vomit.**

He tortured her for three years before she gave in to him.

"**What can I say...I'm a master at persuasion." the vampire's bragging tone filled Harry with a anger the likes of which he had never felt before, his magic crackling in his veins. Voldemort flinched, turning his head to look in Harry's direction and for a moment Harry thought he had been discovered. Shaking his head appearing to dispel whatever he thought he saw, Voldemort looked back at Amelia and smiled.**

**The moans of pleasure emerging from the group fucking on the floor reached fever pitch, Alexander getting up from his chair and Harry turned away at the sight of the vampire's rampant shaft. Two women disengaged themselves from their partners, crawling on their hands and knees to him. Licking and kissing his cock, Alexander stood unaffected by the lavish attention, his eyes fixed on Amelia.**

"**Look at me!" he commanded, Amelia' s head stayed stubbornly down. Grabbing the younger looking one of the two women roughly by the hair, her yell of pain made Amelia look up. Alexander's smile was triumphant, releasing the girl and shoving them both away, their whimpers of disappointment falling on deaf ears.**

"**Good, no, no don't look away…look at me!" his voice loud, the anger radiating from the frustrated man, a small smile crossed Amelia's face, "LOOK AT ME…OR I'LL KILL EVERY CHILD IN THE VILLAGE!"**

**Desolation on her face, she lifted her gaze to look at him and the tears brimmed in her unusual eyes.**

"**Ahhh a weaknessssssss." Voldemort clapped his hands together at the memory and Alexander shrugged his shoulder. Bellatrix, Harry noticed was staring at the girl, her eyes watching and accessing her.**

_Checking out her competition…good luck, you mad cow._

**"Good…now we're getting somewhere, my love," Alexander reached across the stroke her cheek, Amelia shuddered at the touch, "Now, now don't be like that.. I'll make a deal, you behave and I won't kill any children." silence his answer, Harry thought that she wouldn't reply and then a small broken voice drifted through the room.**

**"Promise me?" her voice quiet and raspy, Alexander lifted his wrist to his own mouth, his fangs slicing and opening a wound, pressing it to her lips. Amelia turned her head, blood smearing her chin. Grinning, he pushed it back to her gasping mouth and soon the sound of lapping filled the room, the self satisfied smile on his face had a hint of desire.**

**"I promise, my love, I promise."**

**The memory faded, all three looking at each other. Voldemort looking at the man with high regard and Bellatrix with hurt in her eyes. Alexander was absently stroking his scar, Voldemort caught the action, a flare of amusement in his red eyes.**

**"****You brokeee yourrr promissssse?" the hissing in his voice undeniable **_**laughter, the vampire seethed and pulled his hand away from his face. His fingertips tracing the collar on his shirt, his eyes fixed on Bellatrix as she watched him, Voldemort flicked his wand exposing the vampire's throat. The ugly scar on his face was nothing to the hideous one that adorned his neck, thick and shiny as it twisted around his throat, stopping a fraction of an inch to the left. **_

"_**I'mmmm beginning to sssseee what you meannn abouttt your beloveddd," Voldemort gestured to the horrific embellishment, his red eyes showing the admiration for Amelia, "Lover'sssss tiff?"**_

"_**Never fuck off a women with a large magical dagger…. bitch nearly decapitated me," Alexander offered, his smile wide but his eyes belied the light-hearted words, anger clear in the blue irises, "Should never have taught her to read…knew she was up to something when she asked to go to Egypt."**_

"_**Not to worryyyy dear Alexanderrrr, I'll helpppp you gettt your little heartsss dessire," Voldemort clapped him on the back in a fatherly way, Bellatrix huffed and stormed out of the room, "Womennnn?, nowwww letsssss gett you Severusssss."**_

"_**NO, NO, NO!" Harry screamed, running to the two insane men and ready to fight, magic crackling wildly around him. **_

_**The room began to fade, darkness everywhere, Harry felt as if he were falling into nothingness. He squeezed his eyes shut, frightened of what he might see when he opened them.**_

"_**Harry." a soft female voice reached his ears, a warm gentle hand stroked his brow. His eyes began to tear when he recognised the voice.**_

"_**Mom." he croaked out, the voice soothing him as he opened his eyes to take in the smiling vision of his mother. The room surrounding him was blank white walls, soft lights making him feel at peace. Loving green eyes stared down at him, his vision blurred as he began to weep in her arms.**_

"_**Shhh, Harry…it's ok…you're going to be ok." her words clear and certain, he wiped at his eyes and looked at her.**_

"_**Oh mom…I can't lose someone else that I love…please tell me what to do." Harry struggled not to begin crying again, Lily pressed a tender kiss to his scar.**_

"_**You love Severus?" Harry found himself unable to look at her and lowered his head, fearful to see disappointment in her eyes, his chin gently tilted up with loving fingers, "I'm glad that he loves you…Severus would lay down and die for you…you deserve that kind of love," her own eyes filled with tears, "Harry, I'm so sorry…we left you."**_

"_**You died to save me." Harry tightened the hug and she began to cry.**_

"_**I should have made it clear that if anything happened that you should have gone to someone else…my sister is a weak person, Vernon is a pig." her face reflected the sorrow and blame that she felt, Harry shook his head, telling her that she wasn't to know what would happen.**_

"_**Mom, it's over…Severus said I won't ever go back now," he allowed a smile to spread across his face, "I'll stay with him." Lily returned his smile, her voice wistful as she spoke.**_

"_**I'm sure Princey fought to get his way…he always was stubborn." she laughed, Harry shuddered at the strange prickling sensation he suddenly felt at the nape of his neck, his eyes looking around the room.**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**I love you Harry, never forget that…your father and I love you every much," the blank room began to get cold, a ominous chill spreading through the room, "Harry, remember love is worth fighting for…the time for war is near…" the walls blackened as she spoke, Voldemort's laugh seeming to crawl across the surfaces, paint bubbled and cracked under its power, "Remember… we will always be with you."**_

_**Harry felt his mother wrenched from his arms, screaming for her as he reached blindly, the darkness filling the room. Voldemort's voice loud in his ears.**_

"_**Harry Potter, almosssst time to die."**_

_**Heart pounding in his chest, Harry felt the sensation of falling again. Images and sounds invaded his mind, hands held out frantically trying to grab something to stop his descent. Warmth wrapped around him like a blanket, soft caresses against his flushed skin. Harry was overwhelmed by a sense of tranquillity and love as gentle lips traced the outline of his mouth. Familiar scent washed over him and he sank into satin like sheets, the silky texture moulding itself to his flesh.**_

_Severus…Severus_

_**The man's name fell from his lips earning a tender kiss. Harry found he could not open his eyes but was not alarmed by the development, the sound of Severus' heart beating lulled him into contentment.**_

"_**Love you…" murmured onto the skin of his neck, a tongue licking down his chest. Harry groaned under the onslaught of the agile muscle, it mapping and circling his hardening nipples. Severus gasped against Harry's nub, his lips closing around it and nipping lightly at the tip. The bed dipped, Severus moving forward, his mouth pressed against Harry's sternum. Soft whimpers emerging from the potion master at a frantic rate and Harry began to feel bewildered, struggling to open his eyes. Strong fingers wrapped round his filling cock and Harry's back bowed at the sensation, immediately realising that they were not Severus' nimble ones.**_

"_**Fuck..yes." a stranger's voice echoed in Harry's head and with a huge effort, fighting whatever was keeping his eyes firmly shut Harry managed to open his eyes. A shout of dismay at the sight before him, Severus lapped at his chest, his tongue drawing patterns on his skin. Alexander behind the potion master, fucking him with sure and steady strokes. His hand firmly around Harry's still hard cock, slowly stroking it in time with his thrusts into the keening Severus.**_

"_**Thissss cannn be yoursssss, powerrrr... if you giveeee yoursssself to meee." Voldemort whispered in his ears, his hissing voice trying to sound seductive. Harry shoved at the vampire's touching hands, pulling Severus into his arms and disengaging the thrusting man. Severus whimpered in Harry's arms and the vampire roared with fury. Voldemort's laughter loud in Harry's ears, sparks of magic flowed over their skin, the pain of the cruciatus curse washing over them. Severus screams of agony reverberating in Harry's ears.**_

"_**Sssssurrender or he'll dieee at myyy handssss." Voldemort whispered, his tongue licking the shell of Harry's ear making him shiver in disgust.**_

_**xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**_

"Harry…Harry…" Severus' concerned voice broke through his dream, opening his eyes and flinging himself into the bemused potion master's arms, "Are you ok…oh Harry, why are you crying?"

"Sev…Sever…oh God Alexander wants you…memory… Amelia…nailed to the wall." Harry's hitching sobs making it hard to form the words. Severus tightening his embrace, his cheek against Harry and he was comforted by the feel of Severus' stubble rubbing his skin.

"Shhhh, it's ok…my Harry." Severus' tone calm and even, Harry relaxed in his arms, everything melting away in the man's strong clinch.

"How can I win?" Severus' eyes widened at Harry's words, "They're both mad men…one was bad enough… but two!" the hysterical edge was back, Severus hushed him by pressing his lips against his, the kiss soft and loving.

"Shhh, You will win… I know you will." the certainty in Severus' voice made Harry's heart beat faster, the kiss slow and tender began to become deeper. Harry licked along Severus' teeth, the potion master opening his mouth wider and slid his tongue against Harry's. The touch of lips never felt so integral and intimate before, Harry hyper-aware of Severus' breath flowing into his lungs. The smooth texture of his lips, the agile tongue mapping his mouth and Harry's own tongue returning the favour.

"I have faith in you, I love you." Severus muttered, the kiss taking over every fibre of Harry's being, the world ceasing to exist, nothing but the feel of Severus in his arms. The embrace carried on for several minutes, for Harry it could have been hours and it still wouldn't have been enough. Whimpering, he desperately fought to stay attached to the potion master as he pulled away to catch his breath. Severus looked down on him with sad eyes, his lips shiny in the candle light, Harry leaned up to lap at the potion master's lip. For a moment Severus allowed himself to be lured back into the kiss, his tongue duelling sensually with Harry's. Groaning , Severus reluctantly pulled from Harry's embrace and his face showed the remorse he felt at ending it. Dark eyes regarded Harry, a frown on his face at the tears still in Harry's eyes.

"My mom…I saw my mom." Harry blurted and pressed his head to Severus' chest as the new flood of tears brimmed in his eyes. Severus frozen at the words, his arms hanging by his side, the first sob falling from Harry's lips galvanised him to move, bringing his arms around the weeping teen.

"A dream, perhaps?" Severus whispered, Harry shook his head and murmured into his chest.

"I don't think it was a dream…she said that she was glad that you love me….she called you Princey." Severus gasped at the name, Harry looked into his eyes as they began to tear as well.

"Your mother's pet name for me," he muttered, a single tear fell down his cheek and Harry wiped it away, "Harry…I…"

"I know…she's forgiven you." Harry kissed the crying man, his lips brushing lightly against Severus' parted ones. Severus continued to sob in Harry's arms and he pressed tender kisses all over his face. Determined to show him that he was loved and forgiven for the past. Gradually the sobs tapered down to small hitches of breath, Severus returning the attention lavished on him, a brief press of his lips against Harry's.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore…it's time to know what we're dealing with." Harry closed his eyes, hoping that it would all go away and he would wake in Severus' warm bed, wrapped in his arms. Nodding his head and his heart falling at the prospect of the information that Dumbledore would give them.

**xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx**

The leather bit in her mouth muffled the moans spilling from Amelia's lips. Melodic clinking of the chains holding her in place filled the dungeon room. Lucius stood, his naked body glistening in the candle light as he watched Remus slowly sliding in and out of the gagged Vampire. His grey eyes drawn to the broken chains littering the floor, Remus initially reluctant to restrain the vampire, Amelia providing an impressive display of strength to prove that she could free herself at anytime.

"Mmmmm yes…feel so good." Remus' ragged breath making his voice strained. His thrusts deep and slow, the vampire writhing even with the chains binding her to the table. Seemingly determined to drive the wolf insane with desire, lifting her hips to allow him to slide deeper. The vision of Remus slick and rigid shaft breaching and disappearing inside her making Lucius' own cock leak with need. Taking a huge breath, sniffing as if scenting the air, amber eyes looked at Lucius and the wolf offered a sexy smile.

"Come here." he grunted, his normally placid voice brimming with power. Lucius found himself unable to resist, aware of unusual blue eyes watching his movements, his eyes glanced at Amelia and she began to bite through the gag. Teeth lengthening and the leather shredding under the tearing motion. Eyes flaring wide as Remus banished the bottom chains, pulled his cock out of her clenching body and flipped her over. She resisted the move, struggling against the chains and biting at the gag.

"NO!" Remus' commanding tone washing over Lucius, he let out a low moan and earning a kiss from the flushed wolf. Remus grabbed Amelia's hips, yanking her up, lifting and presenting her smooth buttocks for their perusal. Her head shaking as she demolished the leather bit in her mouth.

SMACK!

A deafening slap reverberated in the room and a cherry red handprint bloomed brightly on her silky, pale skin. The biting sound stopped, a muffled whimper of desire replacing it. Kissing Lucius harder, his tongue plunging into the flustered blonds' mouth at a rapid pace, Remus thrust himself back inside the keening girl. His thrusting motions matched by his plunging tongue, fucking Amelia and fucking Lucius' mouth at the same time. Lucius' head began to swim at the sound and sensation overload, a rough hand wrapping around his cock making him almost scream into Remus' grinning mouth. Slow, deliberate movements designed to tantalise and tease the moaning handsome blond, Lucius' began to thrust himself forward, fucking Remus' hand.

"Fuck her." Remus mouthed against his lips, withdrawing himself with a slick pop. The vampire bucked back, whimpering to be filled and Lucius took Remus' place immediately. Gasping as he slid into her tight heat, the clenching of her muscles as she grasped him made him want to thrust madly. Fighting the urges, he took a calming breath and looked into the knowing, smiling eyes of the wolf.

"Spank her…she's a bad girl." Remus' voice hitched while he spoke, Lucius surmised that he could literally hear the wolf's heart racing at the words he used.

SMACK!

A smaller red print appeared on the other buttock, the chains clinking violently as Amelia writhed beneath him, her muffled moans were of pleasure at the rough treatment. Encouraged by her response, Remus scored his nails down her back, the wolf's claws sharp and they drew blood quickly to the surface of her pale skin. The scent of blood mixing with the heady smell of sex that permeated the room. Amelia grasped him impossible tight, her muscles tightening and releasing at a steady pace, teasing him from inside.

"Oh… you teasing little slut!" Lucius almost shouted, his thrusts halted, the utterances falling from his mouth stunning the normally reserved man. Amelia turned her head to look at him, a frown on her face and passion in her eyes.

"MMMM your slut…your slut!" her muffled words distorted by the gag but understood by the two men. Lucius allowed himself to smile, leaning forward to lick along the welts decorating her back, the taste of her blood on his tongue setting his body on fire. Remus stepped behind him kissing and licking the nape of his neck, his cock pushing against the base of Lucius' spine encouraging the man to continue with his thrusts. Not requiring another reminder, Lucius began to thrust deep and hard into the smiling vampire, bliss on her face as she bucked back to meet his moves. Remus peppering his neck and face with feather like kisses, before pushing his tongue into Lucius' panting mouth.

"I want to fuck you." Remus breathed against his lips, licking Lucius' full bottom lip. Lucius shook his head, his grey eyes nervous and panicked. Remus frowned at the blonds' reaction, reaching to stroke the obviously distressed man, "Lucius…what's wrong?"

"I can't…I'm sorry," Lucius' voice trembled as he spoke, "I want you but I can't…I'm scared." the last two words spoken so quietly they could barely be heard. Amelia's head shot up and she turned her gaze to the shaking blond, the sound of chains breaking filled the room.

Lucius looked up, pulling back from the vampire and was immediately pulled into a tight hug by the vampire, the remnants of the metal restraints hanging limply from her wrists. Soft, understanding eyes stared deep into his watering grey ones, a gentle kiss from her lips making him sigh.

"Lucius," her voice low and husky made both men take a breath, the desire heating up the room around them, "We want you…any way we can have you, my love…no pressure…kiss me." she moaned and Lucius was powerless to resist, the sound of Remus' increased breathing behind him spurred him on devour her mouth. Strong hands ran down his spine, fingertips mapping every vertebrae and the blond shuddered with lust at the sensation.

"Mmmm kiss him wolf boy," Amelia whispered as she pulled her mouth away, Lucius' gasping lips instantly attacked by Remus, his tongue filling Lucius' mouth, "I like watching you…so beautiful together." she breathed, her fingers joining Remus' as the explored the blonds' writhing body, his flesh on fire with need.

**xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Harry walked as if heading to his doom, his steps heavy and Severus had to slow his strides to keep pace with the quiet teen. Touching Harry's hand to get his attention, the two stopped by the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry leaned to open the door, Severus stopped him, pulling him into warm hug.

"No matter what he says…I will be there for you," Severus spoke in low, rich tones and his lips brushed against Harry's cheek, "Remember that…no matter what."

"Ahhh Gentleman," Dumbledore stood in the doorway watching the men, his twinkling eyes shining brightly, Harry wanted to hit him for disturbing the moment, "I trust you are both rested?" amusement flared in his eyes as he moved to allow the men to enter. Harry nearly laughed out loud when he heard Severus whisper about bloody house elves.

"Please take a seat, my boy," Harry flopped down in the huge armchair directly by the fire, the heat did nothing to disperse the chill that he felt, frightened of what he was about to be told, "Severus, would you like a drink…fire whisky perhaps?"

_It must be bad if he's getting out the whisky._

Severus shook his head, sitting on the chair next to Harry, his hand reached across to touch and reassure him. His dark eyes fixed on him, the love in them helping him to relax.

"So, what has he done?" Severus was the one to ask the question, Dumbledore's face fell and the twinkle abruptly faded from his eyes.

"Severus, what do you know about horcruxes?" Harry looked at the potion master who was deathly white at the words, tightening his grip on Severus' fingers offering his own reassurance.

"I can't believe that he has succeeded!" disbelief evident in Severus' loud voice, his face stunned and fearful.

"Not only succeeded, my boy, but seven times." Severus grasped Harry's hand painfully tight and he gasped.

"Seven, how is that possible?" Harry was bewildered by the conversation, what were horcruxes and why was seven unbelievable.

"What is a horcrux?" Harry asked, the two professors suddenly remembered he was in the room with them.

Dumbledore offered him a glass of fire whisky earning a stunned look from the potion master, Harry took a sip and grimaced at the taste. Dumbledore seemed at loss of how to proceed with the matter at hand, Severus plucked the glass from Harry's fingers and downed the contents in one swallow.

"Let me tell you about soul magic…" Dumbledore began.

**xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx**

Draco stirred, the warm sheets against his skin and the cool body of Saul next to him brought him back to a waking state. Nestling up to the vampire, opening his eyes to take in the handsome sleeping man lying in bed with him, his heart beating at the memory of Saul being inside him.

"Hello beautiful." the vampire's voice was husky as he spoke, his eyes still closed and a serene smile on his face.

"How?" Draco frowned, the vampire pulled him into his arms, Draco rested his head on the vampire's cold chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Draco lifted his head to stare in to those deep hazel eyes, the vampire brushing his lips against Draco's, "Its beating faster as we speak." his voice was full of fun. Draco decided to play with him, his tongue lapping at Saul's and the vampire deepened the kiss. Nipping lightly at the vampire's bottom lip earning a tight squeeze when Saul pulled him closer, Draco's heart hammering in his chest at the feel of his naked flesh.

"Draco…my Draco…keep kissing me like that and I'll have to ravish you." Saul's words made the blond moan and his cock firmed to full hardness. The vampire's eye flared yellow and his fangs lengthened, his nostrils flaring as the scent of Draco's arousal reached him.

"Yes,oh yes…touch me…fuck me!" Draco begged, rutting against the vampire's smooth unblemished skin, his cock rubbing against Saul's now rigid shaft.

"My Draco…how about you ravish me?" Draco's eyes widened at the offer spilling from the man's mouth, his cock twitched and began to leak with desire earning a smile from Saul.

"I…you want me to fuck you?" Saul laughed at his nervous tone, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Reaching down with his experienced hand to lead Draco's fingers down to his length, the blond moaning into the kiss as he wrapped his fingers around the turgid cock. Saul bucked his hips slightly at the feel of Draco's trembling fingers circling and dipping behind his balls, the vampire almost shouting his pleasure as Draco tapped his twitching pucker. Emboldened by the reactions of the older man, Draco pressed one of his fingers against his entrance, testing the resistance and surprised when the ring refused to yield to him.

"I've never let anyone inside me," Saul's voice usually so strong was soft and embarrassed, Draco overwhelmed by the idea of being his first devoured his mouth in a heated kiss, "I want you to be my first, my Draco." Saul whispered when the kiss finally broke apart.

"I'll make it good for you…like you made it for me." Draco assured him, licking at the vampire's swollen bottom lip begging for entrance, the vampire granted it immediately, opening his mouth for Draco to bestow a toe curling kiss. All the while, Draco's fingers gently caressed his virgin entrance, rubbing behind his balls in a soft circular motion, the pressure against the smooth skin of perineum making the vampire see stars. Draco muttered a spell against his lips and Saul whimpered at the sensation of his insides being coated with warm lubricant, his moans spilling into Draco's hot mouth.

"Oh..Draco…that's…oh…" Draco smiled against his lips, one of his circling fingers dipped past the tight ring of muscle and both men moaned at the feel. Draco's finger surrounded by the smooth, cool velvet tunnel and Saul gasped at the warmth of Draco touching inside him.

"Relax..let me in." Draco whispered before he kissed the vampire, his arousal increasing as the vampire made needy groans while he mapped the channel with his finger, one replaced with two, spreading and testing the tightness. Saul relaxed into the sensations, his muscles loosening under Draco's caresses and he widened his legs to allow Draco to press deeper with his fingers.

"Draco…please…I can't wait…now." Saul cried, tilting his hips as Draco crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate.

"I don't want to hurt you." Draco moaned, his tongue lapping across Saul's panting mouth, the vampire sucked on the end of his tongue and pulled him to lie between his legs.

"You won't…I heal fast." Saul placed kisses along Draco's neck and the blond pulled his fingers free with a slick pop, immediately pressing the dripping head of his cock against the clenching entrance. The tip sliding a fraction of an inch inside the cool channel, Draco bit his lips to hold in the shout of pleasure, Saul arched his back and grabbed his firm buttocks to drive him inside.

"FUCK!" Saul moaned, his face flushed and his body spasming around Draco's shaft. The blond unmoving, frightened to hurt the vampire and fighting the urge to come. Draco watched the vampire, his eyes closed and his lips parted, Draco noticed his fangs were lengthened. Hazel eyes opened, his smile was dreamy and full of bliss, he leaned up to kiss Draco's gasping mouth.

"Move." he whispered and Draco obeyed, withdrawing his length till the tip was teasing the entrance, the ring of muscle grasping him and trying to pull back. Unable to stop himself, Draco slammed himself forward and Saul let out a shout of desire, the noise all the incentive Draco needed to begin fucking the vampire, hard and fast.

"Yes, yes, yes." Saul chanted, his lips licking every inch of skin he could reach as he spoke, a fang scraped Draco's shoulder and the teen bucked hard at the feeling.

"Bite me!" Draco moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. Saul smiled and lapped at the pulse point in his neck, his own cock rigid against Draco's stomach, drawn tight with need.

"Yes…touch me." Saul begged, his tongue instantly back to tracing along Draco's slender throat. The blond looked down and berated himself for not thinking about the vampire's pleasure. His fingers wrapped around the long, rampant cock and he moaned at the feel of the smooth skin under his fingertips. Saul's mouth latched onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, the sharp sting sending a fire of pleasure through Draco's blood. Stroking the vampire's cock in time with his thrusts, Draco felt the tell tale sign of his approaching climax, fighting to stave off until Saul had reached his release.

The first drop of blood to touch his tongue started Saul's orgasm, his cock firming beyond normal hardness, seeming to expand before his balls erupted over Draco's caressing fingers. Lapping at the spill from the bite, his saliva helping the cut to heal, moaning into Draco's shoulder , the feel of his slick emission cool against his stomach.

The tightening of Saul around the base of his cock and the fluttering of the surrounding muscles was too much for the teen. Draco roared hoarsely as he poured himself into the clenching body beneath him. Breathless and gasping at the intensity he collapsed on top of the blissful vampire, the cool skin feeling heavenly against his own overheated flesh.

"Bravo…nicely done." Amelia's sweet voice echoed in the room, Draco buried his face in Saul's shoulder, refusing to look at her. Face flaming at the knowledge that she was no doubt in the company of his father.

"Draco…I think we need a talk." Lucius' clipped tones filled the bedchamber.

**xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx **

"So what you're trying to tell me is that he split his soul," Harry glared at Dumbledore, who had the decency to flinch under the gaze, "Basically I can't kill him until they're destroyed…is that right!" his voice was getting louder and louder, the anger brimming again.

"The order are searching for them as we speak, Harry.. calm down." Dumbledore soothed, Harry paced back and forth.

"How long….how long have you known?"

"Harry…that's not important…we have to think about how we will deal with this."

"NOT IMPORTANT!" the light in the room flared along with the fire, Severus flinched as Harry's magic sparked wildly in the room.

"I hoped I could deal with it," Dumbledore lowered his eyes, lifting his hand to show the withered and blackened fingers, Severus rushed to the professor, "I was wrong." his voice trembled, Severus grabbed his hand, firing different questions at the older wizard. Harry stood listening and was stunned when he realised what the professor was saying to the potion master.

"You fool, you thought you could destroy it," Severus' tone was annoyed and full of sorrow, Dumbledore patted his hand with affection, his eyes asking an unspoken question, Severus sighed, "Not long…weeks maybe months."

Harry stumbled back, his head swimming when the words uttered sunk in. His voice shaking and tears falling freely, kneeling at the professor's feet.

"Please…don't say it…Severus…please help him." Severus turned away and Harry could see tears in his eyes. Shaking his head, Severus approached the fireplace, shoulders slumped with defeat.

"It's too late, my boy," Dumbledore patted the top of Harry's head and the boy sobbed, his face pressed into the wizard's robes, "Harry, you will defeat him…I know it."

"Tell me what to do…I don't know what to do!" Harry's tone had an hysterical edge to it. Severus immediately by his side, soothing him with soft hands, holding the teen in his arms while the weeping subsided.

The sound of the door opening alerted them to the presence of the others, Lucius, Remus and Amelia stood surveying the scene with confusion. Draco stood behind with Saul, his eyes lowered and his face flaming with mortification.

"What's happening?" Remus asked, approaching the distressed Harry, his words muffled by Severus robes but clear enough to be heard.

"Dying…he's dying…Tonks is dead…I can't do this….I can't." Remus flinched at the mention of Tonks, Amelia swooped down to the crying teen, her voice strong and powerful.

"You will do this!" she lifted his head to look into her eyes, Severus shouted at her to leave him alone, "It's your destiny…don't fight what's meant to happen…good will always prevail." Harry shook his head at her words. Understanding and gentleness in her eyes, she stroked his cheek, "Harry, you're a fighter…fight for your Severus…fight for the life you deserve."

"Dumbledore," Harry's voice cracked and a fresh wave of tears fell from his wild green eyes, Severus holding him as he shook with grief, "Everyone I care about dies!"

Amelia looked at the pale older wizard, Remus staring at him with stunned, distraught eyes. She stood, glancing briefly at Saul who nodded his agreement.

"How do you feel about becoming one of the undead, old man?" she asked.


	27. Chapter 27

**thanks to everyone following this epic length story...i never planned for it to go on this long...but i'm loving the twists and turns i find myself taking...;)**

**Warnings...violence, m/m sex, bondage, spanking ;)**

Dumbledore offered the smiling vampire a dazzling one of his own, the twinkle bright in his eyes. Harry let out a huge sigh of relief, clasping Severus' hand with joy, his heart dropping as Dumbledore spoke. His voice relaxed, no trace of uncertainty and he briefly looked at Harry with a sad expression.

"While I appreciate the offer, dear girl I must decline…immortality holds no interest to me," Harry heard a shout of despair and realised that it came from him, Severus held his hand tightly, his own dark eyes unreadable, "Harry, my boy…I do not want to become a vampire."

Amelia scowled, her eyes watching with a rapidly growing annoyance and Remus touched her gently on the arm, shaking his head at her. She shook his hand off, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed in the wolf's eyes and her own eyes narrowed at the headmaster.

"Being a vampire beneath you?" her voice was soft but Harry could hear the hint of power in her sweet tones, an angry edge that tempered her innocent appearance, "That's how the fucking Ministry view us…shit beneath their feet!" the venom in her voice stunned Harry, having only seen it once before in the clearing.

"You misunderstand me, I mean no disrespect," Dumbledore looked truly remorseful, Amelia stood unmoved by the man's apparent sincerity, "I do not want to live forever…surely you can understand that?" his words must have touched a nerve with the vampire, her unusual eyes lowered and she walked away from him to stand by Fawkes. The phoenix leaned for her to touch its feathers, preening when she stroked and caressed the bright plumage.

"What do you mean about the Ministry?" Draco asked, curiosity winning out over the tenseness in the room. Saul gently squeezed his hand, his eyes fixed on the blonds' Harry noted that Lucius visibly stiffened at the tender display.

_Still not entirely happy about Draco and Saul together._

The hazel eyed Vampire answered the question when Amelia made no move to respond, her eyes staring in the phoenix's as if they shared a silent communication.

"We have no rights, the Ministry view us as vermin…Draco, we've been allowed to stay because we serve a purpose at the moment," Draco's eyes widened, Saul pressed a tiny kiss to the side of his down turned mouth, "Once Voldemort has been destroyed …we will be expected to leave."

"That can't be true!" Harry shouted, unable to fathom the Ministry's attitude to the vampires, who were risking their own lives to protect and fight for the light.

"Harry," Amelia's voice was quiet and thoughtful, she looked at him with kind expression, clearly moved by Harry's upset, "It's ok…we've learned to live with it…vampires are killers…those like Alexander are all the Ministry see when they look at us….cold blooded murderers because that's what we are." her tone was matter of fact and calm, though she refused to make eye contact with anyone while she spoke.

"You're not like him! I saw what he did to you!" Harry cried and Amelia paled at his words, Remus' amber eyes flicked to Harry, bewilderment and apprehension on his face, "Oh God…he crucified you." Amelia shook her head at him and her eyes beseeched him to stop.

"Shhh Harry…stop!" she crossed the room, her arms coming around him as the shock at what he had seen finally hit him. His body shaking, the images of the torture that she must have suffered at his hands playing over and over in his mind. Two words echoing loudly and repeatedly in his thoughts.

_Three years …three years…three years._

"Three years!" Harry howled, Severus watched with a pale and shocked expression as if unsure how to handle the emotional outburst. Amelia lifted Harry's face for his eyes to meet hers, letting out a slight sigh and stroking his cheek.

"Harry, now is not the time," she was deliberately avoiding the intrigued, narrowed eyes gazes emerging from Lucius and Remus, "The past is the past…I've had time to move past it," she let out a tiny huff of laughter, but it was clear she didn't find it funny, "That's the thing about immortality…you have time to put things in perspective."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" it was Lucius that broached the subject, his grey eyes fixed on Amelia and his face pale, showing that he suspected what Harry was about to reveal. She shook her head at Harry, whispering to him in a low hushed and slightly panicked voice.

"Harry…please don't…" there must have been something in Harry's eyes, a look of horror or stunned disbelief that made Lucius pale further, Remus approached the vampire. Everyone shocked as she moved away from the wolf, eyes dark and hardened.

"Amelia...please." Remus begged, sensing that the vampire had emotionally detached herself from the conversation.

"The subject is not up for discussion." voice harsh, jaw set with determination and her eyes not looking at them. Saul let go of Draco's hand, reaching out to her and his own hurt expression grew as she failed to acknowledge him.

The mood in the room was reaching breaking point, Lucius and Remus frozen to the spot, faces reflected the misery they both felt. Severus viewed the vampire with understanding, sad eyes and Harry's heart dropped at the realisation that they had so much in common, having both suffered at the hands of a mad man. The flare of the floo made Harry jump, the atmosphere emotionally charged and on edge. Kingsley appeared, his face drawn and worried, Harry noticed that he was carrying two wrapped box in his hands.

"Presents?" Dumbledore asked, his voice light-hearted as if trying to diffuse the situation.

"They just arrived…we can't open them," he looked at Remus and Amelia, "We've checked them for dark spells and can't detect anything."

"So, who are they from?" Remus looked bemused, shrugging his shoulders.

"Voldemort," Kingsley muttered, handing the elaborately wrapped packages to Remus and Amelia, "They're addressed to you."

"Don't!" Lucius grabbed Remus' hand to stop the man from touching the package, "It could be a portkey!" Kingsley shook his head, insisting that all the necessary checks had been carried out but the boxes would only open for the intended person.

Remus tentatively touched the box, its red and gold paper strangely filled Harry with apprehension, suddenly frightened by the contents. A small note was attached, the note sprang open as Remus tapped it with his finger. Everyone took a collective breath, Lucius had his hand resting at the base of Remus' spine reassuring himself and the wolf.

"Dear Remus, I know that Tonks would have wanted to you have this," his voice shook and his face drained of colour, "You always did hold her heart." as he spoke the last word, the box unfolded itself, Harry gagged as the smell escaped. A red blood stained lump of flesh lay in the box, Harry could make out different parts but had to look away as he recognised what it was.

"Is that a heart?" Draco asked, his voice unsteady as he fought his nausea.

"It's hers." Remus whispered, anguish and horror in his tone, Lucius waved his wand and banished the sight of the bloody heart from everyone's view. Pulling the distraught man into his arms, whispering to him and pressing comforting kisses to his brow.

Amelia was tracing the bright bow on the top of the box, her eyes filled with intrigue and nervousness. Flinching a fraction as the bow unwrapped itself, a note unfolding into her hands. She lifted it, reading the contents and her eye fluttered shut, a single tear falling down her cheek. Saul crossed the room, pulling the note from her hand, frowning as he read the words.

"I don't understand," eyes looking at her, she shook her head and Harry noticed that she was trembling, "What does this mean?"

"Read it!" Severus complained, his arms holding Harry close, body tense evidently expecting some kind of trouble.

"My love…be with me…don't make me break my promise." Saul looked mystified at the words, Harry let out a low moan and tensed in Severus' arms. The box unfolded itself to reveal a small child's teddy bear, the bear covered with blood. The intent of the message clear to Harry and Amelia, join Alexander or he would start murdering children.

"They have to know everything." Harry insisted to the despairing vampire, Lucius and Remus seemed reluctant to touch her and this seemed to annoy the potion master.

"Don't you care!" his voice deep with anger, "She needs you!"

"He did this," Amelia's quiet voice spoke, pointing to the boxes, "He would find it amusing…do you see why I choose to forget the past?"

"He didn't break his promise?" remembering back to the dream he had, both he and Voldemort assuming that Amelia had nearly killed him for breaking his word.

"No…I had always intended to kill him," she smiled for a moment, "I bided my time…waiting for the right moment."

"Egypt?" Harry aware now that the room was silent, listening to their conversation. Catching a glimpse of Remus wiping his tearing eyes and leaning into Lucius' touch, both men staring at the vampire.

"Ahhh.. you have found out a lot about me…arrogance, Alex had it in spades," she smiled, remembering back, "He taught me everything…how to fight, hunt and eventually how to read and write in five different languages."

"He said he should have never taken you there?"

"I became intrigued by Egyptian culture, the myths and legends…magic," offering Harry a small smile, looking around at the men in the room, "Something that you should all understand…there were ancient rituals…the consort ritual is one of them," she allowed herself a brief glance at the two men, "I discovered a myth about a magical dagger that could kill vampires," Saul gasped at the words, "I persuaded him to take me."

"Show me." Dumbledore suddenly spoke, his voice brimming with authority.

"Why?"

"I think we need to see," he indicated to Lucius and Remus, "You have some things that need to be faced together." his voice softened at the last word. Lucius holding Remus' hand walked to the vampire, both men opened their arms and enveloped the girl in a tight embrace. Harry caught some of their words to the vampire.

"Please forgive us…you need to trust us…it won't change how we feel." the two men's' voice were intermixed as they spoke, the sentiments mirrored by each other. Amelia closed her eyes, leaning into the understanding and loving touches being bestowed on her, a soft sigh and her voice was a mere whisper.

"Okay…I'll show you." Dumbledore lightly stroked her brow with the tip of his wand, the mist swirling and twirling around as he reached for the viewing bowl.

Severus held Harry close, breathing him in and kissing the top of his head. His tone low and the words meant only for him. Harry felt his heart flutter while the potion master spoke in his ear, the feel of his breath like a caress over his skin.

"Are you sure you want to see?" he kissed the shell of Harry's ear earning a shiver from him at the sensation, Harry nodded, "You're still a boy…I hate you having to experience this."

"Not a boy…stopped being a boy when Voldemort returned," Harry felt the stab of despair at the memory of Cedric and Sirius, Severus held him tighter, "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you." Severus breathed and Harry loved that there was absolutely no hesitation from the stoic man, his heart on his sleeve when it came to his love for him.

"What's going on?" Ron's worried face suddenly appeared from behind the door, followed by a concerned Hermione. They both studied the scene, their faces dropping at the sombre mood, Hermione's eyes drawn to the bloody bear discarded on the floor.

"I think that this is something that they do not need to see?" Remus focused his gaze on Dumbledore, the older wizard looked Amelia.

"If we're going to fight together…then they need to know everything about him…me." her voice was resigned, forlorn and held a hint of desolation.

"I have to agree Headmaster, they are no longer children," Severus' eyes lit briefly on Draco, the blond in Saul's reassuring arms, "They will face absolute evil on the battlefield." both men looked at each other, their faces grave and filled with silent knowledge. With soundless trepidation they approached the pensieve, Harry gripping Severus' hand tighter and the potion master pulled him close to his body, the touch of the man's warmth instantly relaxing Harry's nerves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The feel of summer heat drifted over Harry's skin, opening his squeezed shut eyes to look at everyone else. Ron and Hermione's eyes open with wonder and awe at the sights before them. A lavish palace before them, ornately decorated and splendid in its refinery. Everyone turned to look at Amelia who stood staring at the room with the same wonder. Realising that she was being scrutinised, she glanced at them all with a shrug of her shoulders.**_

"_**Forgotten how beautiful it was," she narrowed her eyes as two men entered the room, a tall dark skinned man and Alexander, both men laughing and in deep conversation, "Ok, brief history lesson, the fifth crusade had just been unsuccessful," taking in the incredulous stares from Dumbledore and Severus, "Its 1223 AD, Russia had just been invaded so I used our need to leave as an excuse to visit."**_

"_**The dagger?" Harry asked, she nodded and tilted her head towards the door. All of them surprised as a black haired Amelia entered the room, dressed in fine ivory silken robes, the material almost sheer enough to see through, the drape of the fabric like a second skin. Heavy eye make up exaggerating her unusual eyes and her pale skin seeming to glow, Lucius let out a appreciative gasp at her breath taking appearance.**_

"_**You called for me, my lord." her voice strong but with a hint of subservience, Harry looked at the present day vampire with stunned eyes, Amelia merely watched the display unfolding.**_

_**Alexander's gaze crawled over her, the lust shining in his blue eyes and she offered him a sweet, seductive glimmer of a smile. The man sitting next to him appeared unimpressed with the display.**_

"_**The Ruler at the time…he wanted our help to stay in power but despised our kind," a small laugh emerged, all eyes on her as she continued, "What he didn't realise is that Alexander intended to take power."**_

"_**Mmm yes my love…our host here has yet to experience your vast skills," he leered at her and turned to look at the man to his right, "I thought that she might dance for you." past Amelia narrowed her eyes just briefly, everyone watching caught the expression but Alexander showing off his toy, missed the look of annoyance.**_

_**The silent man clapped his hands, the large doors opening to allow three men to enter, young and handsome carrying instruments. The first began to play, his flute haunting and melodic, joined by another and then a strangely shaped guitar. All the men in the room and watching the memory as Amelia began to sway to the music, a slight move to the hips slowly building into a undulating rhythm. The fabric clinging as she moved, her body graceful and Harry thought that she would have made a wonderful dancer. Remus couldn't take his eyes of her as she sashayed across the room, her hand gliding over her skin without touching, the movements sensual. Her eyes closed, a moment of bliss on her face the music seeming to wash over her, the increased tempo reflected in her steps. Lights from the torches in the room shining on her body and the material shimmered, revealing her naked smooth flesh underneath.**_

"_**Yes." Alexander whispered, the word heated and dripping with barely contained need. Harry swallowed the bile rising in his throat and looked at the man, stunned when he saw his face. The vampire watching her with lust in his eyes, naked unadulterated desire but something else was clear in his gaze, Harry shocked by the look of love glowing in the deep blue depths.**_

_He loves her_

_**The thought took Harry's breath away, his mind jumbled and confused at the myriad of emotions the look was churning up in him. Severus stroked the back of his hand, the soft caress setting Harry's heart on fire with desire. Taken aback by the sudden understanding he felt for the vampire, hating to admit to himself that he could almost sympathise with his predicament. Knowing what it felt like to want someone so much, the need that would build and push aside all rational thought.**_

"_**No…its not love," Amelia suddenly whispered in his ear as if she had read his mind, Harry so consumed with his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed her cross the room to speak to him, "It was never love…he doesn't know what love is…just power over someone." she spoke, her voice soft, "Needing someone should never be about having control over them, what you have is love." she pressed a small kiss to his cheek and then one to Severus', the potion master blushed.**_

_**All eyes returned to the sight of Amelia dancing closer to the men, the fabric of her sheer gown moved to reveal a bejewelled dagger strapped to her thigh and Harry's heart skipped a beat, suspecting what they were about to witness.**_

"_**Isn't she truly breathtaking?" Alexander murmured to the man by his side, his blue eyes never leaving Amelia, seemingly unconcerned about the dagger. Lifting a finger to beckon her closer, she shook her head and smiled at him, a trace of seduction in the grin as she moved closer to the three musicians.**_

"_**Such pretty eyes," she whispered, body dangerously close to one of the young man, his dark eyes shy and nervous, "Don't be afraid…I don't bite." she laughed, hand stroking his arm and he dropped the flute, the music coming to an abrupt stop.**_

"_**Tell them to leave." Alexander ordered the man, who dismissed his words, watching the scene with avid eyes. Amelia pressed a soft kiss to the pale young boy, his eyes wide with lust and terror.**_

"_**Enough!" Alexander roared, the boy jumped and stumbled backwards falling to the floor. His friends grabbing and lifting him up, their eyes on their master who nodded and they ran from the room.**_

"_**Come here!" Alexander's voice full of authority, they watched with disgust as he reached down to free his cock from its confines, the shaft solid with need. His host shocked at the display, but Harry saw the brief flare of desire as he avoiding looking at the naked vampire and looked at Amelia.**_

"_**NOW!" his tone commanding, Amelia merely smiled at him and slowly approached, lifting her gown above her head. Smooth, creamy white skin revealed, naked beneath the sheath, the light catching the jewelled knife. The man to his right gasped at the stunning sight , Harry found himself looking at the others, Hermione pink with embarrassment and wide eyed Ron flustered. Remus and Lucius breathing heavily, desire clear in their eyes.**_

"_**Kiddies may want to look away now," Amelia offered, taking in their obvious unease at the display, "It gets worse." she looked at Saul, the hazel eyed vampire staring at her like they had never met before. Hurt in his eyes at being uninformed about her history. Draco sensed his upset and entwined their fingers, squeezing his hand and giving him a breath taking smile.**_

_**The naked girl climbed upon the smirking vampire's lap, a pout on her lips and her voice breathy with lust. Alexander moaned at her words, wrapping his fingers up in her hair and pulling her mouth close to his as she spoke.**_

"_**I'm sorry, my lord…what can I do to make you happy?"**_

"_**Remus, Lucius…please don't watch." Amelia's voice suddenly echoed in the room, the two men looking at the girl and her expression was one of apprehension. A low grunt filled the room, everyone's attention drawn back to the sight, Amelia winced as she watched. Alexander lifted the naked Amelia and slammed her down on his length. Stunned silence deafening in its abruptness, the naked vampire writhed on his cock, her moans filling the room and Remus turned away, his amber eyes brimming with jealousy.**_

"_**Good girl," Alexander groaned, hands gripping her hips tightly, she leaned to the side to include the man watching, his own hands gripping his throne with a tight grasp. Her lips brushed against his and he moaned, releasing his grip to touch her skin. "My love, now." Alexander whispered, a flash of steel and the man screamed into her mouth.**_

"_**God!" Hermione screeched, turning her head away and flying into Ron's arms, his face pale. The smell of blood drifting through the room, interlaced with something that made Harry's mouth fill with saliva as he fought not to vomit. The host's intestines unravelling onto the floor beneath his feet, Amelia pulled back and her hand was soaked with blood.**_

"_**Very good." Alexander praised her, thrusting up and his movements did not slow, even with the moans of agony spilling from the dying man's lips. Harry stared at the silent Amelia, her eyes fixed on herself as she allowed him to fuck her.**_

"_**I love you." Alexander murmured, Amelia's face changed, her look reflected by the watching vampire, eyes fluttered shut and pure hatred twisted her features. A glint of steel, swiping down with inhuman speed and Amelia rode the bucking, roaring vampire. His cheek open, a flap revealing the teeth set in the jaw beneath. Amelia's own face splashed with blood, pulling her hand back and plunging the dagger into his neck with great force.**_

"_**Guh..guh." his vocal chords damaged, his eyes wide and full of shock. Amelia continued to stay on his lap, his struggles weakening as his blood erupted from the severed artery, the sickening noise of the blade moving through flesh and bone assaulted Harry's ears. Turning away and burying his face in Severus' chest, the sound on the potion master's erratic heart beat showing him that he was also horrified.**_

"_**I hate you." she whispered, leaning forward as she yanked the knife to the side, practically severing his head. Her eyes hard and cold, a shiver travelled up everyone's spine at the look on her face.**_

_**BANG!**_

_**A loud collision against the closed doors made everyone jump, the door swung open to reveal guards, both human and vampire. Disengaging herself, the blood stained Amelia turned to peruse them, reaching down to pull Alexander's sword from the sheath on his side. The gurgles still spilling from the vampire, his fingers trying to hold in his blood as it spurted to the floor. Taking a slow unneeded breath, Amelia stepped down and stalked towards the guards.**_

"_**What are you waiting for?" she asked.**_

The room came back into focus as the memory faded, his eyes and everyone else's on the quiet vampire. Her gaze fixed on Remus and Lucius, fear in her unusual orbs, she made a move towards them. Taking in the looks on the two men's face, her eye brimmed with tears, nodding her head at them and moving away. Harry's gaze on the Remus, the wolf pale, shaking with his eyes full of disgust, Lucius silent and his eyes lowered.

"What?" Harry asked, stunned at the rejection by the two men. Amelia shook her head at him, a single tear falling from her eye. Saul moved to speak to her, his arms outstretched to give her comfort.

"No…I don't…" she glanced at the bloody bear on the floor, voice steady but with hint of anguish, "Horcruxes…what are they?"

Dumbledore appeared shocked by the change of subject, all eyes suddenly back on the older wizard. The mood sombre, Ron holding Hermione close to him, her face pressed to his neck, eyes darting to watch Dumbledore as he explained what he had told Harry. Frustrated, Harry paced back and forth, his eyes on the two men, anger burning deep inside at the reaction. Severus' voice interrupted the older wizard, excitement in the tone.

"Nagini!…the bloody snake's one of them!" everyone speaking at once, offering their opinions.

"How are we going to get near enough to it?" Harry enquired, his eyes on the potion master.

"I may be able…"

"NO!" Harry shouted, the room silenced with his cry, "You'll be killed…wait until the battle, then we'll think of a way."

"Severus, Harry is right," Dumbledore spoke silencing the dark eyed man before he had a chance to argue, "We will think of another way."

Severus stood, face thunderous and his eyes filled with fire at being ordered by these two men. Stalking from the room, leaving a stunned Harry to stand watching his retreating back.

"Shit!" Harry looked at Dumbledore, the old man gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded for him to follow. Harry, desperate to pursue the man but needing to do something else before he left. Approaching Remus and Lucius, the two men pensive and quiet, both standing by the fireplace appearing to be deep in thought.

"What are you doing?" his tone harsh as he addressed them, amber and grey eyes met his blazing verdant stare, "You have no idea what he did to her!"

"I…" Remus seemed unable to speak, tears in his eyes and Harry felt his despair, having misread the two men, "I hated him touching her!" Lucius finished Remus' thoughts.

"Tell her that," he looked up to call the vampire over, meeting Saul's concerned eyes, "Where is she?" Remus and Lucius looked up with frantic eyes, Saul glared at them.

"She's gone back to the camp…the troops need organising," another look aimed at the men, softening when he saw the genuine sorrow in their eyes, "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Go Harry, we'll look for her," Remus spoke, his voice tired, Lucius wrapped his arm around his shoulder and finished his sentence for him, "I think we have a lot of grovelling to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran, passing students who tried to stop and talk to him, shrugging them off and refusing to talk. Tentatively, he opened the door, the snake design offering him a remorseful look and he realised that this was not going to be easy.

"Get out!" Severus thundered, slamming book back on the shelves, his back to Harry.

"Severus…please…I don't want you to ge…"

"I said get out, leave, depart, remove yourself from my sight!" the venom in his tone sent a chill down Harry's spine.

"You're being ridiculous!" Harry shouted, his own voice high with annoyance.

"RIDICULOUS! THE ONLY RIDICULOUS THING I'VE DONE IS GET INVOLVED WITH YOU!" Harry felt the floor give out beneath him, Severus' eyes cold and burning with anger.

"You don't mean that." Harry's voice so quiet, afraid of the answer.

"Get out, I'm sick of everyone making decisions for me!" Severus turned away from him, organising his desk and clearly dismissing him.

Harry's legs feel like jelly as he tried to walk to the man, heart breaking into a million pieces at the finality of the words. Soft exhales echoed in his ears, Severus taking slow breaths and his body tense. Unable to walk away, Harry pressed himself against the potion master's back, arms wrapping around his middle.

"I'm not telling you what to do…Christ Severus, if you died I'd want to die too." Harry whispered, the man tensed in his arms, the exhales hitching.

"I can't keep serving two, no three masters, my life is not my own." his words like a vice on his Harry's heart.

"You want me to let you go?" Harry's words cracked as his tears began to fall, Severus span around, his own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I…I shouldn't have said that," Severus watched as Harry began to sob, pulling the man into his arms, "Harry…I love you, I was angry." Severus pressed a kiss to his streaming eyes, touching one eyelid then the other, the brief press of his soft lips making Harry's breath quicken.

"No masters…you'll have no masters," Harry whispered, leaning into the embrace, "I don't own you, I love you." Severus' eyes closed at the words, his lips parted and Harry took it as an invitation, sliding his tongue into the man's mouth.

"Mmmm, maybe just you as my master." Severus murmured against Harry's lips, the offer made Harry's cock firm and fill instantly. Dark eyes flaring with lust stared deeply into Harry's questioning ones, quirking his eyebrow and Harry deepened the kiss.

"Your master," Harry mumbled, his tongue lapping along the full bottom lip of the gasping man, Severus nodded frantically, his hands touching Harry's shoulder and sliding down to his arms. Yanking him closer, grunts of desire spilling from their lips as their cloth covered erections rubbed alongside one another. Severus, the first to break the kiss, his chest heaving and his pupils blown with arousal. Images of the fantasy Harry had witnessed flashed in his head ,grabbing the potion master by the back of the neck, tugging his mouth back to his and devouring him. Surprising the man when he pulled away, spinning Severus around, his chest to his back and slamming him forward over his desk. Harry's heart was thudding wildly, his mouth dry as he took control of the dark eyed older wizard.

"I like the sound of being your master," he leaned down to nip at Severus' ear, "Think of a safe word." Severus' eyes widened, Harry waited for him to push him away instead the man whimpered, bucking back and rubbing his arse against Harry's confined cock.

"Potion." Severus whispered, swivelling his hips. The pressure building against Harry's length was making his mind jumbled, stunned at Severus agreeing to the new game. Harry's mind flicked back to when he realised that he like the idea of Domination.

**Flashback**

"**Come on Harry, there must be someone that you like?" Ron enquired, his eyes wide with interest, the dorm room quiet. Just the two of them, the subject of girls had come up, Harry still not honest with his friend had tried to avoid the questions.**

"**Nobody really," Harry lied, the vision of Snape in his black robes entered his head, the man's voice washing over him, "No-ones caught my eye." laughing inside at the shock his friend would have if he knew.**

"**I read this magazine that talked about different things you can do," Ron's tone was hushed and excited, "You know sex stuff….kinky stuff." his face flamed at his words. Harry felt the heat rising on his own face, trying to relax and act nonchalant about it.**

"**Like what?" Harry asked, Ron looked at the door as if afraid someone would come in then reached under his bed and pulled out a magazine. The cover made Harry's heart race, a man in black leather, a busty blonde tied up at his feet.**

"**Where did you get this?" Ron blushed and mumbled something about under George's bed.**

"**This stuff is really dirty." Ron whispered, his voice excited and apprehensive. Harry grabbed the book and flicked through it, the pictures pretty tame really. Various leather and rubber clad models in different poses, what made Harry's skip was the images of the whips, paddles and restraints.**

"**See kinky, imagine tying someone up…the girl would have to really trust you."**

"**Isn't there some word or something?" Harry scanned the text, stories from the readers filling the page, their own experiences gracing the magazine.**

"**Yeah, a safe word or something like that…just in case you don't like it." Ron pointed to the article about non verbal indicators, used when someone is gagged or incapable of speaking, "Bloody hell…wonder what it would be like to spank someone or bite them…weird." he laughed and the book was discarded. For Harry though, the images remained ingrained in his mind. Certain that he would want to be the one in control and knowing that the one person he truly wanted would never allow that.**

**End of flashback**

The utterance of the safe word from Severus' lips made Harry moan with barely contained need. Thrusting forward and slamming his shaft against Severus' firm buttocks, the potion master whimpered.

"Incarcerous." Harry muttered, Severus flinched as ropes bound his hands and feet together. The position placed Harry between his thighs, with Severus' feet bound behind him and making it virtually impossible for the man to move.

"I want you." pressing a kiss to the base of Severus' neck, the man sighed and relaxed, his chest pushed against the smooth wood of his desk. Harry whispered a spell, the cool grain made Severus shiver as his naked skin was revealed, the feel of Harry's unfettered cock against his bare arse dragging moans from both men.

"Mmm, your skin tastes so good," Harry licked along Severus' spine, his tongue lingering on every vertebrae, the saliva shining on his skin, "Could taste you all day."

"Harry…fuck me!" swift fingers wrapped in his hair, snagging and pulling as his head was yanked up, exposing his slender neck. Harry's breath hot on his flesh, the voice commanding and Severus groaned.

"I'm in charge…not you, I'll fuck you when I'm ready!" a soft smack on his right arse cheek made Severus' cock pushed against the hard side of the desk, the wood digging into the rigid shaft.

"Do I need to spank you?"

"If you think I deserve it?" Severus spoke, the hint of begging in his voice made Harry smile, his heart racing a mile a minute. Frightened to do the wrong thing, following his instincts that had served him well before, he brought his hand down harder.

SMACK!

The sting on his palm informing Harry of how hard he had hit, a vivid red handprint formed on Severus' creamy white skin. An apology on the tip of his tongue, swallowed as Severus whimpered , need evident in the tone.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?" Harry stunned at his own words, commanding and filled desire.

"I said things I didn't mean…I know that you care for me." surprised at Severus' answer, Harry caressed the hot abused skin where his hand had left its mark, the potion master sighed with contentment.

SMACK

Severus moaned, pitifully and rutted against the side of the desk, Harry pinched the tender flesh earning a low shout of pain. Holding his breath waiting for Severus to call an end to the game, the man merely pushed back wiggling his hips and Harry's cock brushed against his tight pucker.

"It's a punishment, not a reward!" muttering a spell that immobilised Severus but made it so he could still speak, Harry rained several smacks on the red skin, hard and soft slaps littering the whimpering older man's arse. Leaning forward to spit on his twitching ring of muscle, Harry rubbed the saliva around the dusky pink pucker, his index finger sliding in without resistance.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Harry bellowed, removing his finger and pushing the tip of his cock into the immobile man. Gasping at the feel of the muscle opening up to accept his dripping length, the heat grasping him as he pushed inside the moaning man. Not stopping until he bottomed out, the heat emanating from the smacked skin felt wonderful against his tight balls. Harry not moving, already dangerously close to the edge, Severus quiet except for low, keening whimpers.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asked, his voice strained with the effort not to plunge in and out of his lover.

"No." Severus' voice was shaky and trembling, Harry heard the tears in the tone and ran a finger along Severus' back, following the path with his lips, placing tender kisses on his heated skin.

"I love you." his voice soft and tender, Harry soothed the crying man, whispering the spell to remove the immobilisation charm. Severus arched his back, exposing his neck and turning his head to Harry, tears streaking his face.

"Kiss me…oh Harry…love you." Severus writhed as Harry slammed their mouths together and began to thrust deep inside the undulating man. The pace fast, both of them on a knife's edge with lust and the emotion of the moment. Gripping Severus' hips hard and ramming forward, Severus slamming into the side of the desk. The pain of hitting his shaft adding the keening man's ardour. Harry reached down and rubbed the bruised head of his cock, Severus ramming against the palm of his hand with the hard thrusts pushing him forward.

"Fuck, fuck…oh…" Severus' voice husky and laden with sex, the little whimpers spilling from his pink lips spurring Harry on as he fucked him faster. The desk moving under the strain, the chair by the side hitting the side of the wood, the echo of thumps and grunts of pleasure reverberating in the room.

"Harrryyyyy! Please let me come!" the begging made Harry's heart lurch in his chest, the power washing over him with heady arousal. Stroking Severus' cock in time with his rapid thrusts, Harry chased his release but determined for Severus to finish first.

"Yes, come for me!" Severus screamed with pleasure, spilling over Harry's hand and spraying the side of the desk. His body convulsing with his climax tightening his muscles around Harry's lunging shaft, the sensation pulling Harry over the edge. Grunting his release, his voice gone with the intensity as he spilled himself into his shaking lover. Severus shakily reached with his bound hands for his wand, which Harry now realised had been within his reach the entire time. Mouth dry and heart hammering at the complete trust and surrender Severus had given him. Harry kissed him as he released his restraints, the gasping black haired man pulling him into a warm embrace.

Slowly the sank to the floor, Harry's robe a makeshift blanket beneath them. The cool air felt heavenly on their flushed and heated skin, Harry lay his head on Severus' chest. The slowing heart rate echoing in his ears, the feel of his soft skin against his own lulled Harry to close his eyes.

_**Alexander paced back and forth, his agitation catching as Bellatrix watched him with annoyed eyes. Voldemort seemed to find the man's inability to stay still amusing, his eyes filled with mirth.**_

"_**Isssssss there a problllllem?" he enquired softly, his red eyes smiling.**_

"_**They must have received the gifts by now." Harry noted that Alexander smiled as he said gifts, furious Harry wished he could kill the bastard.**_

"_**I'mmm ssssure that you willll hear ssssomething sssssoonn," Voldemort assured him, nodding to Bellatrix who immediately got and crossed the room to Alexander. "While you are waitinggg alllow Bella to dissstract you." **_

_**The woman touched his cheek, her finger tracing the scar that decorated his face. His eyes hardened and he roughly grabbed her, pulling her mouth to his and the kiss he bestowed was violent. Voldemort laughed and clapped his hands together, lust in his eyes.**_

_**The moment interrupted by the entrance of two men, Harry did not recognise them but realised they were death eaters.**_

"_**My Lord, sorry for the disturbance." the first said with obvious nerves, the second interjected, his voice strong and clear.**_

"_**There is someone to see you."**_

"_**Realllyyy, pleases bring them to meee." confusion on Bellatrix's face mirrored by Alexander, he reached down and lifted her skirt. Her moans spilling into the room, halted as the visitor walked in, flanked by two death eaters. Alexander pushed Bellatrix away and his eyes lit up at the sight greeting him. **_

"_**Hello, my love… I knew you would come." he offered with smile.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for following this story ;) if you're following The Diary ...should hopefully post a new chapter this week.**

**Life hectic at the moment ;(**

**warnings...angst, m/m slash**

"_**Ahhh the lovelyyy Amelia," Voldemort graced the vampire with what he probably thought was a dazzling smile, she regarded him coolly, "We've heard sssso muchhh about you."**_

"_**Likewise, none of it good though." she smiled, her eyes fixed on Alexander and Voldemort laughed at her insult.**_

_Leave! Leave!…why are you there! _

_**Harry wanted to scream, grab the vampire and shake her for being so stupid. Alexander approached her with some caution, glancing down to see that she held the bloody bear tightly in her hand and smiled.**_

"_**I knew you would come back," he leaned and brushed his lips against her cheek, her face emotionless and cold. Bellatrix fumed silently, her body tense as she stood beside Voldemort, hissing with laughter the Dark Lord looked at her with glee, "You will always belong to me."**_

_**She slowly turned her head to meet his eyes, a single solitary tear slipping down her cheek, Harry felt the desolation reflecting in her face.**_

"_**I will never love you," she whispered, his face contorted with anger and his hand connected sharply with her cheek, the blow snapping her head to the side with its force, "Do what you want…you'll never have my heart." her voice broke on the last word.**_

"_**Oh my love, consorts, tired of you already?" he licked the line of blood dripping from her split lip and hummed his appreciation at the taste, "Or did they finally see what you are." her eyes snapped up to look at him and he laughed at guessing correctly.**_

"_**Assss touching assss thissss reunion issss, I mussst insssissst that we dissscusss what to do with ourrrr new guessst." Voldemort interjected, a sly grin on his hideous face made Harry's skin crawl.**_

"_**Kill her!" Bellatrix shouted, her wand in her hand and pointed at the girl, Voldemort gently patted her hand, she huffed while lowering the wand. Her eyes brimming with hatred as she looked at the two vampires.**_

"_**Touch her and I'll fucking rip you apart!" Alexander roared, his eyes fixed on Bellatrix and Harry almost laughed at the look of hurt that reached her eyes.**_

"_**Now, now…dear Alexxx, there issss no need to fighttt." the glee shining in his eyes belying his words, his enjoyment at the tension was evident.**_

"NO!" Harry shot up, dislodging his arms from the slumbering potion master, his heart hammering in his chest. Severus sat up, alarmed at the shaking of Harry's body and the tears in his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Amelia…she's gone to him!" Severus looked confused for a brief moment, horror dawning in his dark eyes at the realisation of Harry's words.

"Why?" shaking his head to show he didn't know, Harry scrambled to grab his clothes, the potion master grabbing what he could find and quickly throwing them on. Both of them, flustered and gasping as Severus threw powder into the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

The older wizard was trying to calm a distraught Remus, Lucius pale and pacing at the foot of his desk. Harry couldn't contain his anger at the two men, blaming them for whole situation.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, Remus began to shake, the tears falling and Lucius' face fell at his words. Harry noticed that Saul stood glaring at the two men, his opinion obviously matching his.

"Harry, they didn't know she would go to him." Severus spoke quietly, trying to make Harry see reason. Stunned at him for trying to justify their careless actions, he looked at him with furious eyes and Severus matched his stare, "They cannot be blamed, she chose to go." he pointed to the discarded gift boxes and Harry sagged, accepting that the gift had partly been her reason.

"She didn't want him to kill any children," Harry muttered, looking at Remus who was in Lucius' arms, anguish on his face and Harry relented, "I'm sorry."

"How can we get her back!" the fear in Saul's voice matched by Harry, both of them imaging what Alexander could do to her, "There must be a way?" Draco touched the pleading vampire, Saul pulled him into his arms and buried his face in the blonds' neck. Harry could hear mumbled soothing words whispered to the vampire by a distressed Draco.

"I'm going to get her!" Lucius suddenly declared, releasing the crying wolf to run to the floo, Severus sprinted across the room and grabbed his friend.

"Lucius!…you'll be killed…it's suicide!" Lucius struggled, kicking and pushing Severus to get him to let go, the dark eyed man clinging to him tighter.

"I don't care…please Severus…I have to save her!" Lucius slumped in Severus' arms, the fight going out of him as he began to sob. Remus immediately by his side and the two men clung to each other.

Harry tore his eyes away to look at Dumbledore, the man pensive and clearly deep in thought. He lifted his eyes to look at Harry, a twinkle in them and Harry's heart raced, knowing that the man had an idea.

"The apparation spell?" Harry enquired, his voice full of hope.

"I'm hoping because she and Severus are in a way related that I maybe able to retrieve her." Severus lifted his head at the mention of his name, his face bemused.

"My boy, I require some of your blood."

The next hour was occupied with arranging all the things they would need for the spell, Remus threw himself into help acquire any items needed.

Harry was talking to Draco, the blond clearly concerned about his father when a wave of anger washed over him. Fury, white hot seemed to burn through his body, Harry stumbled back at the sensation and let out a rage filled groan.

"Harry?" Draco touched his arm and pulled back when Harry looked at him, "Your eyes!" the blond shouted, terror in his grey eyes.

Severus' face was shocked as he turned to look at Harry, fear etched on his features and he ran to Harry's side. "Voldemort!" he shouted, Dumbledore grabbed the shaking Harry, his body was convulsing as the rage took control.

_**Blood…blood everywhere, the scent filling his lungs. Eyes squeezed shut and refusing to open them, frightened of what he would see.**_

_**Screams, various voices filled his mind with a cacophony of noise, dull thuds and the sound of skin being cut made Harry want to cover his ears. The fury he felt building, prickles of pure hatred seemed to bubble beneath the surface. The need, the urge to maim and destroy filled his heart, Harry tried to fight the feeling.**_

"_**Do the spell!" Severus' voice reached his ears and his heart leapt at the rich baritone, "Harry, please listen to me…fight this…I love you." the words like a beacon of light in Harry's heart, the feelings for the potion master eradicating the hate that flowed inside him.**_

"_**That's it, come back to me," soft lips touching his made him sigh with contentment, he could feel the ghost of a smile pressed against his mouth, "Open your eyes."**_

The first thing that Harry saw as he reluctantly opened his eyes was the smiling face of his lover, Severus leaned down and kissed his mouth lightly.

"Bloody hell mate, you scared us!" Ron's voice echoed out and Severus' eyes mirrored the sentiment, the trace of fear still in the black orbs.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, sitting up from his lying position on the floor, Severus helped to move, his fingers stroking his skin and Harry shuddered at the warm sensation. Severus sensing the effect he had on him, leaned forward and whispered in his ears, the hot breath of the potion master making Harry's pulse race.

"You're insatiable," there was a hint of mirth in the husky tone and Harry had to hold in the moan. Changing the subject Severus sat back and broke the intimate contact, "What do think happened?"

Harry closed his eyes, recalling the myriad of angry emotion he had felt, the absolute rage that Voldemort was projecting.

"He's angry…something has happened." his words made Remus clench his fists, the wolf looking at the floo.

"No, you wouldn't make it through the front door," Lucius' yelled, he and Harry sensing the same thing about the pacing amber eyed man, "Remus, Dumbledore said the spell is ready…we'll get her back." he tenderly caressed the man's face and Remus let out a despairing sigh.

"Gentlemen, it's time." Dumbledore offered, the ingredients in a small blue bowl, he dipped the tip of his wand into the mixture that contained amongst other things some of Severus' blood. He closed his eyes and began to chant, Harry caught some of the Latin words but found it difficult to understand them. The bowl began to shake, the mixture emitting blue sparks, the tip of Dumbledore's wand glowing.

BOOM!

The bowl shattered into tiny pieces, the sparks dissipated and a strange purple smoke drifted into the room. Dumbledore opened his eyes and Harry knew that it had not worked.

"What?" Remus' fraught and worried, his eyes focused on Dumbledore and Harry saw the hope go out of his amber eyes. The elder wizard's face reflected the sorrow and frustration in the room, suddenly a twinkle appeared.

"Dobby." Dumbledore said, the instant he said his name the house elf appeared, smiling broadly at the older wizard and then at Harry.

"Dobby is needed to help?" he asked, bouncing with excitement, Dumbledore patted him on the head, asking him to calm down.

"Can you help apparate someone from Malfoy Manor?" Dobby's bouncing stopped, his face grave and pale.

"Dobby is scared of that place…the Dark Lord is there."

"Dobby, we need your help," Harry knelt down to the elf, Dobby's big eyes meeting his gentle gaze, "I know you're scared but we need to save someone." Dobby looked around the room and nodded.

"The pretty pale girl?" he offered and Harry almost sighed with relief, Dobby whispered "She's a vampire."

"We know but she's at the Manor, she's our friend." Dobby listened to Harry's words, his eyes still terrified.

"Dobby will go and get her, make Harry Potter happy," he gave Harry a smile and Harry pulled the elf into hug, "Dobby is very scared." he whispered to Harry.

"I know…please be careful, wait until it's safe." Harry whispered back , Dobby nodded and apparated away.

Draco watched his father, heart dropping at his anguish and felt helpless to do anything to make the pain stop. A soft hand caressed the back of his neck, he turned to look into understanding hazel eyes.

"I think he needs to know that you care," Saul spoke, his own eyes mirroring his father's fear, "Go and talk to him."

With trepidation Draco walked to his father, Lucius looked at him with red rimmed eyes. "Father, I …." Draco didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could and he pulled his father into a hug.

"I'm sorry…it was just so soon after mother," Draco mumbled, his father tightening the hug, "I just want you to be happy."

"Does Saul make you happy?" Lucius asked, Draco found his eyes drawn to the quiet vampire who stood by the fire giving the men some privacy.

"Very…I think that I might really care for him," Draco lowered his gaze frightened of his father's reaction to his declaration, Lucius tapped his chin and he looked up into his eyes, "Father?" Lucius' eyes were brimming with tears.

"Draco, when you find true happiness, grab it and hold on." he hugged him closer and placed a kiss to his brow.

"Thank you." Draco whispered, his eyes on the vampire who met his stare with a soft expression and he realised that he had heard every word. Draco's heart skipped a beat at the look radiating from the vampires face, pure need and love.

"Go and be happy…you have my blessing." Lucius whispered into Draco's ear and his heart sang.

"You too, father." Draco said looking at the silent werewolf who stood watching the interlude, his amber eye staring at his father with utter devotion. Lucius followed Draco's gaze and his eyes flashed with joy for a brief moment, then the sadness dimmed the happiness, "She'll be okay." Draco assured him, praying that his words were right.

"How long has he been gone?" Remus shouted, his voice angry.

"Lupin…Remus, calm down," Severus ordered, his tone understanding but with an commanding edge. Remus was muttering to himself as he walked back and forth, Harry's heart sinking at the overheard words.

"Can't do this again….Sirius…oh God…please let her be ok…why didn't I tell her I cared…Tonks…is it my fault?" Harry had to comfort the hurting man, grabbing him into an embrace. The wolf shaking his head at Harry's reassurances that none of this was his fault.

The pop of apparition echoed loudly in the room, the scent of blood the first thing that Harry sensed before he even turned around. Hermione let out a scream and Remus howled at the sight. Bloody, beaten and impaled on a large sword, Amelia lay in Dobby's arms. The house elf trembling, covered in blood and his eyes wide with fright.

"Dobby tried to help…men did this." he stroked her brow, her eyelids fluttered at the sensation and Harry's heart leapt into his throat. The movement from the vampire galvanised everyone into action. Saul and Lucius lifting the whimpering girl onto her feet, the sword stuck through her chest, the hilt under her ribs and the blade had emerged out of her opposite shoulder.

"What do I do?" Lucius bellowed, Severus looked at Saul who seemed to read his intentions and nodded. The potion master took a breath and yanked the blade from her chest, Amelia opened her eyes and screeched. The noise inhuman and full of agony, her eyes fluttered shut, slumping forward as she lost consciousness.

"Help her!" Remus yelled, helping the men place her onto Dumbledore's desk, the blood still flowing and falling to the floor. Her body lifeless, the various wounds that littered body made Harry's blood freeze, her face cut and bruised. Severus stood, running his wand over her body and cataloguing her injuries, his face pale.

"She's been hexed several times including the killing curse," he gently brushed a lock of hair from her bloody face, Harry watched the tenderness in the normally severe man and he loved him a little bit more, "The wounds are already healing, she needs to rest." he let out a shaky, relieved breath.

"Dobby, what happened?" Dumbledore asked the traumatised elf, he sat pulling at his ears and staring at Amelia.

"Blood, so much blood, Dobby is thinking that she is dead," he looked at her again, confirming that she wasn't, "The dark Lord was hexing her."

"Why?" Dumbledore soothed Dobby's wringing of his ears, stroking the elf's hand.

"The Dark Lord was angry…the pretty girl is killing his snake."

"Nagini!" Lucius yelled, all eyes on the elf who nodded his head.

"Dead, she cut off it's head," Dobby shuddered, "The scarred man ripped the mad one's throat out for hexing the pretty girl."

_What? Merlin…Alexander killed Bellatrix!_

"Bellatrix, he killed Bellatrix?" Remus whispered, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, Dobby was so scared…so much blood."

"What happened to Alexander?" Severus asked, Dobby looked at him with confusion, "The scarred man, what happened to the scarred man?"

Dobby looked over to Amelia, the girl still unmoving but the blood had ceased to flow. Her eyes closed, Hermione tending and cleaning her wounds with tears in her eyes.

"The pretty vampire killed him," he lowered his head, pulling at his ears, "He told her that he loved her and she killed him."

The room was silent as his words sank in, all eyes on Amelia's pale, fragile looking body. Harry reached for Severus' hand and entwined their fingers.

"Good, I'm glad the bastard is dead." the venom in his voice surprising himself, Harry felt nothing but elation at the news.

"Will she be okay?" Lucius asked Severus, the dark eyed man nodded.

"She's a fighter," Saul spoke, offering a soft smile to her two anxious consorts, "I think that she was lucky," he glanced at her with worried eyes, "I'm not sure she planned on surviving." the weight of his words filled the room, Lucius let out a moan of anguish and Remus paled.

"Can we move her to our chambers?" Remus asked, Severus looked at the unconscious vampire and reluctantly nodded his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco watched his lover go through a range of emotions, anger, relief and concern at the forefront. Feeling at a loss for what to do, he gently touched the back of his hand and the vampire met his worried gaze.

"I'm okay, my Draco." Saul assured him and Draco allowed a shiver of arousal to travel up his spine, the vampire's name for him making his pulse race, "My Draco, my Draco." Saul whispered, Draco knew that he had sensed the change in his heart rate at the words. The blond watched as his father, Remus and Ron gently picked up the vampire, she let out a moan of pain and then was still again.

"I want to touch you." Saul murmured in his ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell.

"Amelia?"

"She will be with her consorts, I'm not required," he pressed a small kiss to Draco's neck, "I must have you in my arms."

Draco slipped his hand in Saul's, allowing the vampire to lead him from the room, the others busy and not likely to notice their departure. They walked quickly, Draco's heart thudded loudly in his chest at the anticipation of what was to come. Barely making it through the door before he was lifted and pushed roughly against the wood, opening his mouth to moan only to have his lips devoured in a heated kiss. His body felt like it was on fire, lust fuelling the flames that consumed him as he returned the kiss with vigour. Saul reached down and ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, the sensation and the display of strength only increased Draco's desire.

"Fuck me, fuck me…Saul!" Draco begged, the passion at its peak and erasing all rational thought, only need in the room. The vampire groaned at the words falling from Draco's parted lips and roughly touched the blonds' skin. His fingernails scoring the skin and making Draco whimper, the blond slammed their mouths together.

"Yes,yes,yes." he chanted against Saul's lips, his tongue licking along the lush bottom lip of the handsome vampire. The sting of the scratches seemed to enflame his desire for the vampire even more, the pain setting his body on edge. Stunned at his own reaction, Draco nipped at Saul's lip and the vampire grasped his body to him, crushing their chests together.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." the words chanted like a prayer from the vampire's lips. He pushed his rigid cock against Draco' own hard length and they both moaned at the sensation. The tension palpable in the room, desire rising and possessing both their bodies. Draco muttered a word and the feel of Saul's cool naked skin against his own flushed flesh drew a whimper.

"More…more…Ohhh." Draco gasped as Saul, lifted him up by a firm grip on his buttocks, the tip of his cock nudging his tight pucker. The vampire's pupils dilated with want, pressing the head harder against the guardian ring.

"Use the spell." Saul murmured against Draco's lips, the blond writhed as he whispered the lubrication charm. Slickness coating his insides, making him squirm with excitement, Saul pushed further, the head slipping into Draco's smooth channel. The vampire incapable of stopping until he was fully sheathed in the twitching tunnel, Draco exulted at the pleasure pain feeling of being stretched as Saul's cock filled him.

"Ohhh you feel so…so good." Saul's eye lit up at the moaned words spilling from Draco's parted lips, the blond wiggling his hips to encourage the vampire to move. The hazel eyed man bending his knees, supporting Draco's weight with no effort, sliding partially out before slowly sliding back inside. The pace torturous and teasingly drawn out, Saul wallowing in the heat engulfing and gripping his cock. Draco grasped at his shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh , the need for Saul to move faster making him claw at the vampire with frustration.

"Mmmm I want to take my time with you." Saul whispered, licking Draco's moaning mouth and the blond realised he was in for a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blood still covered the floor and Harry's eyes were drawn to it, Severus and the others talking amongst themselves. Despair washed over Harry, fear filling his heart and making him tremble. Uncertainty at the forefront of his thoughts, he looked at the people in the room and had never been more aware than at that moment that he could lose them.

_They could die…because of me._

Hermione's voice was clear, sharing her knowledge and ideas about the horcruxes. The others listening intently, Severus occasionally adding something and Ron who normally would have avoided any kind of school work volunteered to help research. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the blood, following the dribbles and lines that graced the table, a flash of light from the fire caught something and it shone. Walking with trepidation to the table, part of a chain revealed the closer he got, sticking out of a piece of cloth that Harry realised was something that Amelia had been wearing.

"I've found something." he called to everyone behind him, Dumbledore the first by his side, both of them reaching to pull the chain from under the table, a locket revealed. A shiver travelled up his spine at the sight, a wave of nausea and distress, the locket baring the initials R.A.B

"Harry….oh Harry put it down!" Dumbledore ordered his voice unsteady at the sight of the glittering locket hanging from Harry's fingers. Reluctant to let go, Harry found his fingertips tracing the pattern decorating the front of the shiny talisman.

"That's Bellatrix's," Severus informed them, his eyes narrowed as he looked at it, "The dark Lord gave it to her."

"Is that a horcrux?" Ron asked, his tone shaking and Hermione grabbed his hand, Harry almost smiled at the touching display.

"Yes, I have a feeling that it is," Dumbledore looked at the potion master, who snatched the locket from Harry's hand earning a hurt look, "Harry, it must be destroyed."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Please…please." Draco whimpered, Saul's tongue tracing lazy circles around the tip of his rigid cock, the pre-come spilling down the heated shaft. Hazel eyes fixed on his wild grey ones and slowly lapped at the leaking fluid, humming low in his throat at the taste.

"Fuck me….please!" Draco desperate with need, but the vampire merely smiled and continued his leisurely mapping of Draco's shaft, tongue always active, driving the blond to plead with lust.

"Shhh My Draco," he traced around the edge of Draco's' loosened pucker, the earlier penetration against the door leaving him slick for Saul's questing fingers. Two digits sliding in effortlessly, the vampire unerringly talented at finding the spot that made Draco see stars. Thrusting three fingers inside him roughly and swallowing him down to the base of his throat, Saul hummed and the vibration caused Draco to scream with pleasure, his cock aching to come.

"Not yet, not yet." Saul whispered as he pulled off the panting blonds' cock, his mouth shining with saliva and Draco leaned up to kiss him, tasting himself on the vampire's lips. The bitter, salty taste of his pre-come adding to his desire, his cock twitched and slapped against his stomach, the shaft rigid with need.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all stared at the locket lying in the middle of the floor in the room of requirement, Dumbledore insisting that they needed space just in case anything went wrong. Having tried various spells to destroy it, all to no avail it had been decided to try the sword of Griffindor. Realising now that the diary of Tom Riddle had been one of the horcruxes. Harry had remembered that the sword had been crucial to destroying the basilisk. Trembling, Harry grabbed the sword from Dumbledore and approached the locket, whispering in parseltongue.

"Open for me." he commanded, the locket sprang open and spewed black mist, the fog almost solid as it crawled around the room. The shocked voices of everyone drowned out as Harry noticed figures in the mist, stunned when Severus and Lucius emerged from the darkness.

Harry turned to take in the incredulous stare on Severus' face as he looked at his double. Hermione's squeak of embarrassment caused Harry to turn and look at the apparition before him, stumbling back at the sight of Lucius and Severus kissing. The heat between the two men almost palpable, Severus dominating the blond in an intense kiss. Harry could feel rage building inside him at the sight. Part of him knowing that this was not real but a twisted fantasy created to distract from his intention, but the irrational part of his mind raged against the display. Heart screaming at him and the jealousy coursed through his veins, the men touching and caressing each other.

"Harry, its not real!" Severus shouted, his own eyes filled with shock and embarrassment. Lucius pulled away from the heated embrace, both men naked and aroused, his grey eyes lit on Severus and offered a sly seductive smile. Turning his head to take in the furious face of Harry, a slight knowing smirk on the blonds' handsome features.

"He doesn't really want you," Lucius' voice echoed out, spiteful and malicious, "He's always loved me…why would he want a mere child?" he licked the phantom Severus' lips and the dark eyed potion master looked at Harry with amusement.

"Lucius is right…oh don't get me wrong it's been fun corrupting the Boy Who Lived." Severus laughed, Harry felt tears in his eyes at the false words. He looked at the real Severus and felt his heart break, unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't enough for the man.

_What if he leaves me…did he have a relationship with Lucius?_

"Destroy It!" Dumbledore screeched, Harry moved without thinking and brought the sword down on the locket, the apparitions screaming and exploding into dust. The dust settled leaving everyone breathing heavily, Harry's eyes glanced at Severus and his mouth opened before he had a chance to think.

"Is it true?" Harry whispered, Severus' paled at the question and looked at Harry with sad eyes, "You and Lucius were together?" Harry struggled to say the words, Severus lowered his head and nodded.

"Harry…I…" Severus seemed at a loss for words, his dark eyes lowered and refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

Harry couldn't breathe, jealousy crawled up his spine and into his bones, pure fire burning at the thought of Severus loving another man. His magic crackled in the air and the others jumped, eyes wide with fear.

"GET OUT!" Harry shouted, his magic sparking wildly in the room, Dumbledore went to speak and changed his mind as he took in the look on Harry's face.

"Severus, I think that we should leave Harry to calm down," the older wizard ushered Ron and Hermione out of the door, Severus reluctant to move and had to be pulled by the headmaster, "He needs some time." moving through the door, Severus was right behind him when the door slammed shut, trapping the potion master with the irate Harry.

"You're not going anywhere!" Harry's tone brooking no argument, Severus stood and his face contorted with anger.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Harry quirked an eyebrow and muttered a word, Severus yelped as he was bound to a chair, ropes holding him firmly in place and a gag in his mouth. A smile twisted Harry's features, his green eyes wild with emotion as he addressed to bound man.

"Now that I have your attention," Severus struggled and his voice tried to shout through the gag, "Shhh…I'm going to ask you some questions, understood?" the power flowing through Harry was quickly becoming intoxicating, shocked at his own words and actions but refusing to acknowledge it.

"MMMMM!" Severus' narrowed his eyes and argued against the gag, the material becoming wet with his saliva.

"Did you sleep with Lucius?" Severus stopped moving, his eyes imploring with Harry to stop, he sighed and nodded when he realised that Harry had no intention of letting me go until he got his answers. Harry almost moaned with despair at the confirmation of his suspicions.

"Did you love him?" Harry croaked out, Severus' eyes brimmed with tears and he shook his head. Sinking to the floor, Harry felt the fight leave him and he sagged against Severus' legs. Flicking his wrist and releasing the man, immediately pulled into Severus' arms.

"Listen, listen…please…it was a long time ago," Severus whispered, "It was while the Dark Lord…," his voice hitched and Harry's heart broke, "It was not love, it was comfort…Harry, I love you."

"I hate that someone else touched you!" Harry's voice loud in the quiet room, "You're mine!" he slammed his lips to Severus' parted one, his tongue trusting into the stunned potion master's mouth. The residual magic still crackling and sparking from the tips of Harry's fingers, Severus yelled into his mouth as the spark travelled across his skin. The potion master's skin goose bumped at the sensation, Harry's magic moving across his skin like electricity, the hairs standing on end. A sharp hiss when a brighter spark hit his skin, his black eyes went wild with barely contained lust and Harry moaned, moving to devour his mouth in a hot kiss.

"Say that your mine," Harry demanded, slamming his lips against Severus' panting mouth, the potion master murmuring that he was Harry's. The crackling of Harry's magic caressing his skin filling the room, Harry could feel Severus tense as the sparks touched him, "You like this, don't you?"

"Yesss." Severus hissed, the pain making his jaw tense but his cock was solid against Harry's hip. The sting of the caress adding to the pleasure beginning to be experienced by the moaning man, Harry deepened the kiss, his fingers emitting blue light as they moved over every part of Severus' exposed flesh.

"More, more…Harry… Harry… Harry." Severus whimpered, the pain making his muscles contract and his back arched as Harry ripped open his shirt, exposing his chest, the sparks of blue washing over him. The scent of sex permeating the air, Harry leaned over to lick Severus' hardening nipple, the magic hitting the moistened skin and making the dark eyed man's breath hitch.

"I want to fuck you, lick you and make you mine!" Harry demanded, Severus moaned with the words, nodding frantically and licking his lips with lust.

"Yes, yes, yes….yours I'm yours…touch me, love me!" Harry couldn't resist the man's pleas, scrambling to pull his trousers down and hastily undid his own. Moaning loudly as his turgid cock sprang free from its cotton prison, the head already dripping with need. Severus' eyes were hungry as he surveyed the bounty standing proudly from between Harry's thighs.

"You're magnificent," he muttered, his obsidian eyes glassy with arousal, his skin sensitive after the shocks of Harry's magic. Green eyes gazed at him, Harry moved to loom over him, the raw power evident in his verdant stare, "Harry, I will always be yours."

Harry's heart swelled, his magic calming at the man's words but still fascinated by the reaction of the aroused man beneath him. Concentrating on the feel of his skin under his fingertips, the power flowing into him from Harry. A soft pale green light danced over Severus' skin, he gasped and thrust up at the pleasurable sensation, the magic making him tingle all over. Slowly and with deliberation, Harry traced his magic over him, nerve endings sparking and twitching. Harry struggled to breath, feeling the magic swirling inside him and the reactions of his lover increasing his lust.

"Oh, oh, oh." Harry took a deep inhale of much needed air, pressing his body against Severus' writhing one, the potion master aflame with desire. The need building between them, the feel of skin on skin making Harry feel light-headed, realising that he would never have enough of Severus.

"Sev…" not finishing the sentence as the potion master reached down and lined up Harry's shaft with his entrance, pushing down and encouraging him inside. Unable to fight his need, Harry thrust forward embedding himself deep within the undulating man, neither of them capable of speech with the overwhelming sensations. Soft, breathy exhales spilling from Severus' mouth, his lip bitten and kiss swollen, Harry licked across his parted lips. Dark eyes fixed on him, the need shining brightly outweighing any possibility of Harry having hurt him, his voice trembling as he begged.

"Harry, move, move please, oh God…fuck me!" his head tilting back revealing his slender neck for Harry to lick and bite as he began to thrust hard into the moaning man. Flickers of light, rebounded around the room and touched their skin, Harry gasped at the sharp, tingling sensation. His skin hypersensitive from the magic drifting over them and it fuelled his thrusts, both men whimpering and gasping for release. Gripping Severus' hips tightly, Harry tilted them and plunged deeper, his thrusts rubbing against Severus' prostate, he moaned lustily and his dark eyes rolled back in his head.

"You want to come for me?" Harry asked, Severus grunted and nodded. His hair plastered to his face with exertion, the need to come rising in them. Harry's fingers caressed Severus' length earning a hearty moan of bliss, slowly stroking back and forth in time with his thrusts.

"I'm…." Severus took a lungful of air, his cock hardened further in Harry's hand before he erupted lushly over them. The clenching of his channel around Harry pushed him over the edge, his own climax breathtaking as he poured himself into his trembling lover. Aftershocks making them both twitch and struggle to catch their breath. Soft lips touched Harry's, pulling him from the orgasmic haze he felt and he offered Severus an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," Severus kissed his lips tenderly, the gesture full of love and acceptance, Harry's eyes brimmed with tears, " I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else." his voice low, the potion master lifted his lowered chin.

"I can't change the past," he kissed Harry again, "But I can promise you that no one but you will touch me again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pale, small vampire lay in amongst the crisp white sheets, the harsh colour of her marks and bruises stark in contrast against the bed linen. Eyes still closed, dark smudges under the rims and blood adorned her pretty lips. Remus grabbed the damp cloth that Lucius had produced and softly, his amber eyes sad as he washed away the evidence of the battle that nearly killed her. Self loathing raging through him at the feeling of letting down and failing her in some way, knowing he should have taken her into his arms after the memory that she showed them. Lucius watched, his heart torn between his own guilt and the urge to soothe the distressed werewolf.

"She'll be okay," Lucius assured him, the trepidation he felt obvious in his tone, both men unsure of the vampires feelings towards them, "We'll make it up to her." he met Remus' eyes and tried to smile, failing miserably. Remus reached across with his free hand and gently stroked his cheek, a small sigh emerging from the blond. Lucius let his body move forward into the caress and their lips touched, the kiss brief, just a meeting of mouths.

"Mmmm don't stop on my account, a soft breathy voice echoed in the room, both men lowered their eyes excitedly to meet Amelia's gaze, she smiled and gestured for them to continue, "I do so love to watch a pair of sexy men enjoy each other."

"How do you feel?" Remus' voice soft and concerned, Amelia tried to sit up and winced. Lucius moved to grab her, his face agonised at her apparent pain, shaking her head for him to stop and sitting herself up. Remus' face a mask of misery mirrored by the blond, her reluctance for them to touch her making their hearts sinks with the knowledge and fear that she had not forgiven them.

"I'm okay…sore in a few places," reaching up to touch the gash on her shoulder, it still seemed raw and slow to heal, "I will need to feed," Remus moved closer, she pulled back, "Could you get someone from my camp?"

"You can feed from us!" Lucius barked, his voice terse and annoyed, his eyes fixed on the miserable look on Remus' features. Amelia seemed unsurprised by his outburst, her eyes closed for a moment and she sighed.

"So blondie, giving me orders?" the question humorous but the edge in her voice was anything but amused, dark eyes looked at them both and her voice strong as she spoke, "Strange…so concerned now ,when you couldn't even look at me before!"

"I…I'm sorry," Remus whispered, his amber eyes gazing at her, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Amelia laughed, a bitter laugh.

"You didn't hurt me…just proved to me that you don't know what I am," she glared at Lucius, "I'm not a tame little vamp, I saw the look in your eyes…I disgusted you!" Trying to move from the bed, she stumbled nearly falling to the floor, Remus reached to touch her earning a glare. She suddenly halted to a stop, her eyes widened and she looked at Lucius, her voice shaking.

"I killed him?" Lucius nodded, Remus opened his arms to her, she shook her head, "You should have left me there." the finality in her voice made Lucius freeze to the spot, her tone so lost and despairing.

"STOP!" Lucius commanded, his tone sharp and full of authority. He grabbed her arm pulling her to his chest, she struggled but in her weakened state she could not push him away but Remus could see the strain on Lucius' face. The wolf surprised when Lucius slammed his lips to hers, his fingers entwined in her hair and tugging harshly. A soft gasp of lust emerging from Amelia's lips before the noise was swallowed by the aggressive blond. Remus stood still, his eyes filling with unbridled desire and the fire flashed in the amber almost making them glow. Stalking to them and pressing himself against her back, trapping her between the two of them.

"I wasn't disgusted, I was jealous he had you and shocked by the urge to rip him apart for touching you," Remus whispered in her ear, nipping lightly before continuing and his voice was fiery "You're ours…I want to mark you as mine." the possessive flare in his tone made Lucius moan, his fingers stroking behind Amelia and down Remus' back.

"Fuck me!" uttered breathlessly, Remus and Amelia's eyes fluttered open taking the words spoken by Lucius, the blond flushed and his eyes filled with desire with a hint of fear.

"Are you sure?" Remus murmured, his face to the side of Amelia's and both of them peppering Lucius' face with delicate kisses. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Lucius nodded. Amelia pulled the blond into a kiss, her tongue mapping the inside of his addictive mouth and he moaned at how hot she felt against him.

"Hot…you're hot." Lucius' bewildered voice murmured against her lips, suddenly she seemed to sag in his arms, her mouth slipping away. Her unusual eyes rolled back in her head, her body collapsed , stopped from falling to the floor only by the fact she was sandwiched between the two men. Intense heat radiating from her skin, the gash on her shoulder bleeding profusely and blood spilled from her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

"Remus!" Lucius shouted, panic in his voice as they lay her down on the ground, her face flushed and she was delirious.

"What's happening?" Remus touched her arm and flinched at the heat, she gurgled, blood pooling in her mouth and she began to convulse.

"GET SEVERUS!" Remus screamed, his face contorted with fear, "Please don't die, please." he whimpered.

Lucius rushed to the floo, blood over his hands and his heart racing. Looking back to see that she was still, unmoving and deathly silent. Remus' eyes were wild and for a moment he thought she had died, Remus looked at him.

"She's unconscious," he pointed to the cut bleeding gash on her shoulder, "I think she was bitten by Nagini."


	29. Chapter 29

**Another huge thank you to everyone…let me know what you think.**

**Warnings…some angst, m/m slashy goodness…bit of blood letting…sorry vampires like a bit of blood with their sex..lol. ;)**

Severus' warm skin against his own flesh felt heavenly to Harry, their heartbeats still racing and soft exhales the only sound in the room of requirement. Dark eyes watched with a gentle expression, Harry buried his face in Severus' neck and breathed in the scent of the man. He could feel the throbbing vein in the man's neck and his lips instinctively kissed the pulse point.

"I…I'm sorry," Harry's voice had a tiny hitch, frightened to look at the potion master after his jealous behaviour, Severus tightened his embrace, his fingers tracing along Harry's biceps in a soothing gesture, "I couldn't bear to think of someone else touching you."

"Harry," Severus' gentle fingers tilted his chin to look at him and the obsidian eyes shining with love made Harry want to weep, "You are the only man I have and will ever love."

Harry took a deep breath at the words, his heart filling with elation and making him light-headed. Unable to put into words how he felt , he crushed his mouth to the older man's, bestowing a kiss that he hoped showed the man how much he loved him. Severus returned the kiss with equal vigour and soon the heat began to build between them. Soft and loving kisses morphing into hot, possessive nips and licks. The need to claim the potion master for himself still lingered in the back of Harry's mind, body blanketing the man beneath him and his mouth dominating the kiss. Mumbling and muttering words, Harry lapsed into parseltongue and Severus moaned as the hiss words drifted over him. Each utterance seeming to wash over him and cement Harry's need for the dark eyed man.

"_Mine, mine, mine…my Severusssss, my love,"_ Harry reached to entwine their fingers, stroking Severus' palm in a tender gesture, "_Need to touch your ssskin, ssssmell you, tasssste you…my heart issss yourssss."_ Severus, without even understanding the words instinctively knew what they meant, he fixed his eyes on Harry's wild green depths and brushed his lips against his panting ones.

"Yours…I'm yours." Severus breathed, Harry whimpered and deepened the kiss, tongue mapping the inside of the older man's moaning mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore exited the floo with deep concern on his face, taking the sight of the frantic Remus and the pale Lucius. His usually twinkling eyes were grave as his gaze went past the men to look at the blood covered vampire, lying deathly white and still on the bed. The wound, which Remus suspected was a bite from Nagini was still bleeding and a white bandage was soaked with the girl's life blood.

"Show me the wound." he asked, Remus gently removed the dressing and his face fell at the sight of the still open bite. Amber eyes filling with tears as he looked down at the unconscious Amelia. Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, nodding his head and confirming their suspicions.

"It indeed looks like it could be a bite." his voice worried and he added with a concerned tone, "But if we're wrong, an antidote could kill her."

"We need Severus." Lucius begged and Remus reached across the touch the flustered blond.

"How can we tell if it is a bite from Nagini?" the wolf's voice enquired with a soft tremble in the man's tone.

Dumbledore stroked a lock of hair from Amelia's forehead, whispering a word and suddenly stumbled back, his eyes glazed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heat poured from the whimpering blond, Draco thrusting up into the mouth of the smiling vampire. His engorged cock hitting the back of Saul's throat, drawing a hearty grunt and a moaned expletive from the normally haughty blond.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Saul." he whined, the vampire squeezed the base of his cock to halt his release. The hazel eyed vampire moaning his appreciation at the taste of the blonds' steadily dripping pre-come, the vibration travelling through Draco's flushed body. Hips lifting accompanied by a loud whimper, Saul's eyes narrowed with arousal and his mouth sucked harder. Grey, unfocused eyes looked down at his evil tormentor and ran shaky fingers through his long, dark hair before pulling at it painfully with frustration. The bedchamber echoing with the delighted whimpers and groans of lust that spilled from both men.

"PLEASE!" Draco screeched, his voice tampering off into a lusty whimper as Saul doubled his efforts. The older man's nose now pressed into the crisp blond curls surrounding the base of Draco's rigid shaft, swallowing around the obstruction. Draco threw his head back and screamed with desire, the vampire's eyes fluttered shut at the needy sound. Saul brought up his fingers to trace around the clenching pucker of Draco's entrance. The muscle gave way to the press of two of his fingers and he moaned around the mouthful as Draco's body pulled his digits inside the smooth heat.

"Yes, yes…fuck me." the blonds' pleading tone broke any resolve to drag out the pleasure for them, pulling back from Draco's cock with a loud slurp. Grabbing his hips and yanking the writhing teen down onto his cock, both of them screaming with bliss at the sensation. The pace was brutal and fast, the teasing over. Draco keened, arching his back and pushing down to meet the vampire's hard thrusts.

"My Draco…oh,.oh." Saul uttered his face serene with pleasure and his fangs elongated, shining in the firelight. Draco's eyes flickered shut for a second at the breathtaking vision of the handsome vampire, reaching a trembling finger to touch the tip of one of his fangs. Hazel eyes snapped down to look at him, the moment charged with arousal and something else. Draco's heart was beating loudly at the combined feelings of Saul deep inside him, stretching him to the point of pain and the look on the vampire's face.

"Saul." Draco whispered, wincing as the razor sharp point breached his finger, a bead of blood spilling down his hand. Saul's pupils dilated at the sight, eyes following the path of the blood. The tip of Draco's finger tracing along Saul's bottom lip, spreading the blood and Saul lapped at it eagerly, Surprised when Draco grabbed his hand to lick the tip of his fingers, nipping at them, the bites hard but not enough to break the skin.

"Draco?" Saul's voice was husky with arousal, the blond lapped at his fingers, this time his teeth bit harder breaking the skin and Saul moaned at the sensation. Looking at Draco's mouth now stained with his blood and tasting the blonds' on his tongue. Saul swooped down, crushing their mouths together to share each other taste. Thrusting deep and fast into the whimpering teen, Saul's fingers gripped his hips hard.

Draco struggled to get his breath, the taste of his own blood and Saul's filling his mouth. The thrusts deep inside him hitting against his prostate and making him see stars. Staring into wild hazel eyes and losing himself in the depths. Heart beating erratically as Saul's tongue dominated his mouth while his cock plundered him. Draco couldn't hold in the whimpers of bliss that spilled into the vampire's addictive mouth. The blood coating his tongue seemed to travel though his body, his nerves on fire and his skin tingling. Something about the carnal act of sharing blood adding to the intoxicating feelings already coursing inside him. Saul's pace became jerky and Draco sensed his climax was on the brink. Arching his spine to allow him to penetrate deeper, Draco gave into the overwhelming urge to come. Taking a breath, his body began to shake with the intensity of his orgasm and his cock spilled over both of them without even being touched.

Saul let out a roar of completion, the feel of Draco contracting around the base of his cock pulling the orgasm from the thrusting vampire. Burying his face in Draco's smooth neck and licking the throbbing pulse point. Draco tensed beneath him at the sensation and Saul's cock spurted deep in the moaning blond as he sank his teeth into the tender flesh. The combined sensation of Saul coming inside him and his fangs piercing the skin made Draco's cock spurted once more weakly, wrapping his arms around the feeding vampire and holding him close.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Moans panted into each others mouths, Harry ran his fingers through Severus' hair and devoured his lips. The heated sex from earlier allowed them the patience to slowly explore each other. The room having supplied a soft bed for them, there they languished enjoying the touch and taste of one another.

"Mmmm Harry." Severus whispered, the husky tone in the voice fuelling the heat in the room. The thudding of their hearts began to increase as they surrendered to the passion. Soft, tender kisses becoming deeper and longer. Playful nips to pouting lips and duelling tongues breaking the tranquillity of the room. Delicate touches transforming to tighter grips and harder embraces.

"Severus," a kiss to the neck, "Mmm want you," a lick on the skin, "Touch me." begged words falling freely from both men.

"Yes, yes," soft strokes along firming flesh, smearing gathered fluid, "Mmmm need you, love you." eager words filling the room.

Harry slid effortlessly inside the writhing potion master, the heat wrapped around his shaft like a velvet glove. The pace was slow with languid deep thrusts and unhurried withdrawals. Severus kissed Harry, breathing and moaning into his mouth as he revelled in the feel of Harry buried inside him. Harry returned the kiss, focusing on the feel of Severus' lips against his to distract from the urge to come. The sensation of the older man opening up to allow him inside was overwhelming, the fluttering of the muscle around the base of turgid cock pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

"Se'rus…God." Harry whimpered, thrusting forward harder and earning a hitch in Severus' breathing.

"More…faster…harder." Severus croaked out, the tranquil mood forgotten as both men gave into the need. Immediately, Harry complied and his thrusts became deeper. Severus writhed underneath him, his own cock slapping against his abdomen and spilling pre-come. The scent and sound of sex rebounded in the room. The caress of Severus' cock against Harry's toned stomach igniting the fire within him. Deep thrusts speeding up and Harry tilted Severus' hips. Angling his cock to brush against Severus' prostate on every thrust inside, the potion master gasped and arched his back.

"You like that?" Harry asked, breathlessly.

Severus appeared to have lost the ability to speak merely nodded his head, frantically. His face flushed and his dark eyes glazed with arousal. Harry felt his body burn from inside out, the sensation bombarding him and making him struggle to catch his breath. The urge to come outweighed by the blinding rush of love he felt as he looked down at Severus. Dark eyes met his stare and returned the look, Harry's heart felt close to bursting. The heat of the smooth tunnel engulfing Harry's cock on every thrust forward made his heart flutter with arousal. Reaching down to stroke Severus' neglected shaft, revelling in the clenching of his muscles around his cock as he moaned. Timing his strokes to match his frantic, deep plunges forward and determined for Severus to reach his peak first, Harry added a swivel to his hips. Severus' cock was hot and smooth in his hand, the skin covered shaft felt like velvet coated steel. Hearing the change in Severus' moans and the gasped inhales that signalled his approaching climax.

"Come for me." Harry whispered huskily and Severus spasmed around him, his release splashing Harry's stomach and coating his hand. Harry locked eyes with the keening man, black orbs staring into his fevered green eyes.

"I love you." those three words pulled Harry's climax from him, not the feel of Severus clenching around him tightly or the blissful look on his face but those gasped words. Harry slumped forward, tears in his eyes as he emptied himself inside his lover, the emotions raging through him adding to the intensity of his orgasm. Murmuring his own words of love into the glistening sweat drenched skin of Severus' neck.

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice echoed for outside the room, Harry groaned and Severus let out an amused huff.

"Does he always have to ruin the afterglow?" Harry muttered, Severus pressed an amused kiss to his face.

"My boy, I am in great need of my potion master." Dumbledore asked through the door, Severus looked at Harry with a worried expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three men entered the room with great trepidation. The smell of blood filled Harry's nostrils and gripped his heart in a tight embrace. Terrified that the vampire would die, knowing that it would destroy Remus and Lucius. Unmoving, Amelia lay on the bed, the sheets below her drenched with her blood.

"Lucius, grab the bag and pass me the potions when I ask for them." Severus barked, his orders pulling the blond from his anguished thoughts, following the potion master to the bed. Various coloured potions gracing the wide collection of vials that filled the bag. The potion master appeared to be uncertain of which potions would work on a vampire metabolism.

Remus stalked back and forth, amber eyes fixed on the girl seemingly not noticing anything else, he jumped when Harry touched him. Offering him a strained smile, tears brimming as Harry pulled the man into his arms.

"She'll be okay, Severus will save her." Harry's voice was full of certainty and he hoped the man did not sense the waver in his voice. Watching silently as the potion master reached for various vials, Lucius looking on with a fearful expression.

"Luc…pass me the purple potion," Harry's heart skipped a beat at the shortened version of the man's name that Severus used, the earlier jealously at the closeness they shared trying to rear its ugly head, "I think that combined with the antidote that this should work." Harry pushed aside his unfounded worries and heard the apprehension in his lover's voice.

Everyone held their breath as the man lifted Amelia's head and poured the two vials into her lax mouth. The vampire's eyes fluttered open for a moment, Remus reached out to touch her and she began to convulse. The bed began shaking underneath her with the force of the fit, every muscle on her body rigid. Lucius let out an anguished moan and Remus howled with despair, both men shouting for Severus to do something. Silence suddenly filled the room, the noise from the bed stopping abruptly and the vampire was still.

"What's happening!" Saul's voice filled the room, the vampire sweeping into the room, Draco behind him looking tired and pale.

Severus touched the silent vampire and let out a slow sigh of relief, the wound on her shoulder no longer bleeding. Lucius lay his head on her lap and began to weep with relief. Remus pulled Severus into a hug, the potion master flushed with embarrassment at the display. Dumbledore explained to the flustered and concerned vampire what has happened.

"She is sleeping at the moment, the one potion has a sedative effect," Severus informed the others, Remus immediate lying on the bed next to the resting girl and Lucius placed himself by her other side, obviously needing to feel close to her, "I think that she will be okay, but I will monitor her for a awhile."

"How did you know it was a bite?" Saul asked, his hazel eyes on the elder headmaster, Harry was also curious to how he had confirmed their suspicions.

"I looked into her mind." he offered them a smile, his eyes sad as he looked at the girl.

"What did you see…did you see Bellatrix die?" Remus asked, a hint of excitement in his voice and Harry trembled at the feral shine in the wolf's eyes.

Dumbledore stood, looking at the vampire on the bed and nodded his head. Lucius was stroking her brow lovingly and Remus held her hand. Saul gazed at the headmaster and Harry found himself uttering the question on everyone's lips.

"Show us?" Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache, his eyes on the unconscious Amelia.

"I'm not sure that I should show you," his eyes were sad as he looked at her, "The memories are jumbled…mixed with past events." A soft voice echoed suddenly in the room, a slight tremble and her eyes remained closed.

"Let them see." Amelia whispered before succumbing to the lure of sleep.

Dumbledore sighed, lifting his wand to his own brow and the mist of the memories swirled around the tip. All the men pensive and silent as they allowed themselves to fall into the vampire's past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**You will always be mine, my love." Alexander's words filled the silence and slowly the image of a smiling Voldemort came into focus. Watching with amusement at the male vampire slapped Amelia, her face sneering at him even as she bled.**_

"_**Never be yours," she smiled, her mouth stained red with her blood. Harry noticed Nagini undulating around the base of Voldemort's chair, the snake's eyes fixed on the display.**_

"_**Hit the little bitch!" Bellatrix's voice was excited, the gleam of lust shining brightly as she barely contained her glee. Amelia looked her with a cool detached manner, a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth.**_

"_**Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" her voice never wavered, Bellatrix glared at her, "Green eyed monster?" she looked at Voldemort. "Sorry, red eyed monster."**_

_**Rather than be offended, Voldemort threw back his head and bellowed with laughter. Mirth in his red eyes as he surveyed the cheeky vampire, a sly smile made Harry's skin crawl. Severus stroked the back of Harry's hand, reminding him that he was there and he was instantly soothed by the gesture. Amelia stared at him, her unusual eyes fixed on his and she never broke the connection.**_

"_**Your husssband hasss been amussing himssself while waiting for you, my dear."**_

"_**He's not my husband," Alexander grabbed her by the arm, his fingers digging into her flesh and Saul flinched, "Fuck off!" she pulled out of his grip and her face was thunderous.**_

"_**My dear Alexander, I'm beginning to ssssee that fire you referred to, quite the little spitfire." Bellatrix bristled at the compliment aimed at the girl, Alexander moved closer to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Amelia recoiled at the gentle brush of his lips.**_

_**Harry sensed the tension building with Lucius and Remus, both men watching the male vampire with narrowed eyes. Amelia's face reflected the revulsion she felt at being near the man. She stepped away and approached the Dark Lord, his snakelike eyes following her moves as she crossed the room. The other masked Death eaters in the room became alert, hands poised on their wands ready to attack the girl.**_

"_**What a beautiful snake," Amelia whispered, leaning out a hand to the serpent who flicked out a tongue to taste the air and the vampire smiled, "Hello pretty." The tips of her fingers stroking across the hissing head, Voldemort watched with stunned eyes and Harry realized that everyone in the room mirrored his look of disbelief. Nagini seemed to preen under the attention, head swaying and moving in a slow almost hypnotizing way.**_

_It likes her!_

_**Harry reeled at the display, looking at Severus whose own dark eyes were wide with a similar expression. Lucius was pale and shaky, his grey eyes never breaking his gaze at the snake. The mood was tense and surreal, everyone silent with apprehension. The atmosphere broken by her sudden movement, the words echoed in the soundless room.**_

"_**You really should protect your pets better." In a lightning flash move, she leaned back and reached for Alexander's sword. Voldemort shouted his surprise, ordering the snake to attack, its jaw wide and it fangs descended into the flesh of her shoulder. Screaming with agony but face set with determination, Amelia swung the blade and decapitated the serpent.**_

_**There was moment of stunned silence pierced by the roar of Voldemort. Hexes flew across the room and Amelia evaded a volley of angry curses. Brought to her knees by a killing curse shouted from Bellatrix, Lucius gasped at the sight of the vampire stumbling to the floor with a pained grunt. Remus stood, his amber eyes seemed to glow at the knowledge was what was about to happen. Alexander's face was filled with fury, crossing the room in a split second. Bellatrix, who was watching the girl struggling to get up, lifted her wand to hex her again only to let out a squeak as Alexander grabbed her by the throat.**_

"_**I warned you!" He bellowed and savaged her neck, blood spurting as he ripped through her artery. Bellatrix let out a scream of pain and her eyes fluttered shut as he drained her. Remus smiled, Lucius touched the smirking wolf and the spell was broken, his amber eyes flicked back to the gasping Amelia.**_

_**The manor shimmered, the walls becoming transparent and Harry looked at Severus, Dumbledore offered a comforting pat to the shoulder.**_

"_**I said that her memories were jumbled." All the men stood as the manor disintegrated around them. The vision changed, fading into a small cottage room, the heat and flames from large fireplace casting a soft glow in the dimly lit bedroom. Two naked bodies lay entwined on a soft straw bed, sweat glistening and soft sighs of pleasure drifted to their ears. The bodies writhed in each others arms and a soft cry followed by a high exhale of bliss filled the room. Amelia climbed from the mattress, her naked body creamy in the dim light and she looked down at the dark haired girl sharing her bed. Severus let out a soft gasp and Harry looked closer at the vampire's bed partner, familiar dark eyes watched as Amelia dressed. Taking in the obsidian eyes, ebony hair and Romanesque nose, Harry turned to look at Severus, comparing the two.**_

_Elizaveta…oh, Amelia's consort._

_**The rest of the men realising at the same time, Draco glanced at Severus and then back to the potion master's ancestor. Saul moved closer to the bed, his eyes on the smiling vampire.**_

"_**Do you have to go out?" a soft voice asked.**_

_**Amelia turned back to and there was a tender smile on her face as she climbed back onto the bed. Pulling back the thin sheet and revealing the creamy white naked skin of her consort. Full breasts and a rounded belly exposed to the warm room. Amelia leaned to press a delicate kiss to the distended abdomen of her heavily pregnant lover, kissing up to her neck. Elizaveta let out a happy gasp, her hand running through Amelia's hair and the couple kissed, Harry turned his head feeling like he was intruding.**_

"_**My love, you and the little one need to eat." Amelia kissed her stomach, tracing a finger over the moving bump and her eyes were alight with love. Saul's eyes were full of sorrow and he watched the intimate embrace. Whispered words of love washed over Harry, his eyes drawn to Severus and willed the man to see his own love in the gaze. The dark eyed man smiled at him and the gaze reflected the feelings between them.**_

"_**You need to feed too," Elizaveta's concerned voice was soft and melodic, Amelia brushed a lock of her ebony hair from her forehead, "I wish you would feed from me."**_

"_**You need to keep your strength up," Amelia stroked her stomach and smiled as the baby kicked at her hand, Remus's mouth trembled with emotion. His eyes brimming with tears, realization dawned on Harry and he clasped Severus' hand.**_

_Please don't let this be the memory of her death._

"_**Animal blood will be fine, sleep… I will be back before you know it." Amelia pulled on her clothes, heavy warm trousers and cloak. Elizaveta lay back and wrapped the sheet around herself, her dark eyes brimming with love.**_

"_**Do you miss the luxury that you used to have?" Looking around the plain wooden cottage, "Your life before was so lavish." There was a hint of uncertainty in her tone, Amelia shook her head. Stalking over to the bed and lying next to the worried girl.**_

"_**My love, I would rather sleep under the stairs and be your blanket," she kissed her lips and smiled, "Than have all the wealth in the world…you are all I need…you and this little one." she patted the bump again with affection.**_

_**The memory became disjointed, flashes of the hunt and the scent of animal blood in the air. The night sky filling everyone's vision as Amelia approached the cottage, a rabbit carcass tied to her belt. A snap of twig put the vampire on alert, her body tense as she scanned the surrounding darkness, a soft laugh echoed and Harry felt a chill run up his spine. Amelia's eye widened and she ran to the cottage, the door open revealing the dimly lit interior. Harry and the others could hear her softly chanting to herself as she reached the doorway.**_

"_**No…no…no…please don't let it be him." reluctantly they all followed, Severus tightened his fingers and Harry turned to look at the distressed dark eyes. The feeling mirrored in the others faces, Draco pale as Saul also held his hand. A cry of despair filled the night and Harry's heart fell. The room splattered with cooling blood, Elizaveta on the bed in a pool of rapidly slowing crimson.**_

"_**Please…please." Amelia began to sob, her fingers touching her dead consort, dark eyes stared sightlessly at the weeping vampire. The vampire touched her abdomen and pulled back her hand with a gasp, a movement under the skin made Lucius take a loud exhale. Face pale, and with trembling hands, Amelia unsheathed her hunting knife and with tear blurred eyes she cut through Elizaveta's abdomen. All eyes watched with horror and hope as she performed a primitive caesarean. The blood covered blueish baby lay unmoving in her arms and she looked at her dead love, tears pouring down her face.**_

"_**I'm sorry…oh…please God!" she turned the baby upside down and slapped its behind, Harry gasped and the baby let out a loud hearty cry. He turned to see tears in Severus' eyes and Remus seemed to sag with relief in Lucius' waiting arms. Saul's eye fixed on the girl, his heart aching for the pain she was suffering as she wrapped the child in the sheet. Leaning to place a tender kiss to her lover's brow, tears fell on the cold skin of her consort and she closed her eyelids, tenderly.**_

"_**I love you." Amelia whispered, her voice broken and anguished. Harry longed to hold her in his arms and soothe the despairing girl. The walls shimmered and they realised that the memory was fragmenting, holding their breath waiting to see what would come next.**_

_**A familiar scene unfolded before their eyes and the vision of the lavish palace in Egypt revealed itself to them.**_

"_**What are waiting for?" the blood soaked, naked vampire asked with a sword in her hand. The choked gurgles still spilling from Alexander echoed from behind her. The human guards looked with horror at their slain leader, the burly vampires watched her with stunned eyes. Amelia stood prepared for battle, her body tense and Remus couldn't hold in the lusty gasp that spilled from his lips at the ferocious figure. Even naked, she looked like a mighty goddess warrior and Harry could see the attraction that the two men had for her. All of them stunned beyond belief when the vampire guards turned and attacked the human bodyguards, screams of pain spilled into the room. Amelia's own eyes wide with surprise, dilated pupils flashed with fire as the men approached, kneeling before her.**_

"_**We pledge our allegiance to you." The largest guard announced gruffly and Amelia smiled, reaching down to pat his shoulder in a pleased manner.**_

_**Memories began to fade, the room shifting as the vision changed again. The sound of fighting loud in their ears and Voldemort's voice shouted with anger. Several of Alexander's guards had joined in the fray, death eaters pitting themselves against the fierce vampires. Amelia and Alexander stood watching each other, both of them covered in blood and their swords ready to strike. The moment tense and fraught with apprehension, Alexander broke the silence between them.**_

"_**You couldn't leave it alone, could you?" he sneered, "Always picking the losing side." A smile graced his scarred face.**_

_**A proud smile filled her face, her eyes shining with righteousness "I'm picking the right side," her smile was sad and filled with emotion, "I choose the path that will protect my consorts and my family."**_

_**His sneer faltered at the mention of Lucius and Remus, a flare of contempt in his blue eyes. The malice and spite reverberated loudly in his voice as he spoke, taunting the girl.**_

"_**I don't see them here to protect you."**_

"_**They have each other…I will do anything to give them a chance." Raising the sword and her eyes were dark with resolution. The male vampire just a fraction quicker, his sword thrust forward and Amelia gasped with pain. The blade piercing her chest, Alexander rammed deeper and lodged the hilt of his sword under her ribs. Lucius rushed towards them only to be held back by the wolf, shaking his head and reminding him that they could do nothing to help her. Amelia looked into Alexander's eyes and he reached to stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and trembling with agony, Amelia raised her sword. Harry held his breath, feeling Severus tense beside him. Opening her eyes and Alexander met her gaze, his voice soft and hushed.**_

"_**My love, you will always have my heart…I love you." He whispered and with tears in her eyes, she swung to the side and severed the vampire's head from his shoulders.**_

"_**Goodbye Alexander." Her tone was awed and stunned, stumbling forward as several death eaters hit her from behind with a barrage of hexes. A serene smile on her face as she crumpled to the floor and allowed the curses to wash over her.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The men turned to look at the vampire, the girl pale and sitting up in the bed. Unusual eyes met the incredulous stares from her lovers and offered a tiny smile. The smile morphing into a grin as they rushed to embrace her, Remus peppered her face with kisses as Lucius stroked her hair.

Harry could feel the emotion from the three on the bed, love and lust entwined and becoming something precious. Feeling Severus' gaze on him, Harry lifted his face to stare into the dark depths of his lover's eyes. His heart skipped and his determination was reborn, a need to protect his new family. Empowered by the overwhelming emotions that emanated from the men in the room, Harry leaned over to press a soft kiss to Severus' smiling lips. Turning back to meet Dumbledore's caring stare and his voice was strong, a fire burning in his tone.

"We need to plan our attack…it's time to bring the war to him," taking in the stunned looks on their faces, he continued, "We attack on the next full moon."


	30. Chapter 30

**Story for the wait…my other stories are flowing but I hit a major block with this one ;( huge thanks to Elemental Emotions…the chat about kinks and the large glass of wine broke the block… yay! ;)**

**Shorter chapter than usual …sorry.**

**Warnings….realised I hadn't done a proper love scene for Remus, Lucius and Amelia…so here you go…don't worry slash fans, there's still some m/m action. ;) sling sex…yes, I said sling! lol**

Harry's mood was pensive as they approached the dungeon, Severus walking silently beside him as he processed everything that had been discussed. The chill from walking by the lake while talking about inconsequential things had seeped into his bones and he shuddered. Harry could see the potion master sneaking furtively glances at him while they walked.

"Say it." Harry asked, Severus looked into his green eyes and sighed, the noise breaking the silent mood.

"You're rushing headlong into a war…why?" Harry's eyes saddened for a moment and Severus reached to touch him, a soft caress of his hand.

"I have to protect this," he gestured to both of them, "I can't keep waiting for him to take it away from me, I have a family for once in my life." There was a frantic quality in his voice and Severus pulled him into a hug before the emotion overwhelmed him.

"Family…we're family?" there was a tremble in the potion masters voice as he spoke and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, oh Severus…I love you," he lifted Severus' chin to meet his gaze and pressed a kiss to his mouth, "You're my family…Remus, Lucius, Amelia, Saul and even Draco," he laughed and Severus smiled, "I've never been so happy…my time with you…" a tear fell down his cheek and Severus' face dropped at his distress, scooping Harry into his arms, "I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you," Severus kissed Harry, putting all of his love into the meeting of their lips. The kiss left them both gasping for air and Harry had a silly smile on his face, "I have never felt this happy either…you're thinking about sex, aren't you?" Harry's lopsided smile widened and he blushed slightly drawing a laugh from the dark eyed man.

Harry felt his pulse race and the taste of Severus on his tongue did nothing to slow the rapidly increasing rate. Feeling the man against him was setting his body on fire with desire. Driven by the fact they now had a limited time together before the final battle, Harry was resolute on being with him as much as possible. The future was unclear but his love was the one thing of which Harry was certain.

"You kiss me like that and expect me not to think about taking you right here?" he heard the excitement in his own voice and Severus' eyes flared with lust at his words. The obsidian gaze turned sly for a brief moment and Harry knew that look meant his lover had something planned, something sexual and not doubt fantastic, his blood rushed loudly in his ears.

"I think that we should continue this titillating discussion the privacy of my quarters, wouldn't you agree?" his rich smooth voice seemed to touch Harry, caressing his skin and igniting the bubbling heat under the surface.

"Mmmm… privacy better, yeah, your quarters," judging by the look on Severus' face, Harry was aware that he was babbling, "Rooms now before I change my mind about taking you in the corridor." Harry added a slap to Severus' arse to prove a point and earned a hitch of his eyebrows, laughing, Harry followed the potion master to his room.

The fire burning, casting a soft glow and welcoming warmth as they entered the room. Severus shrugged off his robe, revealing his black trousers and shirt, Harry possessed with the sudden desire to rip the material off his body.

"Take a seat and get comfortable for a minute," Severus encouraged Harry to sit by the fire, the armchair comfortable and the warm room making it hard for him to protest, "I'll be few moments." Severus swept from the room, disappearing into his bedchamber and Harry pondered what the man was up to.

Harry found himself taking a really good look around the man's living quarters. The room cosy but clinical, walls of research books lined the wall and no art hung on the walls.

_I'm going to redecorate this room when everything is over._

_Will I be here alone?_

_Will he cry when I die?_

"Not when…if." Harry berated himself for his morbid thoughts, his dark musings disturbed by Severus calling to him.

"Harry, could you come here for a minute." eagerly, Harry almost ran to the room, the sight before took his breath away and for a second he felt light headed with lust.

The bedchamber filled with floating candles, the light illuminating the breath taking sight of a gloriously naked Severus. That sight alone made Harry's cock instantly harden and his breath catch but it wasn't what robbed him off his ability to speak.

"You like it?" Severus asked, his own voice strained with barely contained arousal.

Harry's wild green eyes couldn't tear his gaze away, hanging from the ceiling was a black leather harness and firmly installed on this sling was Severus. His legs up, thighs spread wide and tucked behind the straps, opening himself up for Harry's perusal.

"Fuck." Harry whispered and approached the man, his eyes locked on the tight ring of muscle that begged to be touched.

Severus leaned back further, the creaking of the leather loud in the silent room. The scent of it mixing with steadily growing heady smell of sex and Harry licked his lips. Severus released a soft moan at the vision of Harry's lust dilated eyes and the peep of his tongue as it licked his bottom lip, the greed written all over his face.

"Harry." He croaked, desperate to thrust up and get any friction on his rigid erection, the straps stopped him from pushing up.

Harry stood, mesmerised by display in front of him, Severus' cock was turgid with need and his furled pucker twitched as if tempting Harry to touch it. Dropping to his knees and drinking in the gasp from Severus, Harry leaned forward and traced the tip of his tongue around the ring. The sling moved forward as Severus bucked at the sensation, pressing the ring harder against Harry's eager tongue and the tip slipped inside the smooth heat. Harry lapped at the velvet inside of the moaning potion master and he relished the feel and taste of his lover on his tongue. Rubbing the tip of his finger around the opening muscle and sliding inside, curling up and searching for that gland guaranteed to make Severus moan with bliss. A low grunt of pleasure from the potion master and Harry rubbed against Severus' prostate while mapping the tunnel with his agile tongue.

"Please…please Harry…fuck me!" the baritone cracking with need made Harry moan, pressing a kiss against the twitching rosette before pulling up, his finger still pressing his prostate.

"How much do you want me?" Harry asked in a teasing tone, knowing that he was driving his older lover insane as he deliberately kept pressure making Severus see stars.

"So much…oh…so much…please." Harry allowed the words to wash over him, his heart racing at the begging in the man's tone. Whispering a lubrication spell, the leather of the sling creaking more loudly as Severus arched his back and Harry gasped while he watched the excess fluid spill from Severus' entrance. His breathing ragged as he removed his slick finger and lined up his own dripping shaft, Harry moaned, loudly as Severus' opened up for him. Sliding deep and to the hilt on one move, both men rendered speechless by the sensation.

"Oh God!" Severus shouted, grabbing the straps holding his legs and thrusting himself harder, creating a momentum. The sling swinging back and forth, Harry grunting as Severus slammed him deeper and deeper. Their position gave Harry a stunning view, the sight of his own cock sliding in and out of the grasping channel pulling the air from his lungs.

"Severus!" Harry leaned over, his hips snapping forward to meet the sling's backwards move , the slap of skin on skin loud in his ears as he crushed his lips to Severus' panting mouth.

"Touch me..." Severus pleaded his cock rigid and drawn up against his stomach with need, the tip leaving a slick trail on his toned abdomen. Harry tried to clear his lust filled mind long enough to reach down and grasped the hard shaft, his strokes aided by the sling swinging. His thrusts faltering as his climax crept upon him, his balls aching and his cock hardening further inside Severus' clenching tunnel.

Severus' tongue thrust into Harry's mouth, his breath gasping into Harry's lungs as he whimpered. Harry almost screamed when Severus tightened around his length, the ring of muscle clenching rhythmically around the base. Hot strings of ropey come splashed over Harry's stomach and hand, Severus sucked on his tongue.

"Sev…I love you." Harry managed to say before he erupted forcefully, his cock emptying deep inside the gripping channel. A low exhale and a whimper escaping from his panting mouth as he slumped forward and rocked with the swing. The slow back and forth milking his cock and Severus pressed soft kisses to his neck.

"Love you…my Harry."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus slowly opened his eyes, having not been aware that he had even fallen asleep. The conversations about the upcoming war had gone on for several hours before everyone had left. Initially, Remus and Lucius had fully intended to show Amelia how much they missed her but their plans had been scuppered when they found the girl asleep. A smile on his lips as he yawned and turned to look at the girl, surprised to find only himself and Lucius in the bed. The blond still sleeping and for a moment Remus allowed his amber eyes to take in the serene face of his lover, his heart skipping at the beauty he saw in Lucius' face. Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes, turning to the window, the moon low in the sky signalling the beginning of the evening, his breath stuck in his chest at the sight. Surrounded by the soft glow of the night, Amelia stood naked by the window and dimming light lit up her body, emphasising every dip and curve of her soft white skin.

"The night is so beautiful, isn't it?" her voice suddenly whispered, her eyes never turning to look at him instead focused on the moon.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Remus' hushed tones were brimming with affection, Amelia turned to meet his gaze and smiled.

"Charmer." she laughed, her giggle drawing a smile from the wolf, the smile morphing into a look of hunger as she approached the bed.

Glancing to see Lucius' grey eyes matching his aroused gaze, the blond reached over and slowly ran his finger along Remus' chest making the wolf shiver with excitement. Amelia climbed onto the bed, gracefully and she pressed a soft kiss to Remus' mouth before bestowing the same to Lucius.

"Mmm." Lucius hummed his appreciation as the vampire broke the kiss, a smile beaming on her face.

"I'm…we're sorry." Remus' voice was apologetic and Amelia gazed into his eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her tongue duelling with his, the wolf revelled in the embrace and moaned as he felt someone undoing his trousers. Warm hands caressing his length as it was exposed to the cooler air of the bedchamber. Remus closed his eyes knowing that the talented fingers mapping every ridge and vein on his firming cock belonged to Lucius.

"I want you." the blond whispered seductively in his ear and Remus' cock twitched at the implication of the breathy words. Pulling out of the kiss, Amelia's lips shining with his saliva and he turned to look into the sparkling grey eyes.

"Inside you?" Remus' found his voice trembling as he asked the question, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Delicate sweet kisses pressed along his neck, Amelia's cool lips felt wondrous on his heated skin.

"Yes…I need you," Lucius was biting his bottom lip with nerves and Remus stroked his cheek to sooth him, Lucius leaned into the touch with a breathy sigh, "I want to do this with you…I trust you both to make it good for me." Amelia's eye flared with lust, turning to crush her mouth to Lucius'. Fingers danced over his skin, tugging and pulling at his clothes, both Amelia and Remus kissing every new exposed piece of skin as it was revealed. Lucius was letting tiny whimpers escaped from his parted lips, his grey eyes clouded with lust and desire.

"Lie back…let us love you." the tone of arousal was clear in Amelia's voice and Lucius immediately reclined back on the bed. Hitches of breath filled the quiet bedchamber as Remus and Amelia slowly, teasingly slow, undressed the man. Licks and kisses to the skin made the blond arch his back and whimper. For Lucius it felt like hours of exquisite torture, his nerves on end at the sensation of the warm lips of Remus and the cool touch of Amelia, heady with lust as they mapped every inch of his flesh.

"Let me watch you," Lucius' begged, desperate for a moment to calm his heated body and his grey eyes fixed on the sight of the two kissing passionately, "Undress him." he whispered and Amelia's fingers drifted over Remus, divesting him of his clothes, revealing the glorious sight of his two naked lovers and Lucius couldn't stop the gasp of desire.

"Kiss me." Amelia breathed and Lucius was helpless to resist, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Remus touched them both, his fingers tracing delicate touches over their skin and Amelia gasped into Lucius' mouth as Remus bent down to lick one of her nipples. The wolf sucked the rigid nub into his mouth, licking around the hardening nipple. Amelia arched her back, running her fingers through his sandy hair and Lucius nipped at her lip pulling a hearty gasp from her mouth.

"Remus…please." There was a breathy quality to her voice, the tone went straight to Remus' cock and it dripped pre-come onto the sheet below. Lapping once more before pulling and then he moved up to kiss Lucius' mouth, his tongue duelling with Amelia's as they dominated the blonds' lips. Lucius writhed on the bed beneath them, Amelia began to kiss along his neck, trailing her tongue down his bare chest. Remus deepened the kiss and sucked on Lucius' questing tongue. Amelia ran her hands over both the men, Fingertips tracing patterns on their smooth flesh earning shudders from them. Lucius suddenly moaned into Remus' mouth and his amber eyes looked down to watch the vampire lick around the head of Lucius' rigid cock. Smiling into the kiss, Remus pushed the blond firmly into the mattress and devoured the whimpers spilling from the handsome man.

"Remus." Amelia's voice was husky with lust, he reluctantly broke the kiss and moved down to join the vampire. Lucius' eyes were squeezed shut with bliss and Remus ran the tip of his tongue around the base of his shaft while Amelia continued to worship the head with kittenish licks. The minute soft exhales were flowing freely from Lucius' parted lips, his tongue peeping out to lick among his full bottom lip to soothe the hurt from biting it. The contrast of Remus' warm lips and Amelia's cool tongue on his cock was driving him wild, thrusting his hips and Amelia swallowed him down to the hilt on one fluid move.

"OH!" Lucius couldn't form words merely grunts of bliss as Amelia sucked hard. Remus having moved further down the bed proceeded to nuzzle and lick at his balls. The vampire pulled back, her tongue swirling around the engorged head and then placed tiny kisses along the underside of the shaft. Lucius couldn't contain the moans when she licked his balls, her tongue duelling with Remus' as they mapped the soft sacs.

"Mmm taste so good, blondie." Amelia muttered, her mouth moving down and Lucius' back bowed when she swiped across his tight pucker, "Relax…enjoy it." She mouthed and gentle lapped at the ring of muscle. Remus continued to lave and suck at Lucius' balls, the wolf nuzzling them and rolling them around in his mouth. Amelia slipped one of her small fingers inside him and he gasped at the feeling, his body tensing and she reached up to slowly stroke his cock. Remus having sensed his apprehension, licked a stripe along the throbbing vein and they both distracted him as Amelia slid in her second finger. Lucius willed his body to relax around the intrusion, pushing aside vivid memories that filled his mind. A soft kiss pressed against his lips made him smile and amber eyes stared into his grey depths, an understanding smile on the wolf's face.

"We can stop…you can be inside me." Remus offered, deepening the kiss and for a moment Lucius was tempted to accept the offer.

_They love me…I have to let the past go_

_They'll make it good for me…I trust them_

"I want you…take me." Lucius whispered and Amelia lifted her head to look at him. The vampire gazing to see if he was being honest, the smile on her face was stunning and she flung herself into his arms, pressing kisses to his neck. Her fingers remained active inside him, scissoring and opening him up. Remus glanced down to watch and gasped at the sight, his own finger tracing the outer ring of his relaxing muscle. Lucius bit his lips to hold in the moan, nodding his head and spreading his thighs wide. Remus needed no more encouragement and one of his thick fingers joined Amelia's drawing a soft sigh from the handsome blond. His body responding to their ministrations and slowly relaxed allowing them to stretch him without discomfort. Remus and Amelia shared a deep heated kiss as they both stroked Lucius' channel, letting the littlie whimpers of lust dictate their moves. Lucius found his body pushing down, fucking himself on their fingers, Remus added an extra finger and he took a breath as the burn rocked his body. Amelia having realised his discomfort, leaned over and ran her tongue around the stretched ring of muscle, the tip of her tongue soothing the burn.

"Merlin…" Lucius mumbled, arching his back and Remus loomed over him before capturing his mouth in a toe curling kiss, "I'm ready…please." Remus' amber eyes lit up at the words and Amelia lapped harder at his entrance.

"Turn on your side," Remus' tone was husky and his voice was laden with sex, "It will be more comfortable." Lucius kissed him for being so understanding about his fear.

Amelia moved back to allow him to turn onto his side, Remus lay against his back and Amelia moved to the front of him. Her unusual eyes shining with desire and she kissed him, her tongue pushing deep into his mouth and he let out a whimper as Remus slid his fingers deep inside him once more.

"Shall I taste you?" she breathed, her mouth brushing alongside his panting mouth, he nodded unable to speak.

The smirk on her face was bright and sexy as she slid down his body and swallowed his cock. As if Remus and the vampire shared some type of telepathy, the wolf angled his fingers as she sucked him into her mouth and rubbed his prostate. Lucius' eye fluttered shut and he saw stars at the combined sensation. Disappointed when Remus removed his fingers and his heart skipped as something larger pressed against him.

"Shhh…its okay…tell me if you want me to stop." Remus soothed, his words making Lucius determined to do this, taking a breath and relaxing his body before pushing back onto his lovers shaft. A gasp of bliss against his neck and Lucius smiled, pushing back until the wolf was completely inside him.

"Lucius," Remus groaned his name, pressing a kiss to nape of Lucius' neck, "You feel so good."

Amelia slowly licked and lapped at Lucius' length, the cool contrast of her tongue against his heated cock was making his head spin. Remus pulled back and experimentally pushed slowly back inside, Lucius began to shake with the pleasure he felt. Struck dumb by how wonderful and right it felt to have Remus deep within him. Both of them showing him how wondrous sex was, wallowing in the sensation taking over his body, Lucius tilted his head, turning to the side to crush his lips to Remus'. Amelia threw her leg over his hip and he grunted as she slid herself down his length, her body clenching around his cock. A strange rhythm began between them, Remus rocking up into Lucius while Amelia lifted and lowered herself. The pace slow and sedate, drawn out kisses shared amongst them and everyone was content.

"Love you inside me," Amelia whispered after breaking the kiss, her hips pushing down harder and the tranquillity was shattered, Remus thrust hard and Lucius bucked up at the sensation, burying himself deeper, "Fuck…yes!" Amelia yelled.

"Harder…please." Lucius begged, desperate for the pleasure, pain burn of Remus' cock as it plunged into him, Remus paused for a moment and his pupils dilated and he drove hard into Lucius' willing body.

The slow, loving pace forgotten as they plundered each other, hot tongues lapping sloppily and grunts of desire resonated in the bedchamber. Lucius bringing his fingers to rub against Amelia's clitoris in hard circles and she writhed on his shaft, her internal muscles flittering around him as she approached her climax. The sensation made Lucius tense with lust and he clenched hard on Remus' thrusting length, the wolf moaning hotly in his ear. Amelia threw her head back and let out a breath exhale, her muscles convulsing as she came hard, a burst of warm fluid drenching Lucius' cock. The feel of her orgasm pushed Lucius over the edge, his cock hardening inside her and he shouted his release. His body trembling with the force of his orgasm, emptying himself inside the still twitching tunnel of the shaking vampire. Remus' groaned and whimpered as he powered through the sensation of Lucius' spasming around his length, the scent of Amelia's arousal hitting him and he fell into the blissful oblivion of his climax. Lucius pressed his gasping mouth to Remus' parted lips, swallowing his howls of completion. His own cock twitching and spilling once more as he felt Remus' come coat his insides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco trudged through the forbidden forest, the twigs snapping underfoot and adding to the eerie atmosphere. Saul sensed his sombre mood and turned to look at him, the dawning moonlight making his eyes seem to glow. Swiftly pulling him into an embrace and robbing him of his breath with a hot kiss, tongue mapping the coral of his mouth with expert precision.

"Wow." Draco muttered and Saul let out a hearty laugh, holding the blond in his strong arms.

"Draco…when this is over will you be my consort?" the vampire's voice was unusually quiet and Draco realised that the hazel eyed man was nervous. Threading his fingers through the long dark hair and pressing his lips to his ear, he whispered softly.

"Why wait?" the hazel eyes lit up and he crushed his mouth to Draco's. Both of them moaning with lust as the kiss morphed into a passionate embrace. Draco was aware that the forest was full of vampires, some of which were probably watching the kiss but he found the thought a little thrilling. Draco had met most of them earlier. while they had been discussing troop tactics and sending messages to the other clans. While they seemed hesitant at first they soon welcomed into the group, clearly seeing the importance of his relationship with Saul.

"Mmm my Draco." Saul began undoing Draco's robe and the blond scrambled to unzip the vampire's trousers. A flash of light caught his attention and his heart stopped. Hanging in the night sky, glowing brightly with its malevolence was the dark mark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry lay in the circle of Severus' arms, their flushed bodies against each other. After releasing Severus from the sling they had fallen exhausted into the bed, both of them feeling the effects of the last week. Harry's eyes were closed but he found sleep eluded him, remembering back to the conversation after his dramatic declaration.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Harry." Severus' voice echoed out distracting him from his rage filled thoughts, turning to look into dark eyes. Seeing the concern and trepidation in the potion master's gaze, Harry tried to offer a smile. Realising by the look in Severus' eyes that he hadn't managed to pull it off.**

**"It's time to strike back," Harry's voice was determined, fulfilled by the desire to keep his lover safe, "He's weakened and we need to find some sort of detection spell for the horcruxes." He turned his expectant eyes to Dumbledore and the older wizard nodded his head.**

**"I will go and check on Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," he leaned down to press a fatherly kiss to the top of Amelia's head, "Hopefully Hermione's one step ahead off us by now." there was a hint of pride in his voice. Amelia smiled at his tender gesture and the man gracefully swept from the room.**

**"So what do you think we should do?" Lucius asked, his fingers carding through Amelia's** **hair and he had a gentle look on his face as he watched the vampire. The talk turned to various tactics, Remus informing them that he was still waiting to hear back from other werewolf packs. Harry listened fascinated to Remus telling them about visiting the other packs and their responses to the upcoming war.**

**"Saul, I need you talk to the men and organise the troops." Amelia's voice had a hard edge to it, indicating that she was clearly gearing herself up for a battle. The flare of fire coupled with look on her face made Harry glad that she was on their side. Remus' amber eyes burned with barely contained fire and Harry glanced at Severus, both of them realising that they would have to leave the** **three to discuss their relationship.**

_And fuck each other senseless, if the looks their giving her are anything to go by._

**"Of course, shall I contact the other clans?" Saul asked, Harry noticed that the vampire stood extremely close to Draco and the blond was watching with desire filled eyes. His eyes immediately drawn to the vivid bite mark on his neck and Harry felt his pulse race at the vision of sinking his own teeth into Severus' tender flesh. Shocked to the core at the apparent blood fetish that he had when it came to his older lover.**

**"The closest clans are in Ireland and France, call them…" she appeared to think for a moment, "See if you can get hold of Hirito's clan…though they may not make it here in time," Amelia looked at the confused faces of the men, "A close Japanese friend is head of the clan there."**

**"How close?" Remus enquired, trying to keep his tone light and conversational, but Harry saw the shine of jealousy in the wolf's eyes, Moony near to the surface in the normally reserved man.**

**"Is that your polite way of asking if we were lovers?" Amelia's voice was not annoyed, if anything she seemed amused by the question, "We were never lovers, he improved my sword skills and in return I turned him," taking in the stares, she elaborated, "He was dying," she smiled, fondly, "He's like father to me." She leaned to kiss Remus' lips and the wolf growled.**

**The two men wrapped themselves around the vampire, possessive and comforting at the same time. Amelia's eye were drowsy and she leaned happily into the embrace.**

**"I think that we should leave, before they start with us in the room," Severus' husky voice whispered in Harry' ear, a shiver ran up his spine at the feel of the potion master's warm breath on his skin, "I want to be alone with you." The huskiness in his tone caused a shudder but Harry found that he wanted to just walk and talk with the potion master, needing to take sometime to think about everything.**

**"Walk with me by the lake?" Severus' eyes were soft and tender as he took his hand.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry snuggled to the potion master, breathing the scent of the man and he was overcome with love. Leaning up on his elbows to look at the sleeping man, taking in the smooth skin and dark eyelashes of his lover. Placing a gentle kiss and holding back the wave of emotion tat threatened to spill from him.

"I love you." He whispered as not to disturb the sleeping man.

"Mmm love you…" Severus mumbled and turned over, wrapping his arms immediately around Harry's waist.

The flare of the floo breaking the moment and Harry was quickly beginning to hate the sound, knowing that it was usually accompanied bad news. His instinct confirmed as they breathless voice of Draco filled the room.

"Harry…oh Merlin…Harry…he's attacked Hogsmeade!"


	31. Chapter 31

**To my followers…wow…that makes me sound like a cult lol**

**I've just come back from a much needed holiday and the creative juices are flowing but it has been brought to my attention that this site maybe removing anything deemed inappropriate. **

**If they're looking at graphic content etc then lets face it, they will be yanking my stories and probably my account.**

**I'm going to continue publishing on here and I'm not restricting what I write….if I am removed then I do publish my stories on adultfanfiction under the same pen name….just look me up in either the Harry section or type in suzie74.**

**I hope that they don't remove my stories as I thought that this site had some freedom of speech….I don't make people read my stuff and if they want to stop kids from reading it then make better age filters for the site!**

**So I hope I can carry on uploading my completely inappropriate stuff for years to come ;)**

**Much Love**

**Suzie**

**xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm really sorry to everyone following this story about the wait….I kept hitting a block and lately I've been distracted by real life….I promise with a very humble heart that you will not have to wait as long for the next chapter.**

**Warnings….blood, m/m sex…violence and character death.**

Harry's heart plummeted and Severus let out a small surprised gasp, the loving mood destroyed in an instant.

_It's too soon….we're not ready_

Looking into the eyes of his lover, Harry felt a bone crushing fear and his heart seemed to freeze. A deep seated certainty crawled up his spine, making his skin crawl and his heart despair.

_One of us will die in this battle….I hope that it's me…I couldn't live without him._

Severus must have seen something in his troubled green eyes and immediately pulled him into an embrace. Harry could feel his heart thudding in time with Severus, an anguished tattoo beating wildly in their chests.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was shaking as it carried into the bedchamber.

Severus crushed his mouth to Harry's, his tongue plundering Harry's eager mouth and the kiss was toe curling in its intensity. Fuelled by desperation, both men scrambled to touch every inch of flesh they could reach. Harry pushed Severus back into the mattress. A small moan spilled from the potion master's lips and Harry's sated cock firmed instantly.

"We can't…" Severus whimpered, his mouth saying no but his body saying a wholehearted yes, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Harry.

Harry's cock slipped and nudged at the potion master's stretched pucker, the organ seeking the heat of his lover. A gasp spilling from both of their lips as Harry slid home in one swift thrust. Neither man capable of moving, both afraid to ruin the moment. The thought in the back of their minds, that this could be the last time.

"I'll never stop loving you…" Harry's voice cracked with emotion and Severus crushed his lips to his quivering ones, murmuring words of love.

"My life…my love…always." his rich voice tight with sorrow, Harry pulled back and thrust back inside, both of them moaning with the intensity. Harry's' control already on a knife edge and his cock twitched inside his whimpering lover, Severus tightened around him and Harry bit his lip to hold back his climax. The heat between them all encompassing and Harry's heart seemed to thunder in time with Severus' hammering beat.

"Harry.." Severus' eyes fluttered shut, the bliss filled look tearing at Harry's emotion and he pulled back slightly wrenching a moan from the potion masters parted lips.

"Oh God Severus...I LOVE YOU!" Harry's control snapped fuelled and driven by the knowledge that this could be the last time, Harry slammed hard inside the keening man. Almost shouting out his climax as he felt Severus tighten around him and hot ribbons of come coat his heaving chest, his own climax bittersweet in its overwhelming intensity.

"I love you…my heart and my soul belong to you." Severus whispered, pressing breathless kisses to Harry's brow and the tears began to fall, Harry struggled to not sob in the man's arms.

"Harry?...we'll be in the Great Hall." Draco's soft voice carried to them and Severus shook in Harry's arms, both men silently crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The Great Hall was silent with apprehension, Harry walked in followed by a quiet Severus, neither men having voiced their worries but aware of the possibilities.

_I could lose him_

The thought robbed Harry of his breath and his chest was painful, looking at the man with anguished green eyes. Dark fathomless orbs returned the look with one of his own, the look filled with love and fear. Thin lips, that Harry knew were capable of speaking love and giving immense pleasure mouthed the words to him and his heart leapt.

" I love you." the formidable Severus Snape mouthed to him and Harry tried to smile, mouthing his own words of love back and almost sobbing at the look of happiness that flashed across Severus' face.

Harry had to turn away, fraught and needed to focus on something else and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Taking in the pale faces of his fellow students. Dumbledore's army standing proudly and all of them trying to appear brave. The rest of the year, nervous and frightened with Griffindor and Slytherin alike pacing back and forth.

"Harry." Remus spoke softly as he approached, his amber eyes worried and glancing frequently at Lucius, who stood by Draco. Harry noted that Saul and Amelia were absent from the room, the question in his eyes immediately answered by the wolf. "Gathering troops and looking for the death eater giant's camp." his voice was concerned and Harry knew that the two vampires had gone to fight.

"What happened?" Harry was almost afraid to ask, several bloody and injured aurors stood with Dumbledore and Scrimgoer.

"Deatheaters…several by the reports," Remus looked at Lucius, his eyes shining at the sight of his lover, "Hogmeade is burning as we speak…they killed over twenty aurors and at least fifty bystanders…Harry…" his voice cracked, "They just fired everywhere…killing anyone in the way."

"Why?" Harry's mind was in turmoil and his heart ached for the dead.

"They raided the local apothecary, we think they were looking for potion ingredients," Remus looked at Severus before adding, "We will need you to look at the inventory to establish what ingredients they have taken and what they could be used for." Severus nodded and walked over the auror to look over the list.

Harry looked into fraught amber eyes and he instinctively reached to comfort the wolf, Remus tried to offer a smile but he failed miserably.

"Harry.." his voice was soft and lost, "If I lose someone that I love again.." tears welled in the wizards eyes and Harry's heart wept at the sight, pulling the man into his arms.

"They will both be fine, Lucius is a strong powerful wizard," Remus tightened the hug "And Amelia can kick everyone's arse." Remus chuckled at Harry's words and his amber eyes smiled as the embrace broke apart, the sound of the large doors to the Great Hall opening drawing their attention.

Breathtaking and formidable, Amelia and Saul thundered into the room, Harry's eyes and the entire room gazes alerting them to the vampires flanked by strong, intimidating fellow vampires. A tall, lithe oriental samurai to Amelia's right and a bulky tattooed blond to Saul's left. A myriad of other vampires behind them and Harry found himself almost hypnotized by the beauty of the ethereal creatures, their pale flesh and bright eyes. Draco flew across the room and into Saul's waiting arms eliciting gasps of surprise from the Slytherin table. As if deaf to their stunned exhales, Draco only had eyes for his dark haired lover. The gasps silenced by the tender kiss that the vampire bestowed on the adoring blond. Harry turned to look at his own love and immediately met Severus' gaze, the potion master staring into his very soul, Harry longed to sweep the man into his arms. Restraining himself but his heart yearned to kiss Severus, Harry hoped that his feelings were conveyed in his green eyes.

"I trust that you," the words were spat with barely contained disgust from Scrimgoer's lips as he addressed Amelia, "Have located the giant's encampment?"

Amelia did not acknowledge the man and instead approached Hagrid, who was standing next to Dumbledore. She held out her hand to him and Harry could see that she held what appeared to be a bracelet. Hagrid's eyes filled with tears as he reached to take it from her, Anelia's small hand closing around his large fist and held it in a comforting gesture. He sniffed and nodded to her, removing the bracelet and slipping it on to his finger. Harry then realized that it was in fact a ring from the clan leader of the giants.

"Men," Scrimgoer indicated to his aurors, "Young lady I require the whereabouts of the giants."

"What for?" Saul asked, his voice polite but edged with authority.

"To arrest the traitors, of course."

"There's no need," Hagrid's soft voice filled the room, his teary eyes never leaving Amelia's soft gaze, "They won't be a problem no more." And with those words he turned to sob silently.

The weight of the words filled the room and everyone looked at the friendly giant with sympathetic eyes. Scrimgoer's face was confused and he cast his glare to Amelia, who met it without wavering.

"Whatever does he mean?" his voice shrill and demanding.

Unusual eyes glinted with a hint of a smile, Amelia looked at him and spoke slowly as if talking to an imbecile.

"The giants will not be a problem." She looked at Remus and Lucius, "They're dead."

Silence almost deafening surrounded the hall, Harry took a moment to notice that Amelia had a cut to her right arm, no longer bleeding. Taking in the appearance of her army and it was clear that there had been a battle, the vampires victorious.

"Guards arrest them!" Scrimgoer bellowed and shouts of protest echoed loudly throughout the hall, the aurors not moving but looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You can't!" Draco yelled, his hand gripping Saul's for dear life.

"How dare you take matters into your own hands!" there was barely contained fury in Scrimgoer's voice as he regarded the vampires with contempt.

Amelia lifted her hand to quiet the growing thunderous argument that was building rapidly, all eyes on her and she looked deep into the blustering man's gaze. Her voice soft, elegant and belying the words that emerged from those pale pink lips.

"You know nothing of war," a feral sparkle lighting her beautiful eyes, "Wars…I've seen many lifetimes worth," Scrimgoer opened his mouth to protest, silenced by a look, "Blood spilt and the ground heavy with death, these men," she pointed to Remus, Lucius, Harry, Severus and Draco, "They are my blood and I will take any means necessary to protect them."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Dumbledore's voice was brimming with power as he looked at the now pale man, an air of goading in the Headmasters tone. The matter officially closed as Scrimgoer lowered his gaze and turned from them. Remus immediately at Amelia's side and he swept her into his arms, the kiss fiery and Harry could feel the heat in the room almost rising. Lucius watched with a predatory look and stalked to them, his fingers weaving through Remus's sandy hairy and roughly pulling him from the kiss. The werewolf growling his displeasure at the breaking over his lips from Amelia, his growls becoming a soft moan as Lucius crushed his mouth against his lips and devoured him in a steamy clinch. Hermione chose this moment to burst into the room, clutching a piece of paper and babbling about finding the solution.

"I can find them." She shouted breathlessly, a large smile on her face morphing into a blush at the sight of the three clutching and kissing. Everyone's eyes glued to them, Amelia, the first to break the interesting three way kiss and arched an eyebrow earning a small huff of laughter from Severus.

_She has his sneer down to a tee… must be from her side of the family._

Looks of bewilderment mirrored on the faces of the occupants of the room, but Harry knew what she meant and his heart began to beat faster.

_Horcruxes!_

Harry suddenly found himself drawn to Amelia's gaze, her eyes focused to the right of the room. A soft frown becoming a look of pure anger, Harry shivered at the sight and followed her gaze. Unable to react as she broke away from her lovers practically flying across the room, a screech of hatred spilling from her lips. Harry realised what was happening and shouted to Draco, the blond having moved away from Saul to talk to his fellow housemates, unaware that Goyle now had his wand pointing to his back.

"Aveda.." the words choked off as Amelia lifted him by the throat, the Slytherin traitor struggling and making choking sounds. Shouts of horror and shock were loud in Harry's ears, Amelia looking at Draco. The blond pale and shaking at the realization of what had happened, betrayal shining brightly as he looked at his former friend. Amelia looked to Lucius and Saul, both men staring with murderous faces, she nodded and the sickening crack filled the room. Harry felt his legs buckle and the screams of the people were deafening, Goyle lifeless as Amelia dropped him to the ground. Draco paled further and ran into Saul's embrace, Lucius stroking his head as his sobs echoed.

"Murderer!" Scrimgoer shouted, his wand pointing at Amelia and the other vampires tensed ready to fight.

"He would have killed Draco!" Lucius screamed.

"You cannot just execute people!"

"WE ARE AT WAR!" silence and Harry was shocked at his own voice having shouted the words, taking a breath, "People will die if we don't stand together." His eyes taking the looks from the people that he loved, some proud, some stunned and some full of love.

"You will answer to charges when this is done." Scrimgoer promised and with a final look at the cooling body he stalked from the room.

"I look forward to it." Amelia replied and with a worried glance she looked at Remus. The wolf regarding her with amber eyes and he pulled her to him, whispering that he understood.

"Professor Dumbledore…there is someone here to see you." The auror looked at Remus, "And you Mr Lupin." Both men followed the auror with similar looks of intrigue, Remus motioned for Lucius and Amelia to follow.

"Harry…Severus," Dumbledore called to them, Harry gave Severus a bewildered look as they too followed into Dumbledore's office.

All of them shocked at the vision of Andromeda Tonks standing there, Harry was struck by the resemblance to Bellatrix but also the features that were clearly Tonks. Their eyes were nearly identical and Harry could not break the gaze between them, she offered a soft smile.

"My dear Andromeda, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore was smiling at her, a sympathetic look as he led her to sit. She sighed, appearing overwhelmed by amount of people in the room and her eyes were fixed on Remus and Lucius. She frowned for a moment, then a moment of clarity clouded her features and it was clear that the close proximity of the two men had confirmed something she suspected.

"You are together." It was not phrased as a question, Remus met her gaze and nodded. He reached out to entwine his fingers with Lucius's and then with his other hand he entwined his grasp with Amelia's. Andromeda's gaze betrayed nothing of what she felt as she appraised the vampire, Amelia gave her a beaming smile and Harry was surprised when Andromeda returned it.

"I'm here to right a terrible wrong," she lowered her eyes and turned her gaze from Remus, guilt written all over her face, "I foolishly believed a lie," with what appeared to be a heavy heart she forced herself to look at Remus, "I allowed Dora to lie to you…I let her convince me that it was the right thing to do."

"What?" Remus asked gently.

Amelia took a step back, her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. Her eyes fixed on Andromeda and she ran to the woman, dropping to her knees.

"Tell him…please." There was a pleading tone in Amelia's voice and Andromeda looked into her eyes and realized that she knew the secret.

Bewildered, Harry stood with Severus and Dumbledore, both of whom wore matching expressions. Lucius approached the visibly flustered Andromeda and the upset vampire.

"Dora was not sick all those months ago." Harry vaguely remembered that Tonks had disappeared for five months and reports that she was gravely ill had filtered to him through the order.

"Where was she?" Dumbledore enquired, though could see a twinkle in his eyes as the old man began to put the pieces together.

"She was…" Andromeda mumbled, seemingly incapable of voicing her betrayal, Amelia gently touched her arm and met her sad stare.

"Please tell him..he needs to know." There was a sadness in Amelia's voice and Remus turned a concerned gaze to her.

"She told me terrible things…that you had done," she looked at Remus, "To her," Remus' face fell at the accusation, Lucius opened his mouth to berate the woman but seeing the despair on her face he closed his lips.

"I would never have hurt her," Remus pleaded with his eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her..from herself." Harry felt the anguish in his words and instantly reached out to touch Severus, needed to touch of his love to sooth him.

"I know that now," Andromeda patted his hand, "I should have never kept this from you…I hope that you can forgive me?" she looked deep into Remus' amber depths, "She was pregnant." The last three words whispered and Lucius gasped. Remus stumbled back, his face crumbling and Lucius was immediately by his side, soft sobs filling the room.

"Tell him." Amelia whispered and Andromeda stood on weary feet, walking slowly to behind Dumbledore's desk. Harry felt his heart stop and Severus gripped his hand tightly. A soft cry echoed loudly in the room as Andromeda bent down to gather the tiny whimpering bundle, Harry turned to see a tear fall down Amelia's cheek. Remus was so lost in his despair that he had heard anything after her last words, Lucius consumed with his love's sorrow as he cradled him. Andromeda knelt at his feet and stroked his face, teary eyes looked up to her and took in the sight.

"Remus…this is your son."


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the long wait... this chapter is little shorter than usual but I want to keep this story going and the muse is back. Promise to try and update every couple of weeks if I can ;)**

**Warnings...m/m sex...rough oral.**

Remus reached with shaking hands and gently folded the mewling infant in his arms, his amber eyes over spilling with tears. He looked up into the gaze of his lovers and tentatively extended his free hand, Lucius immediately by his side with a soft smile on his face. Amelia stood frozen, his eyes fixed on the family scene with anguish written all over her beautiful features.

"Together." Remus whispered, hope in the single word.

A single tear fell along her alabaster cheek and with a trembling hand she stroked the soft downy hair on the baby's head, a soft gurgle from the child made a spark of love appear in her unusual eyes. Lucius pulled her close and pressed a tender kiss to her brow. Remus leaned across and brushed his lips gently against hers.

"His name is Theodore…Teddy for short." Andromeda's voice was tranquil and her smile full of relief as she watched Teddy's new parents gaze upon the infants with adoring eyes.

"A son." Amelia whispered and tears shone in her eyes, Remus stroked her cheek and looked down at his son, his blue eyes flickering between amber and Amelia's unusual orbs. Finally settling on a mirror image of the vampires, Amelia gasped and Remus laughed.

"I think someone likes you," Remus said with joy and with a bright smile he handed Teddy into Amelia's shocked embrace. The vampire's smile bringing tears to Lucius' eyes and he ran his fingers through Remus' sandy hair before pulling the wolf into a kiss, hope and understanding infused in the passionate touching of their lips. The vampire features radiating such joy that even Andromeda wiped the gathering moisture from her own eyes.

"I forgive you." Remus looked at her and she saw the truth in his words.

"Thank you," Andromeda looked at Dumbledore, "I fear for him…Dora's choices have put us at risk." The older man nodded his agreement while allowing a pleased smile to appear on his face at the sight of the cooing new parents, all three staring at the child with awe.

Harry, who had been standing watching the scene unfold snapped out of his shock and immediately walked to their side. The baby soft cheeked and plump was grabbing at Lucius' luxurious hair earning giggles from the haughty man.

_I think Draco has a new brother._

Harry felt a massive grin spreading across his face, everything forgotten, the war and fears for what the future held pushed aside at the happy smile from the oblivious child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Draco paced in the corridor, his nerves and anxiousness brimming over as he muttered to himself. Saul stood watching his lover with concerned eyes and he reached to tap his arm, the blond seemed to have not noticed and continued to pace.

"My own friend… all this time….he slept in the next bed!" his grey eyes filled with betrayal and hurt as he looked up at his love. Saul instantly enveloping him in his embrace and tears flowed as Draco gave into his emotions.

"Oh my love," Saul soothed and lifted the blond' chin, tears streaking the smooth unlined face, "So beautiful…so fragile." He pressed a soft kiss, a brief touch of lips and smiled as Draco' breath caught in his throat.

"Saul." Draco whispered into the kiss and the vampire swept him up into his arms, the younger man automatically lifting wrapping his legs around the vampire's waist. Saul smiled and deepened the kiss, robbing Draco off his breath as he moved them into a nearby dark alcove. Draco moaned into his mouth as he felt the wall against his back, his tongue curling around Saul's agile one.

"I have to have you…let me have you?" Saul asked as he broke the heated kiss and Draco wiggled rubbing his body deliciously against Saul's taut muscles. The hazel eyed man took that as the blonds acquiesce and grasped Draco's buttocks firmly in his strong hands. The kiss all compassing, both men exploring the warm heat of each other's mouths, Saul remembered occasionally to pull back long enough for Draco to take a breath. The vampire slowly and softly removing Draco's clothes, his cool fingers heavenly on Draco's hot skin. There was almost a reverent quality to the touches, taking his time and delicately mapping every each of exposed smooth skin. Draco's heart fluttered at the love in those touches and he pressed his firm shaft against the smooth material of Saul's trousers, moaning into the vampires' mouth at the sensation.

"I'm yours." Draco breathed and Saul's eye flashed with fire at the words, his tongue pushing roughly into Draco's mouth. Tongue duelling hotly as the kiss gained heat and passion and Saul deftly unlaced his flies, his own cock diamond hard as it sprang free from its confines.

"Mine…forever?" There was a timid quality to the vampire's words and Draco looked deep into his eyes, putting all his love into the kiss and saw a spark of understanding the hazel orbs.

"Forever." Draco whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood listening to Remus and Andromeda talking quietly, Amelia sitting in one of Dumbledore's large armchair feeding the smiling Teddy. Lucius stood beside the older wizard with such adoration in his eyes that it made Harry long for Severus in his arms. The vision of a family of his own flashing through his mind and he image of smiling dark haired child making his heart yearn.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Severus whispered in his ear and Harry shivered at the feel of hot breath on his skin. Severus regarded him with worry in his eyes and he looked to take in the sight of the softly singing vampire cradling the child in her arms. Sadness filled the obsidian eyes and Harry felt that he had in some way hurt his lover. He looked at Harry and tried to offer a reassuring smile. The potion master moved away from Harry and there was suddenly a chasm of unsaid feeling between them.

"Sev?" Harry reached out and his heart broke as his lover shook his head while moving further away, suddenly turning and stalking from the room. Silence filled the room and Harry stood frozen to the spot, Remus looked at him with soft sympathetic eyes.

"Go to him," it was Lucius that spoke, "Make him realise that you love him no matter what," he paused for a moment looking deep into Harry's eyes, "You do love him?"

"Yes!" Harry didn't hesitate for a second, looking at the baby and realising that as long as Severus was with him then he would always be happy. He took in Lucius' smile and ran from the room, determined to find and claim his errant love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco couldn't breathe, the air trapped in his lungs and his whimpers being swallowed by Saul's greedy mouth. His kiss swollen lips were burning from the friction of the fiery kisses being bestowed on him. His cock had surpassed hard and was now throbbing with need, rubbing back and forth against Saul's shaft, the length like cool silk covered iron alongside his own heated member. Draco muttered a spell and keened at the thrill of slickness between his legs.

"Please." That one word almost pain filled with need and Saul lifted him higher. Draco arched his back and sighed into the cooler mouth as Saul's cock slid inside to the hilt in one thrust. The younger man feeling the intense fullness that bordered on pain take over his body and he whimpered with desire. The yearning to be owned by the vampire overwhelming him and making his heart beat rapidly. Saul seeming to sense the overload of emotions thrust harder, Draco coming back into the moment as the cool wall rubbed along his back.

"I love you." Saul said with emotion, his cock nudging against Draco's prostate and they both moaned as the blond clenched around him.

"Yes…yes…love you…so much." Draco panted out between the snapping of Saul's hips, the pleasure near its peak already.

Both of the men revelled in the intensity of their coupling. No time for tender love making, frenzied and desperate was what they needed. The overwhelming yearning to be connected for what could be the last time driving them to their completion. Draco and Saul hating the war for threatening the love that was building between, both craving more time to explore the new bond.

"I need you," Saul mouth against Draco's hot mouth and Draco moaned, "The ritual…tonight?"

Draco thought that his heart may stop and he closed his eyes to hold in the tears at the pleading tone in his lover's voice. Searching within his heart and mind for any doubt that he loved the handsome vampire. Thinking back to his behaviour as he became the man he was today and realising that he finally knew what he wanted for once in his life, this was something that he knew he would never regret.

"Yes…yes…make me yours…yours till the end of time." Saul's eyes widened at the certainty in Draco's voice and he crushed their mouths together. The vampire kissed along Draco's jaw and licked his neck, the pulse throbbing beneath his tongue. Draco writhed and silently urged the vampire, fangs elongated sinking into his neck.

Draco felt his body shaking with pleasure, the cooler length buried inside him spurting the craved essence along his convulsing channel biting his lips to hold in the scream. Hot splashes raining over both of their flesh and Saul shuddered at the wondrous sensation of Draco painting their skin.

"Till the end of time." Saul whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Using his instincts, Harry bypassed Severus' quarters and headed to the Astronomy tower. His heart in his mouth as he climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, frightened that this time he had pushed Severus away. The man in question stood with his back to the door and without looking Harry knew that he was scanning across the grounds of Hogwarts. Trying to calm his thundering heart Harry walked behind the man and wrapped his arms around his chest, pressing himself to Severus' back.

"I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what else to say to make it better.

"One day I won't be enough for you." Those worlds froze Harry's breath in his chest. Severus spoke with no emotion as if he had already let Harry go.

Harry could feel the tension in the potion master's body and the words filled his head. Sorrow filling his heart initially but quickly replaced with anger. Without realising it he tightened the hold on the man in front of him and Severus moaned at the sensation. Torn between wanting to let the now squirming man go, knowing that he was holding him too tight and that it must be hurting him. Possessed with a need driven by despair and pure instinct, harry let go long enough to grasp the man's arm, spinning him around to face him. Severus' eyes fluttered shut at the look that he knew must be on his face and Harry would not tolerate his refusal to look at him, needing the man to be staring into his eyes as he spoke the next words.

"LOOK AT ME!" Severus' eyes sprang open wide at the annoyance in Harry's voice.

"Harry…"

"YOU…" a minute amount of extra pressure on Severus' flesh earning a wince from the stoic man, "ARE…" he leaned his face closer and his breath ghosted Severus' skin, "MINE!" Severus moaned at the words.

"Harry,,,I will always be yours but…" Harry couldn't allow him to continue that sentence and crushed his mouth to Severus moving lips, swallowing up the words. Harry put every bit of emotion, need, desire, lust and love into that kiss, his tongue mapping the heat of his whimpering lover. He broke the kiss long enough to release Severus' arms, bringing his fingers up to softly caress the potion master's face.

"You are my life, my love, my family and I will never let you go." Harry prayed that the words would sink in, Severus opened his mouth to argue, "Adoption, surrogates…Severus… you are more important than having children."

"You deserve a family of your own." Severus lowered his eyes and it tore at Harry's heart at the bereft tones. Harry struggled to find the words that would sooth the man and decided that he would just have to show him exactly how much he meant to him. His fingers tilted Severus' chin up to him and he licked along the narrow lips, feeling the tiny hitch of breath from his older lover.

"Mine." Harry said and thrust his tongue into Severus' mouth dominating the man. The wet sound of tongues lapping against each other punctuated only by the little moans that kept spilling from the potion master's mouth. Harry's finger delved into the soft inky hair and he tugged hard, the gasp muffled by his lips. He smiled into the kiss and he gripped tighter, enjoying the feel of Severus rubbing against him with barely contained need as his desire appeared to be enflamed by the rough treatment.

"On your knees." Harry commanded and Severus fell to the floor without hesitation, Harry took a calming breath at the sight. Dark eyes filled with fire looking up at him and Severus leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry's cloth covered cock, the member filling with more blood. Running his fingers through Severus hair, Harry smiled at the kneeling man. Severus made no move to release Harry from the restricting material and he allowed the smile to widen at the implication.

_Waiting for my permission…oh fuck…yes!_

"Suck it." The power brimming under the surface clear in his tone, Severus dived in like a man possessed, his nimble clever fingers freeing Harry and licking the tip. Harry clenched his fingers tighter in Severus' locks, schooling his face to one of indifference and Severus sucked the head into his scorching mouth. Harry threw back his head and his hip thrust forward, the potion master taking more of him deep into his mouth, his tongue always active along the rigid shaft. Harry pulled Severus closer with the grip in his hair, clutching the man's head and thrust deeper. Severus gagged as Harry's cock hit the back of his throat.

_safe word…. Won't work for what I want_

"Tap three times if this gets too much." Harry spoke clearly looking into Severus's eyes and the dark haired man nodded his understanding.

This was what Harry yearned to see, his body taking over as he thrust harder and faster. A perverse part of him relishing the gagging and gasping from the man as he fucked his mouth. Gripping tighter at Severus' skull, Harry could feel him trying to swallow around the intrusion and Harry's cock dripped down his throat. The slick saliva dribbling on Severus' chin as his mouth struggled to cope with the almost animalistic thrusting. The hot spit flooding Severus' mouth felt heavenly on Harry's turgid cock, the constant convulsing of the potion masters throat adding to the heady experience. Harry pulled back long enough for Severus to take a breath. The potion master whimpered with need and rubbed his mouth of Harry's sopping length, his mouth dribbling along the pulsing erection. Harry was fascinated as his cock seemed to seek out the heat of his lovers' mouth and Severus swallowed him to the hilt again.

"Touch yourself…but you don't come till I have…your cock belongs to me!" Harry's harsh breath adding to the thundering command and Severus reached down with shaking fingers, his mouth never leaving Harry's cock as he freed himself. Harry closed his eyes and wallowed in the debauched sound of his cock sliding in and out of the slick mouth, the slap of skin on skin joining the music their bodies made together. Severus stroking his own weeping cock in time with Harry's forceful thrusts. Gasping for breath and slurping noises joining the hedonistic orchestra that echoed in the room. Harry's thighs began to tremble and his balls ached for release but part of him longed to continue this new game. He couldn't stop himself from holding Severus hard against him, feeling the potion master's nose buried in the soft curls surrounding the base of his cock. His breath blocked by Harry's length and soft little exhales puffing on Harry's skin as he struggled to breath, instinctively trying to swallow the large obstruction. Harry pulled him back and roared his release, filling Severus mouth with hot salty come.

"Come!" Harry managed to shout out even though his brain was shutting down with the force of his climax. Severus had forgotten his own needs for a brief moment grasped his cock hard and spilled breathless onto the floor beneath, the taste of Harry in his mouth making him moan with pleasure.

"Yours….yours…always." Severus whispered hoarsely and Harry pulled him to share a soft kiss, tasting himself on the man's tongue. Both men wrapped themselves around each other tightly and allowed the closeness to fill their weary hearts. Jumping as a loud alarm sounded throughout the castle, Severus shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and look on his face filled Harry with dread.

"Someone is trying to breach the wards surrounding the castle."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone….sorry for the wait. I basically ended up flat on my back for over two months with a back injury…between that and the many painkillers I didn't get a chance to write.**

**This story is nearly at an end…there will be an epilogue after this chapter. Drop me a review and I might write it quicker lol ;) many thanks to everyone that followed this story.**

Time seemed to stand still at the words and Harry's heart felt like it had stuttered to a stop in his still heaving chest. Severus let out a soft sigh and Harry pressed a kiss to his downturned lips, tasting himself and his cock twitched. Knowing that this was not the time to allow his desire to dictate his actions, he reluctantly pulled away. Both of them tucking themselves back inside their clothes, Severus ran a hand through his hair and Harry's fingers itched to plunge back into the inky blackness.

Dumbledore stood rigid with concern in his office as they emerged from the floo, Lucius and Remus standing looking out onto the ground of Hogwarts. Amelia held the now sleeping teddy, her eyes filled with love and Harry felt his heart ache at the sight of how natural she looked with an infant in her arms. As she sensed the scrutiny she looked up and met his gaze, unspoken words passed between them and she smiled, it was breath taking how her face lit up with happiness.

"The wards have detected a small group trying to breach the walls," Dumbledore explained to Severus, "I sense werewolves," he looked at Remus, "Greyback?"

"Greyback's pack is the largest in Europe, at least a hundred or more."

Lucius suddenly stiffened as he watched from the window and he turned to shout at them.

"They're being attacked by deatheaters!" Harry ran to the window, he could see a flurry of hexes volleying back and forth between the interlopers and Voldemort's men.

"Let them in!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, it could be a trap." Dumbledore's voice was determined.

It didn't look like a trap to Harry as two figures fell to the ground while the deatheaters closed ranks on the strangers. The figures surrounded their fallen comrades and Harry could see the tell-tale flares of flying hexes filling the air. One of the interlopers carried what appeared to be a body and tripped, falling to the floor. Panic began rising in Harry's heart and something told him that these people whomever they may be would die if they didn't do something right this minute.

"Please!" Harry hoped that his pleas would move the headmaster, briefly Dumbledore took a breath and nodded his acquiesce. Green darted back to view the scene as the group stumbled through the wards. luckily the attacking deatheaters were once again barred from the grounds. Dumbledore called to some of the aurors to collect their new quests. Time seemed to drag and the mood in the room was sombre, Harry found his heart aching at the prospect of losing his new family. Remus spoke in quiet tones to Lucius and Amelia. Harry could see the love in the blond's eyes, Amelia was resting her head on Remus' shoulder, Teddy dozing lightly against her chest. Suddenly, the werewolf visibly stiffened and his eyes narrowed as he watched the door. Harry and the others immediately on alert at the low growling that rumbled in Remus' chest.

_Other wolves?_

Harry's suspicions confirmed as the aurors entered the room flanking the trespassers, three men and two women viewed the room with relief but a hint of distrust. Remus seemed to tense more and Amelia stepped to stand in front of him, making it clear to the strangers that she was prepared to fight any new foe. The largest male, a formidable six foot plus moved forward with his hands in the air as a gesture of placation. Harry looked over the apparent leader, handsome in a rough way with dark chocolate brown eyes , his body broad and brimming with strength.

"Remus." The gruff voice was unsurprising but the fact that the two wolves obviously knew each seemed to be a shock to the others.

"Ewan." Remus replied with a careful tone.

Dumbledore picked up on the brewing tension in the room and with a friendly twinkle in his eyes introduced himself. The two other men replied in kind, Patrick and Robbie in turn introduced Sarah and Laura to the group. Pleasantries were exchanged but everyone's eyes stayed on Remus and Ewan, Harry could feel the mood growing more and more fraught.

"You know each other?" Harry found himself saying, anything to try and deal with this mood.

"Ewan," Remus paused for a second almost unsure of how to proceed, his amber eyes watching Ewan, "Harry, this isn't the time."

"Tell the boy the truth." Ewan muttered with anger in his voice.

"Stay out of this!" Remus snapped and growled low in his throat, a deep rumbling answering his aggression. Ewan stood with his shoulders squared off, prepared to fight as he snarled.

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice was full of annoyance and everyone instantly stopped, Remus gave Ewan one more glare before he stopped growling.

"We haven't come for a fight," Ewan spoke with conviction, "We want to help." A huff of disbelief echoed in the room from Remus, Harry was shocked by his former professors' attitude.

"Headmaster, maybe you will allow me to check the truth of this man's words?" Severus' rich tone made harry shudder, cursing his teenage libido. Dumbledore looked at the potion master and nodded. Harry heard the whispered word and watched as Severus looked into Ewan's mind.

The wolf frowned, clearly not pleased with this intrusion but he made no move to stop Severus. His brown eyes continued to stare at Remus and Harry felt uncomfortable at the look the new wolf was bestowing.

_Could he and Remus have history?_

_Could they have been lovers?_

The second thought stunned him and he found that he was watching Remus' eyes for any hint of what may have transpired between them. Amelia must have reached a similar conclusion and looked between the two wolves with some amusement.

"Interesting… I can see the appeal," she murmured and Remus blushed for a moment before he glared at Ewan, Amelia sensed that there was some bad blood between them, "You are mine…history is over…the past is the past." She pressed a deep kiss to Remus' thinned lips and Ewan smiled at the display. Lucius' offered the smiling werewolf a look of barely contained fury and stepped towards him.

"I mean no harm," Ewan offered a smile to the fuming man, "We were recruited by Greyback," as he spoke the name, several wands immediately pointed at him, undeterred he continued, "We choose not to fight for that mad bastard," he looked at the nearest auror, "Show them the gift… a gesture of good faith."

Harry gasped and stood in shock as two aurors dragged in the unconscious body of Peter Pettigrew. Remus growled and lunged for the prone body, stopped by Amelia's hand.

"Let me kill that bastard!" Remus struggled and Harry could the flare of gold spark in those amber eyes, the wolf near the surface, "He's…he's the reason…oh god Sirius." The fight left the wolf as his dead lovers name echoed in the room. Lucius was immediately at his side and pulled the trembling man into his arms. Amelia pressed against them both as they soothed their distressed love. Twin exclamations filled the room as Ron and Hermione entered, the girl's eyes lighting up at the sight of the traitor lying on the stone floor.

"Perfect…this is just what I needed for the spell." There was a happy tone in her voice, the tone she only got when a plan was coming together.

"Spell?" Harry enquired.

"I think I can destroy the horcruxes," she smiled at Peters body, "He gave Voldemort his flesh to make him whole, I need his blood," she turned to grimace at Harry, "And some of yours too…sorry."

"Miss Granger, I gather you have found a way to deal with the horcrux problem," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with happiness as she nodded, "What do we need to do?"

"I think that I can use the combined blood to break the connection between Voldemort and the horcruxes."

"Will they be destroyed?" Dumbledore enquired while casting a quick look at Harry, Severus tensed at the look and then his jaw clenched in anger.

"You knew," his rich voice spitting with venom at the Headmaster, "All this time!"

"Knew what?" Harry was confused by the brewing argument between the two men.

"He thinks that you're a horcrux." Lucius answered and Hermione paled at the implication.

Harry struggled to get this breath, his heart pounding in his chest and immediately Severus was by his side, stroking his back and whispering soothing words in his ear.

"It's ok…Harry…listen to me my love…you need to breath…that's it relax and listen to my voice." Everything sounded like it was underwater and he was drowning in his growing panic, Severus' fingers caressing his skin allowed his mind to slowly calm and his heart to gradually return to normal. He opened his eyes and looked at his friends, their faces full of concern and sadness.

"Will the spell kill me?" Harry whispered and Severus pulled him into his arms.

"You cannot even consider this!" his dark voice vibrated against Harry's cheek as he held onto Severus tighter, the scent of his love filling his very being.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione sounded close to tears, "I had no idea that you were one."

"But you knew…didn't you?" the accusation from the haughty blond was cold and aimed at Dumbledore.

"I had hoped not." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Then we cannot do this spell, Miss Granger, I hope that you have an alternative?" there was a slightly hysterical edge in Severus' tone as he looked at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Sir," she turned to look at Harry and he knew that this spell was the only option, "I don't think I have time to research."

"NO!" Severus' voice was full of fire and Harry tightened the embrace, pressing a kiss against his throbbing pulse point.

"There's something else you should know." Ewan's voice interrupted, "Voldemort has concocted a spell to force a change in the lunar cycle."

Harry felt Severus tense and mutter about the stolen ingredients from Hogsmeade.

"You mean Voldemort will have an army of werewolves at his disposal?" Ron asked and Harry shuddered at the implication.

"This is most disturbing news," Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Harry, the decision has to be yours." A cacophony of shouts filled the room. Vehement denials that they should go ahead from not only Severus but Remus, Ron and Lucius.

Harry lifted his head from Severus' chest and looked at everyone in the room. His heart sank at the thought of leaving Severus but he knew that he had to do this for his family. He opened his mouth to seal his fate when Amelia held up a hand to halt his words. She handed the still blissfully sleeping infant into Lucius' arms, his grey eyes filled with bewilderment as she approached Harry.

"Do you trust me?" her voice was soft and melodic, Harry felt enthralled, he nodded his head and she smiled.

She stroked his arm and lifted his hand, turning it palm up as if she was about to read his future. His heart fluttered as she lifted his hand closer, her lips edging closer to his skin. He heard a soft moan and blushed as he realised that it came from him as she kissed his wrist, a hint of tongue darting across his pulse. The blush deepened as his cock perked up, the scent of Severus and a sudden tingling washing over him.

_vampire saliva…. Aphrodisiac… they do it before they bite…wait…what?_

Immediately as the thought filled his head, a glimpse of fang filled his vision and then a sharp sting followed by euphoria. Harry writhed as she swallowed the blood flowing, shouts of shock filled the room. Severus held him tighter and Harry could feel an answering hardness pressing against his rigid shaft. As quickly as it came, the feeling dissipated, Amelia licked the bite and stopped the flow. A smirk on her face as she licked her lips and turned to face the angry crowd with her hands up in mock surrender.

"What the hell!" Ron voiced everyone's opinion as he turned a vivid shade of scarlet.

"I had to check something," Amelia's tone was flippant and she smiled at Lucius, "Don't pout my love, it was purely scientific."

"If that was scientific…what does it feel like for fun?" Harry croaked and Severus laughed at the flush on his face.

"Much more pleasurable," she smiled and arched an eyebrow at Lucius, who blushed, "You can do the spell, its safe."

"What…I don't understand." Severus was stunned at the certainty in the vampire's words.

"Harry, when was the last time you felt a connection to Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, clearly understanding the vampire's declarations.

Harry struggled to remember, his mind still a feeling the tingling from the bite and the need to touch Severus at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Only really in my dreams through my own eyes and I've watched through other people's eyes but…" he touched his scar and gasped, "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Everyone turned to look at Amelia for the answer, she reached up and stroked gently against Harry's chest and at the same time Severus' too. A flash of an image streaked across Harry's mind and he flushed at the memory.

_**Severus' lips stained with blood as he lapped at the cut adorning his hand. A flash of glass and the blissful coppery taste of his love flooding his mouth. Chest to chest and slick feel of blood mixing as they chased their release.**_

Harry shivered with lust at the feeling the memory brought to the surface, Severus must have sensed the mood pressed himself tighter against his body.

"You've shared blood on more than one occasion?" Amelia voiced her conclusion in the form of a question but Harry knew she already suspected the truth, blushing he nodded and silence filled the room, "Harry, you and Severus share a blood bond."

"Oh…that means that according to magical law that they're … oh!" Hermione's voice suddenly petered out and she seemed stunned at her own discovery.

"That we're what?" Harry asked, almost scared to hear the answer as he looked at the dumbfounded expression on Remus' face, his surrogate godfather speechless.

"That we're married." Severus muttered, his voice soft and full of doubt.

_Married_

Harry looked up into those dark eyes and his heart sank at the worry reflecting in those granite depths.

_He thinks I don't want this._

Harry did the only thing he knew that would make it clear to his lover, he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to those downturned lips. Severus' breath caught and he tensed, Harry licked across the still closed mouth.

"I love you." He whispered and Severus gasped, Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss devouring the older man's mouth.

"I did not know…Harry, I'm sorry." Severus mouthed into the kiss.

"I'm not," Harry pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into Severus' eyes, "I love you," Severus went to shake his head muttering that Harry had no choice in the marriage, "Stop…I would have asked you," everyone gasped, Severus stopped speaking and looked at Harry, his heart thundering as he spoke, "I would have asked…after this was done…Severus…marry me?"

"Yes…though we already are." Severus' rich sarcastic tone made Harry laugh with delight.

"Well my dear boys it seems that congratulations are in order." Dumbledore' eyes twinkled with glee and Harry turned to take in the expressions of his family.

Remus walked slowly to the pair and Harry bit his lip with nerves, shocked when he pulled both of them into a hug.

"I can't say I'm not shocked but if there are two people that deserve to be happy then it's you." Severus seemed speechless at Remus' words and Harry hugged the wolf for both of them.

"Thank you." Harry sniffed feeling tears gathering at the acceptance, Severus reached across and shook Remus' hand.

Harry stood frightened to look at his best friends, scared that this maybe the thing that destroyed his friendship with Ron forever. The red head had a strange expression on his face and Harry realised that his friend for the very first time in his life was utterly speechless. Hermione on the other hand had no problems expressing her feeling on the matter, grabbing Harry in an enthusiastic hug.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you," she pulled back to offer Severus a smile, "Both of you," she whispered in Harry's ear, "You've found your soul mate?"

"Yes." Harry whispered back with a sappy smile.

"Mate…bloody hell," Ron stammered and looked at both of them, "You hurt him and I'll set the twins on you," Severus shuddered at the thought, "Harry…is this what you want?"

"More than anything." Harry answered without a moment's hesitation and Ron gave him a weak smile before hugging him.

"Then I'll always be there…that's what best mates are for."

"This is all very touching but I think we have a pressing matter to attend to." Severus' deep snarky tone made Harry laugh, knowing that his older lover was embarrassed but happy with Ron's approval.

Hermione's face glowed with the only kind of happiness pulling a fantastic plan together can bring. Immediately galvanised into action as she started placing the tools that she would need to complete the spell. Harry took a moment to watch the new werewolves, Remus and Ewan circling each other with an air of tension.

"Remus, I was sorry to hear about Black," Ewan's gruff voice was laced with understanding, " I know that it must have been hard for you."

"You were together?" Amelia asked, shrugging her shoulders as they both turned to glare at her.

"For two years." Remus admitted with resignation.

"I…we weren't what each other needed." Ewan said in a gentle voice.

"You left me!" Remus shouted.

"You wanted Black back!" Ewan countered," Merlin Remus, I saw how much you still loved him, how could I compete?" Remus paled at the words.

"I thought that you had met someone else, you just left me."

"I did what I thought was best for you…bloody hardest thing I ever did," Ewan offered a small smile, "You were happy with Black?"

"Yes…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel second best." Remus held out his hand and Ewan's smile broadened, shaking Remus' hand before pulling him into a friendly hug.

"It's the past now, we've both moved on." Ewan ran an appreciative look over Amelia and Lucius.

The other male wolf who had been watching the exchange between the two old lovers moved closer to Ewan, the younger blond blued eyed wolf looking at his older counterpart with barely contained heat.

"This is my husband Patrick," the handsome blond gave Remus a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ewan speaks fondly of you." Harry picked up a slight possessive tone in the young man, Patrick entwining his fingers with his husbands.

"I'm glad that he's found someone." Remus' words were heartfelt and Patrick's smile this time was relaxed and beaming earning a lusty look from Ewan.

"I think I'm ready!" Hermione announced.

Everyone stood, Harry now nursing a throbbing cut to his hand watched as Hermione tipped in Harry's and Pettigrew's blood into the small stone bowl along with a myriad of other ingredients. A few chosen latin words, a couple about blood freely given that Harry understood and a small puff of smoke appeared.

"Is that…" a loud boom shook the room followed by a loud shriek, similar to the noise Harry heard when he destroyed the locket.

"I THINK THAT'S IT!" Hermione shouted over everyone ringing ears.

The whole room turned to view Harry as if he held the secrets of the universe, he shrugged and touched his scar. Dumbledore closed his eyes and stroked his beard with great thought before opening his sparkling eyes.

"I sense that Voldemort is weaker, though I'm unsure whether he is aware." Dumbledore gave Harry an inquisitive smile.

"You want me to try and open the link, don't you?"

"If you would, Harry." Severus huffed at the headmaster's plea.

Several sets of eyes full of trepidation viewed Harry as he closed his eyes, taking a calming breath and trying to clear his mind. He searched though his mind for a hint of the connection to Voldemort, a heavy dark door appearing in his mind's eye and he knew this was the connection that linked them while he slept. Harry slowed his breathing and gingerly reached out to open the door.

**Rage **

**Red hot rage washed over him and he shivered as it tried to soak into every part of his being.**

"**My lord," Harry could hear the simpering tone of one of Voldemort's lackeys trying to placate his incensed master, "Pettigrew was taken by the traitorous wolves."**

"**I know…they're up to ssssssomething." Harry realised that Voldemort was unaware of what had transpired with the spell to destroy the horcruxes.**

"He doesn't know that the horcruxes have been destroyed!" everyone beamed at the news, glad of an advantage of the mad man.

The doors burst open, a flustered Draco holding the hand of the handsome vampire at his side. Harry smirked at the state of both of them, clothes rumpled and skin glowing.

"Father, Saul has to ask you something," Draco seemed oblivious to the rest of the room until he noticed the infant in his arms, "Who?"

"Allow me to introduce Teddy, Remus' son," the older blond smiled at his son, whose grey eyes widened at the implication for the triad, "I hope that this is ok?" Lucius asked his voice full of apprehension.

Draco stood frozen to the spot, looking at the sleeping baby nestled in the crook of his father's arm. His gaze fell upon the smiling faces of Remus and Amelia, he turned to meet the tender look bestowed by his hazel eyed lover and smiled at his father.

"I always wanted a little brother." He whispered and then pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head, Lucius pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Lucius' words were soft and full of emotion.

"Mr Malfoy," Saul spoke with quiet determination, "I would like you to give your blessing to Draco becoming my consort," Lucius looked him over with an critical eye, "I love your son and would give my life for him."

Lucius appeared thoughtful for a brief moment earning a worried scowl for his son, the older Malfoy finally allowing a smile to cross his face and Saul visibly sagged with relief.

"Welcome to the family," Lucius looked around the room, "It's a strange one but wonderful." Remus kissed him hotly on the lips followed by Amelia, Draco stepped back from the intimate moment taking advantage to place a kiss of his own to his soon to be consort.

"I'm afraid that the celebration will have be postponed until later," Dumbledore's word striking like ice across the room, "We must be ready."

"Ewan!" Patrick shouted, doubling over in pain.

The older werewolf holding his husband before howling in agony, Remus fell back from his lovers and collapsed to the floor. The two females were also moaning in pain and writhing on the stone floor.

"Look!" Lucius shouted, pointing out of the window. The sky darkening and an eerie glow emerging from the spell cast moon.

_When the ghostly orb is ripe._

Those words echoed in Harry's mind as the panic began to rise in the room. Dumbledore calm as he barked orders.

"Apparate the wolves outside," he ordered the aurors, "Amelia take Teddy to Andromeda, Severus and Harry, I would like you to help evacuate the younger students while I raise the alarm, everyone else call all order and Dumbledore Army members to prepare themselves."

Harry's heart felt like it would fall apart at the prospect of being separated from Severus, his lover's face wearing the same sentiment but they both knew that others had to come first.

"I will go to the dungeons." Severus looked at Harry, who nodded his understanding.

"Be careful," Harry breathed as he pulled Severus into his arms, the kiss gentle and melancholy, "I love you."

"And you my love," Severus must have sensed the fear in Harry, "Do not worry…I am not scared…I love you…I will be with you." Another soft kiss with a hint of fire, a promise of more to come and Harry watched as his lover departed.

The next hours were fraught with concern, the wolves who had now changed were stalking the grounds. They seemed to be interested in protecting the walls and forest from intruders then bothering with the Aurors that watched them with nervous eyes. Harry had watched from the tower as the students from year five and below gathered together, Professor McGonagall herding them towards the dungeons where hidden passages were there in case they needed to escape. The wolves sniffed at the aurors then walked away, marking their territory and yipping at each other. The large dark wolf that Harry recognised as Remus was intently staring back at Hogwarts, then something caught the wolf's eye. Harry felt nervous as Amelia emerged from the castle, she walked towards the wolves without a care in the world, a smile gracing her face. Remus hunkered down, his body tense and Harry could feel his fear rising. He was almost afraid to watch as Amelia's smile became a grin as the wolf launched itself at her. Harry didn't know what to do, the sight of them wrestling on the ground was frightening to watch. Amelia was laughing as the wolf pinned her to the ground and Harry shouted as Remus' jaws opened wide before descending down to lick across her face. Harry thought he could almost hear her laugh as she stuck her tongue out at the panting wolf, Remus licked again and Harry blushed as Amelia's tongue lapped at the werewolves.

"Mr Potter, we need to move along." The professor's voice startled him for a moment, she looked past him at the display of the kissing wolf and vamp, Harry's blush deepened at being caught.

"Right, let's move along!" he shouted to the younger students.

BOOM!

The children screamed as the castle shook at its very foundations, the noise leaving Harry with a ringing in his ears.

"Get them to safety." Harry urged the professor before fleeing the tower.

The corridors were in chaos, students in terror and Harry ran past them, calling for them to go to the dungeons. Part of him hoping that Severus would be unable to join him the battle he knew was beginning outside, selfishly not wanting his love in harm's way.

_It's begun._

That was the only thought as he entered the grounds, the wards collapsing as the deatheaters advanced on the school. His eyes searched for allies, catching a glimpse of Draco, Lucius and Saul fighting off several deatheaters, the two blonds firing hexes while Saul cut a bloody swathe through Voldemorts followers. Dumbledore, Remus and Hagrid disappeared into the forest chasing a large pack of wolves. The hair on the back of his neck bristling, feeling eyes on him as he turned to look into the maniacal red gaze of Voldemort.

"Sssss good of you to join ussssssss." He hissed before smiling, the killing curse slithering from his lips, the green spark going wide of the mark as it rocketed past Harry.

_He missed._

The rejoicing in Harry's head stopping dead as he looked at the grin on Voldemort's face.

_Not meant for me._

Harry knew his world was about to crumble, his heart stuttering as he turned, praying he was wrong. The sound of Voldemort's laugh the only sound in his ears, dark eyes met his for a moment before they widened, Severus' head snapping back as if dealt a physical blow as the green glow engulfed him. Harry stood as his love fell to the ground, the crack of thunder followed by rain falling unfelt as his world splintered.

**A/N Don't kill me!**

**There is an epilogue that is almost finished….tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

EPILOGUE

The service was a quiet affair, the soft sounds of falling tears filling Harry's ears as he struggled to give his eulogy.

"He was my family…a man who loved and cared for me," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "He was the closest thing to a real family that I will ever have," He looked into the sad eyes of his loved ones for the strength to carry on, "He sacrificed so much to protect all of us…he was a… no he is a hero, he will always be in my heart and in the hearts of so many." Harry let the sorrow wash over him as he looked at the coffin that contained one of the greatest men he had ever known, he closed his eyes and the memories flooded his mind.

**Flashback**

**Harry was frozen to the spot, the world ceasing to exist. Not a single sound or sensation touching him. A roar of NO filled his ears, for a moment he wondered where it was coming from, the word containing a fury that he had never heard before. Harry felt out of his body as if staring at himself, tear streaming down his face and his mouth stretched wide with that one word battle cry.**

_**Severus.**_

**That one thought almost tore his heart from his chest, looking at the prone body lying on the muddy ground of Hogwarts, the steady rain falling on his closed eyes. Harry let the despair wash over him like a physical pain, taking his breath and every fibre of his being yearned to be there, lying dead with the only man he would ever love. He felt the hexes fly past him and no longer cared, his friends in the midst of their own battles were forgotten, one thought, one need consumed him.**

_**Voldemort.**_

**The fear that usually lingered at the periphery of his mind gone, replaced with a fire that threatened to swallow him whole. Harry turned to look into the red eyes of the man that had ripped all of the people he loved from him. Voldemort smirked as Harry's eyes came into view but whatever emotion was written on Harry's face caused the smirk to fall for a second, replaced with a flinch of terror. Harry walked slowly towards him blocking all hexes thrown at him without even having to think, his mind fixed on one thing and one thing alone.**

_**You will die…even if I die with you.**_

**Death was not feared as he approached, if anything it was now a tempting seductress, its lament like a sweet siren song.**

_**I am not afraid…my love…I will be with you.**_

"**Sssso young Potter, it endsssss now." Voldemort goaded but Harry could hear the sudden nerves in his voice.**

"**Avada Kedarva!" Harry's heart stopped until he realised that he was the one to scream those words, Voldemort's red eyes widened for a second then he disintegrated before Harry's gaze.**

_**It's over.**_

**The world suddenly silent, some battle cries still renting the air but for Harry the world became clear again. The rain felt cool on his heated skin, mixing with the tears that still fell.**

"**Harry?" it was Lucius' cool voice that got his attention, he turned to look at the blood stained man and sagged into the man's arm, the weight of everything crushing him.**

"**He's dead." Harry sobbed in the blonds arms.**

**He opened his squeezed shut eyes and immediately he was drawn to Severus' body lying on the ground, he pushed Lucius away. The need to touch his love was overwhelming him, staggering almost blindly from the tears towards him. Hermione and Ron instantly by his side and both were wearing similar forlorn expressions. He could feel eyes on him as he collapsed to his knees next to Severus' body, the rain on his face. Harry could see a bruise on his forehead and he instinctively reached to soothe the hurt, shocked and bewildered when his hand hit something solid in front of Severus' face, a barrier blocking him. Heart hammering with a hope that was filling him, he ran his fingers over the barrier, feeling the cool familiar fabric.**

"**My cloak." He whispered and Hermione gasped at the words, Harry pulled at the fabric slowly revealing the amazing sight of an unconscious Amelia sprawled over his lover.**

"**Amelia." Lucius whimpered and the vampire gradually opened his eyes, wincing with pain.**

"**Can I just say…ouch again," She smiled up at Harry before looking at Severus, "Opps, I think I head-butted him."**

"**Severus." Harry's voice shook as he spoke Severus' name, slumping forward with relief as dark eyes opened to stare at him.**

"**Harry…what happened?" the usual rich tone filled with a hint of pain, he took in the sight of his crying lover and pulled him into his arms. Harry sobbed harder into his chest, burrowing his head under Severus' chin and breathing in the scent of his lover.**

"**I thought…I thought you were dead," Harry muttered between sobs, Severus stroked his head tenderly and looked at Amelia for an explanation.**

"**I stole his cloak," she offered them an apologetic smile, "Voldemort threw a killing curse and well you know."**

"**You saved me?" Severus looked into the smiling eyes of the vampire.**

"**You are my family Severus," she looked up and Lucius, who stood stroking the fur of Remus as the wolf watched with golden eyes, "You are all my family, I couldn't let anyone get hurt."**

"**Thank you." Severus whispered his own tears falling now as he cradled Harry in his arms.**

"**Voldemort's dead…wow… you should have seen it, Harry just walked up to him and boom, gone!" Ron had a massive smile on his face and he took a breath before pulling Hermione into a heated kiss.**

"**It's finally over?" Harry murmured against Severus' skin.**

"**Yes, Harry, you're free." Severus kissed the top of his head.**

"**We're free." Harry leaned up and kissed Severus' tenderly trying to show how much he loved him in that one gentle gesture, Severus smiled into the kiss.**

"**Where's Dumbledore?" Lucius asked, looking around as the last of the deatheaters were arrested by the Ministry, the fight having left Voldemort's followers after his defeat.**

"**Oh!" Amelia's words caused them all to look towards the forest, Hagrid was crying as he walked to them, his hands holding the body of the headmaster gently.**

Harry was shook out his musings of the battle by Hermione talking. His friend was red eyed from crying and holding Ron's hand. Harry gave the couple a smile at the display of affection earning a blush from the red head. The Weasleys were standing together, their own grieving over the death of Percy has hit them hard, the twins were trying to make everyone smile by telling funny stories about their older stuffy brother.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I think so, it's all you know…strange and hard to take in," he looked at his friends and then towards his lover, Severus was talking to Remus while Amelia balanced Teddy on her hip, the child laughing happily, "It's finally over."

"So what plans do you have now?"

"Finish school I suppose," he smiled, "Marry Severus properly."

"Really mate, marriage?" Ron looked at Hermione with scared eyes, she laughed and hit his arm.

"Don't worry, marriage is a long way off." Hermione reassured him and he laughed at his silliness.

"I'm already sort of married to Severus, I want to be with him forever." Severus must have sensed Harry watching and turned to give him a breath-taking smile, Harry's heart felt like it could burst at the sight.

"Merlin you have got it really bad." Ron laughed.

"Yeah…you have no idea." Harry found himself thinking back to the night in the infirmary after the battle and his heart quickened.

**Flashback**

**The infirmary was full to capacity, some of the more injured had already been sent to St Mungo's but there had been enough minor injuries to fill the school room. Madam Pompfrey was dashing about here and there administering potions with Hermione and Ron's help. Harry sat next to Severus' bed, his lover was grumpy about being stuck there while he recovered from his concussion.**

"**I am perfectly capable of resting in my rooms!" Harry stroked his hand in a soothing gesture but merely earned a huff.**

"**Sev, you're being unreasonable," an arched eyebrow an answer to Harry's comment, "She said overnight that's all, I will stay here with you." Severus huffed again and closed his eyes. Harry found himself nodding off in the chair and before he knew it several hours had passed. The infirmary quiet as people slept, he looked down and smiled at the blanket that covered him, it was one of the spare ones off Severus' bed. He looked at his sleeping lover, his face serene and softer while he slumbered.**

"**Stop watching me." Severus whispered in a gruff voice.**

"**I can't help it," Harry moved and leaned to kiss Severus' lips, "You're just so beautiful." Severus shook his head and opened his eyes, the dark depths gazing into Harry's shining green eyes.**

"**You really think I'm beautiful." Severus whispered, his voice filled with awe.**

"**In every way," Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue lapping at Severus' and the older man let out a soft moan, "I love you."**

"**I love you." Severus' voice trembled and Harry moved closer, now lying next to him on the bed.**

**Harry allowed the sensations of being entangled with his love to wash over him, every breath and every moan like music. He devoured Severus' mouth and moved to straddle his lover, the change in position brushing their now rigid cocks together. Harry rocked back and forth, the heat building in the room, he broke the kiss long enough to seal the curtains while putting up a silencing charm.**

"**We can't here." Severus complained, Harry bit his lower lip and Severus arched his back at the sensation. Harry moaned as Severus' shaft rubbed between his balls and ass, his breath caught at the feeling.**

"**Severus, I want you to be in me." Harry murmured breathlessly as he lapped at Severus' lips, the dark haired man whimpered at the words.**

"**Harry, are you sure?" Severus' pressed soft kisses along Harry's throat and he found that he could not contain the moan of desire that spilled forth.**

"**Yes…yes…please." Harry begged, overwhelmed by the lust that beseeched to set free, frightened but almost intoxicated by the idea of Severus being inside him.**

**A whisper word and they both moaned at the sensation of naked flesh against naked flesh, the infirmary pleasantly warm. Harry arched his back as Severus' unfettered cock rubbed against the cleft of his behind. The virgin muscle clenching at the thought of the hard shaft breaching it, Harry whimpered.**

"**Harry?" Harry heard the unspoken request and he smiled down at his flushed lover before nodding his head, the fear slowly leaving him and quickly being replaced with the usual need to show how much Severus was his.**

"**I want you." Harry nipped at Severus' bottom lip and plundered the gasping mouth in a brutal kiss, casting a silent lubrication spell upon himself, shuddering at the sensation.**

**Harry reached down and entwined their fingers, guiding those nimble almost artistic looking digits to trace around the dripping guardian ring. Severus moaned into the kiss but seemed reluctant to explore the unchartered territory, Harry allowed the need for dominance to claim him.**

"**You will prepare me…make me ready for your cock!" Harry loved how Severus' eyes flared with desire at the orders and rewarded him by stroking the tip of Severus' twitching cock dragging a long heartfelt moan from the dark haired man. Immediately, Severus' fingers rubbed around the clenching muscle, a fingertip breaching and Harry found his breath caught at the feeling of being filled. He lapped eagerly at Severus' tongues and stroked the potion master's engorged length , revelling in the need that sparked every nerve in his body. One finger soon became two, scissoring inside and testing the resistance of the smooth channel, Harry struggled to breathe.**

_**Is this how it feels when I touch him?**_

"**Everytime…everytime." Severus muttered against his lips, Harry was not surprised that the man had read his mind.**

"**More…I need more." Harry ordered as he pushed back, taking the fingers deeper until they hit something that set sparks of light to explode behind his eyes.**

"**Harry." There was a plea in those words and Harry looked down at his lover, sweat starting to gather at his brow, Harry leaned down at licked at the gathering saltiness.**

**Harry felt this body being stretched as the numbers of fingers increased the burn that he felt making his cock twitch and his heart race. He reached behind and grabbed Severus' hands, thrusting them above the moaning potion master's head, muttering an incarcerous and binding the wrists. Severus arched his back, whimpering with need and Harry felt his lovers cock twitching as if seeking out the heat of him. He pushed back, eyes shutting as he felt the slick tip of Severus' cock pressing against his pucker, taking a slow fortifying breath before pushing back. The tip sliding inside and the pleasure burn feeling making Harry's body hum with bliss. Severus was biting his lip to hold in the howls of gratification that were building inside him. Relaxing his body, Harry sank down rejoicing in the way his body opened up to his lover's length. The feeling of being stretched and filled with his lover's throbbing cock made Harry arch his back. The pleasure almost pain sensation making his heart race and a thin sheen of sweat coated his flesh, he could feel Severus trembling beneath him . Remembering what it felt like to try and hold back when inside Severus, Harry took pity on his lover and lifted up, the cock sliding out until the tip nudged his clenching entrance before slamming down. The sharp sting rather than dampening his desire merely enflamed his need and Harry started a hard pace. The slick sound of skin and skin loud in the quiet infirmary. The heat building, Severus whimpering with need and lifting his hips to meet Harry's downward thrusts. Harry could see his pre-come splashing onto Severus' chest and belly,**

"**You're mine…mine." Harry's voice cracking with lust as he leaned over to crush his lips to his lovers parted ones. The kiss was sloppy and more like a wet exchange of breath as Harry struggled to stay in control. The tell-tale tingling in his balls building and Harry tilted his hips to get Severus deeper. His dark eyed lovers' shaft hitting that spot that took his breath away, Severus reached to stroke Harry's dripping cock. Two strokes and one hard thrust down and Harry's world went supernova, stars exploded behind his eyes as he spilled lushly over Severus' heaving chest. **

"**I love you!" Severus moaned and shuddered, Harry could feel wet heat filling him as the potion master emptied himself deep inside.**

**End of flashback.**

Harry found himself smiling and Ron was staring at him before blushing as he realised that this was Harry's sappy smile. The red head shook his head and wandered back to his family.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Severus whispered in Harry's ear causing a warm shudder to travel through his body.

"Let's get married." Harry just blurted out the words and for a moment Severus stands with wide eyes before a massive smile graces his features, Harry feels like his heart might burst at the sight.

"Yes." Severus whispers and Harry pull the smiling man into his arms for a soft kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heady gasps of pleasure filled the air of the forest, moonlight lighting the clearing and Harry felt lust rising in his veins. The feeling of magic pervading his very being as they watched the scene developing at the alter, Draco writhing with desire as Saul slid deep inside him. Amelia stood in the clearing, instructing Saul as the ritual washed over them all. Remus and Lucius kissing at her side, both men touching her skin. The vampire was unashamed in her nakedness and her lovers caressed her flesh without embarrassment. The animalist urges growing and Harry remembered discussing what had happened at the ceremony for Amelia and Lucius.

_**The ritual has an effect on couples that share a deep connection.**_

Severus breathed against Harry's neck and he shuddered at the sensation, the air charged with electricity. Draco moaned with need, the blood decorating his skin bright and Saul's own life essence mingling with the blonds as they chased their release.

"Love you." Draco breathed.

"My draco." Saul murmured and kissed his lover with intensity.

Amelia's words filling the air as she called to the gods to bless their union. Remus started stripping his blond lover, Lucius in turn pulling at the werewolves clothing. Harry found that he was not embarrassed at the display, instead pulling Severus into his arms. Movement for the corner of his eyes revealed the wolves in various stages of undress, Patrick on his knees before his husband Ewan.

"This is not what I wanted for our honeymoon." Severus sighed as he pressed a heated kiss to Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the memory of their wedding day to fill his heart and soul.

**The sun setting set the sky ablaze with a reddish glow and Harry turned to Ron, as his red headed friend fiddled with his dress robes for the hundredth time.**

"**Relax…this is my wedding…I should be the nervous one." Ron looked sheepish and smiled at Harry's words.**

"**I know mate…it's just…bloody hell…you're getting married!"**

"**I know…isn't it wonderful?" Harry smiled and Ron laughed at the love struck smile on his beat friend's face.**

"**He's the one, isn't he?" Ron asked with a sudden seriousness.**

"**There will only ever be him."**

"**Then let's get you married mate."**

**Remus peeped into the room, Harry smiled at his surrogate godfather and the nerves fluttered in his chest.**

"**It's time." **

**Severus stood at the alter looking handsome in his silk black robes, his dark eyes the only thing betraying his nervousness. Harry took in the sight of all his friends and adopted family. Amelia stood looking beautiful in a deep purple gown, Teddy playing with her loose curled hair and Lucius stroked the infant's cheek.**

_They're a family._

**Harry was so happy for the three, he smiled at the besotted Draco as he watched the blond and the hazel eyed vampire holding hands. Thanking Merlin that the Ministry had reversed its opinion of werewolves and vampires, a new policy that accepted their new allies within the ministry due to the help they had provided in the war.**

**Harry looked into the eyes of his lover and his heart felt like it could burst with the love that filled him.**

"**My Harry." Severus whispered as he took his hand.**

"**My Severus." Harry whispered back.**

"I think we should depart." Severus muttered as the kiss began to deepen, Harry opened his eyes to take in the sight. Saul held Draco in his arms, kissing and whispering love against his skin as they both recovered from the climaxes, the ritual complete. The heat still building around them, gasps and moans of sex surrounding them. Amelia straddling Remus while Lucius filled the gasping man's mouth with his hard shaft.

"Mmmm yeah…sounds good to me." Harry struggled to keep his head straight as lust in waves drifted over them.

"Honeymoon…remember?" Severus swiped his tongue over Harry's bottom lip before nipping lightly.

"Mmm yeah…you apparate us…so happy….love you." Harry knew he was babbling but Severus' laugh made him smile.

"Love you too…how did we get here…together?"

"Mmm wrong time…right place." The sound of Severus laughing echoed followed by the crack of apparition.

The end.

**A/N A massive thanks to everyone that followed, favourited and just loved this story. From its very humble beginnings….it was supposed to stop after they had sex lol. I've loved writing this even though sometimes it was a labour of love.**

**So there you go…the end.**

**I'm off to find my lovely werewolves…. And save Melody. :) **


End file.
